


Here's Hope

by CanYourDan, EmrysBeard



Series: Here's Hope [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miscarriage, Omega!Dan, Past Abuse, Violence, alpha!Phil, hurt Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 55
Words: 138,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6515299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanYourDan/pseuds/CanYourDan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmrysBeard/pseuds/EmrysBeard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the past Omegas were treated terribly, however due to new laws in England, this practice has become illegal. Phil Lester works for an Omega rescue center, and so far things have been all business, however when a maltreated Omega named Dan comes in, things become complicated for Phil as he does the thing the center always advises against, his heart becomes involved, and he feels like it's breaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Archetypes

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a prologue, so the writing style is unusual, later chapters will be more like normal fanfiction, haha

Tradition, in England, is long standing and important. Traditions include teatime, crumpets, and last but definitely not least, the importance that Omega’s understand their place in life. For years, fertile Omega’s were prized by breeding organisations and the rich who could afford such stock, while the less futile Omega’s were sent to beg on the street, or check themselves into brothels in order to keep from starving on a street corner. After all, everyone knew that Omega’s did not have the brain capacity for higher ranking jobs, so why let them try and fail? Or at least that was the general consensus until a study published in 2003 concluded that, due to new brain imaging technology, scientists had found that Omega brains might not be so dull as society once thought.

This opinion was quite unpopular, especially with the high ranking Alphas who hushed up the scientists, quickly publishing false works showing that when put to the test, Alphas and Betas beat the weak minded Omega’s every time. In fact, it wasn't until nine years later and the scientists’ work became widespread and accepted. Beta Tim Janson, newly elected into the House of Commons, brought in many bright Omega’s to give quite intelligent testimonials, and finally a law was passed. Omega’s would no longer be kept out of secondary school, and would only join breeding academies if they personally chose to. In addition, plans for the closure of Quincy's, the department store that specialised in fertile Omega’s, would go into action, as the selling of Omega’s was to be outlawed as well.

Additionally, an incredible idea was brought before the state. Near the end of the passing of the laws a revolutionary Alpha asked if she might open up an Omega Rescue Center, and the House fully agreed. So, with backing from the state, the first Rescue Center was opened in England, prepared for anything and hoping to change the country.

ABO

“Ey, wake up in there! Hurry up, you lot!”

Dan awoke to soft rustling around him, and he blinked soft brown eyes open to see a large hairy man pounding the glass and demanding he and the other Omega’s wake. Someone next to him stretched softly, slowly untangling himself from the soft nest that the four Omega’s had cuddled in to conserve warmth through the cold winter’s night. Dan frowned and almost snuggled back down again when the Omega next to him nuzzled his head and then pulled gently.

Letting out a soft sigh, Dan allowed himself to be pulled from the nest and he then stood alongside the three other Omega’s, nervously watching as the man, Camen, slammed the door open and took the first Omega roughly by the arm.

“Come on, you lot. Today's our last day to sell, so hurry up. You're the last four here, so come on. Move it!”

The man shoved the small, sand-colored haired Omega down the hall, and the other three hurried to catch up, though something in Dan’s gut was clenching. He had never been fully informed about the selling process, however when he saw Omega’s being led out in groups of four and never coming back, he had become nervous. What became of Omega’s after they were sold? He didn't know, and he wasn't sure he cared to.

By the time he was lined up on a stage in front of a group of twenty, he was growing even more nervous. The crowd consisted of mostly large men who looked mean as far as he was concerned. He smiled a bit as the Omega next to him nuzzled his shoulder comfortingly before the bidding began and the boy Dan had grown up with was shoved away to some big man who yanked the Omega’s arm and pulled the brown haired young man away, causing tears to prick the gentle Omega’s eyes. Dan’s nerves were getting worse.

The next Omega was sold to the only woman in the crowd, and she seemed a bit more gently with him, so Dan smiled. Hopefully that friend, at least, would be treated kindly. He smiled encouragingly as the woman lead his old friend away, and then glanced over at the remaining Omega, who was shivering violently, eyes downcast. Dan wanted to edge closer however he didn’t dare move less Camen get angry. The remaining Omega had been growing ill recently, he’d stopped eating despite his friend’s worry, and Dan wanted to put an arm around him now, however he stood stalk still, observing the crowd as the bidding began again.

The next transaction, however, was a complete surprise to Dan, because a small man in front suddenly offered a huge amount for both of the Omegas on stage. A hush came over the crowd, however within moments Camen nodded in agreement, and then Dan was being shackled to his old friend and shoved toward his future.

As the Alpha lead the two boys from the arena, Dan pressed his eyes shut for a moment, forcing away any emotion before he cast his eyes to his friend, hoping he was offering strength. At least they'd get to go through this together, whatever this was. 

“Come on, it's okay,” the alpha murmured to them as they approached a large cargo van and Dan balked suddenly, staring at the large car with wide, worried eyes. “Come on, get in. It’s going to be okay.”

The man reached for Dan’s friend, however he jumped back in shock as Dan snapped at him, leaping protectively in front of the other, smaller Omega. The Alpha nodded, stepping back with his hands raised in a peace offering, and Dan nudged his friend toward the car, helping him into the back seat where they huddled together staring nervously at the small, blue eyed Alpha.

“Belt yourselves in, okay? My name is Phil and you don't have to worry, I'm not buying you for myself. I represent the Omega Rescue society, okay? Don't be afraid,” the alpha spoke gently, however the two Omegas simply stared at him nervously, huddling and not moving to put on their seat belts. 

Sighing, Phil reached forward and began to strap the smaller Omega in, however Dan lunged forward suddenly, pushing Phil away and growling slightly, before nervously checking over his friend of injuries.

Phil blinked at them, before sighing and shutting the door, giving up on the seat belts. Instead he reached into the back and handed the two boys blankets to cover themselves with and then headed to the driver’s seat, heading toward the Center. Glancing into the back seat found the Omegas cuddled together, wrapped in the blankets, and Phil ran a hand through his hair. This case was bad, they had a long road in front of them.


	2. Smoke and Mirrors

“Hey, Louise, I just arrived with two omegas from the last auction and they seem pretty bad off, could you send someone out?”

“Yeah, of course. PJ will be out in just a second. Two you say? I thought there were four.”

“The prices were too steep for our budget so I picked the two that seemed in the worst shape. The rooms ready?”

“Yup, all ready! Good job Phil.”

Phil clicked off the intercom in the van to look back at the two omegas he’d just saved. The smaller one seemed to have fallen asleep, curled in the dark haired one’s lap, and Phil bit his lip. The smaller one was absolutely skeletal and did not at all look like he was 18, the legal selling age. Instead he looked more like 14 or 15, but that could be simply because he was so small.

The dark haired one, who was glaring angrily at Phil, wasn't small at all, however he was covered in deep bruising all over his body, some old and purple, other bruises a new ugly yellow-green. It made Phil sick to his stomach to imagine someone being treated so horribly. He knew, internally, that the young man was likely so injured because he was a fighter, and somehow that made Phil proud. Most of the omegas who were brought in were timid and submissive. This one snapped and growled and fought, it made Phil happy to know that this boy’s spirit hadn't been crushed under somebody’s boot.

“Hey, Phil, you ready?” PJ approached the van, and Phil jumped out, helping PJ open up the sliding door. PJ was an artistic beta who was currently working on a documentary about the history of the maltreatment of Omegas and was working at the Center for inspiration. Unlike Phil, he knew exactly what he wanted to do with his life. He wanted to make movies, plain and simple. Phil knew, only, that he wanted to help others and working at the Center seemed a good way to do so. He had other reasons for working here, also, but he didn't like to think about them.

“Okay, come on out, it's alright,” PJ was trying to coax the dark haired one, however every time he got close, the Omega snapped at him and flinched away, waking the smaller boy who blinked owlishly. “Well, what's the story behind these two? You tried asking them anything yet?”

“No, I was going to wait until they’re better settled, they seem too afraid to talk now,” Phil murmured, watching the dark haired Omega. After a moment, he bit his lip and nudged PJ aside, saying that he’d like a try.

“Hey, hey it's alright,” Phil murmured as he crept forward, reaching a gentle hand out to the two Omegas as if he was approaching a wild lion. The dark haired one flinched backwards, however as Phil let a gentle hand rest on the boy’s shoulder for a moment, the Omega fell still. Phil gazed into the frightened brown pits that were the boy’s eyes and watched as the omega slowly relaxed, allowing PJ to take the smaller Omega from his arms.

“Very good,” Phil spoke gently, taking the dark haired boy’s arm carefully and coaxing him from the van. “I know you're frightened, but it's going to be okay. I promise. Come on, shh, it's alright.”

PJ began to lead the smaller omega into the Center, however the fragile boy stumbled and almost fell, causing the dark haired boy to go into a frenzy, only calmed when PJ scooped the small boy into his arms and Phil gently rubbed his back.

“This one needs to get to the medical unit,” PJ murmured to Phil. “He looks extremely malnourished and maybe dehydrated. You can take care of that one?”

“Course,” Phil nodded, hurrying the boy down a hall and unlocking a large brown door. Dan shied backwards, however Phil gently led Dan into the room anyway, closing the door behind them and smiling. “Welcome to your new temporary home. This is the Omega Rescue Facility. Have you heard of that?”

The boy completely ignored Phil, instead gazing around a comfortable furnished room with a pair of plushy beds on one side of the room and a rocking chair in the other. A checkered rug sat on the floor, and a bookshelf was next to the door, across from the one way mirror through which someone could watch to make sure that the omegas weren't hurting themselves or fighting, though that was extremely rare.

“Hey,” Phil snapped to catch the boy’s attention again. “My name is Phil, what's yours?”

The omega blinked at Phil in apparent confusion, so Phil tried again, pointing to himself and saying his name, and then pointing to the other boy, who simply blinked.

“Can't you talk?” Phil asked slowly, horror washing over him at the prospect that this full grown man possibly didn't know how. “Do you even understand me?”

The omega hesitated for a moment, however he surprised Phil when he nodded slowly.

“Okay, then do you have a name? What do people call you?” Phil asked gently, and the boy bit his lip before he suddenly spoke in a very soft voice.

“Dan,” he said slowly. “My name… Is Dan.”

“Okay,” Phil beamed at this breakthrough. “It's nice to meet you Dan. Do you know what the Omega Rescue Center is?”

Dan shook his head, before edging toward the bed.

“Okay, well basically this Center is a place where we’re going to take care of you for a little while before you can go out and live life okay? Do you have a family?”

Dan hesitated before nodding slowly, and Phil beamed.

“You do? Oh good, we can try to connect you with them. Were you taken from them? What's your last name?”

Dan hesitated, before shrugging, and then he pointed to the door.

“Hm? What's that mean? You can talk you know, it's fine. There're no rules here, you can do whatever you want.”

“The… Boy,” Dan spoke haltingly. “Family. Other omegas, family. My family.”

“The… Omegas? Wait, you mean the ones who were for sale, that's your family?” Phil asked slowly, and Dan nodded, smiling. Phil frowned slightly, continuing. “You don't have parents?”

“Pa-rents?” Dan sounded the word out slowly, before shrugging in confusion. “Omegas, they're my family. Other boy… Troye. He… No… Food? Didn't eat. Needs to eat.”

“Yes, we’ll make sure he eats,” Phil nodded in agreement. “Do you know the other two boys’ names?”

“Yes,” Dan smiled, beginning to open up now. “Connor, Ricky. Family.”

“Okay,” Phil jotted the names down in his phone for later reference. “How'd you end up there? Do you remember how you ended up in the store? Do you remember life before?”

“Before?” Dan echoed in confusion, before shaking his head.

“You know, where did you grow up, when you were little?” Phil asked, however he again received a blank look, and Phil sighed as Dan turned away to stare at the bed. “Well you must be tired. I'll leave you alone for now. Is this alright? You okay staying here?”

“Where's Troye?” Dan asked slowly, seeming frightened suddenly, and Phil gently lay a hand on his shoulder, shaking his head.

“The doctors are taking care of him, it’ll be alright. Someone will bring you dinner a bit later and we can talk more, but for now get some sleep, okay?”

Dan hesitated before nodding, snatching the blankets off the bed and plopping them in the corner where he dropped and curled up, tucking the blankets around him like a nest.

“Hey, you can sleep in the bed, you know,” Phil chuckled, heading over despite Dan’s confused look. He gently pulled Dan to his feet and lead him over to the bed, however he was shocked when Dan suddenly let out a sob and shook his head, his eyes wide. Phil’s jaw dropped when Dan stared at him for a moment longer, before letting out another sob and then climbing on the bed, spreading his legs wide and hiding his face in his hands.

“No no no, that's not… Oh no, Dan don't do that,” Phil swallowed hard, backing up, before he spoke quickly. “Sleep wherever you want okay? Someone will be by with food later. You're safe here, there's no need for that.”

With that, Phil hurried from the room, Dan staring after him in confusion, before slowly closing his legs and dropping to the floor where he curled inside the nest and tried to fall asleep, though he felt distinctly lonely without his brothers.

*****

“Louise, what's the backstory on Ollie’s Omegas?”

Phil burst into his supervisor's room nervously, quite shaken after his interactions with Dan.

“Whoa, Phil, slow down, what happened?” Louise Pentland, head operator at the facility, stood up and helped the pale Alpha into a chair in front of her desk. “Is it the new Omegas? What's happened to them?”

“I… You said that they're ill treated there but… Well this new Omega hardly seems to know how to talk! You know how usually they're just shy? Well this one doesn't even seem shy, he seems to have trouble speaking at all! And he didn't sleep in the bed, instead he curled up on the floor and when I tried to urge him over to the bed, he went into presenting position!”

“Oh,” Louise sighed softly, shaking her head and nodding. “Yeah I've heard bad things about Ollie’s but since we were really only able to get this last shipment from them, I wasn't completely sure how bad it was. Yeah, I'm not surprised though. I was reading through the file on that place earlier and… Yeah, I'm not surprised it's bad. See that's where the babies from the breeding facility were sent, separated from their birth mother or father less than a year after they're born and then kept isolated. Ollie’s specialised in naive and innocent omegas, though clearly they were taught accordingly…” Louise let out a sound of disgust, and Phil shivered.

“So… He said his family was the three Omegas he was kept with, so that's true? I mean, he might never have known anyone else?”

“It's more than likely,” Louise sighed. “Honestly it's incredible he knows how to talk at all. Everything he knows has to be from things he picked up over time. These are all things you’ll have to get used to, considering there will still be black markets. I hate to say this, Phil, but you'll get used to it. I know you just finished the training program, but it's nothing compared to the harsh reality…

“Did you get the names of the other omegas? We will need to check if either of them are getting abused. If either one is, we can get him back with this one ASAP. It's got to be traumatising for him being separated from them after 18 years of being together.”

“He said their names were Connor and Ricky,” Phil checked his phone. “And the third one is Troye. Is he going to be alright?”

“He's going to be in the medical unit for some time. He's very severely malnourished. What about Dan? He’ll need a check up.”

“Yeah, he's really badly bruised, might need to check for fractures,” Phil sighed. “And I left clothes on the rocking chair for him, but he completely ignored them.”

“He’ll probably need help putting them on. It's likely he's never worn them before,” Louise sighed. “I’ll go check on him myself in a bit. Thank you Phil. We’ll get people checking on Connor and Ricky right away. Nice work bringing in these two. Take a break, you look like you need one.”

“Thanks,” Phil murmured, running a hand through his hair. “Let me know if you need any help with Dan.”

“Will do,” Louise smiled.

Phil hurried out of the room and down the hall to the relaxation room where he plopped down in a beanie bag chair next to a recently rehabilitated Omega named Tyler who they were soon going to find a job and release since he’d healed up nicely.

“Tough day?” Tyler asked, beginning to lift his hands to message Phil’s shoulders, though after a moment he thought better of it and stopped, shrugging. “Sorry, force of habit. I'm getting better, I swear!”

“Yeah,” Phil chuckled. “Brought in a new kid named Dan. He's way worse off than you were. Can't hardly talk, apparently was sheltered all his life.”

“Opposite of me then,” Tyler grinned, and Phil chuckled again. Tyler was brought up in an Omega training school, so sheltered was the least accurate word for the overtly sexual Tyler. However, when Tyler was sold to a brutish, alcoholic Alpha who heavily abused him, the Center had been quick to pick him up, ensuring that Tyler would have few lasting scars. “Hey, if you want me to talk to him, just let me know, huh?”

“If you do, don't scare him,” Phil sighed. “But having another omega there might help… Thanks.”

“You seem pretty tense, sure you don't want that massage?” Tyler grinned, however Phil simply rolled his eyes and shook his head, blushing slightly.

“Save it until your bonded, huh?” Phil blushed, however Tyler simply laughed.

“And take all the fun out of life? Never!” Tyler smiled, before hopping up. “I'm going for a soda. See you Phil.”

Phil nodded, relaxing into the chair and hoping the best for the new Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment!


	3. Here's Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics means dream/flashback

 

_Most of the small glass rooms were quiet at this time of night, however soft giggles and growls were coming from the room at the end of the hall. Ricky and Troye were rolling around on the floor together, wrestling and laughing, while Connor looked on with a soft smile. He was thinking about joining in their game, when he glanced over to see their roommate Dan simply standing by the door broodingly._

_Connor watched Dan for a moment more before standing and trotting over, touching Dan’s shoulder gently. Dan jumped before glancing over, nodding slowly before looking away._

_“What?” Connor murmured, nuzzling Dan’s shoulder in hopes of cheering him up. “You're sad?”_

_“Dunno,” Dan sighed softly. “Thinking…”_

_“Alpha says thinking is bad,” Connor murmured softly, looking away, however Dan rolled his eyes and then locked them onto Connor’s._

_“Don't just… Just listen to the Alpha. Don't. There's more, I know it,” Dan murmured, clasping Connor’s shoulder. “I… Omegas leave, they go somewhere! The alphas must have a home. There's more! There's more than this home. There's more than Ollie, and Ceran, and Sam.”_

_Connor bit his lip, blinking nervously at Dan, before shrugging softly. “Maybe…”_

_“I know it,” Dan murmured, glancing out the window. “I know there has to be… I… Must be.”_

_Connor bit his lip, staring at Dan for a few more seconds, before he suddenly tickled Dan’s stomach, causing Dan to giggle and slide down to his knees, Connor following him down and continuing to tickle._

_“Stop!” Dan giggled, and Connor did, smiling and nuzzling him again._

_“We’re happy, aren't we?” Connor murmured. “We have home and family. What more do we need?”_

_“I… Don't know,” Dan shrugged. “But we do have home and family.”_

_The snuggled together for a bit, until suddenly the door opened and Sam marched in, heading directly for Ricky and Troye, which made everyone in the room freeze, watching the Alpha’s movements warily._

_“Hey, be quiet you two!” Sam shouted, suddenly yanking up Troye by his neck before throwing him to the ground. Sam let out a cry, however, when something angry and growling suddenly knocked him to the ground, tearing at his hair and clothes._

_“Dan?” Connor whimpered, and the three omegas watched in shock as Dan tore at the alpha, yanking him away from Troye, when suddenly he let out a scream and crumpled to the ground, twitching._

_“Crazy, rabid omega,” Sam spat, kicking Dan hard in the lower back and making him gag. Ricky almost lept forward, however when a snap of electricity was aimed his way, he backed up slowly, standing in front of the still slightly gagging Troye. Sam nodded glaring at the four before growling. “You all had better listen when you're spoken to and learn some self control or you will be very sorry with the consequences. This isn't the only violence you'll experience then. This is your life, get used to it.”_

_“Dan says… There's more!” Connor suddenly stepped forward angrily. “More than you! You're not… Not everything! There's more!”_

_“A self aware omega, that's a laugh,” the alpha gauffered, before kicking Dan again, and then faking a lunge at Connor, who skittered backwards with a whimper. Laughing, Sam marched out of the room, leaving the boys to shiver, and then the three omegas glanced over at Dan._

_“Dan?” Ricky murmured, helping Troye to stand before walking over the kneel beside his friend. “Dan?”_

_Dan simply gagged, curling into a ball and trying to keep tears from building in his eyes._

_“Here,” Connor murmured, tipping the water bucket gently into Dan’s mouth and watching as he slowly lapped up the lukewarm water thankfully, before pressing his eyes shut and shivering._

_“I'm… S-sorry,” Troye stuttered out, but Ricky shook his head._

_“Not yours,” he murmured, watching as Connor suddenly curled up next to Dan, wrapping his arms gently around his friend. Troye followed suit, snuggling near Dan’s head and gently stroking his hair comfortingly._

_Ricky sighed, wrapping his brothers in blankets before tucking the nesting materials around them and also snuggling near Dan, murmuring goodnight to his friends._

***

Dan shot up in his nest, heart pounding and chest heaving as he searched desperately for his brothers, before slowly remembering why he was alone, and then he sniffled softly. A bit of light was filtering in the room from the window on the far side, and Dan stretched lazily, shaking himself off and standing, wandering the room in exploration.

It seemed nice. The plushy object on the far end seemed fun to sit in, and it had strange materials hanging over the back that looked like the things Alphas and Betas wore.

He was still examining the soft materials when a soft knocking was heard on his door and then the blue eyed alpha entered, smiling gently.

“Good morning,” he smiled at Dan, slowly approaching, before pausing as Dan growled at him. “It's alright, Dan. It's me Phil, remember? I brought your breakfast and then we’re going to discuss your staying here, okay? Come on, you're alright.”

Dan stayed stock still as Phil approached, placing a tray with food on it next to Dan on the table, before sitting on the bed and smiling.

“Go on,” he urged Dan, who slowly picked up the plate and began to lap up the porridge with his tongue, before freezing, staring at the food, and then gobbling it. Never before had food tasted so good!

“Oh, hey,” Phil murmured gently, slowly reaching forward. “Haven't you used a spoon before?”

Dan looked confused, and Phil laughed, picking up the shiny object.

“Apparently not. This is a spoon. You eat with it,” Phil shoveled up a bit of oatmeal and held it to Dan’s lips, and Dan lapped it and gently, before smiling. “Good job Dan! Now you try.”

Dan slowly took the spoon from him, shoveling up the oatmeal and eating it, before glancing nervously at Phil, and then smiling when he saw that Phil was happy.

“Good job!” Phil praised him again. “You pick up things really fast! Hey, did you see the clothes sitting on your chair? They're for you!”

Dan placed the tray aside, looking at the clothes in confusion, before slowly lifting the shirt and then hurrying over to Phil, trying to fit it over Phil’s head.

“No no!” Phil chuckled. “For you. To wear. Do you need help?”

Phil quickly slipped the shirt over Dan’s head, and Dan stared at him in confusion, before shaking his head slowly and then pointing to himself.

“Omega,” he said simply.

“I know you're an omega. You still deserve to wear clothes. Go on, Dan.”

Dan blinked in confusion, before pulling on the pants slowly, staring at them, and then Phil, and then the pants again, before a slow smile spread over his face, and then he was suddenly leaping forward, hugging Phil closely.

“Warm!” He proclaimed. “Thanks!”

“Hey hey, it's fine,” Phil chuckled, quickly untangling himself from Dan. “So you like them?”

“Yes!” Dan beamed, staring at them, before murmuring something to himself.

“What was that?” Phil asked, and Dan looked up at him with a sad smile.

“More,” he murmured. “There's more…”

“Okay,” Phil smiled. “Now Dan, I'm not your resident Alpha, I just came to check on you before Lilly comes in, okay? She's going to be taking care of you. She’s going to be teaching you some stuff, like reading. Have you ever seen a book before?”

Phil took one off the shelf and held it out to Dan, who stared at it before shaking his head.

“It's called Winnie the Pooh. It's a simple book that she’ll be first teaching you from. If you want, later you might be able to see Troye. I don't know for sure yet,” Phil smiled at Dan, who beamed back, finally beginning to feel at ease. “Now, this place you've been taken to is a government center that takes care of hurt Omegas. Here you're going to be taught to be just like an Alpha or a Beta, so never think that we’re any better than you. If you don't want to do something, just tell us and we’ll stop. You have total control here and once you get a little tour around you’ll get to explore the center as you please, okay? This is a completely safe environment. No one will ever hurt you here-Oh!”

Phil swallowed as Dan suddenly hugged him again, snuggling close and smiling up at him.

“Family,” he proclaimed, and Phil chuckled before slowly detaching himself from the clingy boy, much to Dan’s sadness.

“That's very nice,” Phil murmured gently, ruffling Dan’s hair. “But one rule we have here is that you can't hug or touch the Alphas, okay? And we can't hug or touch you. I mean, a pat on the head is okay, but no hugging, okay?”

“Snuggling?” Dan asked hopefully, and Phil sighed.

“No, but I'll try to get another Omega in here with you, okay? Good luck Dan, see you around.”

Phil sighed as he left the room, straightening his shirt before sending Lilly in. He was walking down the hall to tell Louise how the visit went, when an alarm started going off in his earpiece, directing him to room 24 for an emergency. With a start, Phil realized that was Dan’s room, and he began to sprint to get back to the boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments last chapter, I look forward to more :)


	4. The Outsider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the comments last chapter! It was awesome hearing your opinions.

Phil skidded to a stop outside Dan’s room to find a group of people huddled in front of the door, blocking his view. He tapped Louise on the shoulder only to have her jump and then turn to him thankfully.

“Phil, thank goodness,” she sighed. “We need you. The omega has gone crazy and PJ said that you seemed to be able to get through to him the other day, so hopefully you can again…”

“What do you mean he’s gone crazy?” Phil murmured as PJ approached Phil, nursing a black eye, and Phil’s jaw dropped. “What's happened to you?”

“He punched me…” PJ frowned sheepishly. “And he's trapped Lilly in the corner. I was there when she walked in and at first the omega, Dan, just seemed very wary, however when she got close enough to touch he leaped up and shoved her in the corner and proceeded to stand there growling. He tried to hit her to, but she knows self defence, unlike me… She could just use her alpha voice and order him to leave her alone, but then we become just as bad as he thinks we are. We’re hoping you can help?”

“Why would he listen to me?” Phil frowned, to which PJ shrugged, when there was suddenly a soft shout, a whimper, and then more growling. “You'd better get in there.”

Phil crept in the room, shivering when he saw that indeed Dan was growling from the back of his throat at Lilly, who glared back at him. He made another jump forward and she shouted back at him, making him whimper and back up again before continuing to growl.

“Hey, Dan…” Phil swallowed, slowly stepping forward and causing Dan’s attention to get strayed from Lilly, however she didn't move yet in fear of frightening Dan. Phil crept closer, a gentle hand held out as he clucked softly. “Hey, Dan, it's okay. It's me, Phil. No one is going to hurt you. Okay? Shh shh shh, it's okay, I promise Dan.”

Phil slowly lay a hand on Dan’s shoulder, and Dan very slowly relaxed until his growls stopped, and then he stood stalk still for a moment before suddenly leaping at Phil and seemingly trying to hug him without actually wrapping his arms around him as he pressed himself close.

“Hey, it's okay,” Phil repeated, slowly holding Dan at arms length as Lilly finally, slowly, exited the room and a doctor checked her for injuries, however she waved him away.

“Come on Phil,” Louise murmured. “Get out before he attacks you too.”

Phil nodded slowly, backing out of the room, however Dan whimpered and followed him to the door, his eyes soft and frightened, as if begging Phil not to leave him.

“You'll be okay,” Phil murmured to him, before stepping out and closing the door. There was a moment of silence, and then suddenly there was a heavy banging on the door, before loud sobbing could be heard and Phil winced.

“Oh that poor kid,” Louise sighed, shaking her head. “You okay Phil?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, he didn't hurt me,” Phil murmured, trying to block out Dan’s crying. “Um… I don't understand. What's wrong with him? Why's he acting like this? Is Troye like this too?”

“No, Troye has just been very quiet, like a statue, not moving or talking. He’s pretty much comatose,” Louise sighed. “We’ve had Carrie talking to him, cause she usually gets through to kids like him, but so far he just sits there and ignores her.”

“Wow,” Phil shivered. “Maybe we should just put them together, then they can feel safer.”

“We’re going fast as we can with Troye, but it’ll be about five days before we can unhook him from the machines. I thought perhaps we can have a rehabilitated omega come in and talk to Dan. Nick maybe?”

“No… I think Tyler,” Phil spoke, and PJ outright laughed while Louise just looked incredulous.

“Tyler doesn't seem to be the type for Dan,” she said slowly, however Phil shrugged and slowly continued.

“I mean, he's nice and peppy, can usually get people out of their shells. Plus he's already said he'd like to help. I’ll talk to him, make him understand, okay? Besides, he needs to learn to interact with Omegas. You've been keeping him kinda separated all this time from them, but he knows now that they’re not all like him. Give him a chance,” Phil pleaded, and Louise slowly agreed.

“Fine, let Tyler try, but all of you listen to me! Dan is clearly frightened and thus dangerous. I don't want any alphas going into the room, and maybe betas should keep a low profile too.”

“Can't I go in?” Phil murmured. “I don't think he’ll hurt me…”

“There's no telling what he’ll do,” Louise frowned at him. “Keep out, understood?”

“Yeah,” Phil sighed. “I'll go tell Tyler…”

Phil sighed before hurrying away to Tyler’s room, PJ staring after him.

“Hope Tyler doesn't pounce on him soon as he gets in the room,” PJ rolled his eyes. “As shy as Dan seems to be, Tyler is completely the opposite.”

“I think it’ll be okay,” Louise sighed. “I just hope the results on the other two omegas come in, Dan misses his family.”

***

“Hey, Ty?” Phil knocked gently on Tyler’s door, and moments later it was pushed open to reveal the smiling omega.

“What's up?” He asked. “Like my new hair? Carrie got me some new hair dye like I asked. Bright blue, baby!”

“Nice,” Phil chuckled. “But I'm actually here to talk about the new omega, Dan. He attacked an alpha today and I'm hoping he’ll be more receptive to another omega…”

“He attacked an alpha?” Tyler’s jaw dropped. “Hey, that omega has guts!”

“Or he's just terribly afraid… I need you to figure him out a bit, find out more about his past. He’s from a place called Ollie’s Omegas which, according to Louise, specialises in naive omegas. Find out if that's true and just… Right now we know very little about Dan. Try to see if you can get any more out of him, okay? And be gentle.”

“I will,” Tyler promised. “And Phil… Um, thanks for this.”

“No problem,” Phil smiled. “I know you need a chance to interact with other omegas. Just remember, he didn't go to school like you. I think you'll do great.”

“You know, I sure wish you didn't care about being bonded or I'd just get with you for a fling,” Tyler laughed. “Let me know if you're free some night…”

“Tyler…” Phil warned, chuckling again, and Tyler rolled his eyes, before hurrying away to Dan’s room, leaving Phil to shake his head.

***

Phil was lounging in an arm chair down the hall from Dan’s room when Tyler approached him, and Phil paled.

“What happened?” Phil jumped up, studying Tyler's pallor face and red rimmed eyes. “Tyler? You okay?”

“Yeah, I'm fine,” Tyler snapped, landing dramatically in the chair. “Dan, on the other hand, is not. They're sick! They're disgusting and sick!”

“Who? What? What happened?” Phil babbled, sitting beside his friend and studying him carefully. “What?”

“He's not naive and innocent! I mean, he is, but that's not what that place specialised in! I mean, sort of, but it's way worse that that. He wasn't being trained to be innocent, he was being trained to be a pet! An effing lap dog!”

“What?” Phil blinked in confusion, and Tyler shivered dramatically, hiding his face in his hands for a moment before looking up, eyes red rimmed again.

“You know how omegas can share things like emotions with each other? It's like a coping, caring mechanism? Yeah, I asked him to and he did and… and those… Those disgusting excuses for human beings were sick! And Dan doesn't even realise it! He's never worn clothes before in his life. He's never slept in a bed before, instead he just got little blankets to curl up with at night. They fed him in a dog bowel, same with water! They kept him and three others in a room as small as the one he’s in right now for his entire life, only was there no furniture at all, and there was like a glass window like they have in cat shelters! And he isn't innocent, he was trained! He was trained to curl up at someone's feet and… And lots of other things that are just sick when you have no consent, which clearly he couldn't have consented considering he was pretty much trained from birth! I mean not necessarily sexual per say, though that's there too. More like he was trained in the sort of plays my school hardly even touched because they were too hardcore and my school was about pleasing alphas, not degrading yourself! They didn't treat them like humans, they treated them like animals!”

Tyler was panting by the end of his rant, and Phil had also paled, shivering slightly.

“That's not the worst of it,” Tyler went on in a low voice. “Phil, he’s never had a heat. He didn't even know what it was. He must have been kept on suppressants his entire life. You know what happens then, right?”

“I… I don't know for sure,” Phil swallowed.

“When he has one, it’ll be worse than ever. It’ll be more intense than is hardly humanly possible! And he won't know what it is! At least he’s here and someone can be there for him, or you can put him on them too, but imagine the poor kids who were bought… The first one is important! If it goes badly, an omega can be seriously mentally scared. Oh… It makes me sick! And even with him being here, it's going to be so strong even super restrained alphas like you might have issues resisting him.”

“I have to tell Louise,” Phil paled. “We have to try to find the other two omegas and warn their alphas! Or, if they already know, make sure they aren't abused during their first heat! Do you know when it’ll come?”

“No telling, really, though you might be able to smell it just before it happens. He’s going to be so scared,” Tyler paled, shaking his head. “Poor kid…”

“Thank you,” Phil told Tyler honestly. “I’ll go tell Louise.”

“Wait,” Tyler reached out and snatched Phil’s arm. “I have to tell you. He's extremely lonely, starting to borderline on dangerously so for an omega. It's probably because he’s never been alone before, so he’s seriously suffering. He’s afraid of alphas though, and betas slightly. But… He likes you. Like, he honestly trusts you. He misses you.”

“Why me?” Phil asked, to which Tyler didn't have an answer.

“Dunno, but he needs someone in there asap. I cuddled him for a bit, hope that's okay. At first he pushed me away but when I proved I was safe he seemed happy to wrap up in blankets, but he was kinda distant. I don't think I'm the person he wants to be cuddling with....”

“Okay,” Phil sighed. “Poor kid… Thanks again, I'll tell Louise to get someone in there. Hopefully she’ll find info on those other two Omegas soon. Thanks Tyler.”

“Yeah, sure, whatever,” Tyler sighed, shivering again. “Oh it makes me sick…”

Phil sighed, patting him on the shoulder before hurrying away, not noticing the strange scent in the air.

“You smell that? It smells sweet,” someone murmured as he rushed by in the hall, however he simply shrugged and run to Louise, bursting in her office and spilling all the details.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, a great big thanks to those comments, and here's to a couple more hopefully! What do you think of the current situation?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the comments :)

“He's never had a heat? He's 18 and he's never had a heat?!” Louise stared at Phil open mouthed as the alpha nodded slowly and she asked the question once more before running a hand through her hair hopelessly. “This is bad… We’ve actually never come across this before. We’ve had omegas that have been kept in heat for most of their lives, like Tyler, but not the opposite! Oh this bad… We are not fully prepared to deal with this! Do you understand the gravity of this situation, Phil? I don't think you do. We, and Dan, are in serious trouble…”

“Why?” Phil asked slowly, to which Louise gave a humorless snort.

“This place has a lot of alphas working here. He goes into that kind of heat and bam, he’ll get attacked. We’ll have to clear out all of the alphas and I'll leave a beta, maybe PJ, in charge, but Dan cannot go through that alone, and the betas can't help him because they just don't get it. They have never experienced it, they don't have the natural instincts to care for him like an alpha does, and they haven't been trained yet. We were working on a program based on the few studies of what happens in a prolonged first heat but the program wasn't finished yet! I can't leave him alone though… I would put an omega with him but the only one truly fit to care for him in that state is Carrie and I can't separate her from Troye right now. If I do, he’ll feel even more lonely and removed!”

“Oh my gosh, Troye, what if he goes into heat!” Phil cried, but Louise just shook her head.

“He’ll be fine,” she promised. “We’ve put him on suppressants simply because biologically he’s too weak for a heat right now. He's too malnourished, a heat would seriously harm him, so we’ve had him on suppressants and we can deal with him accordingly. Dan, on the other hand, is going to go into slingshot any hour now. We need to evacuate… Uh, who do I leave with him, Phil? I can't leave a beta and I don't want to make an Omega deal with that. Nick or Tyler maybe… But no, Nick could have a serious flashback and Tyler could easily react to the pheromones and also go into heat since that had basically become his body's normal state… Uh… Help me out here Phil!”

“I… I could,” Phil murmured. “Maybe…”

“Phil, you're an alpha,” Louise pointed out, however Phil shook his head slowly.

“I am, yeah but… I've been on suppressants too… For two years,” Phil looked down, swallowing softly, and Louise’s eyes widened.

“What?” She murmured in shock. “Phil, why haven't you ever told me? And why would you even do that? Phil, you'll go into slingshot too the moment you come off of them!”

“Well I'll lock myself in a room and deal with it,” Phil spat softly. “I just… I haven't wanted to go into rut. The thought makes me sick. Ever since something happened to a friend, neighbor, of mine the thought has made me sick. I don't like talking about it, sorry. I just… Yeah, I have, for two years.”

“But Phil… Rut is an important part of alpha physiology…” Louise spoke slowly, however Phil rolled his eyes and looked away.

“Yeah? So? Heat is an important part of Omega physiology and yet if an omega wants to even get a job a lot of them have to go on suppressants or fear being attacked or missing work for a few days, why should it be any different for alphas? Why is a heat taboo but a rut part of pop culture and excepted? I think it's messed up, and I just haven't wanted to, so yeah…”

“That's why the new omegas like you,” Louise realized in shock. “I've never been able to figure out why new omegas like you because they hate most other alphas and yet they trust you. It must be because they don't smell you as an alpha. You're a beta as far as their concerned, but you still have the alpha instinct of caring…”

“I dunno,” Phil shrugged, chewing his lip and staring into his lap. “I haven't really thought about it, honestly. But yeah… Could be.”

“So… You could stay with him,” Louise murmured in awe. “You could stay and make sure he's okay…”

“Yeah, I think so. I think it should be fine. I mean, remember when I saved Tyler he was in heat but I didn't react at all.”

“True… Can you do it?” Louise asked hopefully. “Just be there for him? He won't know what's happening. He’ll be frightened.”

“Yeah, I think so,” Phil swallowed. “Louise? Louise, you okay?”

“I… Yeah,” Louise murmured, her gaze far away. “Do you smell that? It… It's amazing…”

“Oh shoot!” Phil cried, before shoving her toward the door. “It's started! Louise, call the evacuation and get out! Go on hurry!”

“But Phil…”

“No, you're an alpha too, go on!”

Phil pushed her toward the door before snatching the intercom button himself and speaking quickly.

“This is a code one, all alphas evacuate the building. I repeat, this is a code one, all alphas evacuate the building. Omegas, go into a room and lock yourselves in for your own safety. Betas, if you see an alpha escort them from the building immediately. This is a code one, all alphas must evacuate the building now!”

With that, Phil quickly signed off and began to sprint toward Dan’s room, practically running over PJ.

“What's going on?” PJ asked, and Phil shook his head.

“Dan is having a slingshot heat and I'm on meds so I can deal but the other alphas can't. Get them all out, including Louise. You're in charge until this is over. Make sure there are no alphas in the bundling!” Phil cried before sprinting away. PJ stood there for a moment as the information sunk in, and then he jumped to attention, also dashing away to take charge.

Phil could sense something was wrong the minute he got close to Dan’s room. He was still immune to the pheromones everyone else seemed to be smelling, but something just felt wrong. When he rounded the corner his heart dropped and he sprinted over, grabbing the alpha which was tearing into Dan’s room and throwing him aside.

“Didn't you hear the announcement?” Phil growled. “Get out of the building, now.”

“Stand down,” was the alpha’s, Max’s, response. The usually gentle alpha’s eyes were now shining dangerously, and the muscles that usually went unnoticed were now rippling under his skin. He lunged forward, suddenly, bursting into Dan’s room to find the large omega curled in a now tiny ball, looking much smaller than he had that morning. He was whimpering softly, arms tucked tightly around his lower belly, and when he glanced up to see Max leering down at him he whimpered even more, crying in confusion as one part of him wanted to curl away and another part wanted to curl up against the alpha.

“Get out,” Phil growled from behind Max. “You know what's right. Get out Max, now.”

Max did nothing except continue to leer down at Dan, however the moment he bent close, Phil sprang at him, yanking him away and hitting him across the jaw.

“Now!” Phil shouted in rage, kicking Max toward the door, and it only took a moment before the defeated Alpha whimpered and skittered away, leaving Phil to bolt the door closed and run over to Dan.

“Hey,” Phil murmured gently, kneeling and allowing Dan to snuggle his head into Phil’s lap, panting and whining. “Hey, it's okay, I know this hasn't happened before, but you're okay…”

“Hurts!” Dan cried out softly. “Ph-Phil I… Hurts!”

“I know, it's okay,” Phil swallowed, hugging Dan close as he grabbed a blanket and wrapped Dan up, figuring they could clean the blanket or dispose of it later. It was more important to get Dan comfy now than keep the sheets clean. “Hey, you wanted to snuggle, that's okay we can.”

“Why?” Dan whimpered, curling up and panting some more, writhing a bit as Phil held him close, tears springing to his eyes at Dan’s helpless desperation. “Whys it hurt? I don't understand! Why? Phil it hurts!”

“Shh shh shh it's okay,” Phil murmured softly, rubbing his back and stroking his hair, before burying his face in Dan’s curls and sighing softly. “I'll keep you safe. I won't let anyone ever hurt you again. I promise you Dan. You'll be safe with me. No matter what, I'll keep you safe.”

Dan sniffled, nuzzling closer as he whimpered, crying softly. He cushioned his head in Phil’s neck, suddenly finding himself curled in Phil’s lap, and he squeezed his eyes shut, cuddling close.

“No one will ever hurt you again,” Phil promised softly into Dan’s curls. “It’ll be okay Dan. I'm here, you'll be okay.”

Dan smiled softly, shuddering but at least feeling safe now. He gave a weak smile, however as his lower belly continued to spasm in pain he cuddled still closer desperately, and Phil held him close, whispering reassurances into his soft curly hair.

“I… The alpha,” Dan murmured softly. “He was scary but… I didn't want to- to leave. I always want alpha leave but… I don't know why… Why?”

“I'll explain it,” Phil murmured. “But not now. Now just relax. You're okay.”

“I hate alphas,” Dan spat between soft sobs. “They're so mean and… And horrible. Alphas’ are horrible! I… I never want alpha near, ever again. I protect. No alphas with Troye! Maybe this is alpha. Alphas’ hurt. I don't want hurt… No family. No home. Alphas hurt. I hate alphas.”

Phil bit his lip, stroking Dan’s hair gently as he swallowed. He glanced at Dan’s almost pulsing gland and then looked away, sick.

“I hate alphas too,” Phil whispered softly. “I hate them too…”

***

Dan remained curled in Phil’s arms for the rest of the day, through the night, and into the next day. Phil was admittedly relieved when PJ knocked on the door the next morning and brought them in some breakfast and a hot chocolate for Dan.

“What is?” Dan blinked at the murky brown drink which Phil tipped into his mouth, and then Dan’s eyes grew wide as saucers before hurrying to swallow down more.

“You like it?” Phil chuckled, to which Dan nodded enthusiastically before swallowing before and then moaning softly.

“Still hurts,” he whispered. “When stop?”

“Soon, hopefully. Maybe tomorrow, or something,” Phil sighed, holding a piece of toast to Dan’s lips. “Eat, you need strength.”

“No, tummy hurts,” Dan protested, however after a moment he was swallowing down the scrap before whimpering again. “When see Troye? When Connor and Ricky come back?”

“Dan…” Phil’s stomach dropped as he tried to spoke through a tight chest. “Connor and Ricky… Went away. I don't know if you'll see them…”

“Family,” Dan replied simply. “When they come back? They’ll come back! More but… Omegas leave together. When they come back?”

“Dan…” Phil sighed softly, however Dan suddenly threw the hot chocolate on the floor before crying.

“When they come back?” He cried. “Alpha bring back! Alpha not that horrible!”

“Dan… Dan you’ll make yourself sick…” Phil winced as Dan hacked suddenly, coughing up the little he’d eaten before curling into a ball and shivering. Phil sighed as he pulled Dan back into his lap, however a hole was growing in his chest.

“They come back when it stops hurting?” Dan whimpered softly. “Phil? Then they come back? Family?”

“Maybe,” Phil murmured. “Dan… I'm sorry.”

“They come back,” was Dan’s only reply, and Phil held him close, waiting for this to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think! What's your opinions on Phil's statements about alphas? And do you think Dan will find his brothers again? Please comment!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for your comments :)
> 
> Also shout out to EmrysBeard for giving me a few ideas about this fic and editing this chapter :) You should check out her fic (Just Outlast This Moment) too cause it's very exciting and suspenseful.

Dan’s heat lasted 5 days, and by the end of it Phil was fairly certain he was either going to starve or go crazy with energy due to being cooped up in that little room for so long. Dan, on the other hand, was clearly worn out and seemed to never want to move again.

When Phil poked at the omega the morning his heat disappeared, Dan only whimpered and snuggled under the covers, nuzzling up to Phil.

“Dan… Come on, it's over right? Did you stop hurting?” Phil murmured, ruffling Dan’s curls, and the boy blinked up at him with a glare before snuggling down again and trying to sleep. “Dan… Look, if it's over I have things I need to do. I'm sorry, really, but come on-Dan!”

Phil wiggled away as Dan suddenly hugged him close, snuggling his head again Phil’s chest and the alpha sighed before standing and prying the now confused omega off of him.

“Dan listen,” Phil sighed. “I'm going to get your breakfast and then call back the alphas. These are nice alphas, I promise, and I can't be your full time teacher. That's not my job. My job is saving new omegas, ones who were hurt like you. I can't spend so much time with you. I'm sorry.”

Dan simply blinked at him in hurt confusion, before scrambling to his feet and grabbing Phil’s shirt hopefully.

“I help?” Dan asked slowly, and Phil sighed.

“Help with what?” He murmured.

“I dunno… Help you. If you leave can I follow?” Dan asked, both hands now twisted into Phil’s soiled shirt, and Phil sighed, again disconnecting Dan.

“I… Okay, but first we both need to get cleaned up. Do you remember PJ? He's brought us our meals? He can give you a bath and then I… I guess I can give you a tour before your resident alpha arrives. Okay Dan?”

“Okay,” Dan smiled. He didn't fight PJ when the beta arrived, but instead followed the boy, trotting along behind him.

“You seem a little more cheerful,” PJ smiled at him. Dan tilted his head, giving him a curious look, before shrugging and continuing to trot along silently. “So, I've heard Troye is doing better. You can see him today!”

“Troye?” Dan asked softly, his eyes shining with hope, and PJ chuckled.

“Yup, okay here's the baths. Can you, uh, go to it?” PJ asked slowly. “You know, get undressed and bathe?”

“I… I've never done alone before,” Dan bit his lip, however he began to shamelessly shed his clothes and PJ was quick to look away.

“Okay, cool, so just go ahead and the soap is in there. I'll be waiting right outside,” PJ promised before going to sit in the chair outside the room. He heard a lot of splashing before Dan finally poked his head out.

“Do I put on the same alpha things again? He asked hopefully, and PJ looked confused before realization dawned.

“No no, go ahead and change into the clean clothes hanging on the rack, okay?” He told Dan, and a few minutes later the omega emerged in soft sweats and a clean black shirt.

“Okay, let's head into the cafeteria where Phil should have your breakfast ready. You're going to see lots of omegas and betas there, none of them will hurt you, okay?” PJ smiled at Dan, who looked nervous but nodded. They soon hurried into the big open room, and PJ lead Dan over to the corner where Phil had prepared a table with plates upon plates of food.

“Hey Dan, here's your first real big breakfast!” Phil declared in between mouthfuls of pancakes. “Try some!”

“It's so yummy…” Dan murmured softly as he took a tiny bite of a crunchy red meat thing and then took a bite of yellow fluffy things and then scarfed down the fluffy brown things.

“Bacon and eggs, crumpets and pancakes, it's all wonderful,” Phil laughed. “You must be starving after the super long heat.”

“Heat?” Dan echoed in confusion.

“Oh… Yeah okay you should know what that was. So omegas, like you, go through a time when biologically they want to breed with alphas. That time is called heat. Their bodies make it so they're especially eager to breed for a couple days, and this was your first one!”

“It hurts…” Dan frowned as he munched on a crumpet. “I don't like it.”

“I know, most omegas don't. Don't worry, alphas kinda go through the same thing, sort of… Not exactly, but it's similar. It's called rut.”

“What about betas?” Dan asked, blinking at Phil. “Like you?”

“I… Uh….” Phil averted his eyes, wondering how to proceed, however he didn't have to when Troye and Carrie suddenly approached the table. Dan sniffed the air twice, before he spun and suddenly leaped at Troye, knocking the boy to the floor as the two hugged, giggling happily.

“Dan, careful!” Phil cried however Carrie waved him off with a smile.

“It's okay, Troye is doing a lot better. Let them greet how they like. How're you? I heard you stayed with him through the whole heat… You okay?” Carrie asked Phil gently, ignoring how Dan and Troye rolled around on the ground a bit more before Dan drug Troye into a chair and began to point excitedly to the breakfast food.

“Uh… Yeah I'm fine,” Phil looked away. “Just hungry. How about you? How're the betas doing?”

“Tthere was a bit of confusion without the alphas doing their duties, but the betas were sort of able to take over… It was pretty funny to see them trying to figure out the things they haven't been trained for,” Carie chuckled. “But I've been good. Troye and I have been practicing something, haven't we?”

Carrie smiled over at Troye, who smiled up at her before nodding.

“Watch,” he commanded Dan, before he and Carrie suddenly broke out into song.

Dan’s jaw dropped, eyes closing as he let the music wash over him, and when they finished he hugged Troye excitedly.

“You made nice noises!” He cried.

“Yes, they're pretty!” Troye giggled, before the two went on chattering happily and Phil couldn't help the smile that came over his face.

“That was lovely,” he told Carrie. “If I could sing I’d spend all my time doing that!”

“Yeah, I heard Troye humming and so I decided to sing to him and he wanted to learn. Turns out he's a natural! Louise is back, by the way. She, uh, saw me and him and Phil… Troye isn't moving in with Dan…”

“What? Dan needs a roommate!” Phil cried, and Carrie shrugged helplessly.

“I haven't had a roommate in a long time and when she saw my progress with him…. Well she wants him to move in with me for a bit. He hasn't learned, like, how to be a functioning part of society but Louise thinks if he sticks with me he might learn quicker than if he was with Dan…”

“But… But Dan is going to be lonely again,” Phil bit his lip. “Tyler said that Dan was dangerously lonely before his heat.”

“I'm sorry… I'm sure they can spend plenty of time together, I promise… I'm sorry Phil. Uh oh, time for me to get Troye into gym. Louise said he needs to do muscle gaining activities to build up his strength. We can meet up at lunch and let them play again?”

“Oh, I'm not Dan’s resident alpha, but when I figure out who that will be I'll tell them. Thank you Carrie,” Phil smiled before nudging Dan. “Come on, let's get a tour around real quick, huh?”

Phil lead Dan to the gym, the pool, the relaxation room, the school rooms, the rec room, the medical wing, the alphas emergency rooms, and the head office.

“Also in there is the omega only room,” Phil went on as they passed a sky blue room with curtains hanging over it. “I don't know what's in there, but you can go in there if you're feeling panicked and other omegas can help you. Go look inside if you like.”

“Are Connor and Ricky in there?” Dan blinked up at Phil, who gave a deep sigh.

“No, Dan, I don't know where they are, okay?”

“Are they going to hurt too, like I did?” Dan murmured softly. “At home sometimes alpha would hurt us, but we would all curl up and then it didn't seem to hurt so bad anymore… Do you have home and family?”

“Yeah,” Phil sighed softly. “I do have home, but not really any family. I had a brother… Haven't seen my mum in a while…”

“Oh… They left?” Dan asked, watching as Phil shrugged and then he hugged him again before Phil pried him away after a moment. “Oh yeah… No hugging. I'm sorry.”

“It's okay,” Phil smiled. “Come on, I have to take you to get a medical check up and then your resident alpha will come by, okay?”

“Okay… What's that?”

“It's when they make sure you're not hurt,” Phil told him. “They might be able to make you stop limping.”

“Limping?” Dan asked, and Phil nodded gently.

“You seem to be walking a little funny,” Phil told him, and Dan’s hand snaked self consciously around his rib cage. “Do you ribs hurt?”

“I dunno… Yeah? It makes it hard to walk, sort of…” Dan looked down. Phil nodded before leading Dan in and sending him to the beta Doctor. A few minutes later an alpha named Dean entered and he smiled at Phil, shaking his hand.

“Hey, I'm Dan’s new resident alpha. Since Lilly didn't work out they sent me.”

“Phil,” Phil smiled, shaking the man’s hand. “It's nice to meet you. You're new?”

“Yeah, I mean I’ve been working as like a janitor actually since I finished the training and they didn't have an omega for me yet. But they said Dan might work with me. I dunno.”

“Yeah maybe… Don't feel discouraged if it doesn't work, though. Dan…. He had a hard time growing up. He seems to be reacting badly to almost all the alphas and some betas as well. Be careful, he's not helpless at all. Don't expect him to be some sweet, gentle, submissive omega. He's got a lot of courage and spirit. It's wonderful, honestly. He's nice though. Don't think he's not nice. He's… Yeah…”

Phil looked away, blushing, before Dean nodded slowly and then picked up a magazine.

“Right….” Dean nodded slowly. “So they told me to keep a professional atmosphere between us. They said like no touching and make sure to not get attached or let the omega get attached.”

“Yes, that's really important,” Phil agreed just as the door opened and Dan burst out, hugging Phil who's face turned bright red as he pulled Dan off him.

“Hey,” he chuckled slowly. “We’ve talked out this, okay?”

“Sorry,” Dan looked down, backing away like a kicked puppy, and Phil sighed, wrapping a single arm around Dan and giving him a small hug before leaping at the doctor.

“Is he okay?” Phil asked quickly. “Anything wrong?”

“Well he has some pretty badly bruised ribs and one which looked like it was cracked a bit but healed on its own… It didn't do the best job of healing but we can't do anything about that now. He seems alright other than that, though. He seems to be a healthy omega.”

“Who?” Dan suddenly growled at Dean, his pupils suddenly dilating. 

“Oh, Dan, this is Dean. He's your new resident alpha. He's going to be teaching you to read and write and about society outside these walls…”

“Get away from me!” Dan shouted suddenly, cutting Phil off as Dean extended a hand to shake Dan’s, and Dean backed up quickly, glancing nervously to Phil.

“Dan,” Phil frowned. “Dean is a nice alpha. Not all alphas are mean, okay? Out of these walls there are plenty of nice alphas so you need to get used to that.”

“Yeah, Dan, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you,” Dean promised, however Dan retreated backwards, growling softly.

“Dan… Please just go with Dean. He will be nice to you,” Phil promised, however Dan continued to back up until he was pressed in a corner, refusing to retreat from it.

“What, you like Phil and he's an alpha,” Dean pointed out, and Dan froze suddenly, eyes flicking nervously to Phil.

“Dan, some alphas can be nice,” Phil murmured, however Dan suddenly leaped at Phil angrily, tearing at Phil’s hair and causing the small alpha to let out a cry.

“Hey!” Dean shouted before lugging Dan off of Phil and shouting sternly. “Stop!”

Dan immediately froze, falling to his knees and whimpering before lowering his head submissively, and Dean swallowed hard. He realized his mistake immediately; he’d broken an important rule, never use the alpha voice, and shame rushed into his cheeks.

“Dan, Dan it’s okay,” Phil was suddenly leaping forward, not bothering to straighten his hair as he patted Dan’s shoulder. “Hey, look at me, Dean didn't mean it that way. He didn't mean to take control, he was just worried for me. Yes Dan, I'm an alpha, I can't help how I was born. I am sorry, though, but I swear to you that I will never hurt you, nor will any of the alphas here. I can't help how I was born…”

Dan glanced up at him through his curly brown fringe, before looking away and curling in on himself.

“I'm so sorry,” Dean muttered softly. “Seriously, I'm really really sorry… Uh, Dan, it's okay, stand up, please…”

Dan continued to place his gaze on the floor as he stood and Dean bit his lip before whispering to Phil, “I’m not sure I should be his alpha. I forgot and used the voice and now he might never feel safe around me…”

“Dan, can you look up please?” Phil asked gently, and for a moment Dan hesitated before he looked up, however his eyes were angry and red, and Phil realized with a start that Dan was battling back tears. “Dan, I have to go. I have a job to do, but I promise I'll come by tonight, okay? I promise no one will hurt you. Would you like Tyler to come by again? You know, the other omega?”

Dan simply glared at Phil, who nodded slowly before stepping away.

“Hey, come on,” Dean murmured hopefully, and Dan followed him, yet he cast a longing look back at Phil, before looking away and following Dean, his head dropped.

“I… I hate alphas,” Phil heard Dan sniffle, and he bit his lip before rushing to the nearest toilet. He felt sick as he bit his knuckle and tried not to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was a sad chapter. Don't worry, the next one will have some cute fluff, promise :)  
> Please comment!


	7. Be Calm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for your comments. And thank you to EmrysBeard for helping with the fluff and working in deeper meanings.  
> I'm so glad you're enjoying this. Here's a more fluffy chapter, as promised :)

“Phil! Hey Phil!”

Phil sighed softly as he turned around, forcing a cheery smile to his face as he greeted Tyler who was barreling up to him.

“Hey,” Phil smiled tightly. “What's up?”

“I saw Dan walk into his room with some random alpha I've never seen before and he was sending off some serious waves of fear and forced submission…. What's that about?” Tyler snapped, apparently angry, and Phil swallowed hard as he turned away slightly.

“I can't be his resident teacher, you know that, that's not my job here. I'm sure he’ll cheer up, Dean seems like a cool guy-”

“It doesn't matter if he's a cool guy or not, Phil, it matters that that kid’s pheromones told me he's super angry and would snap if it wasn't terrified out of his mind. I thought this place was about rehabilitation, not putting omegas in their place! You rehabilitated me, so what's up with that?”

“Look, Louise changed me from teacher to rescuer, remember? Cause new omegas seem to like me. And… Well… Dean accidentally snapped at Dan, but it was a total accident because Dan attacked me and-”

“Wait, he attacked you?” Tyler's jaw dropped, and Phil sighed.

“Yes, and if you'd stop interrupting me I’d explain, okay? He thought I was a beta ‘cause he couldn't smell me right or something and so when Dean let it slip that I was an alpha Dan freaked out and attacked me so Dean pulled him off and told him to stop and in moments Dan ended up like he is now, apparently….” Phil shivered violently before looking Tyler in the eye. “Go talk to him, please? I plan to come by tonight and attempt an apology, but please try to help him? Do you know who's running the shop?”

“Probably Sara, why?” Tyler asked as Phil beamed.

“Cause she likes me and won't tell Louise I'm in there instead of being on the job. Thanks. Now please tell Dean that I gave you permission to go in there and try to help Dan, okay?”

“Okay, but he's not super comfortable with me if I'm being honest. He really liked you,” Tyler sighed, before skittering away and leaving Phil to head toward the gift shop.

***

“Okay, this says ‘I'm not lost for I know where I am. But however, where I am may be lost’, okay? Can you repeat that?”

Dan looked away, pouting, before slowly muttering the phrase, and Dean sighed softly.

“Okay, so this letter in the sentence is an I, can you say that? I? Dan are you listening?”

Dan simply glared at Dean again before he nodded, wrapping his arms around himself as he pulled his knees to his chest.

“Okay, if you don't want to work on reading lessons, maybe we can do writing? Here this is a pencil and- Dan!”

Dean yelped, jumping backwards when Dan grabbed the pencil and almost stabbed Dean’s hand and he backed up slowly, swallowing hard as someone knocked on the door.

“Hey, Phil sent me here, he said I should talk to Dan for a bit!” Tyler called through the door and Dean practically zipped from the room as Tyler entered, blinking at him confused before shrugging and sitting beside Dan.

“Hey,” he smiled. “How're you doing?”

Dan shrugged, causing Tyler to sigh and wrap an arm around the fellow omega and give him a tiny hug, which Dan returned immediately, suddenly beginning to cry.

“Hey… Hey you okay?” Tyler asked slowly, not quite sure how to react but still patting Dan’s back gently.

“He's one of… Of them!” Dan cried, and Tyler sighed, shaking his head.

“I know they seem super evil, but some alphas are actually amazing and cool. It takes some people a bit of time to realize that after everything that's happened, but Phil is one of the amazing ones,” Tyler promised, causing Dan to glance up a tiny bit. “Seriously. He would never hit you in a million years. Those bruises of yours, those are from stupid alphas, most are much smarter.”

“Have you ever had a… A heat?” Dan asked timidly, and Tyler began to laugh.

“Have I ever had one? Honey I was born having one!”

“It's horrible,” Dan shivered, however Tyler simply shrugged.

“I mean… Yeah I guess your first one probably sucked but when you find that right alpha, believe you me that heat is not going to be a time for suffering anymore!” Tyler chuckled, patting Dan’s back, however Dan simply shrugged and looked away.

“Look,” Tyler continued. “Listen now and listen good. This place is amazing. Everyone here means well. There are some of the kindest, best alphas in the world working here so take advantage of that. Same with the betas; they all wanna get out there and change the world. The stuff they're trying to teach you, it's actually important. They're going to help you, seriously. You're lucky you got brought here. I know how much you're struggling, but you don't need to fear these people, okay?”

“Okay…” Dan swallowed, biting his lip and slowly standing. “I just… Why didn't Phil tell me he was an alpha?”

“Maybe it shouldn't matter what he is, or you are, or what anyone is. Who cares if he's an alpha? That shouldn't matter. You should treat him the same as you'd treat another omega, okay? Do you wanna be alone for a while?”

“I mean… Can I not finish my lessons today, please?”

“Yeah, I think that's okay. Hey, I'll take you in the omega room. I think you'll like it there. I heard Carrie and your friend Troye are putting on a singing show in a bit, come on!”

Tyler pulled a giggling Dan from the room, and he smiled as the entered the omega only safe room. It was soft and plushy, filled with beanbag chairs and couches, along with a soundproof booth in one corner along with some hammocks and a hot tub in the other corner. Carrie and Troye were standing at one end of the room, a guitar in Carrie’s arms and they were singing, a clustering of omegas in the room listening attentively.

Tyler lead Dan to sit in a circling of beanbag chairs next to a young omega with her eyes closed, swaying gently to the music.

“This is… Nice,” Dan murmured softly. “Like… Nicer than home.”

“Yeah, I doubt most homes are this nice,” Tyler smiled, laughing softly as two omegas rolled across the floor, landing in a giggling pile before turning their heads toward the music and snuggling together as they listened. “That's why I kinda don't want to leave. Carrie was in rehab here, but after she finished she stayed and got a job here. I might just do the same… This place is better than the world out there. But then it can get boring…. I dunno yet. How bout you Dan? Has anyone told you about out there yet?”

“No,” Dan looked down. “Out…. Out where?”

“The outside world. Seriously? Oh, it's crazy! There's movies and shows and all kinds of jobs and lives and schools… You'll see it one day. Oh yeah that was great!”

Dan blinked as Tyler clapped, and he slowly did too as it seemed that's what all the omegas were doing. He blinked up at Troye, and then smiled softly. His brother looked so happy, as happy as he had been at home, and it warmed Dan’s heart. Could he be happy like that again? He hoped so, but right now he was satisfied with being lost, because sometimes when you're lost, you find yourself.

***

After the concert, Tyler and Dan spent the rest of the afternoon in the omega room until Tyler told him they needed to eat and Dan was lead out to the cafeteria where more delicious food met his eyes. He and Troye stuffed themselves, causing Carrie to laugh when after the meal they both grumbled a bit about feeling too full, and then Dan was lead back to his room where Tyler left him snuggled in the blankets at the foot of the bed. Dan remained there, yawning and growing sleepy for quite a few minutes before there was a soft knock and then Phil’s voice called into the room. Dan froze.

“May I please come in?” Phil repeated soft, and when Dan didn't reply he very slowly slipped the door open and looked carefully inside. Dan panicked and pretended to be asleep, however he watched Phil through slitted eyelashes as the alpha smiled softly and then stepped closer, causing Dan’s heart to pound. He was surprised, however, when Phil simply slipped something soft and plushy into the crook of Dan’s arm before whispering, “Goodnight Dan, sleep well.”

With that, Phil turned to walk away, yet something inside Dan’s heart tugged, and he cleared his throat.

“Phil?” He asked softly, causing Phil to spin around, falling to his knees in front of Dan.

“Hey, you okay?” Phil asked gently. “I just wanted to come by and apologize for earlier and give you this panda plushy.”

“It's soft,” Dan murmured, stroking it gently. Phil smiled as he nodded, beaming.

“Yeah… I thought you could snuggle with it, you know, since your family isn't here…” Phil looked down, however he was surprised when Dan smiled and hugged the plushy before nodding gently.

“Thank you,” Dan murmured, smiling, before his brows suddenly pulled together. “You… You're alpha but you said… You said hate alpha too…”

Phil looked away suddenly, not meeting Dan’s eyes, and Dan suddenly reached out and touched his arm gently, studying him.

“You hate…. You hate you?” Dan tried to put his thoughts into words. “You hate… What you are? You…. You don't like yourself?”

“I… I don't like what alphas can do, what they have done, and yes I'm an alpha but I try to hide it. It's true,” Phil murmured, still averting his eyes. “I have been on suppressants. You know how I said alphas have a time or rut? Well I've been making sure I never have that.”

“Because it hurts?” Dan murmured.

“Because I could hurt others… And it hurts inside. I knew someone, someone I was close to was an omega, and they got hurt very badly by an alpha. I was never again able to have a rut without feeling sick. Alphas have hurt omegas over the years, I just can't face it that I could be one of them… I shouldn't be telling you this, Dan. I just came by to say I was sorry; I should go.”

“Cuddle?” Dan suddenly gripped Phil’s arm, however the older boy shook his head, sighing.

“Dan, you know I can't…”

“You're sad, you'll feel better,” Dan suddenly tugged Phil close as he placed his head in Phil’s lap, and the alpha sighed, shaking his head.

“Dan… These walls are safe, and I would never hurt you or judge you, but out in the world… You can't snuggle and hug everyone. It… You need to learn to be strong and independent. You already are, I know, but… But these snuggles, they can't happen I… Oh Dan.”

Phil sighed as Dan hugged Phil closer, shaking his head.

“Can alpha be family?” Dan asked softly. “Can alpha be family with omega?”

“Of course an alpha can be family with omega, but Dan I… We’re not…”

“Family,” Dan interrupted him, smiling, and Phil sighed softly, though he couldn’t keep the soft smile off his lip.

“Okay,” he sighed, looking away for a moment. “But don't tell my boss or she’ll kill me…”

“I'll keep you safe from boss,” Dan murmured.

“Dan that's not… Okay,” Phil laughed, chucking at the irony that an omega declared that he would keep an alpha safe, however it made him happy at the same time. Screw stereotypes, that's what this place was about, destroying stereotypes, and Phil kind of liked the idea that Dan could feel protective even after being the one who had needed protecting.

“I don't hate you,” Dan smiled, yawning as he grew tired.

“Thank you,” Phil whispered in reply, before he stood and gently tucked the plushie close to Dan before tucking the cover up to his chin and tiptoeing out of the room, leaving Dan to give a happy little sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what you think? Looking forward to hearing from you again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I admit this now... This is a bit of a filler-ish chapter, but it does get some stuff done that I had to get done at some point. I still hope you like it :)
> 
> Thanks so much for all the support!

The next morning found Dan with yet another new teacher, and this one was a beta named Hazel, as he had reacted terribly to every alpha who had come through. He was suspicious of this chipper beta at first, however he finally seemed to warm up to her, and by the end of the day he was beginning to learn his alphabet. (He was assured that the alphabet was used by all people, not just alphas, and that made him feel a little better.)

He did grow tired of his lessons eventually, however, so Dan was happy when Hazel told him that he could roam free and he dashed to the omega only room where he cuddled in a bean bag chair until someone jumped at him, and he spun to find Troye behind him, smiling widely.

“Hello,” he declared. “I'm learning to sing more! That's what it's called. How are you?”

“I'm alright,” Dan replied, smiling as Troye squeezed into the bean bag chair beside him, however he bit his lip before continuing to talk. “Has anyone said about Ricky and Connor yet? I have a new family called Phil, even though he's an alpha, but he says they're gone…”

“Carrie says that too,” Troye nodded in agreement, looking sad suddenly. “I don't know where they've went… Gone I mean. Where they've gone. I'm learning something called grammar.”

“I'm learning something called the alphabet, but not only alphas use it,” Dan replied proudly, before looking thoughtful. “I don't understand. I saw alphas take Connor and Ricky, but they can't separate family.”

“Maybe they're hiding,” Troye suggested, but Dan simply shook his head.

“No, I'm beginning to believe there's more than I even thought… But I don't know how, yet. We should ask others about them. Maybe someone understands,” Dan suggested hopefully. “Ricky seemed to go with someone nice, but I dunno about Connor.”

“His seemed mean…. Like most alphas,” Troye agreed softly. “I hope he's not hurt….”

“If he is I’ll make alpha angry!” Dan growled, however Troye was quick to shake his head.

“No! Then you always get hurt,” Troye pointed out.

“I don't care. Never have and never will. I will only care when I know all about more. Then maybe I'll have something to care about. I don't have anything to care about besides family now. I think more will make me care…. But I don't know yet because I haven't learned all about more.”

“Do you think Ricky and Connor are learning about more?” Troye asked slowly, however Dan could only offer a little shrug.

“I don't know enough to say, but maybe, since we are. I hope so. I think there must be a life that's…. That has…. That has meaning that isn't just rolling around and playing and helping alpha.”

“But that made us happy,” Troye pointed out.

“We were happy, but not complete. I hope this will make us complete. I trust the betas now. Do you?”

“Yes! I might even trust some alphas but I dunno yet,” Troye replied softly.

“I only trust one alpha. His name is Phil,” Dan told Troye. “He doesn't even seem like an alpha… He's nice.”

“That's good. I have to go to music lesson now in Carrie’s office. Wanna come?”

“Sure!”

Dan replied, and so he hopped up to follow Troye into a new part of the building he'd never ventured into before. Troye lead him to a smallish office where Carrie was waiting with her guitar, and she smiled when the omegas entered.

“Well hello Dan,” she greeted him cheerily. “You want to learn to sing too?”

“No,” Dan shook his head as his gaze wandered around, before settling on some instruments in the side of the room.

“Those are musical instruments,” Carrie spoke up. “I dunno how to play all those but you can try.”

Dan gazed at the variety silently before running his hands over each one. He jumped when the black and white one made a noise and Carrie laughed.

“That's a piano,” she told him. “You sit there and then play the music, like this.”

She played a simple melody that Dan recognized that Phil had sang to him during his heat, and he sat on the bench before rapidly copying Carrie.

“Good job!” Carrie exclaimed excitedly. “That was beautiful! That's called Golden Slumbers. It's sort of a lullaby.”

“Golden Slumbers,” Dan murmured, before playing the song again with more confidence and Troye beamed.

“That was nice!” He told Dan. “You make nice noises too now!”

The three omegas in the room giggled at that before Carrie went about the singing lessons and Dan fooled around at the piano. None of them heard Phil who stepped back from the door, smiling softly. He was so glad Dan was finally fitting in, and he beamed on his way to Louise’s office where he’d been called to.

“Hello Phil,” she greeted him when he entered, sitting at the desk in front of her. “I've called you here because we located one of Dan’s fellow omegas, Ricky. Ricky was particularly lucky, it seems. He was bought by an alpha named Harriet. Harriet and her omega Luka have been saving omegas for a few years. This must be their fourth one. They adopt them as children until the omegas can go free. I've talked with them and they’re happy to bring Ricky by to greet and play with Dan and Troye. It seems that Ricky was in pretty good shape all around and so he’s adjusted quickly.”

“That's good,” Phil smiled. “Yes I seem to remember which one he was. He seemed to be pretty strong, that's why I didn't take that one. Any word on Connor?”

“Unfortunately there's none. It's like he disappeared into thin air. We’re trying to access the files about who bought him but so far the system isn't letting us, even though legally we’re allowed to. I don't know who this guy is, but he must be higher up somewhere. Do you remember anything about him or Connor?”

“Well Connor seemed rather gentle. I remember he kept nuzzling Dan and Ricky, who he was next to, throughout the bidding and he started crying when he was taken from them. As for the alpha, he kept his face shielded but I remember he was big,” Phil explained.

“It doesn't bode well that he was visibly gentle and now he's disappeared. You do know that sometimes a violent alpha is drawn to a gentle omega and because that omega is gentle, he or she has a hard time standing up to the alpha, and that's where the stereotype that all omegas are submissive comes from,” Louise sighed, shaking her head. “Ricky has already gone through his heat, so it's safe to assume that Connor did too…”

“There's no information on him at all?” Phil begged, but his answer was a simple negative.

“Ricky is scheduled to come in tomorrow so we’re going to get Dan and Troye into Troye’s room and they can meet with him there. We just have to hope that the files open up to us soon, or someone gets a lead to where Connor might be.”

“Okay,” Phil nodded. “Thank you. I'll talk to you later.”

He sighed as he left the room, his nerves bundled tightly as he worried about Connor. When Dan leaped up next to him, though, Phil couldn't help but crack a smile.

“Eat dinner?” Dan asked hopefully, and Phil nodded, accommodating Dan and following him into the cafeteria for dinner.

“Tomorrow you're going to get to see Ricky again,” Phil mentioned part way through the meal, and Dan’s spoon clattered to the table.

“Family?” He murmured, to which Phil smiled and nodded.

“Connor?”

“Not yet Dan,” Phil sighed. “But Ricky at least.”

“Thank you,” Dan almost hugged Phil, however he stopped at the last minute, looking away sadly.

“You're welcome,” Phil murmured, wrapping an arm around Dan, and Dan cuddled against him with a happy sigh, leaving Phil to enjoy the warmth while it lasted, wondering and hoping that Ricky and Connor would be okay. If not, Dan would be highly upset, and Phil would never want that for this brave, kind omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the next chapter will be of more substance, I promise, and Dan will get reunited with Ricky! What do you guys thing is going on with Connor? Please comment, I adore hearing from all of you :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here's a legit chapter :) Thanks for the comments on the last one even if it was short! Enjoy

The next morning found Dan snuggling his plushy as he awoke, smiling slightly before he yawned and stood, pulling on the sweats and t-shirt awaiting him on the bed. After yanking them on, he pulled out the book he'd been learning from and studied it patiently until Hazel arrived to remind him that it was breakfast time.

“You enjoying your reading?” She asked, laughing when Dan nodded adamantly.

“I'm learning the alphabet really well! Soon it will be an omegabet,” Dan smiled, before dashing away to breakfast. He searched for Phil, however he found himself severely disappointed when he couldn't find the alpha. He searched again, before chewing his lip and then slowly backing from the room. Troye wasn't here either, nor was Tyler or Carrie, and suddenly his breath picked up. He didn't know any of the many people in the room, and moments later he found himself dashing away, blindly running until he smashed into someone.

Dan scrambled backwards when he clearly smelled alpha, and he curled his face into his legs, shaking.

“Oh! Hey…” A gentle hand slowly touched his shoulder, causing Dan to glance up at the woman, before cowering again. “Hey, you must be Dan! I, uh, was just coming to meet you with some paper work but I guess running into you here works too.”

Dan slowly glanced up, staring around at the papers littering the ground around the two of them, and then cold terror ran into his veins and he growled as he began to back up.

“Hey, I know you don't like alphas, but I just wanted to introduce myself… I’d hoped my perfume would cover my scent, ” The woman muttered, beginning to scrape up the papers before setting them aside in a pile and then holding her hands in a gesture of peace. “It's okay, I’m-”

The woman didn't get to finish her sentence as voices were heard down the hall, and Dan recognized one as Troye. In a blind panic to protect his friend, he suddenly pounced on the woman just as the voices rounded the corner, and there was a gasp.

“Um….” A voice slowly spoke, and Dan glanced up to see Troye and Tyler staring down at him, and he frowned before glancing at the woman’s annoyed face, before scrambling up to stand in front of Troye.

“You, uh, okay?” Tyler asked slowly as the woman stood and dusted herself off, however Dan growled as Tyler got close. Tyler glanced at him, before rolling his eyes and turning to Dan. “Hey, cool it honey. This is the main alpha herself! She's the one that made this place, she's not about to hurt Troye or me. It's okay to get close to this alpha, but then you got real close!”

“Don't hurt Troye!” Dan demanded as Troye gazed out from over Dan’s shoulder, clearly confused by what was going on.

“I'm fine,” he told Dan. “Louise is nice.”

“Louise?” Dan blinked, and the alpha held her hand out awkwardly.

“Uh, yeah… Hey, nice to meet you, I’m Louise! Um… I take it you're Dan,” Louise cleared her throat as Dan stared at her hand and she began to retract it.

“Shake!” Dan suddenly remembered his lesson, and he quickly stuck his hand out just as she'd retracted hers, and after a few moments of hesitation on both people’s parts, Dan managed to shake Louise’s hand, and then both parties chuckled awkwardly.

“So… Yeah, I was going to have breakfast with you but did you already eat?” Louise asked slowly. She sighed in relief when Dan shook his head, and then she smiled, nodding to Tyler and Troye. “Then let’s all eat together. I just have a paper to make sure that the Ricky coming is the right Ricky. As Tyler said, by the way, I run this place, so if you ever need anything then I'm here. All of you are like my kids and I'm determined to not let anything get in the way of you getting out there in the world!”

“Phil?” Dan asked after a moment, and Louise shrugged.

“I heard you were friends with Phil. He's actually not coming in until later, okay? Tyler is going to be with you and Troye when you see Ricky, okay? Come on, let's eat!” Louise beamed, leading the group into the dining hall, and Dan followed along happily. He couldn't help a pang of loss at not having Phil here for breakfast, however once he had some bacon in him he was feeling better.

“Okay, well Tyler you know where to take them. Be safe and careful. This is your first real test run you know…” Dan heard Louise speaking to Tyler, who simply smiled and then lead the two omegas away down the hall.

“What's she mean?” Dan asked, ever curious about what all was happening.

“Oh, well you might recall that I am considering working here, like, part time. Phil got Louise to agree to me having some test runs making sure you guys are okay,” Tyler sent the other two omegas a grin. “Here's Troye’s room. Carrie is out right now Troye, so you can show Dan around.”

“Bed!” Troye told Dan, proudly pointing to the bed, and Dan nodded slowly.

“For alpha,” Dan agreed, frowning when Troye laughed at him.

“For everyone!” Troye told him. “Carrie sleeps in that one, and this one is mine. Bed!”

“Oh… No nest?” Dan asked, frowning when Troye shook his head. “Oh… I like nest.”

“Bed is warm,” Troye told him.

“Nest was warm with you, Connor, and Ricky,” Dan pointed out, and Troye nodded slowly, before suddenly sniffing and then leaping toward the door. A few moments later, a familiar face entered and then both Troye and Dan were leaping at the boy who had just entered the room.

“Ricky!” Troye cried, rolling across the floor his his friend as Dan watched, beaming before hugging his brothers.

“Family!” He declared, and Ricky laughed.

“Hello! I missed you!” He declared, and Dan’s jaw dropped. He, Connor, and to some extent Troye had picked up the Alpha’s language, but for some reason Ricky had never spoken before, or at least not so well and completely.

“You… You're talking?” Dan rolled up to his knees, studying Ricky who blushed as he nodded.

“Mum and dad are… Teaching me,” Ricky smiled, a slight lisp to his voice, and Troye tackled him into another happy hug.

“Mum? Dad? What's that?” Dan asked Ricky, who pointed to the alpha and omega who had just entered the room. Dan almost growled at the alpha, yet he held back when he saw how Ricky beamed at her.

“Mum, dad, this is Dan and Troye,” Ricky beamed at the other two omegas. “F-family!”

“It's wonderful to meet you,” the woman, Harriet, smiled at the two boys, before shaking Dan’s hand and laughing at his wondering smile. “I'm so glad you were both taken into this organisation. I have been worried about the boys Ricky has been calling family, but at least you two are safe.”

“Connor?” Ricky glanced to Dan. “Where?”

“Dunno,” Dan replied softly. “No one tells.”

“I think trouble,” Troye murmured. “Can't you feel it? He's hurting.”

“You were family, you might know through a sort of bond,” the small blonde omega, Luka, spoke up, glancing to Harriet. “Ricky had been saying he felt it too, you know.”

“We’ll just have to hope for the best,” was Harriet's reply, before pulling a bag out of her big black purse. “I made you boys chocolate chip cookies, since Ricky said you’d never had them before. Luka, Ricky, my daughter Alana, and I baked them before we came here. Here, try one.”

Dan watched as Troye nibbled one, and then gobbled it before grabbing another.

“Go on,” Ricky nudged Dan’s shoulder. “They are good!”

Dan slowly took one, and then his eyes practically popped out of his sockets before grabbing two more.

“Come on, let's play!” Troye decided a few moments later, and then he and Ricky were again rolling across the floor, leaving Dan to munch his cookie in silence. He watched as Luka and Harriet spoke softly among themselves, and then tilted his head in confusion as he saw Harriet place her lips gently on Luka’s.

“What's that?” Dan interrupted them, causing Luka to blush.

“It's called a kiss,” Harriet explained. “Since we’re bonded and love each other very much, we do that. Sometimes we hope Ricky will be bonded, but if he chooses not to then we’ll support him in that as well.”

“Being bonded is such a sense of security though,” Luka murmured. “But there are many reasons you might decide against it. But yes… Kisses happen with someone you care about very much.”

Harriet placed another soft kiss on Luka’s cheek, and Dan found himself blushing, before Troye suddenly tackled him and then he was rolling across the floor.

They continued to play and chatter throughout the afternoon, Dan asking all kinds of questions about the outside world that Ricky tried his hardest to answer, until all three of the omegas grew tired, eventually collapsing in a heap of giggles, arms and legs intertwined and cuddling, just like they used to.

“I'm happy again,” Dan murmured. “I just miss Connor.”

“Police will find him, that's what dad says,” Ricky told Dan, who then asked what a police was, nodding slowly as he learned.

“There had never been an omega police officer before,” Ricky told them. “Until a few days ago. An omega named Susan got it. She's a hero for omegas! She shows that we are… Are…”

“Are strong and brave,” Dan finished the sentence for him, smiling softly.

“I'm tired,” Troye murmured, curling into a ball as his eyelids fell shut, and Ricky hugged him.

“Goodnight,” Ricky murmured, before hugging Dan. “I should go. Miss you. I'm come again.”

“Good night,” Dan agreed, watching as his parents retrieved him, and then Tyler tapped his shoulders.

“Come on,” Tyler smiled at him, leading Dan from the room.

“That was nice,” Dan babbled softly. “Harriet’s supper was yummy.”

“Yeah? It looked yummy,” Tyler laughed. “I didn't get much, just a taste of the crumble. Glad you did. It nice to see your brothers?”

“Uh huh,” Dan nodded, yawning. “I love family. Did you?”

“Well I never really had a family, I guess,” Tyler became suddenly quieter than Dan was accustomed to. “I had friends at my school, but they kept us too drugged up most of the time to know anything that was going on besides…. Well our training.”

“Oh…” Dan trailed off, thinking about everything he’d learned today, before smiling. “I'm glad I have family, I hope you get one. I never knew about bonded before, did you?”

“Oh all know all about that,” Tyler let out a tired laugh. “It's what a lot of omegas want, huh?”

“Do you?”

“Well…” Tyler glanced down, again growing quiet, before plastering a smile on his face. “Not anymore. That's not for me! I want the high life.”

“You… You already were,” Dan’s stomach flip flopped suddenly. “Luka said an omega smells different after, and I always thought you did. What happened?”

“He… Well… I don't know if I'm allowed to tell you, Dan, but you wanna keep it a secret? Okay, since you're so interested in the world out there, I'll tell you. My school kept this device over my bonding gland. Feel that area on your neck? Yeah, that. They took it off when I got my alpha, but he preferred hitting me to doing what I was supposed to do for him, or at least that's what my school said I was supposed to do. We never even bonded until his rut, and then we bonded so hard he ended up taking me into the hospital due to crazy bleeding, and that's how I ended up here… See, when you're bonded once, you're already given away. I could get bonded again, but who wants a second hand omega? Nah, I'll just live the high road. I don't care, more exciting anyway.”

“Oh,” Dan murmured softly. “I'm sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry for,” Tyler told him. “Here's your room. Good night Dan.”

Dan bit his lip as he wandered into his room, curling up in his nest to think about his day. When a soft knock sounded on his door, he looked up with a soft smile and told them to come in.

“Hey Dan, why're you still awake?” Soft blue eyes poked in, and Dan beamed when he was it was Phil.

“Don't wanna sleep yet,” Dan told him before patting the ground beside him. “Sit?”

“I… Dan I just came by to say you should head to bed-”

“Sit!” Dan declared again, and Phil sighed before leaning against the wall next to Dan. “I had a good time.”

“I'm glad Dan,” Phil chuckled, glancing over at the curly haired omega.

“You know, I love you very much,” Dan told Phil, who chuckled nervously, before swallowing hard.

“I… Dan, I care about you too,” Phil shifted his weight. “But Dan… I…”

“I love you,” Dan repeated with conviction, before suddenly leaping forward and placing his lips firmly on Phil’s, like he'd seen Luka and Harriet do. For a moment warmth spread through him like wildfire, and then he felt himself being pushed away.

“Dan…” Phil cried softly, his eyes wide and frightened in the dim light. “We can't….”

“But… I love you. Harriet says people do that when they love each other. You're family.”

“Dan… You don't do that with family. You do that with… With your special one, the one you love in a different way. The one that makes your stomach quiver and your heart beat faster. The one you'd protect and do anything for,” Phil swallowed hard as Dan nodded.

“Uh huh,” Dan replied, before springing forward and Phil held him back desperately.

“Dan, I can't, really! It's against the rules and besides… I can't have a relationship with an omega. I… It's dangerous. I… I know people do it, it's normal, but I'm an alpha! I could get carried away! I… I could hurt you. I'd never in a million years want to hurt you…”

“Relationship?” Dan asked in confusion. “I just love you. I don't wanna hurt you either…. I just… You're my favorite person.”

“Dan… You don't know what you're doing,” Phil looked away. “I… You don't know what you're implying. It's okay. Maybe I shouldn't come around as much…”

“No, don't go!” Dan cried, clinging to Phil desperately. “Please stay! I'm sorry! You're safe! Please don't leave me… I used to want to be alone, but maybe sometimes I don't want to be alone. I miss my brothers…”

“I can't be your brothers’ replacement,” Phil said sternly.

“No, you're different. I care about them, but you're safe and I want you to never go away. It felt nice, didn't it?”

“It doesn't matter how it feels…” Phil was interrupted by Dan leaping forward again, and Phil retreated quickly.

“Dan, please stop,” Phil begged, and immediately Dan backed up, chewing his lip and crumpling to the floor. “Dan… Are you okay?”

“I just wanna make you happy,” Dan murmured softly, confusion Phil by rolling onto his back with his limbs in the air. “Alpha say this makes alpha happy?”

“What? Dan, I don't know what you mean,” Phil shook his head before dropping to his knees beside Dan. “Look, roll over, that makes me uncomfortable. Oh, uh, no not like that, that's worse. Dan, don't do anything those alphas said. Just… Be yourself.”

“I was being myself,” Dan muttered. “And it made you sad.”

“You mean… You actually wanted to kiss me? Not just, I dunno, the nearest alpha?”

“I dunno what you mean,” Dan looked away, pouting. “But I'm not happy anymore.”

“Dan… I'm sorry,” Phil sighed, wrapping a single comforting arm around Dan. “It's just… Things have happened in my life and I am terrified of hurting an omega like my… My friend got hurt. And you especially. I don't ever want to hurt you. Besides, there's a rule here that an alpha cannot become involved with one of the rehab omegas in that way…”

“Secret?” Dan asked hopefully, but Phil shook his head.

“We can't Dan…” Phil was interrupted by soft lips brushing his cheek before Dan gazed up at him with big brown eyes.

“Secret,” Dan told him, and Phil sighed softly before shaking his head and chuckling.

“Yes, that is a secret,” Phil chuckled again, ruffling Dan’s soft hair and standing. “I care about you too Dan, okay? Good night.”

“G’night,” Dan murmured, before yawning and falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatcha think of that? Please let me know :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the comments. Here's another chapter, and here things begin to develop and change... Lemme know what you think!

Phil’s mind was astir as he rushed from Dan’s room, his thoughts pondering possibilities he'd hoped he'd never have to encounter. He and Dan could not, at all, have any sort of romantic relationship. The rules were there to keep omegas safe in case an unscrupulous alpha got in simply in hopes of acquiring a relationship or hook up in a place filled with the current weakest omegas in England. Phil fully agreed with that rule, his entire life was about helping those in need, yet now his heart was screaming wishes at him that his brain had to insistently resist.

“Hey, Phil,” a soft voice called his attention of the left, and he found Hazel standing in the shadows, biting her lip. “I'm Dan’s teacher, you know, but… Well he seems happy with me, but I was thinking… He might learn faster if you were the one teaching him. He kept mentioning you; I think he really trusts you and would work hard to keep you happy. He just seems distracted when I'm there.”

“I can't,” Phil spoke simply. “I just… I can't. Dan is a great omega, really smart and eager to learn, I'm sure you'll grow on him.”

“Phil, I shouldn't have to grow on him. Shouldn't he be able to make a choice and not be forced into something?”

“Have you spoken to Louise?” Phil asked, and his blood ran cold when Hazel nodded.

“Yeah, and she agrees. She said maybe you could teach Dan and still rescue some omegas on the side, if you want….”

“I can't. I don't think I can even see him anymore. I have a job to do rescuing omegas, and I take that very seriously. I… I don't think I'm the right teacher for Dan,” Phil looked away, and after a moment Hazel nodded gently.

“If you're sure… Okay, I'll keep up with him. I just hope he won't mind. Night Phil, I'm heading home. You should do the same.”

“Nah, I'm going to stay in the alpha quarters tonight. Good night though, Hazel,” Phil nodded goodbye to Hazel and he watched as she hurried away. He then turned toward the dormitory they had set up for alphas and slipped into his usual bunk. He hated going home. The photos lining the walls gave him too many memories, but he wouldn't ever consider taking them down.

***

It was two mornings later when Phil got the call. His intercom crackled to life, declaring that he must head to Louise’s office immediately, and fear flooded his veins. Had Dan told? Had someone figured it out? He was almost shaking when he sat across from the clearly annoyed alpha, however the words that came from her lips were the last ones he expected.

“Phil,” she spoke sternly. “I pride myself on offering options to my workers, however I find myself in a predicament where I think I must make a choice. Phil, you're going to be Dan’s teacher, no two ways about it.”

“What?” Phil cried, the color draining from his face, however Louise went on without missing a beat.

“He has stopped eating, he refuses to sleep and when he does doze off with him curled up next to the door. He’s distracted during lessons and every chance he gets he's asking where you are. Are you aware that he's been searching for you in the halls?”

“Uh…” Phil looked away. He was perfectly aware, and for that reason he’d been locked in his office for the last two days.

“He clearly made an attachment with you, and he's not going to learn to become a functional part of society when he's this distracted. Have you seen Troye? He's coming along beautifully! He's learned to use a knife, fork, and spoon, sleep in a bed, is memorizing etiquette, he can even read simple sentences and his grammar is quite improved. What about Dan? Well he doesn't sleep, doesn't eat, can't read, hardly says a word except your name, is acting more and more violent toward other alphas, do you see the issue here? Besides, you did a great job teaching Tyler and you'll do a great job with Dan too, I'm sure.”

“Louise I…”

“Louise nothing, I'm changing your assignment. Of course when we have a bad case you're welcome to be part of rescuing an omega, but you're going to become Dan’s teacher, got it? Good. Now get going.”

Phil blinked, Louise was rarely this bossy unless she was quite serious, and he could tell by simply a glance that she was not up for argument, so instead he slowly stood, turning towards the door.

“Phil,” Louise called him back for a moment. “Is there a real reason why you don't want to work with him? You can tell me if there's a legitmate reason.”

“I…” Phil thought about it for a moment; thought about the possibility of telling Louise that Dan had kissed him, quite frankly tried to make out with him, and his voice caught in his throat. The truth, or loosing the first job he honestly cared about? The answer was obvious. “There's no real reason. Sorry. I'll… Go see him now.”

With that, Phil dashed from the room and then arrived at Dan’s, straightening his jacket before pushing the door open. He leaped backwards when Dan almost tackled him with a growl, however after a moment of hesitation, a grin spread on Dan’s face and he hugged Phil.

“Back Dan,” Phil commanded gently, shutting the door and running a hand through his hair as he sighed before speaking to the madly grinning omega. “Look, my boss said I'm going to be your teacher, and I really do care about you Dan, but it's because I care about you that I say this. We cannot hug, we cannot under any circumstance kiss, okay? If we do, I lose my job, you lose me as your friend, and you will be put in much more regulated rehabilitation. No more casual wandering of the halls. Got it? We can't, Dan.”

“I missed you,” was Dan’s only reply, smiling at Phil. “I won't do that if it makes you upset, okay? Wanna cuddle?”

“Dan…” Phil sighed softly, chuckling, however instead he headed over to the bookcase. “We need to do lessons, okay? We’re going to practice reading lessons right now. I see you haven't eaten your breakfast, you should do that.”

“Okay,” Dan smiled. “I wasn't eating until you came back. I knew you'd come back eventually if I told Hazel I wouldn't eat until you did.”

“You… You're manipulative, you are,” Phil chuckled, however Dan simply shrugged before reaching under the bed and taking out Winnie the Pooh. 

“You are looking for this one? I was hiding it from Hazel so she couldn't do lessons until you came back,” Dan smiled, handing Phil the book, and Phil shook his head. 

“Um, right, thanks,” Phil rolled his eyes, flipping open to the second chapter. “We’ll start here.”

“No, go to the five one. I've kinda read up to there. I don't know all the words but I've been trying to figure them out with the D book.”

“The dictionary?” Phil guessed, glancing at the book and the bookshelf, and Dan nodded.

“Yup. It helps me know what the words mean. Anyway, go to the five ch-ch-chapter, okay?” Dan commanded, and Phil laughed before nodding.

“Okay, chapter five it is then,” Phil laughed. “Can't read my foot.”

“I can't read your foot either since I don't think it has words,” Dan told him, causing Phil to laugh again.

“It's an expression, Dan, anyway let's get started. You're such an expert, read that first sentence,” Phil smiled and sat back as Dan began to slowly sound out the words, and Phil smiled. This wasn't so bad. Dan made him feel rather at ease, and Dan wasn't trying to kiss him now, maybe things would go along alright.

By the end of the lesson, both Dan and Phil were hungry again, so they went to the café for some food before crashing in the relaxation room.

“You're nice,” Dan told him. “I'm lucky to have an alpha like you.”

“Hah, right, well I'm your teacher. You're lucky to have a teacher like me,” Phil told Dan quickly. “And I don't mind being your teacher, so long as you remember everything.”

“I won't ki-”

“Shh,” Phil glared at him, glancing nervously around. His eyes landed on Tyler who was across the room, watching the two of them like a hawk. “Yeah, don't do that, especially now. Hey, Troye is over there, why don't you hang out with him? I have to talk to someone.”

Phil watched as Dan rolled his eyes before trotting away, and then Phil hurried to stand and walk over to Tyler.

“Hey, how's working with Heart Eyes Howell?” Tyler crowed softly, and Phil blinked at him before hushing him.

“What's that supposed to mean? And how'd you figure out the last name the center gave him?” Phil cried softly.

“I'm getting a promotion! Dean is my new teacher, he's teaching me to be a teacher! I'm going to be like Carrie!” Tyler declared. “At least until I decide I wanna leave this place. And what do you think it means? Dan clearly likes what he sees!”

“Shush, no you've got it all wrong,” Phil glared at Tyler. “He's a cool omega, like you, but he's a friend, like you- no offense.”

“He's the one you're offending,” Tyler pointed out. “He's going to be on you in days.”

“Yeah, funny, since as you know perfectly well it's against the rules.”

“Does Heart Eyes Howell know that?” Tyler asked, laughing as Phil pushed him lightly in hopes of shutting him up.

“Seriously, I could loose my job, stop! It's not like that, okay? I have to be good friends with him. You made a go at me, if you recall, but then you learned better and realized not every alpha wants.”

“Dan doesn't think every alpha wants that, in fact he doesn't think you want that, but he does,” Tyler raised his eyebrows suggestively, and Phil looked away.

“Tyler, please,” Phil finally looked back, his blue eyes desperate. “You know perfectly well that that can't happen, and I doubt Dan even knows what you're talking about. I… Dan is so nice, funny, quicker to pick up on things than most anyone I've known, he's cool, and intelligent-”

“And sweet and lovable and sexy,” Tyler interrupted Phil, who glared at him again.

“Seriously, I do care about Dan, but I respect him enough to keep out of that part of his life. He just got rescued, he can't reasonably be held accountable for his actions-”

“Whoa, are you saying what I think you're saying, cause if you are then hold up! Omegas are not the impulse driven, alpha manipulating, sex hungry creatures the media used to make them out to be and you know it!” Tyler explained angrily, and Phil was quick to shake his head.

“I wasn't in a million years suggesting that!” Phil cried. “I was just saying that Dan hasn't explored his options yet. I'm one of the only kind alphas he's thus far had in his life, okay? I don't want to ruin his future.”

“Be careful, Phil,” Tyler warned softly. “I… I wasn't going to say this but since you're clearly so blind… Phil, I think he’s choosing you.”

“Choosing me?” Phil blinked, and Tyler nodded.

“Yeah, you know, choosing you? Oh come on Phil, surely you've had the talk. When a certain omega meets a certain alpha, somethings the omegas chooses the alpha as a potential-”

“I've had the talk, now will you leave it?” Phil begged, watching as Tyler held his hands in the air.

“I'm just saying. The sudden trust, the way he looks at you, his pheromones are blasting off, Phil. He's chosen you, I'm pretty sure.”

“I'm on suppressants. That's not possible,” Phil looked away. “Only, like, I dunno, one in a thousand matches like that even happen, and it's even more rare of a match like that to happen when suppresents are involved.”

“Believe what you want, but have you noticed how the alphas are steering clear of him and the omegas are tredding carefully around the both of you? Even Troyehas been a bit distant from Dan. Know what? Pheromones, Phil. You're body’s saying you found an omega, same as he’s saying he wants a certain alpha, even if words aren't involved.”

“Your school filled your head with fairy tales,” Phil told Tyler, however the blue haired omega simply shrugged.

“Believe what you like. Here he comes. Good luck Phil, I'm out of here. I can't take all these lovely pheromones, might set me off.”

With that, Tyler bounced to his feet and left the room, Dan immediately taking his place and laying his head on Phil’s shoulder.

“We’re in public!” Phil murmured, trying to push Dan away, however the omega simply mewled in annoyance and closed his eyes.

“Oh… Come on, we’re going back to your room,” Phil sighed, and Dan sighed again in annoyance before following Phil into his room.

“What?” Dan sighed. “It was comfy?”

“Let's get something straight right now. I am not allowed to do this stuff with you or I'll loose my job, got it? Tyler pointed something out to me, and I have to ask. Does you stomach ever hurt when I'm around?”

“Uh, yeah I guess, not in a bad way. My neck is sensitive too,” Dan told him. “Why?”

“Ugh… Great, well Tyler might be right, but then we’re getting something else straight. Dan, sometimes alphas and omegas are drawn together by these things called pheromones, and they can't really help it. I think it's happening to us, but that's not allowed, okay? So we’re going to make sure we don't hug or kiss and we’re going to keep everything a secret, okay? We can never snuggle, but especially not in public, okay? This is important. Okay?”

“Okay,” Dan nodded, glancing at the ground, before he rubbed his neck and Phil got a whiff of something he hadn't smelled since before he was on suppresents, and his stomach clenched. Dan simply stood, blinking, as Phil leaned closer and closer, his head almost nearing Dan’s neck, before he staggered backwards, his face pale.

“I… I have to go,” Phil muttered, before dashing from the room. The minute he arrived back at his quarters, he wiped a layer of sweat from his forehead before taking double his dosage of suppressants and swallowing hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, whatcha think of that? Please let me know in the comments below!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this chapter is different. Dan isn't in it, and this is where some violence and implied non-con is. It could be triggering, so be careful! Dan will be back next chapter, don't worry, and then the story will go back to how it was before.
> 
> Also there's reference to suicide.
> 
> And thanks again to EmrysBeard for reading this through :)

Suppressants, as Louise had told Phil, worked quite well. Once Phil started taking double the prescribed dosage, he found Dan backing off him a bit, and he was once again in control of his actions. He also knew that Louise was right about something else. The minute he came off the suppressants, he would go crazy. Once, about a week ago, Phil had been an hour late in downing the pills, and his nose had most definitely picked up every omega within a ten mile radius. Pills down, though, and he was back to usual. Phil figured that wasn't a problem though. He didn't really ever plan on going off suppressants, so his future was safe.

Despite not having pheromones playing around with his head, however, Phil found himself falling for Dan’s addictively terrible personality. Every time the boy sent a dimpled smile his way, Phil felt his heart break a bit more that Dan had been subjected to such terrible treatment the first 18 years of his life.

Dan was learning well. He could read like a pro and his speech was excellent. He even talked to alphas now, and was friends with Louise. He never told anyone that he’d kissed Phil, though he did snuggle with Phil every other night. He never did seem to understand social expectations, and he still slept on the floor, but Phil was beginning to just think that was part of Dan’s unusual personality.

More than three months had passed when the event occurred. Dan and Phil was best friends, and that was all, despite Tyler’s insistence that Dan was thinking of a bit more, when Phil was called into Louise’s office. He figured it was something about changing Dan’s teaching method, however instead it was something far more consequential.

“Phil,” Louise told him. “I'm sending you on a rescue mission. Phil… We found Connor.”

***

What Phil was expecting, he wasn't sure, however he knew that he wasn't expecting the rolling drive and sprawling lawns that lay in front of the huge, imperial manor.

His stomach immediately grew upset as nervous bundled up, and Phil swallowed hard before parking the car and then punching the button on the box beside the electric fence.

“Yes?” A voice stated over the intercom, and Phil swallowed before speaking.

“Hello… My name is Phil Lester and I represent the Omega Rescue Center. I have come to check on Lord Burlington's omega which he purchased recently. May I come in?”

“Lord Burlington does not have time for those who did not make an appointment,” the voice spat, however Phil was quick to speak up again.

“Under the new law, I have the legal authority to come in at any time, don't make me get the police involved,” Phil spoke, and after a moment the gate swung open.

“You may enter, I have called off the guard dogs,” the voice droned, and Phil straightened his shirt before beginning the trek up the drive.

Phil felt a pringle of familiarity as he glanced around himself. He was sure he recognised the name Lord Burlington, yet he couldn't put his finger on why the name made his stomach churn. He was quite certain he’d never seen this estate, yet the name made his hair stand on end.

When he finally reached the front, the large doors swung open to reveal an older gentleman with the distinct air of bonded omega. Phil made no comment as he was lead into the hall and then told to wait outside another pair of doors.

“My lord will be with you in a moment,” the butler spoke in a low tone. “Would you like any tea, sir?”

“No, I'm fine,” Phil swallowed, watching as the butler nodded before stepping away and sitting. It used to be common practice that servants would be force-bonded with whomever they were working for so that they would be a servant for life and if they were a bad servant, they would have no life after being sent away. It was a fear tactic that Phil thought had stopped being used years ago, according to the history textbooks it had, and it made shivers run up his spine that this alpha was still using the old method.

“Hello, Mister Lester.”

Phil jumped when a smooth voice sounded behind him, and he spun to see polished, middle aged man with slick, dark hair and broad, strong shoulders. He was all around intimidating as he extended an arm to shake Phil’s, and Phil was fairly certain that Lord Burlington had just crushed every bone in Phil’s hand.

“A pleasure to meet you,” Lord Burlington drawled, flashing white teeth in an almost charming sneer, and Phil stuttered out a quick reply. “I was not expecting your visit, however I am more than happy for you to stop by. I heard you came about the dear little omega I most recently required. It is a daring little thing, and I'm eager to show you my progress with it.”

“Yes, I need to see him,” Phil couldn't help but spit out his words, his skin crawling. “Where is he?”

“It's right in here,” Lord Burlington smiled, watching as the butler hurried to pull open the door, and then Phil was ushered into an important looking office. Flags and emblems littered one side of the room, and what Phil assumed was the family crest hung over the huge fireplace. Across from the fireplace sat a large desk, and Phil’s stomach rolled when he spotted a tiny figure curled under the desk, a dog’s collar around the boy’s neck and a leash wrapped around the desk’s leg.

“Here it is. Hello little one.”

Phil swallowed hard as the boy under the desk flinched violently, hiding his head under his arms, however as Lord Burlington sat, the boy’s head reluctantly found itself in the Lord’s lap, the man stroking tenderly down the boy’s spine.

“Little one, this is Mister Lester. He's come to make sure you're happy here. He wants to know that I'm caring for you. Do you feel cared for, my sweet little poppet?”

Phil watched in horror as the boy hesitated, before nodding silently, casting his eyes at the ground.

“Of course you're well cared for. I would have nothing but the best for my newest little omega,” Lord Burlington purred, and Phil couldn't hide his disgust as the man continued, sneaking sly glances at him. “I give you a wonderful nest of pillows at the foot of my bed and provide three square meals of tidbits from my own platter, fed by my fingers no less. I make sure you have plenty of socializing with me during my breaks and you spend most of your time resting for our next socializing session; everything a rescued little omega needs.”

“I need to speak with Connor,” Phil suddenly spat. “Please leave the room.”

“Speak? Why it can't talk, you know,” Lord Burlington laughed. “Can you, my little poppet?”

Connor sniffled, looking down, however he whimpered as Lord Burlington dug his fingers into a soft area on his lower back, and then he let out a small yip.

“See? I'm afraid he has no way of speaking. He is an omega, remember?” Burlington smiled at Phil.

“Leave the room,” Phil spat. “Now.”

“Mister Lester, this is my home and I give the orders here. Besides, how do I know you won't harm or be dishonorable to my pretty little poppet?”

“Leave,” Phil growled again, growing angry, and Burlington sighed before smacking the boy’s rump a single time and muttering something in his ear before leaving the room. Phil watched him with the utmost disgust, before dropping to the floor beside the omega and murmuring softly.

“Hey… Hey I’m Phil. You're Connor, right?” Phil murmured, watching as Connor blinked at him, before nodding once and then staring silently at the floor. “Hey, it's okay, please look at me. You can talk, you know. Connor, I'm here to see if you're happy. If not, I do have the right to take you away from here. Lord Burlington got you under contract that you could leave at any time. Do you wish to leave?”

Connor blinked at him, before whimpering and clamping his mouth shut.

“Connor, please, you may speak,” Phil murmured, watching as Connor seemed to think about it before shaking his head. “Okay, well… Well don't speak, but just tell me, are you happy here? Do you miss your brothers?”

Connor’s head shot up at that, and Phil could see the pain and despair in his eyes. Connor nodded suddenly, tears clouding his eyes, and Phil nodded gently.

“I know where your brothers are, and I can take you to them,” Phil told Connor, however the boy suddenly shook his head, eyes going down.

“Why don't you want to leave?” Phil asked, and he watched as Connor blinked, before very slowly a hand snaked onto his belly, lovingly stroking it, and then Phil’s breath caught.

“Oh my… Connor… You're… He… You're… You’re going to have a baby?”

Connor blinked up at Phil, before his eyelids drooped and he held up two fingers.

“You're going to… To have twins?” Phil, guessed, stomach dropping when Connor nodded. “No wonder… You're bonded and going to have his kids… You must be attached to him… Connor think beyond what your body tells you. I know he seems wonderful, the father of your children and your bond mate, but are you truly happy? Is this the life you want?”

Connor hesitated before his lips formed a word, however he didn't make a sound.

“You can speak, please, it's okay,” Phil assured him, and Connor formed the word again before a soft whisper left his lips.

“Can't leave the father,” Connor whispered, eyes closing, and Phil was shocked as tears began to leak down his cheeks.

“Connor, you can. It… It will hurt, I admit it, but do you really want your children raised here? Do you think they will be treated right? Remember more, Connor? There is more, so much more than what you see here! Your children…. There's more in life for them.”

Connor blinked at Phil, before turning his head away and whipping at his cheeks.

“Can't,” he whispered. “Alpha… Alpha says babies will suffer without him.”

“No, the center will take care of you and your babies, I promise you,” Phil swore softly. “Your brother, Dan, he misses you so much, so do Troye and Ricky, they would help you too. We all would at the center. It's a place to keep you and your babies safe, I promise.”

“I… I can't,” Connor whispered, his head sagging, and Phil felt his heart tearing as he nodded slowly.

“It's your decision,” Phil murmured, however his own throat felt tight with tears as memories assaulted him. He was surprised when he felt a slight nudge on his shoulder, and he glanced down to see Connor gently nuzzling his shoulder.

“You're sad,” Connor murmured gently.

“I… You remind me of someone,” Phil sighed. “My older brother… He was very similar to you. He was such a kind, gentle omega. He found his alpha when he was very young, only 16. We all thought they were happy, but we were wrong. Just a few months into their marriage, I found out my brother was going to also have twins, and he was so excited. However, something went wrong… We think it's because his alpha was abusing him throughout the terms, but we didn't realize until later… My brother was growing sad and despondent, but he refused to leave his alpha. Then… He had twins, little omega and alpha boys, but… The alpha, he was a stillborn.

“My brother’s alpha went into a rage. He sold the little omega and then violently hurt my brother… My family tried so hard to get my brother to leave, but he still refused because he wanted to be honorable to his alpha. It wasn't until about nine years and many miscarriages later that my brother fled. He came back to me, I was 18 at the time, and we tried to live together and protect each other since our parents had passed away. It seemed to be working fine, and for several years it did. But then one night, about three years ago, everything fell apart. I was out that night. At the time I worked at a store and got home late sometimes. I knew something was wrong the minute I got home because the front door was ajar.

“I ran inside, terrified, and I was right to be. My brother’s alpha…. He'd apparently gone into rut and had broken into our house. He had… Violently hurt my brother, and… And then left him there. He… He'd painted a wall, an entire wall in black letters reading ‘I’ll be back’ and then left… My brother didn't speak for many days after he came back from the hospital. Two weeks later, he slit his wrists in the bathtub… He… He died. I don't want that for you.”

Phil suddenly began to cry softly, and Connor nuzzled him desperately, tears running down his face as well.

“You even look like him,” Phil murmured. “You look like my brother… Please, do you really think you and your children will be safe here? I couldn't save him, but maybe… Maybe I can save you…”

Connor whimpered, curling in on himself, his hand resting on his stomach, and then he looked up at Phil, his eye filled with a mix of emotions. Phil’s eyes were drawn to Connor’s neck, however, and he gasped.

“That marking… Have you always had it?” Phil murmured, watching as Connor’s hand touched his breastbone in confusion and shrugging. “You… You probably can't see it but… It's odd to have a marking there, but my brother’s baby did. His alpha said that the marking was bad, didn't fit a clean, good omega, but I always thought that was stupid. It made my nephew unique…”

Connor blinked up and Phil, before whimpering softly and slowly reaching to touch the marking peeking up just above Phil’s t-shirt line.

“Yes, I… I have the same mark,” Phil murmured, his eyes filling with wonder. “Connor… Oh…. You can't… You don't think… How old are you?”

Connor shrugged, glancing down, and Phil bit his lip as he tried to calculate.

“I was very young when my brother had his babies, maybe nine or so, and that was about sixteen years ago and so his baby would be about sixteen now… But the legal selling age is eighteen, unless your center had specific guidelines in which case it… It would be sixteen. But they tested Dan’s DNA and found him to be eighteen, however Troye…. Troye is sixteen! Oh… Connor, I… I think we might be family.”

“Family?” Connor murmured, blinking at Phil, before his eyes lit up and he touched Phil’s hand. “Family?”

“Yes… I… I can't be sure though,” Phil shook his head. “But it doesn't matter. Connor… Please, let me save you from this place. Him keeping you chained under his desk… It's wrong. This is maltreatment unless you specifically gave your consent for this?”

Connor shrugged, glancing down as tears trickled from his eyes, and Phil wiped the tears away before standing.

“Would you like to see Dan and Troye again? To see more and have your children raised by your standards?” Phil asked gently, and Connor gave a single, nervous nod before Phil spun on his heel, throwing the door open.

“Lord Burlington?” Phil spat. “Your treatment of your omega is not following the codes of consent and new rulings about omega’s complete freedom thus under law I am required to take him away.”

“Are you now?” Lord Burlington purred, his sneer making Phil’s nerves go on alert. “It is with child, you know. Taking it away could cause extreme depression, loss, and a damage to its bond and children’s lives.”

“That is not true. It's an old wive’s tale and you know it. Science disproved that over ten years ago,” Phil spat.

“Ah, they did, did they? I'm assuming that was with omegas that had been through several heats before being bonded and impregnated and then separated? Yes, I thought so. I doubt any of those omegas in the study had been on suppressants their entire lives. Being on suppressants leaves an omega’s first heat extremely vulnerable. It clings to whomever claims it during that first violent heat. It's body trusts that person unconditionally, even if it’s mind is terrified. Take it away, and it and it's babies will suffer greatly. We wouldn't want another miscarriage, would we Philip Michael?”

“What?” Phil’s breath left his lips in a gasp as Lord Burlington smiled.

“I did research, of course. I found my nephew’s omega’s son. He promised he’d come back, but then his omega had to go and off itself and then my nephew landed himself in prison for something that used to be normal and accepted! Your stupid omega laws ruined his business and name! Well I did DNA checks, of course, and found where it had been raised, and I made sure I was the one to buy it. I traced it's only living family to you, a twenty three year old alpha who refuses to have a heat that works in that ridiculous new organization trying to save the ‘poor sweet omegas’ and bring about the end of the British Empire due to losing half our manual labor and birthing organisms!”

“How dare you talk about omegas like that!” Phil spat, and he barely flinched as Burlington mock lunged at him.

“You're more pathetic than they are. At least they recognize their place in the chain of command. You lounge about pretending you're not one of us, but that doesn't change for a second that you are. What happens when all alphas are deemed threats by the omegas you say were so long oppressed, and those omegas turn on us? Do you not think that will happen, because it will. If you continue the path you're on, one day alphas will be put in chains, just as they once were!”

“You just don't want to loose your power! You're a tyrant!” Phil cried. “The omegas are better than you ever will be! I should have remembered you, sitting in the back of his wedding, pretending you were better than everyone. Well you're not, and I'll be glad when I can turn you in for treating him wrong!”

“If you do, his babies are dead and he might well follow,” Lord Burlington spat proudly. “Take him and you're signing two, maybe three death warrants.”

“I have the law on my side. I will find a way to keep my… My nephew safe,” Phil growled. “And you're right. You will end up in chains, I'll make sure of it.”

“Then you will too, Philip Michael, for the murder of Horace Pent.”

“What?” Phil blinked, ice filling his veins when the butler entered a few moments later, quivering but shockingly calm.

“Yes, it will be such a shame when the police arrive to find that you shot my butler when he tried to defend me against your angry attack,” Lord Burlington gave a dangerous sneer, and Phil almost jumped out of his skin when he saw the alpha slip a gun from his pocket with his white gloved hands. “A shame, really. I hate to put an alpha behind bars, but in the end revenge is a dish best served cold. If I couldn't come after your brother, you and your nephew are a fitting replacement.”

“Run!” Phil screamed at the butler, however the man cast a pitying glance at Phil, before willingly falling to his knees and staring at the ground.

“I have them so well trained, don't I Mister Lester? Your nephew will be just as well trained someday, don't worry,” Lord Burlington cast a sickening smile at Phil before cocking the gun.

“Stop, please, don't shoot him just… Just… I…”

“This is for your brother, Phil. I do hope he's resting in better peace than you will be,” Lord Burlington smiled once, before he aimed the gun, and Phil almost screamed, however the butler suddenly whistled and there was a growl and suddenly two huge Great Danes pounced into the room, knocking Lord Burlington to the floor, the gun firing randomly at the ceiling before toppling from his hand as the dogs cornered him, growling.

“I have them so well trained, don't I, my lord?” Horace spat, standing and dusting himself off before picking up the gun and slipping it into his pocket. “Mister Lester, I do believe you should call the police.”

“What?” Lord Burlington cried, and the butler let a smile twist onto his face.

“I trained the guard dogs, not you. It is I they listen to, I that they will protect, and now I am going to use my simple, thus far pointless existence to help someone else,” Horace growled. “You always told me that I had nothing better in my life than to obey you, and I didn't, until now. Now, I can finally do something, and I have. I apologize, but I am not sorry.”

Phil stared, before he fished out his phone with shaking hands and called the police. By the time they arrived, Phil was fairly certain he was about to faint, however he couldn't help the beam that remained on his face as Connor was put in an ambulance and rushed away to check for injuries before he would be released to the Omega Rescue Center.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what do you think of Phil's back story? Also what's your opinion of Connor's return? Please tell me in the comments below :)


	12. Rootless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the comments. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Here's some more excitement for you :)

Dan was pacing his room this afternoon. Phil always showed up by now, and it was making him decidedly nervous. What if they switched his teachers? It's not as though he minded other alphas so much now, it was more that he genuinely enjoyed his time with Phil. Phil could make him laugh and feel safe, but now when he was missing a hole was churning into Dan’s stomach.

When the knob on his door turned slightly, Dan bounded over, however he grew nervous almost immediately. He was happy to see Phil entering the room, yet something about the alpha made Dan nervous, and the younger boy studied Phil carefully before fully approaching him.

“You're late,” Dan swallowed. “Everything okay?”

“Um, sort of,” Phil averted his eyes. “Dan… I think you'll be happy at what I'm about to say, but I don't know. Dan… We found Connor.”

“Really?” Dan’s eyes grew wide as saucers, and he hugged Phil before he remember he wasn't m supposed to and stepped away, his face flushed with excitement. “That's great! Right? Phil? What is it? I can tell something's bothering you…”

“Well… I dunno,” Phil’s blue eyes found Dan’s, locking onto the boy’s shimmering chocolate orbs, before offering a slight smile. “He’ll be moving in with you, which is good. I just… Well it's hard to explain, sort of, but someone’s going to bring him in in just a second, okay?”

“Okay!” Dan cried excitedly. “And then we can have our lesson with him! I can't wait to tell him you're my alpha- I mean teacher. You know what I mean.”

“I don't know if we’ll be doing lessons today, but… Well, here’s Connor, Dan. Be gentle, he's a bit different.”

Without offering any more explanation, Phil called out a soft command, and then the door swung open and Connor nervously entered the room, his eyes flickering around before they landed on Dan’s. Dan was about to rush up to greet him, but something gave Dan pause, and suddenly his eyes traveled down to Connor’s very slightly protruding belly, on which both his arms were rested. In that moment, it seemed that the boys had a full conversation with their eyes, though Dan did slowly reach out and his fingers brushed Connor’s stomach.

Phil watched as Connor went from concerned, to proud, to concerned again, just as Dan went from excited, to confused, to frightened, and then inexplicable anger suddenly rushed to his face, and he leaped forward in seconds. Phil hardly knew what had happened when Dan suddenly pushed Connor behind him, and then turned on the alpha lurking in the doorway, snarling and growling, teeth bared. Phil could only watch in horror as Dan shoved the alpha away, before turning on Phil.

For a moment, Dan’s eyes swum with tears, and he seemed to strongly hesitate, before he began to growl at Phil as well, a deep sound of hatred which resonated from the back of his throat.

“Dan, Marcus has to check that Connor is okay, you have to let him in… Connor isn't in any danger!” Phil promised, and Dan hesitated again, before continuing to growel, slowly prowling forward.

“Dan, please, it's okay,” Phil murmured, reaching a hand out to Dan, and for a moment Dan blinked at the hand on his shoulder, before suddenly he just lost it. He sunk his teeth into Phil’s hand, causing the alpha to cry out in pain and try to wiggle away, yet Dan simply leaped on top of Phil, pulling his hair and pushing him to the floor and hearing a snap before landing a blow in Phil’s stomach and biting Phil’s arm so hard that he drew blood. Moments later, Dan was being thrown across the room, and then Marcus was yanking Phil out the door, which slammed shut and was locked as Dan tried to throw it open, and then banged on it, throwing his full weight against it in anger.

“Dan, please,” Connor whimpered desperately, crawling over to Dan and tentatively reaching a hand up, but not touching. “Alphas, Dan please. Stop, please! They're alphas!”

“Exactly!” Dan screamed, ramming against the door again. “They're alphas! They're all the same! I… I trusted them, I thought it was okay, but I was wrong. How dare they? How dare they!”

“Dan-”

“Open this door! I'll rip you apart!” Dan shouted. “I hate you! I hate alphas! I hate you both! I… I… He's an alpha…. He's one of them.”

Dan suddenly crumpled to his knees, a hand lying uselessly against the door as he began to cry, his shoulders shaking slightly as sobs wracked his body, and he sunk his nails into his other hand, drawing little droplets of red.

“Dan?” Connor whimpered, drawing near and nuzzling his shoulder. “Sad? Please…. Stop? Please? I'm home. We’re okay again. Please stop.”

Dan blinked at him, watching as Connor reached up to wipe one of Dan’s tears and then snuggle under his arm, holding Dan close, and then Dan turned to draw Connor into a sudden hug.

“Where did you go?” Dan asked softly. “How… How did that happen?”

Connor cradled his stomach lovingly, blinking up at Dan before cuddling close again.

“How it happened…. No, doesn't matter. My babies. They're my babies,” Connor smiled, and Dan felt sick to his stomach as a wave of pain seemed to roll off Connor, telling Dan all he needed to know about how it happened.

“Was… Was it your alpha?” Dan murmured. “I mean… I found out here sometimes omegas and alphas get together and…”

“Yes, it was,” Connor murmured softly, his eyes far away. “It was Sir.”

“Sir? Was that his name? That's a strange name,” Dan frowned, feeling as though he'd heard that name before somewhere.

“Yes, Sir was… Was good to me,” Connor swallowed hard. “He let… Let sleep at foot of his bed instead of outside, and fed me from fingers instead of bowel, and kept me warm by the… by laying by the fireside instead of sitting in cold chair like he did.”

“Oh,” Dan nodded slowly, feeling as though there was something wrong with some of Connor’s reasoning, even though he wasn't quite sure what. “That's… Nice. Why'd you come here then?”

“Missed you,” Connor smiled gently. “And… Sometimes Sir mean. I know I… I should have been happy, but… But I didn't feel all happy yet. And Alpha Phil said babies be… Be… Be raised here like I want. Dan, Alpha Phil, he says I'm family!”

“He did?” Dan frowned.

“Yes, he said he's… Uncle Phil, but I don't know what Uncle means,” Connor glanced down. “Do you?”

“Uncle? I was learning this. Um, uncle means… Means your father or mother was Phil’s brother, or sister,” Dan smiled, proud of himself. “Wait… Your father or mother? We never knew our fathers or mothers, right? Phil… I mean that alpha told me that I probably don't remember mine, or my mum. We’re also only brothers in spirit, he said. So not blood related like you and… And that alpha.

“Alpha Phil,” Connor smiled, however Dan only grimaced.

“Yes, him,” was Dan’s sullen reply, his heart twisting. 

“Nice,” Connor babbled. “Alpha Phil nice.”

“He's probably just tricking you,” Dan spat. “All alphas are the same. They'll just hurt us in the end.”

“Maybe someone is different,” Connor blinked, gazing up at Dan, before looking down at his stomach as he stroked it gently. “One of my babies is alpha. The other is omega. Sir said the alpha’s name is Franklin, after Sir’s nephew, and the omega is named Fido.”

“What names do you want?” Dan asked, yet he received a blank look in return. “Well your alpha isn't here anymore so just forget his names and name them what you want. Haven't you ever even thought about that?”

“Yes…” Connor admitted softly. “But… I must listen to Sir.”

“No, Connor, they're your babies and he's gone now. He hurt you to make them! I can tell! What did you think of?” Dan held Connor close and gazed at him excitedly, just as they had back home. Dan was more happy than he could believe that Connor was back, even if he was hurt, and he smiled when Connor began to speak.

“The omega… I wanted Roy, like Ricky and Troye. The alpha, I wanted Dan, because you always protected us and was tough and amazing, like our own alpha,” Connor smiled gently, gazing lovingly down at his stomach and murmuring, “Roy and Dan… I love you.”

Dan blinked in shock at Connor’s choice of names, before murmuring softly, “May I touch?”

“Uh huh,” Connor smiled, gazing up at Dan as his brother placed a gentle hand on Connor’s tiny baby bump, smiling softly.

“Hello Roy and Dan Jr,” Dan murmured gently, smiling. “Welcome to the family.”

***

“Medical unit, we have an emergency. I'm rushing over with Phil Lester, have a bed ready.”

Marcus dashed through the halls, a moaning Phil slung over his shoulder. The people in the halls stopped to stare, and Tyler let out a cry, rushing after Marcus.

“What happened?” Tyler cried. “His wrist, his hand! He's bleeding!”

“Dan attacked him, long story, make sure no one goes in Dan’s room but get someone watching in the window, okay?” Marcus demanded, before arriving at the medical unit where he deposited Phil onto the waiting gurney. Phil murmured his thanks before his eyelids fluttered shut and he moaned again.

“Get him to section four,” the nurse commanded. “What happened?”

“He was attacked by an omega,” Marcus shuddered. “The omega’s sibling of sorts was Connor, and apparently the omega could tell that Connor was taken against his will, so he attacked the nearest alpha, Phil.”

“Why didn't Phil command him to stop?” The woman frowned. “That's what all alphas are required to do if they get attacked.”

“As you know, we don't like using that tactic unless we have to. Besides, Phil would never do that, no matter the cost to himself,” Marcus averted his eyes. “Issuing the command is a last minute step here.”

“I understand,” the nurse sighed. “The doctors will be doing their best. Can you tell me what you already know about injuries?”

“Looked like a broken wrist, his hand was bitten hard enough to draw blood, and I think Dan might've torn out a bit of arm when he bit Phil… Also I believe Phil hit his head but I'm not sure.”

“Alright, thank you, we’ll keep you updated,” the nurse nodded before hurrying away, leaving Marcus shivering. He hated using the command too, but in some cases it really was necessary, and he had a feeling this was one of those cases.

Phil, on his part, didn't know the last time he hurt this much. Pain was radiating from every inch of his body, but mostly his left arm which felt like it was on fire. He wasn't sure how much time passed before the pain subsided and he could look around to find himself in the medical unit.

“Ah, Phil, good to see you're finally up. We’ve had you on some pretty intense meds to combat the pain,” a doctor standing next to him smiled down at Phil, who cleared his throat before attempting to talk.

“Is Dan okay?” Were the first words from his mouth, which clearly surprised the doctor.

“Yes, the omega is fine. He is being gentle with the new omega, so he hasn't been put into solitary yet,” the doctor hummed as he checked Phil’s file, yet he was surprised when the alpha gasped, springing into a sitting position.

“Solitary?” Phil cried. “You can't put Dan in solitary!”

“I… Phil, the omega is clearly a danger. Until more knowledge is gained or he calms down, we have to put him in solitary for everyone’s safety. He attacked you, Phil, and he could easily attack other alphas or even omegas and betas,” the doctor shrugged.

“Solitary shouldn't even exist, and there's no way I'm letting Dan get out there,” Phil spat. “I've been trying to convince Louise on this for ages, and she's agrees with me, you know that? But the government won't let us! They're taking hurt, maladjusted kids and just making them even more maladjusted and mentally unstable, that's all they're doing!”

“This isn't the first omega you've had put there,” the doctor pointed out with a frown. 

“Yes, well I've learned, haven't I?” Phil spat. “Emma was ‘dangerous’ supposedly because she had been abused her entire life and thus abused her fellow omegas but rather than integrating her, I foolishly went along with her going into solitary. Now look, they think she can never be taken out because she was alone for so long she snaps at anyone who gets within a two foot radius of her room. It's horrible! There's no way Dan is going into solitary.”

“Phil, please lay back down,” the doctor muttered. “You're quite hurt. You need to be informed of your injuries before we can even think of releasing you. You have a broken wrist, you're going to end up with a large scar on your upper arm, two bones in your hand are broken and you're lucky you didn't end up with a concussion.”

“I don't care, I have to talk to Louise. Dan is not getting put into solitary. I just pushed him too much, he's fine,” Phil growled. “Dan is a great omega, I'm not letting him get potentially hurt like that.”

“Maybe in an hour we can finish the paperwork and get you ready to go. Hm, two hours is more likely.”

“Okay, fine, so long as Dan won't be in solitary. He's too sweet and nice for that,” Phil replied with a growl. The doctor observed him for a moment, before letting out a noncommittal noise and marching away, which made Phil uneasy, but he forced himself to relax. Louise wouldn't put Dan in solitary, there was no way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what you think? What do you think solitary is, and will Dan end up there? Let me know :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took a bit longer, school was keeping me busy. But here it is! Again, thanks to EmrysBeard for giving me some good ideas and such. Ya'll should check out her story Just Outlast This Moment :)

He knew something was up the moment the alpha boy, Phil, started getting antsy. The alpha’s heart beat had escalated and his eyes had dilated when he'd begun talking about the omega. He'd shown true concern, and Doctor Grayson had smelled the distinct aroma of an alpha who had found a mate. Of course, he couldn't be certain, but he was about to put his theory to the test. If it was true, immediate action would need to be taken. It had been four hours since Doctor Grayson said he’d release Phil, but he wasn't ready until now, and he'd kept Phil there with a few flimsy excuses and pumping drugs into his system which would lower his inhibitions.

The door to the room was closed, and Doctor Grayson pushed it open quietly. He blinked at the dim lighting, and then his eyes landed on a bundle of two omegas, tangled together and smiling slightly. To the average alpha or beta, their current state and angelic faces in slumber might be considered cute, but Doctor Grayson simply huffed before taking a deep breath.

“Wake up,” he command, and in moments the two soft eyed, brown haired boys were uncurling. The pregnant one gently nuzzled Dan, wiping the boy’s fringe away before whimpering softly and then nuzzling him again. Dan blinked his eyes open slowly, at first clumsy and slow in his movements as he gave a sleepy little yawn. He uncurled slowly, yet as he began to sniff, he suddenly bolted upright, scrambling to push the pregnant one behind him. He growled softly, but Connor swallowed hard as he curled his arms around Dan’s shoulders as if to hold him back, blinking up at Doctor Grayson with frightened eyes.

“Stop, let go of him,” Dr Grayson commanded, and he watched as Connor’s arms dropped immediately, though he stuck close to Dan and continued to stare at Dr Grayson with frightened eyes. This caused Dan to growl more, and when Dr Grayson took a slow step forward, Dan went into a frenzy, biting and kicking at Doctor Grayson, doing everything in his power to keep him away from Connor. Connor watched, inwardly proud, yet his heart dropped when Dan’s attack was halted in a heartbeat.

“Stop Dan,” Dr Grayson declared, and at first Dan simply blinked at him, before continuing to growl, yet Dr Grayson gathered his breath, after after inhaling deeply, he let out a loud command that resonated from deep inside his gut, almost shaking the walls. “Stop it Dan!”

The reaction was instantaneous. Dan dropped back with a whimper, his head falling limp as his eyes suddenly focused themselves on the ground, below where he was kneeling, shivers running up and down his spine as tremors assaulted him and his breath picked up into little gasps, accompanied by a series of whimpers.

Connor stared up at Dr Grayson, before his eyes traveled to Dan, and suddenly the always gentle omega felt anger course through his veins. It was a sudden moment that made him see red, and suddenly he was lunging forward, growling and snapping.

“No!” He cried, ripping at Dr Grayson’s shoes and pants. “Won't hurt Dan! No!”

“Stop!” Dr Grayson shouted, for a moment frightened for himself, and it was in instinct that an arm shot out and backhanded Connor who tumbled backwards with a cry, landing beside Dan as he began to cry softly, clutching Dan close. Dan looked absolutely infuriated, his jaw clenched as his eyes more murderous than a serial killer on a bad day, yet he felt as though he was rooted to the stop, glaring at the floor.

“N-neither of you will tell anyone about this,” Dr Grayson commanded quickly, suddenly frightened from what he had done, and after a moment of being sure the two omegas would comply, he turned to Dan. “Dan, stand up, you're coming to apologize to Phil.”

Dan found himself on his feet, yet his eyes lingered back to Connor, his brown eyes both frightened and angry. Connor stared up at him in terror, scrambling to come after him, though he was stopped with the slamming of the door. Dan stared at the closed door with horror and anger, but something urged him along behind the alpha until he reached the medical wing.

For a moment, anger was still rolling off of him in waves, yet when he spotted Phil in several casts, clearly still in a bit of pain, Dan found his heart suddenly racing with fear, and he dashed to Phil’s side, the anger forgotten.

“Phil?” Dan cried in horror, his hands lingering close to Phil’s broken body, and the alpha’s eyes snapped open, staring at Dan in shock. “Phil… What happened? Did I do this? I'm so sorry! I… Phil!”

Dan suddenly collapsed against Phil, tears from the fear of earlier being torn from Connor combined with the shock of realizing what he'd done to Phil made him suddenly emotional.

“Dan?” Phil murmured, reaching his good hand out to stroke through Dan’s curls. “Why’re’y’here?”

“What's wrong?” Dan cried softly, hearing the slur in Phil’s voice, and he checked over Phi quickly. “Your head? Phil, I'm so sorry!”

“It's… Fine,” Phil murmured, tucking Dan’s hair behind his ear. Dan felt suddenly strange as a scent he wasn't sure about drifted off of Phil, yet despite how that smell made him uneasy, he drew still closer. “I was worried ‘bout you. You're m’favorite omega. I care a’bout you mo’r than anyone, shh, it's a sec’et…”

Dan felt his heart begin to pound as Phil leaned closer suddenly, nuzzling at Dan’s neck, and Dan felt sweat begin to bead on his forehead. Something about this seemed wrong, though he couldn't quite figure out what, yet suddenly Phil drew away, panting.

“Dan, run,” he panted suddenly. “Out, please, out, go…. Meds, meds Dan, meds! Doctor! S-s-c-s-s-su-”

Dan stared at Phil in horror as the alpha began to suddenly trip over his words, and in fear he leaned closer, hoping to comfort Phil, but the alpha tried to push him away, before something seemed to come into his eyes and he pulled Dan closer, yet he snapped his jaw shut and looked away, his whole body quivering and shaking.

“Get away from him, Dan!” A voice suddenly shouted, and though Dan’s inner omega recognized that as a command, he found himself ignoring it as he tried to study Phil and figure out what was wrong with his own favorite alpha. Strong arms suddenly pulled him back, and Dan growled and kicked, yet he felt himself behind tugged away. He continued to fight, growing and flailing. He bit at least two people, tasting copper on his tongue, and he heard something crack when he kicked someone in the leg, and pulled someone else’s arm, but sooner than he expected, he was suddenly brought to some steps which lead into a dark hall, and then he was being shoved into a room. 

The door slammed shut, only for him to slam against it angrily, banging against the door long after the alphas had left him alone. Amidst the angry growls and shouts, tears threatened his eyes as he ran around the room before banging on the walls again, desperate to be near Connor or Phil, and not be stuck alone in a tiny dark space no bigger than a closet with a light so dark everything looked black and white. After slamming into things and screaming for a good half hour, the lights suddenly cut out, leaving him in cave darkness. Dan crumpled to his knees, curling into a silent, shaking ball and beginning to softly cry. He found it suddenly harder to breath as the darkness pressed in on him, so he curled up tighter and willed it to all go away.

***

“What did you do to him?”

“Nothing I, I thought they were having an affair and I was right! You should be thanking me! All I did was put him on pain medications, it's not like I drugged him!”

“You had his medical records, you knew he was on suppressants, those pain killers could have made him lose complete control! I would fire you right now if you weren't the only alpha doctor who'd agree to work here. You'll be replaced the moment we find another, though, believe me, if I see you committing even the smallest error, do you hear me?” Louise was past losing her temper, she was absolutely livid at Doctor Grayson who was watching her with something akin to a smirk.

“Well I was right, wasn't I? Phil clearly was having an affair with the omega. You should thank me, I'm the only one who saw that Phil was clearly was creating a bond with an omega. I believe that is a criminal offense here, and I deserve the bonus that's coming to me,” Doctor Grayson smiled.

“The only thing coming to you is a slip that says you're fired,” Louise snapped. “How can I know what the truth is? He has been on suppressants for more than two years and you dampened them completely! Those actions weren't his own, and Dan would have been drawn to him. Besides, they're friends, and Dan had every right to be worried about him. Thanks to you, Phil almost went into a coma from sudden withdrawal symptoms!” 

“He must have been taking more than the legal dosage,” Dr Grayson spat. “He couldn't have gone into withdrawal like that otherwise.”

“I don't know, but no matter what, what you did was completely wrong. One more time like that and I don't care if I don't have an alpha Doctor, you're out!” Louise shouted, watching as Dr Grayson finally paled a bit. “Now get out and if anything happens to Phil, you will be out of a job. I’ll already have enough press issues on my hands when this gets out. Did they put Dan in solitary?”

“Yes, he was behaving quite dangerously,” Dr Grayson nodded. “Even when he got in there he continued to be violent, hitting the walls and screaming. After we turned out the lights, he got quiet though. It always works to calm omegas.”

“Hm, well I suppose if he was so upset, you can leave him there for three hours, then have Hazel go check on him, got it? Three hours maximum. If he reacts badly to Hazel, then bring Connor in there. If he attacks Connor, get Connor out immediately. I will be there when Connor is entering, so don't even think about trying anything.”

“I wouldn't!” Dr Grayson cried.

“I wonder,” was Louise’s response. “Now get out and help Phil.”

Louise watched as Dr Grayson sprinted out of her office, and then she gave a deep sigh before pulling up her computer screen and calling in the infrared camera in Dan’s room in solitary. Indeed, the omega seemed to have calmed down. He was now sitting in a tiny ball, arms pulling his knees to his chest as he rocked slightly and buried his head in his knees. He was completely silent, and she nodded. Dan would be okay for a couple hours. With that she switched off the camera and began to file a report.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you think? Please tell me in the comments below!


	14. Why Am I the One?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so there's semi smut in this chapter, but not really. Putting real smut at this point wouldn't work that well, but this fic will contain real smut later. This is more just an exciting chapter.
> 
> Also sorry for not posting as much, school sucks.

Dan was curled in a little, quaking ball in the dark for so long that his limbs began to ache, yet he didn't dare stretch them out for fear of what could be hiding in the dark with him. When a scraping sound from across the room caught Dan's attention, his chest began to heave in terror and he whimpered, letting out a soft cry and trying to scramble back against the wall. When the lights came on, Dan shut his eyes tightly against the glare, beginning to sob as he realised it couldn't see. It wasn't until after his eyes adjusted that he calmed down a bit.

He gazed over at the beta, Hazel, crouched in front of him. He blinked at her a few times before letting out another sob, as well as a half hearted growl before he curled into himself.

“Hey,” Hazel spoke gently. “It's me, remember? You okay Dan?”

Dan glanced up at her nervously once again, before suddenly launching forward. Hazel’s eyes widened in terror, sure he was going to attack, and she back pedled to the door. Dan leaped up at her, only to be met with the door in his face, and he yowled, a high pitched pitiful noise. He'd only hoped for some human comfort, someone to hold after the terror of the dark, someone to tell him it would be okay in the end, but instead the lights were switched off again, leaving Dan a whimpering, crying mess.

ABO

At least an hour later, the door was slipped open, the lights switched on again, and Dan watched sullenly as a head poked in. Then Dan let out a cry of joy as Connor hurried in, and Dan held him close.

“Connor!” Dan cried, hugging the boy. He reached down to gently pet his stomach, making Connor giggle. “Are you okay?”

“Okay,” Connor murmured softly, studying Dan. “What happened? They said angry?”

“What? I'm not angry I… They keep shutting me in the dark… I hope they don't shut you in the dark!” Dan looked nervous as he cuddled Connor close, wrapping a protective arm around Connor’s belly.

“I don't think so,” Connor murmured gently, finally relaxing when he decided Dan wasn't dangerous like the alpha had warned him. He allowed Dan go snuggle close to him, savouring the gentle warmth of Dan, despite his friend’s remaining quakes and shivers of fear.

“Phil is hurt,” Dan spoke up suddenly after a few minutes. “He was hurting, and they made me leave him…. I hate them, all of them, except Phil and Tyler. Louise seems nice too, and Carrie… Hazel mocked me. She came here, and I thought she'd make it better, but she just made it bad again.”

“Sorry,” Connor murmured, his heart aching as he felt waves of anguish rolling off of Dan, and he nuzzled his head against Dan’s neck, before freezing. “Someone… Someone scented you?”

“What's that?” Dan asked, shivering again and pulling his neck away. Somehow, suddenly, it seemed very sensitive.

“Dunno, master told me. Said scented me. When alpha wants have omega his, I think?” Connor shivered suddenly, memories assaulting him.

“You're safe now,” Dan reminded gently, stroking Connor’s hair until the other omega calmed down, laying his head on Dan’s shoulder and curling up. “I… I think it might've been Phil? He got close to my neck… It was a bit frightening, yet amazing… I don't know.”

“It's not amazing,” Connor whimpered suddenly. “It hurts. It's bad. Bad thing.”

“Oh… Phil would never hurt me,” Dan declared confidently, before his brow creased. “I hope he’s okay…”

“Other alphas will care for him,” Connor said decisively. “Maybe you'll be happy and Uncle Phil will be a nice master to you.”

“What do you mean?” Dan frowned, pulling away suddenly.

“When alpha scent omega, means master. Master told me so,” Connor shrugged, before glancing down at his stomach again. “Should I… Should I worry for him? He was mean. Bad. Hurt. But… I should worry for him? He is father to babies. I… I hope he's okay.”

“No, Connor, he hurt you,” Dan told his brother suddenly. “You don't ever need to worry about him again. Okay?”

“I… I shouldn't, but I miss him,” Connor suddenly whispered, his eyes clouding with tears. “He was mean, he hurt, but… Father to babies. I miss him… I need him here, I need him! He's father!”

“Shh, it's okay!” Dan cried, pulling his shaking friend close and hugging him as if to protect him from any and all fears and dangers. “You're safe now. You're okay, I'm here and Phil will take care of us. Be happy? We found more.”

It was after just a couple minutes that Connor quieted, his tears finally run out. He said silently with his head leaned against Dan’s shoulder, his face blank, and Dan swallowed hard. Something inside Connor seemed to be hurting, yet Dan didn't understand why. Connor had escaped, he should be happy. Dan hoped Connor would forget the horrible alpha soon, more than anything Dan was awaiting the moment he could see Phil again.

Phil would make Connor better, of that Dan was sure. For now, he simply cradled his brother and tried to keep the boy from shaking, tears gathering in his eyes.

ABO

“His heart rate is up, he's going to overheat!”

“Someone get a towel in here! Good, put it on his forehead! What's his blood pressure?”

“139/89, that's high for him. He's normally in the healthier range. Anyone have the injection?”

“Coming right up… Okay, that should calm him down.”

“It's only temporary. This is the withdrawal, but then comes the slingshot. A tranquilizer is only drawing out the moment until it hits.”

“Phil, can you hear me? Phil? No, he's out of it, what now? Is it safe to unhook?”

“He’ll have to. We need him in isolation by the end of the day. It's going to hit him, hard.”

The doctors and nurses crowded around Phil, who was sweating and breathing as if he’d just finished a marathon, were whispering hurriedly as they planned for the upcoming disaster in Phil’s life. After taking a blood test, illegally high levels of suppressants were found in his bloodstream, and Louise was out of her head trying to figure out why Phil had been taking such strong dosages. Addiction was definitely a factor, yet she was almost positive he wasn't taking them because he enjoyed their effect. After all, supresents simply created an anti-affect.

Slowly, however, pieces began to fall into place, and Louise’s blood ran cold. Phil had tried to back out of helping Dan, and even after they'd become friends, he'd expressed worries about being as close to him as he was. Phil’s sudden addiction to supresents was not him doing something to lose his job, but instead to keep it and make sure the omegas were all safe. 

Asking a reluctant Dr Grayson confirmed her thoughts that, if an alpha met an omega with just the right biochemical make up, that omega could break past the walls of supresents, thus driving Phil to further and further measures to hide what was going on. But why try so hard? Was Phil embarrassed to say why he shouldn't work with Dan? Did he enjoy it? Probably not since he kept doubling his dosage of the pills. Could it be, possibly, that Phil cared enough about Dan that he wanted to remain friends with him and respected him enough to keep himself same around the omega?

Whatever the reason, Phil was currently panting hard and suffering affects of withdrawal before going into a powerful rut. What amazed Louise most, honestly, was that Phil had managed to pretty much keep his head through the whole thing. He'd begged to know if Dan was okay, and then demanded the doctors help him before he could even begin to injure an omega. He'd also urged to have the lone omega doctor in training and two omega nurses leave the room so he couldn't do something he'd later regret. 

“What are we going to do? Put him in solitary and let him go through his rut alone? Can't that be extremely dangerous mentally for an alpha?” A beta nurse, Jackie, spoke up nervously, and Louise sighed, running a hand through her hair.

“Yes, it can,” she muttered. “But I don't see a better alternative. He doesn't have a mate, so there's no one to go through this with him, and I'm not endangering any omega simply for Phil’s mental health. I'm sorry, but this facility is made to protect omegas, not alphas.”

“What about… What about Dan?” Another timid beta spoke up. “I saw Dan earlier… I've seen the together, do you think?”

“Phil would never forgive me, it's not an option,” Louise turned away. “Now hurry him into solitary, we might not have much time until it fully hits.”

“Louise,” a doctor spoke up. “The only spot in solitary available right now is next to Dan’s room…”

“You've got to be kidding me,” Louiss spate softly. “Seriously? Well if there's no other option, then fine. Connor is in there, right? Let him stay there, he can help be moral support for Dan.”

“About Connor… His mate had him on urgency drugs… That's why he seems so far along so quickly,” Jackie, spoke up softly. “He will take likely only five months, and three of those are gone. And… We were observing him, the missing is beginning to set in. For now Dan calmed him down, but soon it'll be too much for Dan to handle, and if we’re not careful, you know the babies will be the ones to suffer.”

“Why not put him with Phil?” Doctor Grayson spoke up.

“Are you crazy?” Louise cried. “After what he went through with his mate, Connor would go into a terror that would definitely hurt the babies!”

“It was just a suggestion,” Grayson muttered.

“Leave the room, it's just a suggestion,” Louise muttered under her breath, when suddenly she sniffed the air, and then her eyes widened.

“Dr Yasmine, get Phil into solitary right now. It's about the happen, hurry!”

Louise watched as the beta rushed to unhook Phil from the machines and began to hurry to wheel the man’s bed down the halls. A flurry of nurses followed behind, making sure he didn't jump up, yet Phil did the exact opposite, closing his eyes and clinging to the bed sheets in terror. 

“Get in here,” someone commanded him, and after a moment, Phil stumbled inside, his breathing laboured as he crumpled against the wall, trying and failing to gain control of his emotions. This attack was a result of years of suppressants. He knew a day would come, but somehow he hadn't planned this far ahead.

He hoped that being away from omegas, though, might help his rut from being as extreme, yet he suddenly caught whiff of something and growled softly, almost predatorily in a way he didn't recognize. He felt his inner excitement growing, and then he realised when he'd felt this before.

Dan must be near. It sent an almost chilling smile to his face.

ABO

“Dan…. You okay?”

Connor blinked at Dan, whose breathing had suddenly stopped, before becoming a bit ragged, and he asked the question again, nudging Dan gently.

“Phil,” was Dan’s only word as he stumbled to his feet, somehow making it to the other side of the ro before crumbling against the wall, hitting it lightly. “Phil?”

“Uncle Phil?” Connor asked softly. He crept closer, yet after only seconds he wheeled backwards, his eyes terrified. “Bad alpha! Alpha, Dan, alpha! Alpha!”

“Phil,” Dan repeated softly, nudging the wall before hitting it softly. “Phil, can you hear me? Phil? Phil!”

A soft growl was what met Dan’s ears, sending Connor into a terror as he rushed forward, yanking Dan backwards.

“No! Bad alpha! Stay no, safe Dan! Bad!” Connor cried softly, tears suddenly coming into his eyes as he began to shake, falling against Dan who nuzzled him twice before whispering reassurances.

“Phil isn't bad,” Dan promised, his eyes shining with a new light. “He's amazing Phil… Phil!”

Dan found himself rushing to the wall again, a frenzy coming over him that he hadn't felt in three months, and his knees crumpled weakly as he pounded against the wall, something dribbling down his legs that he didn't recall the name of.

“Phil, please come?” Dan cried suddenly, yet he felt Phil moving away, and the omega wailed, trying to smash the wall down. “Phil! Phil come back please! Phil please! Don't go, I love you!”

Connor blinked at Dan in confusion, before stumbling forward and pushing his head against Dan’s neck.

“You… Okay? Dan, I'm here?” Connor murmured, yet he let out a shocked yelp as Dan absentmindedly pushed him away, against throwing himself against the wall.

“Please Phil!” Dan went on, tears beginning to form in his frenzy. “You safe? You okay? Phil! Phil please! Come closer, I love you!”

There was suddenly a pound that echoed through the hall, the shock of the noise throwing Dan backwards the blink. There was a pause, and then the noise echoed again through the hall.

“Dan, I’m scared,” Connor whimpered, scooting backwards into the far corner as he wrapped his arms around his stomach. Dan hardly spared him a glance however, as he listened for the sound again. Phil would be coming soon, he was sure of it.

ABO

“Louise, those cells were made for frightened and harmful omegas, not alphas, and certainly not alphas in a rut as strong as Phil is in. That door isn't going to hold him…”

“Louise?”

Louise looked around nervously at the worried people surrounding her, and she ran a nervous hand through her hair.

“He's about to break out!” Someone cried, and Louise let out an angry growl.

“Someone, a beta, get down there with the taser. I don't trust an alpha with Phil in full rut and Dan going into heat.”

“But… The taser?”

“Phil just broke out, he's trying to get into Dan’s room.”

“Yes, the taser. Someone get down there, hurry!”

ABO

“Dan, I'm scared!” Connor repeated, curling into the corner in fright, soft whimpers escaping his mouth, yet Dan only spared him a minimal glance before running at the door, banging it and crying out Phil’s name. Another bang echoed through the hall, and then suddenly Dan’s door burst open, Phil standing just outside with sweat trailing down his forehead, his muscles bulging.

Phil’s eyes held uneasiness, and he almost backed up, stumbling away from Dan’s room, yet the omega lunged forward, suddenly pressing himself to Phil as his hips rocked against the alpha’s, his mouth latched decidedly to Phil's. He bit Phil’s bottom lip as he leaned hungrily into the kiss, pushing his hands into Phil’s hair and desperately pulling Phil closer. He moaned softly as his tongue wormed slowly to intertwine with Phil’s.

Phil almost tried to push Dan away, something inside of him feeling like this was wrong, this wasn't what he wanted or had planned, yet Dan whined and pulled Phil close again.

“Don't leave me,” Dan whimpered softly when he finally leaned back enough to nuzzle Phil’s cheek, nipping his earlobe. Phil blinked, before pheromones again allowed themselves to take over and he trailed kisses down Dan’s neck. The omega gasped softly, head falling back as he pressed closer, feeling the soft gnaws and warm licks move toward his shoulders, before he felt a soft bite trail across his clavicle, and he let out a desperate moan, running his hands through Phil’s thick, rich hair.

Dan pressed closer, pushing Phil against the wall as he blinked up at Phil with wide chocolate eyes, and then the alpha suddenly descended on Dan, licking at a place on his neck that sent wild shivers down his spine. Dan moaned again, pulling Phil closer and rocking upwards, wrapping his arms around the alpha and letting his hands trail downward. He pressed under Phil’s shirt, caressing the curves and kneading the hidden muscles . When Phil licked again at the spot on Dan’s neck, Dan laced his hands behind Phil’s head, locking the two boys together in close embrace. 

It was then that Phil’s teeth first brushed Dan’s gland. Dan hissed in both pain and pleasure, yet only moments later Phil let out a chilling yowell, collapsing to the ground where he lay in a twitching mess.

“No!” Dan shouted, leaping at the beta who had yanked Phil away from him, yet someone else grabbed him from behind, shoving him back into his room and slamming the door. 

He screamed at the top of his lungs, shouting and hitting the door desperately. Not even Connor’s soft whimpering and gentle nuzzling seemed to be able to calm him. Finally the lights went out again, and he collapsed into Connor’s arms, sobbing as his brother ran gentle finger through his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and tell me what you think!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support last chapter :)

Louise’s office was generally a busy, lively place which people marched through regularly as they check in with assignments and new omegas. Today, however, everyone was avoiding the room. They knew what today would bring, or they thought they did, yet Louise’s mind was as much of a clutter as the papers strewn across her desk.

“Jim,” Louise finally pressed the button on the intercom to call her secretary. “Has he arrived?”

“Yes, he's waiting right here. Might wanna hurry up for he might collapse, already hyperventilating I think,” Jim replied, a slight sneer in his worried voice, and Louise agreed to let the alpha come in. For the first time in her life, Louise genuinely didn't want to see Phil, once her best worker.

The door slid open slowly as Phil entered, his hair falling into his eyes and he slid it closed, before turning, and Louise couldn't hold back a small gasp. The blue bags under his eyes were huge, along with an overall patchiness to his skin that told that he must not be sleeping well or caring for himself.

“Phil I…” Louise bit her tongue for a moment before continuing. “Phil, we need to talk about your employment here….”

“You don't need to fire me,” Phil spoke up suddenly, his voice rough as he slid something across the desk to her. “I quit.”

“Phil…” Louise stared wide eyed, but before she could speak he interrupted.

“That's my resignation letter. If you could sign it I… It would make this get over more quickly. Please. I need to head home… Please.”

“Phil, sit down,” Louise murmured, watching as Phil very slowly did as he was told. “What happened to you? It's three days since you even came in to work. I tried calling, I sent PJ to check on you but he said you weren't at home… Phil, I'm just worried about you. I know our job is to help omegas, but that doesn't keep me from wanting to help you too.”

“I wasn't at home,” Phil muttered. “I was… I was visiting someone. I was visiting Connor’s… Connor’s mate’s omega. I had to talk to him about my brother’s mate’s uncle. I just had to know if… I had to know what he's done and about if he knew my brother and about alphas and… And about a lot of things. He told me I'm not like them, but I know I can't believe it. I'm… I'm no better than any of them. And I can't work here anymore. I don't know what I'm going to do, but I can't stay here I… I might go somewhere like a… An alpha refuge. You know how they have those? Then I won't be a danger and I… I can't hurt anyone…”

“Phil,” Louise reached out, yet Phil flinched away, his eyes on the ground. “Phil we’re all alphas. That doesn't make us or you monsters. What happened is only natural after being on suppressants so long. If you keep off suppressants you should be able to control yourself next time just fine. Don't lock yourself up, Phil, you're one of the kindest people I've ever known, and you have a gift when it comes to working with omegas, with anyone! Phil, I didn't call you in here to fire you, I called you in here to talk to you. What really happened between you and Dan, Phil? Please tell me.”

“I don't want to think about it. It was wrong, I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't help it and that's why I need to lock myself up! I couldn't help myself! We were friends, just friends, yet he kept doing things like calling me his alpha and for I while I tried to stop him, but I can't help that I liked it! Dan is… Dan is amazing, he's so kind and gentle, but he’s smart and he can fight and stand up for himself! I admired him, I… I think I loved him, but I can't, and I knew I couldn't, and I tried to hold back but in the end I almost bonded with him! And… And he was asking for it, but he was in heat, he didn't mean it! He probably doesn't even know what bonding means. I almost bonded with him, Louise…. I… Oh Louise…”

Phil looked away, chewing his lip as he tried to push back emotions he knew he shouldn't have, yet Louise only shook her head and began to speak again.

“Dan isn't stupid, you said so yourself. He has textbooks and he's been doing his best to read them. He knows what bonding is, Phil. Have you ever thought that maybe he really does want to bond with you, because he cares about you in return?” Louise asked Phil gently, yet Phil recoiled in shock.

“That's illegal,” Phil spat. “And immoral. He hasn't met enough alphas to know what he wants. Even if I care about him, I am not going to force him into something like that when he doesn't understand yet!”

“Phil, he's met many alphas now, many kind good alphas, and he didn't click with any of them. Phil, think about this. Yes, right now your relationship with Dan is in fact illegal, but I'm not going to turn you in. Think, do you love him, truly, for him, who he is?”

“I…” Phil looked away, before giving a shallow nod. “I'm sorry, but I do. I know it's wrong, I'm probably a pervert or something, taking advantage of him, and that's why I'm leaving.”

“Phil, you idiot,” Louise laughed. “You're perfectly normal. It's not wrong to fall in love! One day he will be rehabilitated, and with his intellect it probably could be sooner rather than later. When he's done in here, then you can talk to him and love him all you want. If you care about him that much, you can wait a couple months and he might be fine, and then, Phil, your relationship is perfectly normal.”

“Louise… I don't want him to feel indebted to me, for him to feel like he has to be with me or anything. I want what's best for him; isn't it best for him if I disappear and never come back into his life?” Phil blinked at her, yet Louise shook her head.

“Phil, if he cares about you as much as I think he does, that would be the worst decision you could make. Besides, do you really want to disappear and leave your nephew Connor? He’ll be an unmarried omega seventeen-year-old with two babies to care for and no family to support him. Of course we’re going to help him here, but we can't keep him here forever, that's not the way the government lets us work right now. As soon as they declare him rehabilitated, and his babies are born, they’ll tell me to find him a job, and then he's on his own in a big scary world he can't possibly understand from simply reading our textbooks. The system isn't right, yet. This place is a great step forward, but the government is still relatively ruthless with hurt omegas. We give him a job, and he's on the streets Phil. He has no home after his time here goes void, and no one to take care of his babies. Sure they have daycare centers, but even though it's against the law, a lot of them discourage or even turn away single omega parents. Please, if only for Connor’s sake, don't leave.”

Phil felt his chest tighten, and he nodded slowly, swallowing hard.

“How are they? The three of them, Dan, Connor, and Troye?” Phil asked softly.

“Troye is doing incredibly well. He and Carrie might start a singing group together. Also,  
I'm sure you heard about Tyler’s part in his life?” Louise raised her eyebrows, but she was surprised when Phil slowly shook his head.

“With everything going on with Dan, I haven't talked to Tyler as much recently,” Phil admitted softly.

“Oh, well in the last couple days it blew up around here. They're together. Even though they're both omegas, Tyler basically said screw it and he went for it, and Troye doesn't really know any different since he was so sheltered all his life, and it seems they don't care what the law is and they're going to get together.  
After all, just because omega marriage is outlawed right now doesn't mean it will always be,” Louise shrugged. 

“Tyler is going to be with another omega?” Phil’s jaw dropped. “I never in a million years saw that coming.”

“None of us did, but it seems Troye somehow ended up warming up Tyler’s heart and yeah, that's a thing,” Louise smiled. “Tyler also got this job here, don't know if you knew. He's still in training of course, but I think he’ll be really great to have around since he does understand what goes on in those training schools, and the government isn't anywhere close to shutting those down. Too many politicians want a trained omega, you know, couldn't possibly think of taking that away!”

“Right,” Phil shivered. “Well, I'll congratulate him on my way out.”

“Phil, if you want to stay on here, I won't stop you. You won't be Dan’s alpha, but I don't want to lose you. You're one of the best rescuers I have, Phil. Besides, you're my friend.”

“Please, I can't Louise,” Phil sighed. “I… I don't know what my plan is, but I don't want to work here. I wonder… You know how you said a lot of daycares turn away single omegas? I wonder… Maybe…”

“I know you're great with kids,” Louise smiled. “If you want to open a daycare center, I'll send all my single omegas to you.”

“I don't want to charge them too much, though,” Phil sighed. “I mean… I don't know, I guess I'll figure something out.”

“Talk to Jose. He's our local politician remember? The government runs, like, thirty day care centers, surely they can spare something for a single center for single parents.”

“They won't like it,” Phil looked away. “The government doesn't like single omegas. It was only two years ago they stopped ‘repossessing’ them to give away to random alphas.”

“Just try talking to Joey, huh?” Louise smiled. “Come by and visit sometimes, okay? I'll miss you Phil. Oh, you want to hear about Dan and Connor? Well they stayed in solitary for two days, lights on, until Dan’s heat ended. Moment it was over, I got Tyler to go in and ease them out. At first the poor dears were both terrified, but Connor seemed to warm up to the outside world again, and that made Dan ease up too. Now they're back in their old room, and Hazel is taking over both of their teaching. We tried putting an alpha with Connor, but it seems it might take him a while to be anything but submissive and terrified of alphas. Dan misses you a lot Phil, maybe you should tell him goodbye.”

“I… Would that be right?” Phil murmured. “Would it be a good idea?”

“Yes, I think so,” Louise nodded in agreement. “Don't leave him with no explanation, okay? They're in the relaxation room right now, go ahead. And don't be a stranger Phil, you're welcome back here anytime.”

Phil smiled, finally feeling in a lighter mood as he slipped the resignation paper into his pocket and made his way into the relaxation room. On the way he saw Tyler and had a short conversation, congratulating him on the job, and telling him that they had to keep in touch. Phil was growing nervous as he stepped into the relaxation room, though.

The carpet here was soft, and Phil savoured the feeling of it between his toes as he slipped his shoes off as one must in this room. The soft sound of a rolling brook met his ears, and he closed his eyes, enjoying the calm one last time.

A soft gasp to his left made his eyes flutter open, and then he spotted Connor and Dan cuddled in a bean bag chair on the far side of the room, both omegas watching him carefully. The urgency drugs were doing their work, Phil was sure Connor’s stomach was even larger than the last time he’d seen his nephew. (The term still made him feel odd)

Connor gently pushed Dan, who's hands were tucked protectively over Connor’s stomach, and the curly haired boy stumbled to his feet, but didn't yet approach Phil and opted to instead blink at him nervously.

“Dan,” Phil spoke softly, finally approaching the boy. “I… I came to say goodbye. I don't work here anymore, but I’m not going away forever, okay? When you're all better, I'll come back and we’ll see if we can be friends, okay?”

“You're leaving?” Dan’s face fell. “But… But I've been preparing with Connor for two days!”

“Preparing what?” Phil chuckled, and then he was taken aback as Dan reached out and took his hand.

“Phil… I want to be your omega, please? I… You're the nicest, amazingest, best person I've ever wanted to spend the rest of my life with… That sounded better in my head. Just please, don't go away forever.”

“I'm not going away forever,” Phil laughed. “Just a couple months. And Dan, I don't know yet if I can be your alpha… Would you really like that? Honestly? Are you sure? I never want you to feel like you're being pushed into anything…”

“I'm sure,” Dan insisted. “I've been trying to read the books. There's some big words, but I think I understand it very well. If there's anyone I want that with, it's you. As long as you let Connor visit all the time!”

“It’s not a matter of me ‘letting you’ do anything. You're your own person Dan, and you can always do whatever you want, no matter what” Phil insisted. “You got that Dan? If anyone ever tells you an alpha, or anyone for that matter, if going to force you to do anything, let you do anything, kick them where it hurts and run, got that?” Phil chuckled. “I… I'll think about it Dan. I care about you too. And Connor? Don't think I'm leaving you either. When you're out of rehab, I'll help take care of you until you can make it on your own too, okay?”

“Thank you,” Connor looked down, his lashes shielding his eyes as he bowed his head.

“Hey, it's okay,” Phil smiled, reaching out and helping Connor to his feet. “You can look people in the eyes when you talk, you know. I'm telling you same as I told Dan. You're your own person, enjoy it! You're not below anyone, so if they tell you to stare at the ground or be anything less than who you want to be, tell them off and spit in their eye!”

Connor giggled slightly, gazing shyly up at Phil.

“Hey, I… I'll miss both of you, okay? But this isn't goodbye for good. I'll be back, promise, and when I am back I'll tell you some amazing stories about your dad, okay Connor?”

“Okay,” Connor smiled, this smile finally reaching his eyes. “Thank you alpha Phil.”

“It's just Phil,” Phil smiled. “Or uncle Phil if you want, but just Phil is fine with me. Goodbye you two, take care of each other! I love you both. Okay? Good luck. Oh!”

Phil blushed when Dan reached up and gently kisses Phil’s cheek, before falling back to stand next to Connor.

“Bye,” Dan blushed. “Until next time?”

“Until next time,” Phil nodded in agreement, and then he turned and left the center behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, this isn't the end! We have more to go not only with Dan and Connor next chapter, but I plan to write a Part Two with Dan, Phil, Connor and everyone else's lives after this story ends :) And I might do a prequel or two I've decided ;)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is like the end before a beginning, if you know what I mean. So yes, we're soon to be saying a partial goodbye to the center, but there's more to come :) Enjoy!

In the coming weeks, Connor’s pregnancy grew more difficult. About three weeks later, Dan was awoken by Connor’s sobs, and despite nuzzling and hugging him, Connor continued to cry in pain and longing. Two weeks after that, the center tried putting an alpha with him, yet that made Connor go into such a fright that one of the babies started kicking valiantly, making Connor collapse in a pile of sobs. The alpha was quickly removed from the room, leaving Dan to try to calm Connor with soft words and gentle touches.

The urgency drugs were doing their job of growing the babies quickly, but it was also quickly progressing Connor’s longing of having a bond, and about a month later Connor went into something resembling heat, and no amount of Dan’s hugs could make Connor calm down. It was a week later that the doctors found that the alpha baby was in danger due to Connor’s almost constant distress. It was decided that Troye and Tyler would spend their time with Dan and Connor in hopes that more omegas meant more comfort and safety for Connor. It seemed to help minimally.

Today Connor was sniffled between Dan and Troye, Tyler rubbing Connor’s back and chewing his lip nervously as Connor continued to softly cry.

“Connor,” Dan murmured softly, hugging his brother desperately, wishing he could do something to help. “Please, Danny is in trouble. Just breath with me, okay? It’ll be okay, please, it'll be okay…”

“I… I need Sir,” Connor whined, curling into himself. “He’ll make it better… Where's my alpha? Where's Sir?”

“He’s mean remember? You're safe here,” Dan murmured, glancing helplessly at the other two omegas who held Connor close, murmuring similar reassurances.

“The doctor said Danny can't take more of this,” Tyler muttered to Dan, despite continuing to gently grasp Connor’s arm. “The little alpha is in trouble. We have to figure out a way to calm him down.”

“Connor,” Dan tried suddenly, managing to temporarily catch Connor’s attention. “Connor, remember, there's more than Sir. There's so much more out there, more for you, for Roy, for little Dan junior. Don't be afraid, be happy, and remember more. Okay? Remember before I told you that there's more out there? I don't know what yet, but from books I've seen amazing things. There's houses, and animals, and little brooks that wind through grassy valleys. Imagine going on a picnic with your babies. We can sit under a tree and eat little sandwiches. We’ll listen to little birds in the trees, and listen to a little river nearby, and there will be nice clouds and it’ll be sunny. Just you, me, Phil and your babies. We’ll be happy, okay? We’re going to be happy.”

Connor blinked at Dan, before slowly lowering a hand to his stomach. He gave a soft smile before closing his eyes and humming in contentment, and for a while he was calm, before a couple hours passed and Connor was again sobbing, crying out for his alpha.

ABO

“Dan Howell, please come to the natal area immediately. Dan Howell, to the natal area.”

Dan’s head jerked up when he heard his name and the surname the center had given him come ringing over the intercom. His heart picked up, and he dropped the writing he’d been working on. Finally, it must be time for the babies’ birth.

The months had been long leading up to Connor’s babies’ birth. Little seemed to be able to calm the omega, and finally the only solution they could find was spraying alpha pheromones into whatever room Connor was in, and that seemed to calm him a bit. The omega baby was declared precarious, while the alpha baby seemed like it would be healthy.

Dan heard his surname blasted over the intercom again, and he picked up his speed. Howell, it was an inside joke amongst everyone at the center considering how Dan used to howl at the top of his lungs every time something went wrong. He rather liked his surname, honestly. It made be proud, knowing he wouldn't let anyone push him around. He hoped, though, that when he got released in a couple of weeks his name could one day be changed to Dan Lester. Connor had been giving the surname "Franta" due to his affinity for drinking Fanta soda. Most surnames in the center were inside jokes.

Despite not visually seeing Phil for several months, Dan had been writing him letters. At first he never heard back, but finally during the second month Phil returned Dan’s notes with an apology and a small chocolate tucked into the envelope. Since then, Dan and Phil had been writing back and forth, Phil sending his daily quirky thoughts, and Dan sending poems he came up with in his free time. Honestly, the omega couldn't wait to be discharged so he could go out in the big world with Phil. HeMd been working hard as he could to learn to read and write, as well as know everything he could about the world outside. Louise said that when Connor had his babies, the both of them would be released, and Phil had agreed to take both omegas in.

Troye had been released just a few days ago to live with Tyler, who had just bought a flat in the fashion district. Though at first it had been incredibly hard to find a building that would accept two ‘single’ male omegas living together, eventually they'd found a little old lady who was also an omega and couldn't care less who lived with who, so they moved into her building. 

“Dan!” 

Dan spun when he heard a nurse call his name, and he scampered over so that she could lead him to the bed where Connor was currently located.

“They're coming along,” the nurse told him. “And the omega is going to come out first. He seems fine, perfectly healthy. He's already well on his way. The alpha is what we’re worried about. The doctor is concerned that the baby might not be positioned properly or something. The heartbeat is off…”

“What?” Dan paled. “Is Connor okay?”

“Yes, the omega is fine,” the nurse nodded, just as a cry cut through the room. Dan froze for a moment, before instinctually running to the bedside where several nurses and a doctor were gathered. One of the nurses, an alpha, was holding Connor’s hand and murmuring reassurances, so Dan hurried to hold his other hand.

“I'm here,” Dan murmured, watching as Connor’s eyes blinked open with a whimper. “It's me, Dan. You're going to be fine, just relax and do what they tell you too, okay? It'll all be over soon.”

“Push!” The beta doctor commanded, and Connor let out a soft wail before shaking his head, tears running down his cheeks.

“Come on, Connor,” Dan murmured, squeezing the boy’s hand, and Connor let out another soft wail, which was suddenly accompanied by soft crying, and one of the nurses cheered.

“That's the omega!” She declared. “He… He's fine. He's just fine. I'm going to clean him up, Janice, work on the alpha.”

“Connor, push now!” Janice declared almost angrily, fear evident on her face, and Dan held Connor’s hand still tighter, his eyes wide and worried.

“He's coming…. Oh no, Presley look at this! Connor push harder!”

Dan was so tempted to ask what was concerning the nurses, but instead he held his head close to Connor’s and whispered how it would all be okay soon, watching as the nurses let out a low moan before a squelching sound was evident, and then suddenly a tiny blue baby was in Janice’s arms.

“What's wrong with him?” Dan cried, suddenly leaping to his feet, which sent Connor into a panic, struggling to sit up and calling out when the nurse beside him held him down. 

“I'm working on it,” Janice spat softly, turning away and doing something Dan couldn't see.

“Just sit, she knows what she's doing,” Presely was suddenly beside Dan, holding him down. “The baby is asphyxiated, Janice will do everything she can, there's nothing you can do Dan. Anything you do will distract her, just sit!”

It was only seconds later that a second crying suddenly filled the area, and Dan waited with baited breath as Janice turned, and then suddenly his lungs finally began to work again. The nurse was smiling, and the small baby in her arms was pink and crying normally, his little arms flailing until he and his brother were placed in Connor’s tired arms, the brown haired alpha letting out a sob of joy.

“They're safe!” Connor sobbed softly, holding the babies close, with a little help from the surrounding nurses. The two babies’ cries died down as the seemed to snuggle a bit closer, their tiny pink hands grasping at Connor. “D-d-Dan, my babies!”

“They're just fine,” Dan let out a near hysterical laugh, before gently hugging Connor. “They're wonderful, just like you. You're going to be just fine.”

“Connor? Dan?”

Both omegas looked up in shock, and then Dan’s jaw dropped as he spotted Phil standing beside the doctor, tears in his eyes as he stared at his nephew.

“May I come closer? May I see them?” Phil asked softly, to which Connor was quick to nod, Dan watching with something close to shock as the alpha stepped closer. He gently stroked the two babies heads, before smiling at Connor.

“They're beautiful,” he murmured, his sparkling blue eyes warm. “I'm proud of you. Happy seventeenth birthday, Connor. You're going to be an excellent papa."

Phil handed Connor a small plushy and a little stork statuette that said 'papa of the year award'. Connor smiled at both, before setting the statuette aside and placing the plushy beside his head.

“Sir, we need to check them over a bit more,” Janice murmured, and Connor nodded gently as she and Presely took the two babies from him.

“Uncle Phil,” Connor murmured, ducking his head, and Phil laughed, gently hugging his nephew.

“You can just call me Phil. I think I'll just be ‘uncle’ to Danny and Roy, okay?” Phil smiled. “But I'm happy to be your uncle too. I've missed you, both of you. Hello Dan.”

Dan blinked at Phil several more times, still silent with shock, before he suddenly leaned across the bed, hugging Phil close, and the alpha laughed before backing up and then walking to the other side of the bed to very gently hug Dan again.

“I've missed you too,” Phil smiled warmly. “Thank you for your letters. They helped… A lot. I wasn't sure I should reply, but you were so instant I get back to you that finally I just gave up and wrote back. I'm glad I gave up, seeing your letters in the mail was really a highlight for me. I hope it was the same for you?”

Phil’s face was nervous as he studied Dan, who hugged him close again, burying his head in Phil’s neck.

“I'm not going to break,” Dan murmured into Phil. “And of course I loved seeing your letters, that's why I insisted you write me, you spork!”

“I think you're thinking of the word dork,” Phil laughed softly, nervously hugging Dan back before stepping away and smiling again. 

“Dork? Whatever, you'll always be a spork to me,” Dan declared, slipping his hand into Phil’s, and the alpha’s smile broadened, despite a nervous look in his eyes.

“You're sure you want to hold me hand? Is this okay?” Phil murmured, and Dan rolled his eyes.

“I wanna do more than hold your hand, but I think this is all we should do now,” Dan whispered, beaming at Phil who blushed.

“Connor,” Phil turned purposefully again to his nephew. “How do you feel?”

“Sleepy,” Connor murmured, eyelids drooping. “I… I'm glad you came alph-unc-Phil… You're the nicest alpha ever.”

“I dunno about that,” Phil ducked his head. “But I'm glad I could make it. The kids had just gone home. You chose a good time to have them Connor! You'll love the kids, both of you. I have four of them currently attending my daycare, but the numbers are sure to go up as more people find out about it. In the month or so I've been open, I've gotten lots of calls from single parents who are interested.”

“I… I wanna meet kids,” Connor murmured, yawning. “Whoever they are…”

“You will,” Phil chuckled. “I… I bought a house! It's small but it's two stories and just a block from the daycare, so I walk. The house has a little yard, and the top story is like a little apartment and you can live up there with your babies, Connor! Until you find your own place of course. I chose it because the top floor had a couple bedrooms and bathrooms and even a sitting room, and the master bedroom is downstairs. You can have that one Dan, I can sleep on the pullout sofa or I might go upstairs. I mean that's assuming you want to move in with me and Connor. If not I can help you pay for your own place until you find a nice job…”

“D’ya think I could work at the daycare with you?” Dan blinked up at Phil. “I don't know anything about kids, but I wanna be with you.”

“If… If you want to,” Phil blushed harder, his face turning pink. “And same to you Connor, I can help you find a job, or you can work there, and of course your babies can stay there for free! To be honest Dan, it might be nice if you could work there. A lot of omega parents don't want their babies being taken care of by a single alpha male…”

“Okay,” Dan smiled. “And of course I want to move in with you, but I can't kick you out of your room! I can take the sofa.”

“No no! You should take the master bedroom, I insist! I mean I don't insist! You can do whatever you want to! I never want to order anyone around, I… You can take the sofa if you want! I just thought the bedroom is nicer and I think you'll like it better and I'm fine with the couch, and everything, but you can make your own choices, please, I’ll just do whatever you want so if you want the sofa that's fine, but the room is nicer and I want you to be happy and-”

“It's fine!” Dan laughed softly, interrupting Phil’s nervous babbling. “Now come on, can't you see Connor wants to sleep? We should go. I can show you my room now I've decorated it! I still have your plushy, I sleep with it every night because it smells like you. Besides, now that Connor has had his babies, I'm officially discharged! I'll need some help moving the stuff out.”

“Okay,” Phil smiled, leaning gently against Dan and letting the omega lead him from the room. Dan pressed a kiss to Phil’s cheek, causing the alpha to blush again, laying a gentle hand around Dan’s waist and knowing that it had been many years since he’d been this happy, if ever. Honestly, this was probably the happiest he'd ever been, and it made Phil smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, life after the center! Please comment with what you thought of this :)  
> Also, just wondering, is anyone interested in a sub-fic just of Dan and Phil's letters to each other? I thought it might be fun to write, but idk, anyone interested? Please let me know in the comments below!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter contains some smut at the very ed, just a warning :)

“Well… Are you ready?”

“More than ever! As long as you're here…”

Phil chuckled, gazing down at Dan and wondering at the fact that somehow he'd ended up with the most incredible omega he'd ever met when only months ago he’d been sure he would just be a bachelor his whole life.

“Here we go. You'd better take good care of them or I’ll be invading your house quicker than you can say rescue.”

Phil turned to see a smiling, joking Louise come marching out with Connor right behind, the babies cradled in his arms as he cooed softly to them. 

“And you’ll be coming back for the holiday, right? National Omega day? We’re having a big celebration and you're all welcome,” Louise smiled at the three, and Dan nodded.

“Count on it!” He declared, before gazing at Phil. “Right?”

“Anything you want,” Phil smiled, before nodding to Louise and then pulling the car door open. “Go ahead inside. It isn't too far to our house, but we will be driving. Here, I got baby bassinets just for Danny and Roy, need help Connor?”

Connor glanced up shyly, before ducking his head and murmuring a soft no, before gently placing the babies in the small seats. Phil bit his lip, before whispering to Louise.

“You sure he should be released?” Phil murmured to her. “I mean… I'll take care of him of course, but… He doesn't look quite like most of the independent omegas that come out of here… He's going to be a target, you know. Can't you smell it?”

“Ah, you've stopped taking suppressants then? Actually… He's not ready to be released. I'm sorry, but after he had his babies I had to throw him out. It's not my choice to make yet. He passed all the tests, reading, writing, apparent understanding of street rules, we don't have a test yet for independence. I'm working on one, but it hasn't been approved yet. Just keep good track of him. And yes, I can smell it, and so will every alpha who goes close enough, but it's not enough to make an alpha go into rut, it's just… It's just that…”

“That they'll know he's not up to par, that he's subordinate… I'll keep my eye on him, promise,” Phil murmured, before Dan poked his head out the window and whined.

“Hurry up! You're talking forever!”

“Okay okay,” Phil laughed, hugging Louise and then hurrying into the driver’s seat. “We’ll see you in a couple weeks. Tyler will be there right? Great! See you all then!”

With that, Phil pulled out and onto the street.

Dan watched as car and people passed the windows of the car, his eyes wide, and he let out several declarations of awe.

“There's so much more… Connor, do you see it? It's incredible!” Dan cried, pressed his face to the glass.

“Yes Dan,” Connor murmured. “It is amazing… There is more…”

“And here’s where we live,” Phil beamed, pulling into the driveway of a little cottage with an Elizabethan feel about it. It had a tiny front lawn surrounded by little shrubbery, and Dan was out of the car in moments, rolling on the grass and laughing.

“You like it?” Phil beamed, stepping out of the car and helping to unstrap the babies who were cooing softly at Phil, their big blue-green eyes wide. Connor picked up Danny, while Phi cradled Roy, walking over to Dan who was sitting in the grass, laughing quietly and playing with the little blades. 

“I love it,” Dan murmured, before hopping to his feet and hurrying to follow Phil who was unlocking the door, and then Dan walked into the coziest little house he’d ever seen. One wall was made of river-smoothed stones, and on that wall was a small fireplace, upon which sat picture frames, some filled and some empty with simply a slip of paper inside each one reading ‘our future together’.

Around the room sat several patterned chairs, a red arm chair with curlicues, and a checkered sofa which an excess of little white and red cushions. The adjoining room was a kitchen with checkered red curtains hanging over a tiny bay window on which potted plants were set, and in the corner of that room sat two baby chairs and a little brown table for four.

The back of the house revealed a cozy cream colored bedroom, and a stairway up which Phil explained led to extra bedrooms which he'd prepared for Connor.

“Is it okay?” He asked nervously. “Will this be okay?”

“I love it,” Dan smiled at Phil, slipping his hand into Phil’s, and a visible weight seemed to lift off Phil’s shoulders as he gave a sigh and smiled.

“Connor?” Phil asked his silent nephew, who blinked at him, before a slow smile spread over his face.

“It's beautiful,” he murmured, before wandering over to the fireplace and pointing to a picture. “It's you… And him?”

“Wow… You have a good eye. Yes… That's your father,” Phil smiled sadly, pointing to a thin, red haired man who had a nervous smile and kind eyes. He was standing next to a teenaged Phil under Big Ben, an arm around his brother’s shoulders. “That was a long time ago… You would have been born several years before that picture was taken,” Phil murmured softly, smiling sadly at Connor.

“He looks nice,” Connor smiled, ducking his head again.

“He was, just like you,” Phil smiled back, swallowing and giving Connor a gentle, one armed hug. “He was very sweet and always caring. He loved you very much Connor, never doubt that… So, these little ones look tired! We should get them to bed, alright? And then I can fix you dinner and we can eat by the fireside! It's supposed to rain tonight, so it'll be cozy.”

“I… I make dinner,” Connor spoke up softly. “That's my job. I am omega”

“No no, just sit and relax, Connor, I'll have dinner made in a jiffy,” Phil smiled weakly, cursing the system for releasing Connor clearly before he was ready. Connor blinked at Phil, before carefully taking Roy from Phil's arms and balancing them on his lap, snuggling them close and then allowing them to nurse.

“Connor… Remember Phil is a nice alpha. Lots of alphas at nice,” Dan spoke up after a few minutes. “And everything that was said about omegas to us, to you, was wrong. We’re the same as alphas! Remember?”

“Yes, that's what alpha Louise wanted to hear,” Connor gave a soft smile. “I answered all questions right, remember?”

“No, but Connor, see you need to realize that wasn't just for the test, that's always true,” Dan murmured, placing a gentle hand on Connor’s arm, and the omega gazed at him for a moment, before laying his head gently against Roy’s.

“Alright, Dan,” Connor murmured softly, blinking quickly, before hugging his babies close. “I need to put them in crib now. See you soon.”

“I can take one,” Dan spoke up, holding his arms out, and after a moment Connor nodded in agreement, and then he handed Danny to Dan, smiling.

“Phil is nice, you are right,” Connor gave a soft smile. “Thank you for finding him.”

“He's the one who saved you!” Dan laughed. “And I'm so glad he did. This little upstairs is nice, isn't it? Which crib would you like Roy in?”

“Whichever you like,” Connor smiled at Dan. “Danny will go in other.”

Dan gently tucked Roy into the closer crib, which sat under an African animals mobile. He wound it up, and smiled when Roy gave a soft goo, staring up at the mobile in awe. A similar coo could be heard from Danny’s crib when Connor wound up the forest animals mobile, and the two omegas smiled at each other before Connor sang a soft lullaby and the two tiptoed from the room.

“They're going to love you so much,” Dan smiled. “I wish I was that good with babies.”

“You will be,” Connor told him. “Come. Let’s go see Phil.”

“Okay,” Dan smiled, leading Connor downstairs. They were just in time, as Phil called softly that it was dinner time, and when the boys entered, the found three bowls of corn chowder and three mugs of hot cocoa.

“It's just beginning to drizzle,” Phil spoke up with a smile. “Carry it into the sitting room and I'll get the fire started, okay? I hope it tastes okay! It's an old family recipe, Connor. It was one of your father's favorites.”

“It smells delicious,” Dan hummed. “Doesn't it Connor?”

“Yes,” was Connor’s quiet reply. He tucked himself close to Dan, following him into the room and sitting beside him on the sofa as Phil fiddled with the fire until there was roaring blaze. Phil plopped down on the other side of Dan just as the room flashed with lightning and a roll of thunder, leaving both omegas to let out a cry of fear.

“What was that?” Dan cried. “I've never seen that, heard that before!”

“I don't like it,” Connor closed his eyes, tucking his head into Dan’s neck.

“You've never experienced thunder and lightning?” Phil blinked at the two, before smiling sympathetically. “I guess you wouldn't have, growing up without windows. It's okay, it's part of a storm. It's a bit scary, but it won't hurt you, promise.”

“Oh… It was in book,” Connor said suddenly, turning to Dan. “Remember? Loud storms?”

“Oh, I dunno, I didn't pay that close of attention after the test,” Dan blushed. “It's okay, though, right Phil?”

“Of course,” Phil murmured gently, wrapping an arm around Dan, and reaching over to rub Connor's hair gently. Just then there was a soft crying from upstairs, and Connor leaped to his feet.

“My babies!” He cried softly. “Need to be with them!”

“They're okay,” Phil murmured gently, leading Connor upstairs. “Probably just a bit frightened. There now, Danny, you're okay.”

Connor watched as Phil gently picked up the crying baby alpha and held him close, whispering to the baby and rocking him until he calmed, and then Dan placed him back in the crib, tucking the blanket around him and kissing him on the head. The baby immediately fell back asleep.

“No,” Connor murmured suddenly. “Said alphas bad with babies… I don't understand.”

“Oh… Yes I'm sure omegas are better,” Phil ducked his head. “I'm sorry, I shouldn't interfere, but if you ever need anything, Dan and I are here, promise, no matter what.”

“I'll sleep in here,” Connor spoke up after a moment, gazing at Phil, before nudging Dan. “Tired, goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” Dan murmured, hugging Connor before the boy curled in the arm chair, wrapped in a blanket, and fell quickly asleep.

“Come on,” Phil whispered, switching off the lights, but flicking the nightlight on. “Let them sleep.”

“You're good with babies,” Dan spoke up when they left the room. “I bet the book was wrong. Not only omegas are good with babies, I'm sure betas and alphas can be too.”

“Maybe,” Phil blushed. “I don't know. I like kids, but I'm sure I'm not as good with them as an omega would be. I'm an alpha, after all, I'm not meant to be around children, even if they do make me happy. They're cute! And sweet, though sometimes they're kind of annoying, but I don't mind that, because you can help shape them into a kind and giving person. Of course I know I can't be as good at that as an omega, but that's okay I guess.”

“You're probably better than me,” Dan rolled his eyes. “I've never even seen a real kid, and I'm not sure what to do with Roy and Danny honestly… I don't think you being an alpha has anything to do with it.”

Dan and Phil entered the living room again, Dan curling against Phil and placing his head in Phil lap, cuddling close and yawning.

“You're perfect,” he murmured. “I love you so much… When will we bond?”

“I… Well, are you sure you want that?” Phil asked suddenly, blinking. “I mean… Yes I suppose that's what we are supposed to do, but I don't want to hurt you accidentally. And sometimes after bonding omegas feel obligated to their alpha and I don't ever want you to feel like that. I want you to be your own person and love yourself just as much as you love me. Is bonding your choice? Is this what you want, Dan?”

“Phil, all I know is I want you to never go away, and I want to have that connection with you, only you, not some other alpha. Bonding is what I want,” Dan lifted his head to gaze at Phil. “I do want that, please?”

“I… Alright,” Phil murmured, smiling when Dan cushioned his head in the crook of Phil’s neck, his soft brown curls tickling Phil’s face. “If that's your choice, then I would love to bond with you Dan.”

Phil leaned down and gently pecked Dan’s cheek, smiling when Dan hummed gently in enjoyment, before gazing up at Phil.

“Can we, please?” He murmured, nuzzling Phil, and something in Phil’s gut clenched.

“You're going into heat,” Phil’s eyes widened. “I can't do this if you're going into heat, how do I know it's you giving your consent and not the heat?”

“You know,” Dan whispered into Phil’s ear. “Sometimes an alpha makes an omega go into heat. Mine isn't scheduled until a week from tomorrow, Phil, same as your rut. Now please, Phil, I love you, I don't want to wait…”

Phil gazed at Dan, who had somehow made it into his lap, his arms wrapped around Phil's neck, and a gentle smile crossed his face, before he looped his hands under Dan, lifting him gently in the air and carrying him into the master bedroom where carefully laid him on the bed.

“You're sure?” He asked again, but his answer came in form of Dan’s lips pressed to Phil’s, his arms around Phil’s neck as he pressed close against him, unlooping Phil’s belt and moaning gently.

“That's my answer,” he murmured, now moving to unbutton Phil’s shirt as he licked at Phil’s neck, and Phil ran his hands through Dan’s hair, before Dan pressed Phil down against the bed, kicking off his sweats as he cuddled Phil close, and then Phil leaned upwards, licking at Dan’s bonding gland which caused the young boy to moan, tipping his head backwards to allow Phil access to begin sucking eagerly, and then Phil’s teeth sunk into the sensitive skin, and Dan let out a long groan, collapsing boneless on Phil who drew back to study Dan, worry on his features.

“Please Phil, don't stop now,” Dan moaned, and after a moment Phil nodded before slowly rolling over and then gnawing on Dan’s gland a bit more, before biting down hard and sinking his teeth into the soft skin and clenching. Dan let out a soft cry, before he let out a shiver and he moaned again, absolutely ruining the covers as slick poured from between his thighs. Phil stroked the inside of his thighs gently as he pushed them apart, before swallowing and pulling his belt off the rest of the way, soon out of his jeans and then gently into Dan where he slowly rocked.

“More,” Dan moaned gently, hugging Phil close as he closed his eyes and rocked upwards, sighing when he felt something slick and sticky shoot inside him as he hit some spot in Dan which made the omega see stars and his breath hitch. After rocking twice more, Phil collapsed against his omega, moaning softly as he panted. He tugged experimentally, making Dan whimper softly and then Phil quickly fell still, pushing in again before kissing Dan deeply.

“It's done,” he murmured, licking as Dan’s gland again as he sighed, smiling.

“I love you,” Dan murmured, resting his arm against Phil back before kissing him once more and then they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you think? I'm not much of a smut writer, but over all how was it? Whatcha think of how Connor is adjusting, and Dan and Phil's relationship?
> 
> Also, PS I fail at art, but if anyone ever wants to make any sort of art for this fic, that'd be cool :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was able to update really quickly this time, as I was quite inspired for this chapter.

“Good morning, Dan.”

Dan grumbled shifting slightly and snuggling closer to the warmth beside him, however a gentle stroke of his hair made his eyes flutter open, only to find Phil smiling gently at him, before he pulled Dan into a warm hug.

“G’morning,” Dan yawned, leaning upwards to kiss Phil. “We’re bonded now.”

“Yes we are, but can we see about getting unbonded because I need to make breakfast. I have to get ready for work,” Phil chuckled nervously, and Dan nodded, closing his eyes as Phil pulled away with a slight pop, and then they laughed nervously again.

“I can't believe that actually happened,” Phil swallowed, glancing nervously to Dan. “You're happy it did, right? I didn't hurt you? If I did, it's okay, I'll take you right back to the center, please be honest with me. If I did anything wrong-”

“Phil,” Dan leaned forward, pecking Phil on the cheek. “It's okay. You were perfect, as always. I couldn't wish for a better alpha.”

“I couldn't wish for a better friend and mate,” Phil smiled, before hugging Dan once more and standing. “I'm going to shower, you might want to as well, and then I'll have breakfast made in a jiffy. I think Connor is still asleep, you two like toast and marmalade? How do you like your eggs? Is over easy okay? Or would you prefer scrambled?”

“I'm sure whatever you make will be yummy,” Dan rolled his eyes. “Now run along, I'm catching five more minutes of sleep before my shower.”

“Bossy! Okay, see you soon,” Phil agreed before dashing away and erasing almost all evidence of the night before, except the soft aroma that said that he'd found his omega. He had breakfast made quickly, plus he got two warm bottles of milk just in case Connor was too tired to feed his babies, and then he hurried upstairs to deliver Connor’s plate.

“Good morning,” Phil nudged the sleeping boy, and though for a moment Connor was blinking his eyes open sleepily, suddenly he gasped and jerked backwards, his eyes wide as he panted for breath, studying Phil with terrified eyes as he pressed his back to the chair, and Phil bit his lip, taking a step backwards.

“Hey, I just brought breakfast,” Phil murmured, showing the food, and then Connor seemed to finally calm down, nodding. 

“Thank you, apologize,” Connor murmured, however Phil was quick to shake his head.

“No no,” Phil disagreed. “You're fine, it's fine, nothing to apologize for. I understand. Do you want to eat up here or come down for breakfast with me and Dan? Also, would you like to come with me and Dan to work today?”

“Okay,” Connor nodded. “But I know I must find a way to have a job on my own. The books said common jobs are a nanny or a maid or a butler or a driver or work in a cafe.”

“Connor, those are common jobs yes, but the books also listed many other things that more omegas are becoming every day. You can go to school to be a firefighter, or a police officer, or a doctor or nurse, or a chef, there's many many more. I'll give you a book of jobs if you'd like to see,” Phil smiled as he handed Connor his breakfast, and placed the cup of tea on the table next to him along with a little teapot. He hurried over to a shelf at the edge of the room and retrieved a book about jobs, setting it on the table next to Connor.

“Babies?” Connor asked suddenly, and Phil was quick to nod, running to the two cribs and gently lifting the twins, who gurgled up at him before he placed them in Connor’s arms.

“If you need anything else, please let me know,” Phil smiled gently, patting Connor’s shoulder before hurrying downstairs. He found Dan standing in the middle of the room with a towel around his hair, and Phil chuckled nervously before nodding to the bed. “Wanna have breakfast there?”

“Okay,” Dan agreed, snuggling into bed beside Phil, who popped a piece of toast into Dan’s mouth, making the omega hum in delight.

“Delicious,” Dan proclaimed, resting his head on Phil’s shoulder. “So where are we going?”

“Not far from here, I'll show you two around and we’ll see if either of you want to work there. It would be nice if one of you could work with me at the nursery… You or Connor.”

“I want to be with you,” Dan murmured, making Phil chuckle and nod.

“If you want to,” he nodded gently. “Now eat up before we have to leave.”

“Now you're being bossy,” Dan blinked sweetly up at Phil, before laughing and digging into the egg.

“The kids names are Sara, Brandon, Jessie, and Robin. Two girls, two boys; Robin and Brendon are brother and sister, Robin is a bit older and an omega,” Phil smiled at Dan. “Jessie is four and is a little troublemaker, he's a beta, but he's cute, Robin, six, is a total sweetie and always wants to lend a helping hand, Sara, five years old, is very alpha, and Brandon, a three year old beta, is… Well he's a funny kid.”

“Okay,” Dan smiled, nodding. “I'm done, can we go?”

“Lemme go get Connor and then we should be on our way. We’ll walk, okay? Get out the strollers by the door, I'll be right back,” Phil kissed Dan on the cheek before hurrying upstairs to find Connor nursing the babies again. He jumped when Phil entered, and held back the babies when Phil reached to take one, however after only a moment he was quick to hand Danny over as he began apologizing profusely.

“It's okay,” Phil promised. “You can take him if you want, I just wanted to help. We’re going to the daycare now, and there's cribs there for Danny and Roy, okay? Come on Connor.”

Connor hurried to follow, gently placing his son in the carriage before hugging Dan and murmuring a soft good morning, before looking at Dan strangely, and then looking frightened.

“He bonded you!” Connor cried in fear, looking to Phil with wide eyes, but Dan was quick to speak up.

“I wanted him to,” Dan explained gently. “It's okay, Connor. Come on, let's go.”

“You're sure?” Connor murmured. “You're not just saying that?”

“No I'm not,” Dan smiled gently. “Look how amazing it is out here! It smells so fresh and look, the ground has little puddles, but look at the sun! The sky, it's blue!”

“It is,” Connor murmured, staring upwards. “I forgot that from the books. It's pretty… What are those again, Uncle Phil?”

“Cars,” Phil smiled, before pointing to a little house with a white picket fence and mismatched coloured window frames and a blue roof. “That's the day care, come on, I'm sure Brandon and Robin will be here early, they always are. Come along inside. Oh, and acquaint yourself with Peanut and Popcorn, our Guinea pigs. Hello girls.”

Dan watched as Phil flipped upon a large hutch and two little Guinea pigs, one black and one orange and white spotted, scampered out to greet Phil, before staring nervously at Connor and Dan.

“It's okay,” Phil laughed, gently petting Popcorn, the spotted Guinea pig. “Come pet her.”

Dan lowered himself to his knees, giggling when Peanut ran over and sniffed him. Connor finished tucking the two sleepy babies into their cribs before also coming over and gently stroking Popcorn. 

“They're fluffy,” he gazed up at Phil, before giggling as Popcorn began to make a sound close to purring.

“Yes they are,” Phil smiled, gently patting the animals once more before hurrying to the refrigerator where he retrieved some veggies which he placed in front of the animals to chew, and then hurried to the door to greet a young woman with a little black haired boy balanced on one hip and a dark haired girl holding her other hand.

“Hello Tamie,” Phil smiled at the woman, quickly taking Brandon who giggled and then pronounced something about wanting to jump up and down.

“I love you,” Tamie spoke, kissing each child before glancing over to where Dan and Connor were seated, and she raised her eyebrows. “Are these your nephew Connor and Dan? Phil told me you might be joining the children. It's lovely to meet you both, but I must get to work. I may only be working at the register, but no one else will agree to work in the mornings at this time…”

“Of course, they'll be here tonight too,” Phil smiled at her. “I'll see you tonight.”

“Hello Mister Lester, who are these?” Robin spoke up, pointing to Dan and Connor’s who glanced over and smiled.

“Hello, I'm Dan,” Dan spoke up.

“Hello Mister Dan,” Robin giggled, running over and hugging him, before also hugging Connor. “You seem nice! Like it. Hello Peanut, I brought a special treat, yummy cabbage. Share with your sister! Don't be a mean piggy.”

“Piggy!” Brandon spoke up with a giggle, before squirming to be put down, and then toddling over to also gently pet the animals. 

“They're nice,” Connor spoke up, glancing between the two children, who nodded at him before continuing to pet the animals.

“Connor is good with kids,” Phil smiled as Connor played with Brandon and Robin, before the door was pushed open again and a young man handed a blonde girl’s hand over to Phil.

“I have to rush, the Mrs doesn't like it when I'm late and the traffic is bad,” the young man apologize. “Be good Sara.”

“Yeah okay,” the little girl agreed, before skipping over to the other children and immediately taking over their play. Dan could see when Phil meant by her being alpha. He almost wanted to intervene when she began giving orders of how they were going to play house now and she was the head alpha in charge, but to his surprise Connor spoke up nervously, asking if they could all play nicely, and then Sara seemed to calm down.

Last to arrive was another flustered woman who deposited her child, Jamie, on the step outside, commanding him not to give Phil a hard time before rushing off, and Phil clapped his hands.

“Okay Robin, could you put the Guinea pigs away please? Thank you. Today we’re going to introduce two very special guests who will be working here now, Mister Connor and Mister Dan. Say hello everyone!”

“Hello!” The class echoed.

“Your hair is funny!” Jessie point to Dan’s curls, and Phil rolled his eyes before continuing.

“Dan and Connor are your teachers too, now, so everyone be nice. Also in the corner are Danny and Roy, no one is to disturb them, it's whisper time in that corner. Now let's get started! Today we’re finger painting the beginning of the alphabet before snacks, okay? Come along! Here, go ahead and pick a color, there you go!”

Phil demonstrated painting an A B and C, and then smiled as the children attempted to comply, though Brandon ended up painting something that looked vaguely like a tree. 

“I’s my arts!” Brandon declared proudly, grinning up at the teacher, and Phil laughed.

“It's not the alphabet, but it's nice. Here, each of you get strawberries for putting in good effort. Run over and clean your hands and then you can have your snack!”

The children hurried away, Sara pushing to the front of the line, while Robin reached up and nudged Phil.

“D’you need any help with the snacks Mister Lester?” She asked timidly, making Phil smile and nod.

“Okay,” he agreed. “But run along and clean your hands first, okay? Then I'd love your help.”

Robin beamed before dashing off, leaving Dan and Connor smiling at Phil.

“You're a good teacher,” Dan spoke as Connor wandered away to rock his babies, and Phil shrugged, blushing.

“I'm trying,” Phil explained. A sudden knocking at the door made Phil jump to attention and he called to the children. “I have to answer the door, Dan will get your snacks. Dan, Robin will show you where everything is.”

Dan nodded, nervously taking charge as Phil marched over to the door, opening it to see a young man standing there with a little girl holding his hand. 

“Hello,” Phil smiled, reaching out a hand. “I'm Phil Lester. Welcome. Are you interested in enrolling someone here? If so we have plenty of room! There's just some forms that need signed-”

“I've come to look it over,” the man interrupted, stepping forward. “I'm a single omega, but I don't understand. Are you a teacher here?”

“Um, yes sir, I'm Phil, I founded this daycare,” Phil forced his smile on his face, before smiling at the little girl and kneeling before her, smiling. “Hello there! I'm Phil, what's your name sweetie?”

“You're an alpha,” the man snapped suddenly, before his daughter could utter a word. “What do you think you're doing, founding a daycare for single omegas?”

“I… There isn't one and I'd like to help,” Phil swallowed, slowly standing up. “I currently have two omegas working here, if you'd like to meet them-”

“Two omegas?” The man interrupted, growling. “You're one of those who collects them, eh? I see how it is. You're disgusting.”

“I… Sir, I don't think you understand, I-”

“Penny, we’re leaving,” the omega growled, glaring at Phil before spinning on his heel. “I don't know what you're playing at, but I know better than to believe an alpha could ever care for anything more than an orgasm.”

“Sir, please, that kind of language isn't good for the little ones, I-”

“Well you're not good for the little ones, you monster,” the man snapped before storming away.

Phil stared in shock as the man slammed the door, and he swallowed hard, pushing his hair out of his eyes and he swallowed again and swiped quickly at his cheeks. Stumbling backwards, he muttered something to Dan about being right back and then stumbled into the bathroom where he locked the door before sliding to the floor, trying to take deep breaths. He wiped his cheeks once again, staring at the ceiling as he dabbed at his eyes and then blinked hard. After a moment he stood, checked the mirror, and then forced back any further signs of emotion before hurrying out of the bathroom, only to be knocked into by Robin.

“Who was that, Mister Lester? Are you okay?” She asked. Phil blinked at her silently for a moment, before quickly nodding and ruffling her hair.

“Of course I'm okay,” he forced a smile. “That was just another un-nice parent who's child won't be coming here. It's alright. I see you helped Dan with the strawberries. Very good job, I'm proud of you. Um, I'm just going to prepare the next activity. You go ahead and eat.”

Dan watched Phil silently, his eyes worried, however by the time the next activity was prepared, Phil was his usual smiling self, no evidence remaining of the emotion he'd once again bottled up inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, whatcha think?


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! This one is very Phil centric, the next will probably have more Dan :)

“So, did you enjoy working there?”

“Yes I did,” Connor spoke up timidly. “I know I should probably try to find a different job, but thank you for letting me work there today.”

“I'd love it if you continued to work at the daycare,” Phil glanced over to Connor, who was pushing Danny’s baby carriage. “If you want to, you're welcome Connor. What'd you think Dan?”

“Well, I'm not sure how to play with kids honestly,” Dan bit his lip. “But maybe I'll get better. I enjoyed story time, reading to them was fun.”

“You can be in charge of that if you like,” Phil smiled at him. “It was nice having you both there. I think the kids liked both of you, I think you're fine with kids Dan.”

“Not compared to you and Connor,” Dan looked away, which made Connor whimper and judge him gently. Dan forced a smile at him, but Connor remained wary, watching his brother cautiously. “Hey, I'm okay Connor, I just don't understand. I'm an omega, aren't I supposed to be like, automatically good with kids or something?”

“Of course not,” Phil chuckled, shaking his head. “People assume that, but they're wrong. Everyone has talents and weaknesses and things in between and those talents have nothing to do with whether someone is an alpha, omega, or beta!”

“Like how you're good with kids!” Connor spoke up suddenly, looking to Phil before quickly dropping his gaze again and apologizing softly.

“Hey, why are you apologizing? There's nothing to apologize for. Good job, I'm happy you spoke up. It's nice to look people in the eyes, I'm proud of you,” Phil gave Connor a one armed hug before fishing out his keys and unlocking the door. He lifted Roy from the baby carriage, rocking him gently. “I'm making picatta for dinner, so it’ll be a little while. If you want there's board games in that cabinet, and a TV over the fireplace, and of course the books are here. Have fun, where do you want Roy?”

“D-Dan?” Connor blinked, and Dan was quick to take the tiny omega whose hands clasped Dan’s shirt tightly and cooed. Connor smiled and nudged Dan. “Even if you don't think you're good with kids, I do.”

Dan smiled, shrugging as he nudged his brother back before he flipped on the TV to a kids channel, rearranging Roy so that the baby could see, even if he wouldn't be paying attention. 

“It's like book!” Connor declared suddenly. “Winnie the Pooh!”

“Oh yeah, that was the teaching book,” Dan rememberd, smiling. “I liked it too. You should read it to your babies Connor. By the way… Did you think Phil seemed sad after that one parent came in. Did you hear what he said? I didn't hear everything but the parent sounded aggressive…”

“Oh, I wasn't really listening,” Connor admitted softly. “He felt angry so I was making sure the children stayed away from him… I'm sorry.”

“It's fine,” Dan shook his head. “But I think I should talk to Phil about it. Speaking of which, dinner smells great! Come on, let's go check on it, it should be done soon.”

Connor hesitated before placing the babies in the playpen in the corner and following Dan into the kitchen.

“Ready for dinner?” Phil chuckled, serving up the food. “Sit down, it's all ready!”

As usual it tasted amazing, and when Dan told Phil so, the alpha blushed bright red. After dinner, Connor went upstairs with Roy and Danny, leaving Dan glancing nervously at Phil.

“Everything okay?” Phil asked as he began washing the dishes. “You seem nervous.”

“Are you happy?” Dan asked suddenly, hurrying over to Phil and studying him. “Today the mean omega seemed like he made you sad…”

“Oh,” Phil’s face fell, however he forced another smile and a shrug. “It's fine. Everything he said is probably right. I… I'm so glad you and Connor decided to work there. I was probably wrong for starting the day care. I really just wanted to be helpful, but I'm an alpha. I'm probably bad for the kids… But you and Connor are there now, so you can take care of them, and I can help but… Well I could hurt them accidentally or something, you know? I mean, I could be a monster...”

“I guess you're right,” Dan bit his lip. He studied Phil, who looked away, and then he was shocked to see tears in Phil’s eyes and Dan leaped forward, hugging him. “Alphas don't cry! Why you- are you crying?”

“It's nothing,” Phil swallowed hard. “Um, you should probably go be with Connor so I don't hurt you accidentally.”

“What? You're going to hurt me?” Dan stumbled backwards, causing Phil to stare at him with wide eyes, before he shook his head.

“What? Dan, no no no, that's not what I meant! I… I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I’d never in a bazillion years hurt you, that's not what I meant, I… I'm going out for a walk, okay? I love you, I'd never hurt you, I just need some fresh air. I'll be back by nine, okay? If not, ring this number, it's my cell. Speaking of which, tomorrow is Saturday so the daycare is closed. Let's go shopping and we can get you and Connor phones and some new clothes, plus I'll show you around, if you don't mind. Now I just… I have to take a walk. Love you.”

Phil dashed suddenly from the room, leaving Dan staring after him in confusion. Dan walked slowly to the window, watching as Phil hurried down the pavement, disappearing around the corner.

Waiting as the minutes ticked by proved to be torture for Dan. Ten Minutes, twenty, an hour, and he began to get nervous. It was already 8:30 and Phil said he'd be back by nine, so where was he? He'd seemed upset when he left, and suddenly Dan felt an overwhelming urge to make sure he was okay, so he grabbed his coat and called up to Connor that he was going out for a little bit, and then he too dashed out of the house.

The night would have been pitch black if it wasn't for street lamps, and the air smelled moist, as if it could rain again. The earlier cheerful streets full of cars were now almost silent, and it made Dan swallow. Pulling his jacket tighter, Dan nervously made his way around the corner where Phil had disappeared. There lay more dark streets, two of them, and Dan walked quickly down the left one, calling Phil’s name softly. When he got no answer, he swallowed and continued to hurry along. A sound of footsteps behind him made Dan freeze. He was about to turn when pain smashed through Dan’s head, he let out a cry, and crumpled. 

ABO

Phil’s mind was feeling better as he made his way back to the house. When he'd left, all that he could think about was the omega’s words from earlier that day, coupled with Dan’s agreement. Surely Dan didn't still see him as a monster… Right? Or maybe he did. After all, Phil was an alpha, so what reason did Dan have to trust him, really? If Phil could change himself, he would. He didn't want to be frightening or threatening, he wanted to be helpful and kind, which he had been until he’d recently gone off suppressants. 

Maybe he should take the suppressants again, Phil decided. Sure last time he'd gone off them was a disaster, but if it would make Connor and Dan less nervous then he'd take them again in a heartbeat. After all, Dan and he had already bonded, so there was no real reason to be off them now.

Decided that he would take up suppressants again, Phil turned to finish the loop that the block near the house made, and he slipped back in exactly at nine.

“I’m home,” he called, but he stopped in his tracks when he saw one of his neighbors, Joey, sitting in his living room being served tea by Connor. “Uh… Hello Joey, what're you doing here?”

“I found an omega, Dan, collapsed on the ground. It looked as though he'd been hit on the head, and when he came to I got him to tell me your address and I took him back here. I think he's okay, but you’d best go check. He's in the bedroom. Thank you Connor, you're most kind.”

Phil watched as Connor bowed his head nervously as he hesitated, before quite suddenly curling up at the alpha’s feet, and Phil froze before rushing forward to pull Connor up.

“I'm so sorry,” he apologized to Joey who blinked at Connor curiously. “My nephew was rescued from an abusive household, he doesn't mean to be invasive.”

“It's no problem, I'm glad you saved him. I have my cousin living with me currently. He's an omega and was also abused for several years, and I’m just now beginning to get through to him,” Joey smiled at Connor, who looked quickly to Phil, cowering.

“I do bad?” He whimpered, turning away, however Phil was quick to hug him and tell him that it was fine, he just shouldn't do it again, before rushing into the bedroom where Dan was curled up, an ice pack held limply to his head.

“Dan?” Phil murmured, lifting a gentle hand to feel Dan’s head, yet Dan’s arm flew up and hit Phil away, anger on his face. They stared at each other for a few moments, before Dan relaxed, leaning forward and melting into Phil.

“Sorry, I didn't know it was you,” Dan murmured. “I thought it was some alpha.”

“I am some alpha,” Phil pointed out as he ran his finger tenderly along Dan’s scalp until he found the bump that made Dan flinch.

“You're not some alpha, you're different,” Dan murmured lazily. “You're different alpha. Alpha evil… You're amazing.”

“How's your head,” Phil asked gently, leaning back to study Dan’s pupils which were thankfully normal, though it was clear that Dan was out of it. 

“It… It hurts,” Dan moaned, snuggling close to Phil again. “But it's better when you're here.”

“Okay, keep that ice on it. Do you remember how it happened?” 

“I dunno, something… Boom,” Dan murmured softly.

“Okay… I’ll be right back, okay?” Phil murmured, gently kissing Dan’s forehead before dashing back out to the sitting room. Connor was now curled on the couch in a blanket, Joey speaking softly to him, and when Phil entered Joey leaped to his feet and went to shake Phil’s hand.

“It was nice meeting you officially. I've seen you around, but this is the first time we really talked,” Joey smiled brightly. “Anytime you want to bring Connor or Dan over, or you want to come over, it'd be fun. I live just around the corner, you know. The blue house. Maybe Connor and my cousin can help each other. My cousin was abused growing up. He was betrothed to an alpha who abused him heavily and we didn't realise until right before the wedding. His parents passed on so he had to get a job in a prison at the cafeteria. I'm sure you know how dangerous that can be for an omega… He was abused almost daily and he didn't want to lose his job so he didn't tell anyone. It wasn't until about a week ago he came to live with me. He still works there, unfortunately, but with my scent on him the alphas apparently leave him alone. He was never bonded, you see. I've tried to convince him to quit, and despite clearly being petrified, he refuses to quit.”

“I see,” Phil smiled, nodding and secretly scenting Joey. His scent didn't read as a dangerous alpha, which made Phil smile even more. “I wish you the very best of luck with your cousin. I'd love to come by, and I'm sure Connor and Dan would too. I have a question though. Was there any clue as to what happened to Dan?”

“No, none that I could see,” Joey bit his lip. “But then you might want to talk to my cousin. He’s actually the one who found Dan. He comes home late from work and he said Dan was collapsed on the pavement outside. You could come by tomorrow if you came really early. His shift is from 8 am to 8 pm.”

“Okay, thank you,” Phil nodded. He watched as Joey smiled once at Conner, who ducked his head before shyly looking up and also smiling slightly, and then Joey was out the door. Immediately Connor cowered away from Phil, shaking like a leaf.

“Hey hey, you okay?” Phil asked softly, lowering himself to his knees in front of Connor and studying him carefully.

“I was bad,” Connor wailed softly, hiding his face. “Sorry, sorry, please don't hurt me.”

“Connor, no, I'd never hurt you,” Phil murmured, gently running a hand through Connor’s hair. “Shh, there, it's okay… You weren't bad, that just wasn't something you need to do, okay? You can sit in the chair just like an alpha, okay? Shh, it's okay.”

Phil sighed in relief when Connor finally stopped shaking, though his hands still held a little tremor. After a moment, he chanced a look up at Phil and asked timidly if he could see Dan.

“Of course you can,” Phil nodded in agreement. “Come on, up you go. Joey is a nice alpha too, right?”

“I think so,” Connor nodded nervously. “I dunno… But he didn't hit me, or yell.”

“That's good,” Phil bit his lip. He pushed open the bedroom door and watched as Connor let out a soft gasp before running to cuddle Dan, sniffing at his head before talking softly to him and cuddling up to his side. After a moment Phil left them alone, wandering into the kitchen to make them some more hot cocoa. 

Why in the world had Dan gone after him? Probably because it was reaching nine and Dan was worried, but still hadn't Phil told him to wait? He had told Dan to wait!

A spoon clattered to the ground quite suddenly when Phil’s heart skipped a beat and it slipped from his fingers. He had told Dan to wait, so what? Dan didn't have to do anything Phil told him too!

They were right, Phil was no better than any other alpha, thinking he could order around an omega. It made Phil sick, and he crumpled into a kitchen chair with a hand held to his head.

Why had he ever thought that he could take care of one omega, let alone two? They didn't trust him, of that he was almost sure, and he didn't blame them. Alphas are all the same, he suddenly decided. Lord Burlington was right. He was one of them, no better than the rest of the alphas. Maybe some alphas were better, Joey seemed nice, Connor seemed miraculously like he trusted Joey for some reason. Maybe it was Phil. Once even his brother had been afraid of him… That night, after the house had been broken into and his brother beaten, Phil knew he’d been angry. He'd been afraid and angry, and he'd made his brother frightened.

He was no different than the rest.

“I have to support them, though,” Phil whispered to himself. One day Connor and Dan would be supporting themselves, soon probably, and then Phil could leave them alone, but not yet.

For now, he hurried to pick up the spoon and place it in the sink before resuming the hot cocoa. 

He didn't know how Dan had hit his head, but maybe the omega next door would have some answers. He would get to the bottom of this no matter how hard he had to chip at the mystery. He owed Dan that. He'd bonded Dan and now Dan was stuck with him. Phil owed it to him to at least help with this.

“Hot cocoa!” Phil called softly as he pushed open the door, yet he paused at the sight inside. Dan and Connor were curled up together, and Phil smiled, placing the cocoa aside as he gently tossed a blanket over them. Leaving the cocoa on the nightstand, Phil headed upstairs to sleep with the babies.

“Good night, little ones,” he murmured to Danny and Roy, before he curled up in the arm chair and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT QUESTION: I'm going to be adding an omega to this story, which Youtuber would you like to see added? Cast your vote in the comments below :)
> 
> Thank you so much for your comments, your support is amazing.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, well an overwhelming amount of you named the same Youtuber for the omega, so I decided to go with it :) I tweaked the plot a bit to fit him in, but he actually fits quite well in the part I had prepared. Based on your responses I also decided to add two other omegas, but they'll be in the next chapter. I actually had another thousand words written but decided this chapter was long enough without the next scene, so that'll be posted later.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Good morning,”

“Hm?”

Dan walked into the kitchen that morning to find a half awake Phil brewing a pot of coffee while he lazily stirred some eggs on the stove and yawned.

“Where were you last night?” Dan demanded, before looking Phil up and down and adding. “What were you doing last night?”

“You and,” Phil yawned. “You and Connor were asleep so I went up to sleep with the twins… They wake up a lot. I gave them formula and that would keep them quiet for like three hours before they needed more formula…. Where's Connor?”

“Up feeding them,” Dan sighed. “They probably woke up because their birth papa wasn't there. And I… I was frightened when you weren't there this morning…”

“Dan, you had Connor,” Phil pointed out as he began to drink his coffee, but something on Dan’s face made him pause and cup Dan’s chin instead, lifting it carefully. “Dan? What is it?”

“I… I thought you might've left me again…” Dan sniffled softly. “Gone away for months again.”

“Oh, Dan,” Phil pulled the younger boy into a warm hug. “I won't leave you, I promise. Before I had to, remember? I won't leave you again, ever. Okay? I love you.”

“I guess,” Dan bit his lip, though he snuggled closer, savoring the warmth and human contact. “So, Connor said we’re visiting someone today?”

“Yes, our neighbor just around the corner. He brought you home last night. Does your head feel better? Do you remember what happened?”

“My head feels much better, but I don't understand what happened. I was just walking… And then I wasn't,” Dan swallowed hard as he cradled his head on Phil’s shoulder. “I'm sorry.”

“There's nothing to apologize for,” Phil promised, burying his head in Dan’s soft curls before stepping away and serving up the eggs. “Tell Connor it's time for breakfast, okay? Love you. Oh, and get dressed nicely, okay, tell Connor too, we’re going downtown today to get you new clothes, cellphones, and I'm going to introduce you to one of my brother’s best friends from back in the day. Okay?”

“Okay, see you in a minute,” Dan beamed before hurrying upstairs. A few minutes later Connor wandered downstairs. He sat silently at the table, though he chances a smile at Phil and thanked him adamantly for the food.

“Of course, Connor,” Phil ruffled his hair. “Eat quick, we’ve gotta get over there in just ten minutes. I'm glad to see you're both dressed. You look wonderful. We’ll be bringing Roy and Danny by the way, since we’ll be gone all day. I'll go get them in babycariages, is that okay Connor?”

“Okay,” Connor smiled. “Thank you Phil.”

“Of course,” Phil smiled, before dashing away to cradle the babies in his arms until they could be safely deposited in the babycariages.

“We’re ready to go,” Dan told Phil moments later. “Can… Can I push one?”

“It's up to Connor,” Phil smiled. “But of course if Connor says yes.”

“Yes,” Connor murmured. “Push Danny.”

“Okay,” Dan chuckled, and then he lead the way out of the house, heading down the same street as the night before.

“Which house?” He called back to Phil, who jogged up to the blue house and rang the bell.

“Good morning,” Joey smiled as he opened the door. “Welcome in. Oh I didn't know there were babies! Yours and Dan’s?”

“No, they're Connor’s, from the abusive alpha,” Connor bit his lip, but he was glad when Joey simply smiled and nodded, before inviting the group in. A dash of relief fell onto Phil as he sighed, thankful that didn't turn Joey away.

“Alright, now my cousin should be around here somewhere… He dashed off when the doorbell rang. Hey, you in here? Yes, here he is. One second, he's in his nest,” Phil watched as Joey stood back from what appeared to be a coat closet, and a moment later a lanky boy emerged, shook himself, and then straightened his shirt.

“They're here already?” He cried softly, apparently not yet noticing Phil.

“Uh, yes, they're right there,” Joey whispered back, nudging the boy, who glanced over before jumping several inches in the air and giving a nervous smile.

“Uh… Hey,” he swallowed, glancing to Joey before holding his hand out. “Um, sorry bout that. Uh, yup, hi, I’m Chris, if you care. I mean, you're an alpha so you prolly don't, but you never know with you types.”

“Um, of course I do, nice to meet you,” Phil gave a half smile and shook Chris’ hand. Chris then moved to shake Dan’s hand, and then glanced to Connor.

“Hello,” he suddenly spoke much softer. “Nice to meet you.”

“You too,” Connor blinked, glancing nervously at Chris, before breaking into a smile and almost stepping closer, before he glanced at Phil and then stepped back. It made Phil bite his lip, confused, before he turned back to Chris.

“So, Joey said you found Dan last night?” Phil asked slowly, watching as Chris nodded slowly.

“Sure did. You were collapsed in the driveway, Dan. I had to move you before I could pull in. I don't know how long you'd been there. Glad to see you're looking better. Not good to get hit on the head and forget the last week or something! Oh… Shoot, don't tell anyone I drive, please! I… I know it's illegal for omegas to drive but I… I have to and…”

“It's fine, many omegas are driving these days, especially with all these new laws,” Phil gave a gentle smile. “And it is good that the bit didn't affect Dan’s memory.”

“No, then I'd forget bonding,” Dan glanced lovingly at Phil, who cleared his throat quickly.

“Right, well, TMI Dan. Anyway, thank you for your help Chris,” Phil cleared his throat again.

“Ah, was it good?” Chris nudged Dan, and Phil averted his eyes, clearly growing uncomfortable with the situation.

“So,” Joey interjected. “What's your plans for today?”

“We’re going shopping,” Phil smiled. “Dan and Connor are getting cell phones!”

“I can't wait!” Dan declared. “I want to see more!”

“More?” Joey asked as he edged over to one of the baby carriages to smile at the baby inside. “Also, may I, Connor? I like kids.”

“Okay,” Connor murmured, watching as Joey leaned to tickle Danny, and then Roy, and the two babies let out giggles and gurgles of happiness, appeasing Connor’s apparent worry.

“More because I've never seen the world before,” Dan spoke up. 

“He was raised in a, uh, kennel,” Phil spoke softly. “And then was transferred to the Omega Rescue Foundation where I met him. Both of them were, actually.”

“You work at the Omega Rescue Foundation?” Chris spoke up suddenly, his eyes wide, before he nudged Joey. “That's where you want to work!”

“Really?” Phil asked. “Doing what?”

“I'm trying to get my medical degree right now,” Joey explained. “Then I hope to be a nurse there, or a doctor if I get my doctor degree.”

“That's wonderful! They need alpha doctors, or at least one or two, right now I think they're all betas since the one alpha got fired…” Phil smiled. “And yes, I loved my time there, though I couldn't continue working there… If you ever need help, Chris, the best people in England are there. They'll help you no matter what!”

Chris gave a weak smile as he nodded, before turning to Connor.

“It's nice to meet you,” he spoke softly. “Goodbye.”

“Oh, yes I guess we should be on our way. See you again soon?” Phil asked glancing between the two, and he was surprised when Chris’ eyes widened almost nervously, but Joey simply smiled and agreed.

“Oh… Until next time then,” Chris muttered, his earlier enthusiasm lost, and Phil wondered about this omega’s emotional stability, but he figured he wouldn't worry himself about it now, and instead he lead the group out of the house and toward the downtown.

ABO

“This is so amazing…” Dan murmured. The group had already visited the cellphone store, purchasing a phone for both Connor and Dan. The two had had an amazing time wandering around and gazing at technology they'd never known existed. Now Phil had lead them into a huge department store and told them to stay on the second floor and pick out clothes they liked. Dan had already chosen two black sweatshirts and a pair of black jeans, but now his attention was focused on the escalators, which he was watching in awe.

“They move people!” Dan murmured, causing Phil to chuckle and hug the omega.

“That they do. You were on it earlier, remember?” Phil pointed out, pressing a kiss to Dan’s cheek.

“Oh yeah,” Dan nodded, before worming away and scampering over to a shelf of plushies. “Can I get one? I want to give one to Roy. I have your panda plushies at home which I want to give to Danny, but I wanted to wait until I had one for Roy too!”

“You still have it? I hadn't realised,” Phil beamed. “Of course you can get one. Which do you think Roy would like?”

“Hm, the hourse thing is cute!” Dan blushed. “That one?”

“It's a llama,” Phil chuckled, picking up the fluffy plushies and handing it to Dan, who cuddled it close and sighed.

“It's soft,” he told Phil matter of factly. “This one.”

“Okay,” Phil laughed, placing the llama in the basket. “Where's Connor gone… Do you see him, Dan?”

“He's over there,” Dan smiled, pointing, however suddenly he stiffened. “He's going to get in trouble.”

“What?” Phil hummed, glancing up, and then with sudden realisation he saw what Dan was talking about. Omega intuition is an amazing thing, but Phil could see the problem that was about to arise, even if Dan only knew it somehow instinctually.

“Hey,” Phil heard the large man approaching Connor speak up, and Phil increased his pace. “What do you think you're doing here, omega? This is the alpha section, unless you're one of those that likes pretending to be what you're not eh? Get out of here.”

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry,” Connor was whimpering, shoving his baby carriages in back of him as he tried to stand tall, and moments later Phil was beside him, glaring at the taller alpha threateningly.

“Get away from him,” Phil demanded. “Leave him alone.”

“Why don't you keep him in his own section then? Some people don't know how to keep control,” the man grumbled something else Phil couldn't hear, but simply the tone of voice was enough to make Phil’s blood boil. He was going to simply leave the man, though, and hurry the whimpering Connor out of there, when a growl to his left startled Phil and made his gaze jump over. 

“You're right,” Dan was growling, his teeth bared. “Some people don't know how to keep control of their mouths! Like you! Why don't you keep yourself in your own section? It's outside in the back, you know. That's where I saw all the rest of the garbage!”

“Uh, Dan, let's go,” Phil tried to pull Dan away, but the omega shook him off and continued to glare at the clearly startled alpha. 

“Leave my family alone,” Dan growled, before he suddenly let out a yelp as the alpha’s hand darted out and slapped Dan, back handing him hard enough to make him almost stumble to the ground if Phil hadn't been quick enough to catch him.

“What seems to be the trouble here?” A voice rumbled suddenly, and Phil looked up to see an officer standing there, glaring at the group.

“He called me garbage,” the foreign alpha spoke up before Phil could say anything, however Dan was quick to interject his own statement.

“He was threatening my family,” Dan retorted. “And he almost hurt Connor!”

“Officer, please, we don't want any trouble,” Phil was quick to speak up as he squeezed Dan’s elbow in hopes of making him be quiet. “This man did threaten my nephew, and then hit my mate, though my mate did give him an… Insulting remark after my nephew was threatened. As you can see, my nephew just had babies, which is making my mate especially protective. Can we please let things be, officer.”

“Move along,” the officer agreed, nodding to the other alpha. “I won't press charges on any of you if you drop this now. But you, sir, need to learn how to control your omegas in public. Discipline is always necessary when they get like that. Good day.”

Phil stared at the officer, aghast, as he turned to walk away, and Dan let out a low growl, which Phil was quick to silence with another squeeze of his elbow.

“It's no wonder you're standing up for omegas,” the other alpha spat as he gathered up his things to leave. “Little alpha like you. I guess what you lack in width you make up for in height, but really if I didn't smell it I'd think you beta, or even an omega. If you ever lose control of the omegas completely, don't worry about! You can join them in prison; I'm sure the lonely alphas would enjoy having a little thing like you there to… Entertain them. Ha!”

Phil closed his eyes tightly and swallowed hard, if only to block out the man’s leering gaze before he was quick to catch Dan’s arm, holding him back when again tried to leap forward.

“It's okay, let it go,” Phil murmured gently, just barely holding his voice in check, before he turned to the whimpering Connor who was now clutching Roy in his arms as he stood protectively over Danny. Phil gently patted Connor’s back, murmuring reassurances, and slowly Connor placed Roy back in the carriage before whimpering a soft apology.

“It… It's fine,” Phil sighed softly. “You didn't know any better. This wasn't covered in your class and I forgot to mention it. It's my fault. Yes, this section is male alpha clothing, the male omega clothing is over there. It's okay, Connor. It's my fault. Come on, let's get you some nice clothes, okay? It's going to be okay.”

“He said you have to keep better control of us in public!” Dan cried. “What's that supposed to mean?”

“It's nothing,” Phil was quick to swallow, averting his eyes. “Come on, let's just get you two some more clothes and we’ll be out of here. Okay?”

“I hate alphas,” Dan muttered under his breath. “Except you of course. You're different.”

“Yeah…” Phil muttered, shrugging, before he examined the sweater Connor held out to him. “That's nice, Connor! Nice and soft. Good choice. Dan, Connor, I am different, so in public maybe it's best to, you know, keep your heads low, but don't listen to either of those two, okay? You are your own person and no one has the authority over you to discipline you or control you, understand? If anyone ever tries, run. Okay?”

“I'd kick them,” Dan declared, making Phil chuckle, however he grew worried when Connor kept his eyes on the ground.

“Okay, Connor?” Phil murmured gently, and Connor gave a half hearted nod, before wandering off to find more clothes.

“Why'd he make that comment to you?” Dan spoke up softly to Phil, who glanced at Dan in surprise.

“Which comment?” He asked.

“The one about being small and jail and things, I don't understand,” Dan shrugged, making Phil wince.

“Oh, forget about that, it's nothing. I'm just small for an alpha, that's all. It’s because I went on suppressants in my growing years. Even before I was taking them regularly, I took them before every rut. It uh… Stunted growth, you know. It's no big deal,” Phil averted his eyes. He'd been embarrassed by his slight figure in high school. The others at his alpha only high school had enjoyed cornering him when teachers weren't looking, but he'd been able to force away the memories until now. Now he gazed in the mirror nervously, wrapping one arm around his small ribcage.

“I think you're perfect,” Dan murmured softly. “That alpha was dumb. I love you.”

“You too,” Phil smiled gently, before turning and gazing in the mirror once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, whatcha think? Also anyone interested in my writing a flashback to Phil's high school days? I'm considering it. 
> 
> Anyway please comment!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is kinda fillery, but it was definitely necessary for the story to flow, and plus has a cute Dan and Phil moment, so I hope you enjoy :) The next chapter will incorporate some of your ideas from your comments! And in several chapters some s$&t is going to get real...  
> Enjoy

ABO

“Hello Phil! Glad you could make it.”

Phil gave a gentle smile at the omega in front of him as he let the man hug him, before smiling at Connor and Dan. After leaving the department store, Phil decided to bring his mate and nephew to see his brother’s old friend as planned, and now they had arrived at the omega’s luxury apartment home.

“These must be the omegas you told me about! Hello, it's so nice to meet you, I’m Evan, Martyn’s old friend. You must be Connor… You look so much like your father,” Evan smiled at Connor gently, and the omega gave a nervous smile, before suddenly breaking into a real smile and suddenly hugging Evan. “Well, hello to you too! How old are you now? You must be eighteen? Seventeen?”

“Seventeen,” Connor murmured softly, before stepping aside to pull in the baby carriages. “Mine. My babies.”

“I see,” Evan smiled, nodding. “Roy and Danny, right? They're very sweet. Hello little ones! Aw, they're adorable. So you must be Dan. It's nice to finally meet you.”

“Same to you,” Dan smiled. “So, you knew Connor’s father?”

“Yes, we went to etiquette school together. Martyn was one of the kindest people I've ever known,” Evan smiled, his gaze far away. “He was several years older than myself, but he was always sort of an older brother to me. My own parents couldn't care less you know, it was all about who's the richest alpha I could get… Oh well, I got lucky, really. Your father was one of the most wonderful people in this world, Connor. He loved you.”

Connor whimpered softly before snuggling close, hiding his head in Evan’s neck, and the other omega sighed, patting his back.

“I'm alright,” he promised Connor. “Now, let's see these little things! I can't believe Martyn would be a grandpapa! Aren't they cute, Phil?”

“I love them,” Phil smiled, before studying Evan closely. “How is she? How are you?”

“It's fine,” Evan averted his eyes suddenly. “It's all fine. She’s out right now with friends, you know, and I finished up all the chores early!”

“You don't like your alpha?” Dan asked, but Evan was quick to shake his head.

“No, she's always been kind to me, pretty much, it's just…. I mean… Well… We don't get to choose, you know? We as omegas don't get to choose our mates. I had someone in mind, really, my best friend. She was…. I had hopes, but she was a beta, so, you know… That couldn't work out. So I ended up with Sapphire, which is fine but… Have you heard from Doodie recently?”

“She's fine,” Phil gave Evan a gentle smile. “She is working as a teacher now! She thinks one day she’ll be an old spinster, but you never know.”

“I hope she finds love,” Evan murmured. “She deserves that… Oh dear, I think Zoe is waking from her nap. One moment, be right back.”

Evan hurried away and then returned with a young omega, girl who smiled at the newcomers eagerly.

“Hello,” she declared. “Who's this, papa?”

“This is Connor, the son of an old friend of mine, and Dan, he's Phil’s omega now! Also Connor’s babies Roy and Danny. Don't be loud and wake then, sweetheart.”

“Hello!” Zoe exclaimed, smiling. “Nice to meet you. Can I see the babies? Aw, papa, they're so cute! I want one!”

“Someday, sweetheart,” Evan chuckled. “Why don't you play in your room so we can have grown up time?”

“That's boring!” Zoe argued. “Where's Joe?”

“Your brother went next door to play with Alfie, remember? Zoe, wait, if you go over promise to be safe okay? They're older, you know.”

“I'm always safe, papa,” Zoe declared, before skipping away.

“She's sweet,” Dan smiled. “How old is she?”

“She's our younger, and she's only six. Her brother Joe is eleven. He's a beta but almost all his friends are alphas which is why I worry about Zoe sometimes,” Evan sighed, before shaking his head. “Oh well, it's alright. Sometimes I wonder if Joe is almost alpha. After all, it’s very rare for an alpha and an omega to have a beta! It's probably because my grandma was a beta, my parents hated it, remember Phil?”

“I do,” Phil rolled his eyes. “Your mother were always going on about your grandfather… I wondered how your poor papa could stand it!”

“He was an omega,” Evan shrugged. “What choice did he have? Anyway, please sit, I made snickerdoodles!”

“Thank you,” Connor smiled, before handing one to Phil and then taking one for himself. Evan raised his eyebrows, but he didn't comment, and instead simply handed a few to Dan.

“So what have you been up to since you got out of the rescue center?” Evan asked. “Been helping at the daycare like Phil had hoped?”

“Yes,” Dan smiled. “It was nice. And next week we’re going to a party at the center, right Phil?” 

“Yes we are, you could come and bring your children if you want Evan. They would like me to bring friends to show off the place and raise support… We should invite Joey and Chris!” Phil declared suddenly. 

“Okay, I’ll think about it and ask Sapphire,” Evan smiled. “Though I don’t know yet, since I’ve been a teacher helper at Joe’s school recently. Ever since they have started trying to integrate into public schools they’ve wanted omega helpers, and Sapphire wants me to be one of them, to show she supports the act, you know. It’s good for her business, you know, if people think she supports it.”

“Maybe you can try to get to Doodie’s school,” Phil smiled warmly at Evan, who blushed and quickly changed the subject to talk about the work he was doing at the school. Dan frowned slightly, though, wondering why Evan was doing anything Sapphire wanted of him, and why Sapphire would make him help if only to ‘support her business’. Did she actually support the act, or was it just to look good? When Dan tried to ask, Phil nudged him in the side, and Evan looked suddenly nervous. He glanced to Phil, who simply shook his head, and then Evan told Dan that of course the family supported it, before quickly changing the subject once again.

ABO

“Come again!” Evan called as the group left his house. 

“We will, don't worry,” Phil chuckled, hugging his old friend again before leading Dan and Connor down to the street.

“He was nice,” Dan commented. “Is Sapphire really a good alpha?” 

“Yes she's alright,” Phil sighed, rubbing his neck. “Better than most but… Well she's still… I don't know.”

“Like me,” Connor spoke up softly. “He's like me? I smell.”

“You have too good of an omega intuition for your own good,” Phil sighed, gently giving Connor’s hair a stroke when he leaned it close hopefully, receiving a soft noise of contentment from Connor. “Yes, Connor’s right. He didn't love her, you know, still doesn't. She's good to him, but they had to have children or their parents would null the marriage, even if he didn't want them with her… She had to do it if she didn't want both of their reputations ruined, it's just… I think Evan partly loved a beta because he wanted to be a father, but that just doesn't work out for omegas much of the time… After all, it doesn’t befit a female alpha being the one to have the children, according to society's standards. But at least he has kids, even if he's the papa. That’s why their ages are pretty far apart, though. After the first, I think Sapphire realized the emotional damage it had caused, so she waited until he was older to have the second one.”

“I'm glad you didn't make me,” Dan murmured softly, leaning against Phil, who sighed.

“Never in a million years, Dan,” Phil murmured. “Never in a million years.”

“Do… Do alphas be with alphas?” Connor spoke up softly. “Like Tyler and Troye do omegas together even though people say no?”

“Yes, some alphas do get with other alphas, and if in those cases the female alpha often does have the children, but that… It's kinda looked down upon too,” Phil sighed. “That's just the way it is for now. Alphas and omegas are supposed to be together, and betas are supposed to stick with betas. Anything else is considered wrong or inappropriate. Actually, Connor, a lot of society rules find alphas with alphas more of a problem than omegas with omegas.”

“But society's standards were designed by alphas,” Dan pointed out. “So why would they say that?”

“Don't ask Dan, please,” Phil murmured softly, wrapping an arm around the boy. “Just don't. It's complicated and I don't want to have to explain all that to you right now…”

“But… I want to know. Don't hide things from me, Phil! I thought you were always going to be honest with me,” Dan blinked up at his alpha, who sighed.

“Fine, if you really want to know… Come here in the house first, okay?” Phil handed Dan the keys and then wheeled Roy’s carriage in, followed by Connor who was quick to take Roy from Phil’s hands and dash upstairs, Dan’s curiosity apparently not appealing to him.

“Well?” Dan demanded. “Why are two omegas together better than two alphas, huh?”

“Okay okay, you're so insistent,” Phil shook his head, chuckling, before sighing again and nodding. “Well, it's really messed up. Basically I think alphas are intimidated by the fact that they could be hit on by another alpha, someone they don't want to be with, which you know is what omegas deal with every day of their lives. Second… Well… Dan… To be honest… Dan, a lot of alphas think that two omegas being together is… Attractive, to the point where it used to be common practice for alphas to force their omega to be with another omega, even if that's not what either omega wanted. But as you well know, it's in biology that when an alpha gives a command…”

“Omegas have to listen,” Dan spat bitterly, looking away.

“Yeah,” Phil swallowed, reaching a hand to wrap around Dan, but when Dan pulled away, Phil’s face fell as if he'd been slapped.

“Sorry,” Dan muttered. “I just… I want to be alone for a bit.”

“That's fine!” Phil was quick to nod, scampering to his feet. “Um, I'll be making dinner, okay? S-See you then?”

“Yeah, yeah okay,” Dan nodded absentmindedly, turning away. Phil didn't know if it was an accident or on purpose that Dan turned the moment after tears filled Phil’s eyes.

Dinner that night was a quiet affair, with Phil trying to make awkward conversation and Dan blantly ignoring him, leaving Connor to cower due to the tension in the room and scamper away the minute he saw fit to excuse himself. That night Dan slept turned away from Phil, who curled up in a ball and tried not to cry.

ABO

The next morning, Dan woke with a start. He wasn't sure what exactly felt wrong, but something definitely did. He hesitated for a moment, before he rolled over to see if Phil could jog his memory, and then he froze. Phil wasn't there.

Dan bolted up, looking around the room desperately until his eyes fell on a little note taped to the mirror. He dashed over, unfolding it and quickly reading the contents.

Dan,

I'm so sorry about last night. I completely understand the mixed feelings you must have, so I've left for a little while so you won't have to deal with the insecurities you seem to be having when I'm there. I could see that I was making you uncomfortable last night, which is the last thing I’d want. I love you so much Dan. If you honestly want to talk to an alpha like I am, then you have my number. Otherwise I won't come home until tonight. Okay? I love you so much, and that's why I want you to know that any time you need space, I'm happy to give it. I am in no way in charge of your life. I love you so much Dan. Please be careful while I'm gone, take good care of Connor.

Love,  
Phil  
PS  
I'm sorry that I'm an alpha. I'm going on suppressants again, promise. If you need anything, just call. I love you  
I think I said I love you an awful lot, but no matter how many times I say it, I will never be able to convey the adoration I feel for you. You're by far one of the most amazing people I've ever had the pleasure to meet. When you're next to me, everything is okay. I only wish it were the same for you.  
<3

Dan read it over twice more, before crumpling it and yanking out his new cellphone and calling Phil.

“Hello?” Phil’s nervous voice came on the line. “Dan? Is everything alright? Is Connor okay? Are the babies okay? You're okay, right?” 

“You said you wouldn't leave me!” Dan cried. “So what is this?!”

“What?” Phil asked slowly. “What're you talking about?”

“You promised me you'd never leave me,” Dan growled. “And this morning you were gone!”

“I… I thought you wanted time alone,” Phil stammered. “I just, I…”

“I was just thinking last night, it had nothing to do with you! Okay, maybe a little, but not you! Just alphas, you know? Where are you? I'm coming after you!” Dan declared, however Phil said quickly he shouldn't.

“It's fine, I'll come home,” Phil promised. “I was just back at the shelter, actually, setting up for the party.”

“Oh… Can I help?” Dan asked suddenly, however Phil simply sighed.

“Dan, it's okay, they still have a couple days, I'll just come home. I… I'd rather be there with you to be honest,” Phil murmured softly. “I'm so sorry.”

“Phil, you have nothing to apologize for,” Dan spoke with confidence, and Phil chuckled when he heard Dan repeating the same thing he always told omegas. 

“Okay, thank you,” Phil murmured, before the call disconnected leaving Dan chewing his lip. Last night he'd been admittedly angry. It was true that last night he'd felt like his blood was boiling. Now, though, that anger had faded into some sort of long term disgust for alphas who abused others like Phil had described, but Phil wasn't one of those alphas. That was obvious to Dan, and the thought of how he'd treated Phil last night made him wince a little.

A soft crying noise upstairs made Dan leap to his feet in confusion, and his confusion mounted when he got upstairs and though the babies were there, Connor wasn't.

“Connor?” Dan cried, picking up Roy and hushing him as he dashed from the room. “Connor, where are you? Connor!”

A search of the house revealed that Connor was definitely not there, and suddenly a bad feeling began creeping over Dan. For the second time that morning he pulled out his phone, this time to call Connor’s number, but to Dan's relief Connor answered on the second ring.

“Hello?” Connor’s voice was soft.

“Hey, it's Dan, where are you?” Dan cried. “You left your babies!”

“I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, I just… I couldn't bring them and I knew you'd make them safe right? Are they okay? Oh please, they have to be okay-”

“They're fine,” Dan cut him off. “But where are you?”

“I… I'm with Chris,” Connor murmured. “I'm sorry if that's a problem. I'll come home right now, okay? I just… I wanted to be with another omega and you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you.”

“Oh…” Dan blinked. “You okay?”

“Yes… I'll come home in a couple minutes,” Connor murmured before hanging up leaving Dan quite suddenly very lonely. He blinked at the phone, and then at Roy who was now cooing and giggling, and Dan placed him gently back in the crib before wandering downstairs to try to make himself breakfast.

When Phil finally arrived home, he was flurried and worried as he wrapped Dan in his arms.

“I'm sorry I left, I was trying to do what was best for you,” Phil promised softly. “Can you forgive me?”

“Of course I can,” Dan sighed. “But suddenly I can't wait for work tomorrow. I might be an omega, but I would fail as a house omega. I know how Connor loves the baby's, and I do too, but taking care of babies and house work without anyone else around does not appeal to me at all…”

“Don't worry, tomorrow we have work again,” Phil nuzzled Dan’s neck, making him moan softly. “And we’ll go together. I promise. I love you, okay?”

“Mm, just kiss me already,” Dan chuckled, making Phil roll his eyes and hold Dan close, Dan tipping his head to the side.

“You make sure Connor got his breakfast?” Phil murmured, tipping Dan’s head backwards as he licked at the omega’s neck.

“He's with Chris,” Dan moaned softly, yet suddenly Phil was pulling away.

“He's what?” Phil’s mouth dropped. “How? Since when?”

“I dunno,” Dan murmured, pulling Phil close again as he suddenly pulled Phil onto the couch and wrapped his legs around him. “Ugh I love you.”

“Dan!” Phil complained, wiggling away until he was back on his feet. “Connor is in no state to be wandering around outside yet! He could get in serious trouble. Are they at Chris’ house? I'm calling him.”

Before Phil got a chance, though, the front door was pushed open and Connor hurried inside. When he spotted Phil he hurried over and hugged him suddenly.

“I'm sorry,” he murmured. “I should have told you. But… I had a good time.”

“Where did you hang out?” Phil asked quickly. 

“Just… Just around,” Connor murmured. “Chris drove me and showed me things.”

“Oh… Okay,” Phil gave a sigh and spoke gently. “You're fine?”

“I… Yes of course. They want to come to the party,” Connor added nervously. “If that's okay.”

“Of course! You told them? That's wonderful! Thank you Connor, good job,” Phil gave the boy a final hug before smiling at him and stepping away. “Now we’re all here, I'll make brunch.”

“Can I make it?” Connor asked hopefully, leaving Phil biting his lip

“I can make it,” Phil insisted. “But if you really want to then of course you can…”

“Thank you!” Connor declared, before dashing away. Phil stared after him, a bit perplexed, before Dan looped his hands around Phil’s waist and pulled him down on top of him.

“Now where were we?” Dan murmured into Phil’s neck, before he moved his lips to Phil’s. “Oh that's right… Mmmp.”

Phil sighed slightly, feeling like Dan’s sudden affection could quite possibly be the result of Phil leaving him that morning, however he went along with it, kissing Dan tenderly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this little chappie. I already have planned to incorporate some of your commented ideas, but if you want to give more I'll see if they fit in with what I have planned :)


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this little thing written quickly, as I was already half done with it when I posted the last thing. This chapter is based on someone's request, so here you go :)   
> Also, I think next chapter is when I'm going to have dramatic things happen, this one is just kinda sad... But I hope you enjoy!

The next day found Dan, Connor, and Phil back at the daycare. The children were playing with blocks, given the task to build a local community building, which Connor was happily overviewing. Meanwhile, Phil was showing Dan the ropes of running the small center.

“Here's their cubbies,” Phil was explaining. “And here's where we will put their coats when it rains. Here’s the computer system where we check if we have messages and this is the site where we take attendance. If we are going to add a new student we will go here and enter all the needed info, got it?” Phil smiled at Dan. “We have two new students today actually! What with the first National Omega Day approaching, I guess news about this place has gotten out!”

“Okay, there might be one out there right now,” Dan pointed to a young man approaching the center. Phil watched cautiously, but when he pushed the door open he balked, biting his lip.

“Wait,” Dan murmured. “He’s not an omega… Wait…”

“Hello,” the man entered the daycare quite suddenly, making Phil jump and study the man carefully. “Um… So my wife and I were hoping to enroll our daughter here?”

“You're an alpha,” Dan pointed out. “This center clearly states that it's for single omega parents only.”

“I… I'm aware of that,” the man spoke slowly, sighing as he collected himself. “I know this. But I don't know where else to take her.”

“How about right down the street to the daycare that accepts people like you?” Dan rolled his eyes, but Phil was quick to lay a hand on his shoulder. 

“I'm sorry, why are you here?” Phil asked slowly, studying the man carefully.

“I did try the one down there, actually,” the man growled slightly. “But they require info about both parents.”

“So?” Dan drew out the word.

“So they wouldn't take her,” the man declared, clearly growing frustrated. “Look, her mother wasn't approved of, apparently. So you won't take her either? Typical. And you claim yourselves to be anti-discriminatory.”

“Wait, why won't they take her?” Phil asked quickly. “Can you give me background please? I promise I won't judge you.”

“Look, not that it's any of your business but… Well… Look you two, just because my wife is an alpha, we get turned away from not only those places but this one too, apparently. I told her, I said Rebeka they won't take our daughter, but she still sent me here, and once again we got turned away. Oh well, I guess it's good I haven't taken my job yet. I for one am not leaving my three year old daughter home alone, even if I do give up work.”

“Wait… Mark?” Phil asked suddenly, and the man blinked in confusion.

“Do I know you?” The alpha asked slowly, and in return Phil laughed quite suddenly, extending a hand.

“Phil!” Phil cried ecstatically. “Oh gosh, I didn't know what happened to you after you went to America right after school ended! You look so different!”

“Phil?” Mark’s jaw dropped, before suddenly he launched forward to hug the significantly smaller alpha. “Man, I haven't seen you since our grad party! You might still be a shrimp, but you do finally look your age, sorta.”

Mark laughed good naturedly, mussing Phil’s hair, and Phil laughed before stepping aside to point to a very confused Dan.

“This is Dan, he's my omega!” Phil declared excitedly. “Dan, meet Mark, he's one of my friends from secondary school! I lost track of almost everyone from that time of my life cause that was when all that stuff was happening with my brother, but here you are!”

“What stuff? You were very closed up right around then,” Mark looked concerned, and Phil replied that he'd talk about it later. “Okay, wow, so you ended up with an omega after all? I thought you were always going on about wanting to be single or whatever forever!”

“I would if it wasn't for Dan,” Phil smiled. “He's incredible. Oh, and over there is Connor. He's my nephew! Hey, did you keep in contact with anyone else? I honestly lost track of everyone.”

“Oh yeah, I mean I saw Glo just the other day! And Marcus came over yesterday. He just had a baby last year! He's actually genuinely happy, as is Tanya. Oh, and Marcus is coming to dinner tomorrow! Also, did you hear Colleen is getting married?” Mark rambled on, Phil’s eyes widening with each explanation.

“Wow, that's a lot to take in,” Phil murmured. “Who'd Colleen end up with? She's always been the most amazing beta I've ever known, what with getting into an alpha school and all!”

“She ended up with an omega, but he's not your average omega!” Mark crowed. “If you saw him, you'd think he was an alpha! I thought he was an alpha first time I met him, honestly, and then all of a sudden it was oh wow I was off there!”

“Right… So the daycare?” Dan interrupted after a moment, making Phil chuckle.

“Well,” Phil sighed softly. “So technically I can't enroll your daughter, but I understand your predicament. Listen, I can't put her in the system, but… Well, I can just take care of her. You're an old friend, and I understand this.”

“You'd do that, even though you wouldn't get paid for it?” Mark’s jaw dropped.

“It's fine,” Phil smiled gently. “Legally I cannot enrol her as a student here, but I'm happy to take care of her, Mark. I'd love to meet her and your wife, as well as everyone else from those days… I've missed you all.”

“Really?” Mark asked hopefully. “I'll take you, Dan, and Connor out to dinner for this, anywhere you want, thank you so much! I'll bring her by one of these days, and I'll try to take care of her myself with my wife all I can. A pleasure to meet you and Dan!”

Dan watched as Mark marched away, before turning to Phil and raising his eyebrows.

“If you're not supposed to, why are you letting his daughter in?” Dan asked.

“Because she has nowhere else to go,” Phil answered simply. “Come on, let me finish showing you around before the next student arrives.”

The next child didn't arrive until 10:00, at which point a flustered omega hurried through the door, slapping an id on the table.

“Hello, who's Phil? It says I should speak to him?” The young man spoke up, glancing nervously at Dan, who pointed to Phil, and the omega glanced over, before shying backwards. “Oh, I'm sorry, I hadn't realized. I'm sorry, sir, uh, it's nice to meet you, sir, hello.”

“Hello,” Phil murmured gently, bowing his head as he stepped forward with a gentle smile. “It's nice to meet you. You must be Luke, and your daughter Annie. Luke… How old are you?”

“I'm twenty, sir,” Luke murmured nervously, skittering backwards again, making Phil sigh softly as he got on one knee and offered the little girl beside Luke a gentle smile. 

“And how old are you, Annie?” Phil murmured gently. 

“F-four,” Annie sniffled, glancing up at Luke, before hurrying to hide behind his pants leg. Phil nodded before he stood up, nodding.

“Alright Luke, no need to be nervous, you know. No one here will hurt you. Dan will check you in if you choose to enrol your daughter here,” Phil tried to give an encouraging smile, before he stepped away, hoping giving some distance would calm down the clearly frightened young boy. Luke was only twenty and he had a four year old daughter? The idea made Phil shudder, and so he quickly went to help Connor with the children, trying to block dark thoughts from his mind.

“Here, these are the other kids.”

Phil heard Dan’s voice a few minutes later, and Phil glanced up to see Dan leading Annie over to see the other children. The shy little girl stuck close to Dan’s leg as Luke watched like a hawk. Dan shared a look with Phil and Connor, before he dashed back to speak to Luke a bit more.

“Hello Annie,” Phil smiled in a way he hoped was kindly. “Welcome. We’re doing language time now, when we learn to say hello, how are you in different languages!” 

Annie blinked nervously at him, before nodding slowly.

“See, that's Connor,” Phil kept up his smile. “He's teaching everyone, but now everyone is going to split off. Hello Brandon and Robin, this is a new student, Annie.”

“Hello Annie,” Robin smiled gently. “Nice to meet you. I’m Robin, okay? I like your ribbon.”

“Thank you,” Annie murmured, a tiny smile finally worming onto her face.

“Annie!” Brandon declared, clapping excitedly. Phil chuckled before ruffling Brandon’s hair and then sitting cross legged across from the children. 

“Okay, today we’re learning French! So in French, this is how you say ‘hello! How are you?’ Salut, comment allez-vous?” Phil smiled, nodding to Robin who repeated back the translation almost perfectly. “Very good Robin! You're excellent at language. Okay, go ahead Brandon.”

“Uh, sal-salew, commit alley-vous!” Brandon giggled, his pronunciation very off, but Phil smiled anyway and told him he was getting it.

“Can you try Annie?” Phil smiled encouragingly at her. Annie blinked nervously at him, before nodding.

“S-S-Salut, comment allez-vous?” Annie murmured, glancing up at him nervously, and Phil beamed back at her.

“Good job!” He told her earnestly. “You kids are natural at language. One day you'll be speaking other languages just as good as English, I know it! Here, you each get a little vanilla candy for your good work!”

Annie stared at the little candy placed in front of her in awe, blinking at it slowly, before she slowly tore it open and took a nibble, her face lighting up in joy. The rest of the candy was gone in seconds, and finally she broke into a real smile, gazing at Phil in awe.

“Okay,” Phil spoke up. “Now we’re going to have free play for a little while. Make sure you include Annie in your free play games. Annie, you may pet the guinea pigs, there's blocks over there, there's little animal figurines over there, over there is the stuffed animals, in that corner is musical instruments, over here is the library, and over there is the doll house. Have fun!”

“What do you want to do?” Robin asked Annie with a smile. Annie blinked at her before staring around, and she then pointed to the stuffed animals hopefully. Robin nodded, skipping over with Annie trailing happily behind.

“Good job,” Dan spoke up, nuding Phil as the alpha stood. “You were nice to her.”

“I hope so,” Phil bit his lip. “She seems so shy… And her father… He's so small. He looks more like fifteen than twenty! And… And at twenty with a four year old daughter….”

“He told me,” Dan sighed softly. “He was like me, raised in a, what's it called, kennel?”

“Technically,” Phil winced at the name.

“Anyway,” Dan went on quickly. “It wasn't mine, but it was like mine, and he was sold at age fifteen and a horrible alpha bought him. They were together until just a couple weeks ago. Apparently, uh, it wasn't clear, but Luke said that after Annie something happened and even though the alpha tried, Luke couldn't get pregnant, so his alpha kicked him out…”

“What?” Phil’s jaw dropped. “Are they on the streets?”

“Uh… No?” Dan bit his lip. “His alpha technically sorta sold him…. Sorta. I guess this place wanted him because he can't get pregnant. Anyway they actually pay him, and he gets paid a lot so he was able to rent a room in a house near here and wants his daughter to stay here while he, uh, works.”

The colour drained from Phil’s face, before suddenly his face turned red and he clasped a pencil.

“I’m going to call the rescue center, they need to know about this!” Phil growled, however before he got a chance he felt a soft tugging on his pants leg.

“Mister Phil,” Robin spoke. “Annie is hungry but she doesn't want to tell you, so I’m telling you. Her tummy is making angry noises.”

“Oh,” Phil nodded slowly. “Of course, I’ll fix her something. Thank you for telling me Robin. Snack time isn't for a little while, but I’ll get her something. Thank you.”

Phil was quick to mix up a quick caesar salad, heat up a blueberry muffin, and grab two sausage rolls before placing the meal on the table and smiling at Annie as he beckoned her over.

“Here you go,” he told her softly. “Anything you don't want is okay, and if you want more, that's okay too, Annie. I hope you enjoy it.”

Annie stared at the food in front of her, before picking up a sausage roll and holding it out to Phil, however he shook his head and smiled.

“For you,” he repeated gently, causing Annie to blink, before nibbling the roll. Again, her eyes widened in delighted confusion, before she scarfed down everything on the plate, letting out a happy giggle.

“Thank you!” She suddenly spoke up, turning to Phil. “You… You're so nice! I didn't know alphas could… Could be nice. I wish you were my other pa’ent. Fat’er isn't nice like you...”

“Oh… Honey, it's okay, this is how everyone should always be treated,” Phil gave a sad smile. “But thank you.”

“She's right you know,” Robin suddenly spoke up from here she was seated beside Annie. “I wish mummy’s alpha was as nice as you! Brandon doesn't remember too good, but I do. I was a little kid back then! He was mean… You're so nice! You show that alphas can be wonderful!”

“Oh?” Phil blinked slowly, swallowing hard. “I… I do?”

“Uh huh,” Robin smiled, before hopping up to clear the table.

“You do,” Annie murmured, her big blue eyes suddenly filling with tears. “Thank you.”

“Oh, what's wrong?” Phil asked quickly, however Annie simply shook her head.

“I’m happy,” she murmured. “Thank you.”

With that, Annie hopped up to follow Robin, leaving Phil with a rumbling in his chest, and strange tears in his own eyes.

That afternoon, Phil invited all of the families to the party at the center for national omega day, before smiling at each child as they slipped away after their parents.

“Luke,” Phil called when the tiny omega came to pick up his daughter. “If you ever need any kind of help, you know the center is there for you. You can go to them and they can help you find a job…”

“I… I can't,” Luke looked away. “I’m sorry Sir, but my alpha regulates my salary. I can't change jobs. Thank you though. You're very kind.”

Phil watched with side eyes as Luke took his daughter’s hand, Annie’s face bright as she skipped along beside her father, murmuring about her day.

“I'm so glad the center saved you,” Phil murmured, putting an arm around Dan when he got close. There was a lump in Phil’s throat, which he tried to swallow as he suddenly buried his face in Dan’s neck.

“I… I’m glad too,” Dan agreed softly, before glancing at Connor and closing his eyes. “I’m glad too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, whatcha think? Please leave a comment below!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter is going to be very triggering. It's more violent than other chapters and has reference to triggering things. I'll bold the part where the triggering part starts, though in general a lot of this chapter has scary stuff that other chapters won't… Read with caution.

ABO

The day had finally arrived. Phil, for one, couldn't wait to see his old friends at the center, and Dan too was excited to be reunited with Troye, as well as Ricky who would be attending. Connor had dressed up specially with a little scarf around his neck (he'd taken to wearing scarfs quite a bit these days) and he got Danny and Roy dressed in tiny tuxes which made Phil giggle.

“Ready to go?” Phil asked the two, holding Dan close, and both omegas nodded, before scrambling into the car.

“It's going to be so fun!” Phil rambled. “There will be carnival games, and live music, all kinds of food, and a white elephant which is why those three gifts are in the back, plus all kinds of other activities… I know you'll have a great time, both of you.”

Connor hummed softly, a smile on his face, and when they arrived at the Center and walked inside, his face lit up completely. Soft music floated through the multipurpose room, Troye and Carrie on stage singing. There were people listening all over the room, cuddled in soft beanbag chairs and couches. Along the sides of the room were tables piled high with all kinds of food. The next room over was loud and excited with carnival games and arcade games, plus lots of laughs from those who had won a little prize. The last room was stuffed with wrapped boxes, and that's where Phil sat the white elephant gifts before hurrying back and joining Connor and Dan on a shag couch.

“Amazing!” A peppy voice suddenly declared, Tyler ascending the stage and giving Troye a happy peck on the lips. “That, omegas, betas and alphas, was Carrie and Troye, with A Whole New World! Give them a hand! Great job love. Next up, Somewhere Over the Rainbow!”

Tyler hopped off the stage and made a beeline for Phil, hugging him excitedly before doing the same to Connor and Dan.

“It's great to see you here!” Tyler cried. “Isn't it decorated nicely? Phil had a wonderful little contribution the other day. Balloon themed is great! Very classic party. Love the balloon rainbow up there. And did you know that someone in the other room is making balloon animals? I have to get one!”

“How's it going with Troye?” Phil murmured after a moment, and he was glad when Tyler seemed to grow even more excited.

“It's great! It's like nothing I've ever experienced. Like, I didn't know that love could be like that… It's so much less stressful! For me, obviously not for everyone. But yeah… The other day we got yelled at though. Some guy on the street thought it'd be funny to pelt us with mud, ruined my favorite pants! But oh well, it's still great. You gotta come to our flat!”

“Okay,” Phil chuckled, smiling as Dan yawned and cuddled against him. “You tired already Dan? The party has hardly started!”

“The music makes me sleepy,” Dan murmured softly. “And I stayed up until 4 am on that thing… Computer!”

“Dan! You said you'd stop earlier!” Phil rolled his eyes, chuckling as Dan’s fell closed and he snuggled against Phil again.

“Well, I gotta go be prepared to announce… Oh wait! Connor, they're so cute! Aw, that's Danny right!” Tyler focused on the babies wrapped in Connor’s arms, and the omega nodded, before turning his head down to them again and smiling. Tyler gave him a one armed hug again, before slipping back to the stage.

“Hey guys!” Another voice spoke up, and Connor let out a noise of joy as Ricky bounced up.

“Ricky!” Dan declared, suddenly awake. “How're you?”

The three omegas chatted as Phil looked around, and he smiled when he saw that Joey had come. Chris was also here, speaking with PJ over in a bean bag chair. Phil wasn't sure if they somehow knew each other or what, but he didn't question it. He was about to get up and talk to the two of them, though, when suddenly the lights flickered, stopping the music and causing a hush to fall over the room.

“Your attention please,” Louise was suddenly on the stairs, as well as Tyler who for some reason had Troye wrapped tightly in his arms. “Your attention, please. Alphas and anyone else fit to fight, please stand near a doorway. The center security have surrounded the parameter and all doors are locked, but I need alphas and fit people to stand near doors. Anyone who needs to, go deeper into the center and hide.”

“What's going on?” Someone called, causing Louise to bite her lip.

“It seems that there's a, uh, protest of sorts heading toward the building, but with due caution things will be alright. Everyone stay calm, alphas and anyone else who feels fit to fight, please get near the doors!”

Phil scrambled to his feet and headed toward some doorway, but something held him back. Turning, he found Dan clutching his arm.

“Stay with me?” Dan begged.

“I need to stand near a door. If you want to come, you may, but be safe?” Phil begged. Dan nodded quickly and then began following Phil, his arm wrapped around Phil’s.

“I heard it on the news,” Phil heard someone near him murmur, and he turned to see Dean standing next to him.

“Heard what?” Phil murmured. Dean held up his cellphone, and immediately Phil winced.

A live news broadcast was filming from a window as dozens and dozens of alphas and some betas stormed down the street, shouting angrily, signs scrawled with hate bouncing above their heads. They were less than a block away from the center.

“I don't like this,” Dan turned his head away to hide it against Phil’s neck, but Phil was pale and shaking, with little comfort to offer.

“I can hear them,” someone whispered, and Phil’s heart almost stopped when he indeed heard a soft shouting from the other side of the door, and it was getting louder.

“Police!” Phil heard Louise speaking in the corner with the phone. “Yes police I need you here right now! Yes it's an emergency! What do you mean? Surely someone is there… Oh I understand… But this is a concentrated number and these are ones who need rehab! I know, I'm not saying they shouldn't attend to that, I'm just…. Sir please! But that's not- Sir?”

Louise slammed the phone, her face frightened as she hurried over to a door. Phil pulled Dan to stand next to her.

“What'd they say?” He murmured.

“There's riots happening all over the city, and a fire broke out near Parliament. Apparently they're busy with that, plus dozens of cases of domestic abuse are being called in, so they don't know when they can get here, plus apparently a couple alpha officers conveniently called in sick.”

“So there's no one coming?” Phil cried in horror, yet the only response was a yell from the other side of the door, which rocked from the weight of something slamming against it.

“Phil…” Dan murmured, squeezing closer, but Phil’s throat was so closed tight with fear that he couldn't manage any sort of reply beyond a squeak.

A bang on another door sent a bunch of people skittering backwards, while others pressed forwards to try to keep the door closed. Phil held Dan’s hand hard enough that he felt like he might crack a bone, and then suddenly Phil was being pushed backwards as the door in front of him burst open, and a stream of alphas and some betas poured into the room.

Chaos broke out immediately. Alphas were attacking alphas to the point where it was hard to determine who was friend or foe, and betas were slamming random alphas over the head with anything they could get their hands on. Many omegas were also there fighting, but it became apparently rather quickly that many of them were easy to subdue with an angry about or a slam to the wall.

Phil was rocked into the action when Dan lept forward toward someone approaching Tyler and Troye, who were struggling to hold their own on the stage. As a man almost hit Tyler from behind, Dan grabbed at his hair, pulling him away, but the man slammed Dan to the ground in seconds, kicking him in the stomach.

“Stop it!” Phil shouted, leaping onto the stage and ramming into the other alpha, but seconds later he was thrown to the ground beside Dan. He glared up at the alpha, and then suddenly his blood went cold.

“ **You look familiar… Where have I see you before?” The other alpha was murmuring, staring down at Phil, who was now pale and quivering.**

“Phil?” Dan moaned softly, slowly lifting his head. If possible, Phil paled even more as the large alpha’s eyes shown with realisation.

“Phil,” he murmured softly, nodding. To Dan’s slightly muddled horror, the man ran an almost tender hand along Phil’s jawline, which made the smaller alpha whimper, closing his eyes as if that would make the situation go away.

“Leave us alone!” Dan fought to his feet, lunging at the alpha, yet another alpha was quick to catch Dan’s arms and hold him back, despite his struggles.

“Leave him alone, Dorian!” Phil cried, and he shied backwards again when Dorian gave his hair a gentle stroke.

“Oh, I don't care about the omega. My friends can have it,” Dorian gave a noncommittal shake of his head. “But you, Phil… I haven't seen you in years! I see you must've recovered. Got your own omega and everything! Bet he lets you take all the control, after all, he doesn't know what fun you can be. How could an omega possibly know that? They're not good for anything more than you were!”

“Phil?” Dan whimpered softly. “What's he talking about?”

“You haven't told it?” Dorian murmured, as if impressed by this tidbit of information. “Why, you think you could hold onto some dignity that wasn't there to begin with?”

“Stop it,” Phil begged. “I… I don't care, do whatever you want, but let Dan go. He doesn't have anything to do with this, with you.”

“What's the fun in that?” Dorian chuckled, before suddenly dashing a hand out to pull Phil close and press a kiss to Phil’s lips, which made Dan recoil and Phil gag slightly when he was finally able to pull away. Dorian simply chuckled. “Brings back memories, doesn't it?”

“Please, just let him leave,” Phil sobbed softly, turning away in a futile attempt to hide the building tears in his eyes, yet when one of Dorian’s hands twisted in his hair and swivelled his head to face Dan, Phil could only press his eyes shut as two years dribbled down his face.

“He's just the same, isn't he Hayes?” Dorian laughed to the alpha with a secure latch on Dan. “He always was an emotional little alpha, so pliable with just a few words here, a touch there, such a good fuck.”

“Phil?” Dan murmured softly, studying Phil and trying to figure out what was going on, but Phil only squeezed his eyes shut more tightly, turning his head away.

“Yes, back in school we spent lots of time together, didn't we Philip? All those days squeezed in the janitor’s closet, just you, me, Hayes and Keaton. It worked out since you've always been such a small, little morsel. Those were good times, before that stupid alpha girl had to pop up right at lunch one time and steal you away. Well Glo isn't here now, is she, love? Hold the omega, I’m bringing back old times!”

Phil sobbed softly as he was suddenly pulled to his knees and something was forced to his tightly closed lips.

“Come on, you stupid thing, open up!” Dorian spat, hitting Phil’s head as Dan looked on in silent horror.

Someone suddenly reached out to pinch Phil, and his mouth opened quickly with a gasp of pain, and then Phil was gagging as something was being forced into his mouth. Just as Phil let out another, louder, sob, a blur seemed to fly through the air, and Dorian was knocked to the ground with a cry.

A soft, dangerous growl echoed from the omega standing protectively in front of Phil, and as Keaton attempted to step forward, the omega kicked out and bit the man, followed by a kick at Hayes, who dropped Dan with a cry.

“Get away from us!” The omega suddenly roared in a voice so powerful, the alphas scrambled backwards. “Get away from my uncle!”

Dorian blinked at the small, brown haired omega, before scrambling to his feet, and he and his friends stumbled away into the crowd.

“Connor?” Dan murmured, staring wide eyed at the panting, red faced omega, who stared back for a moment before turning and staring at the clearly defeated Phil.

“Uncle?” Connor whimpered, gently prodding Phil, who simply whimpered and curled into himself, continuing to softly sob, his eyes far away, as if he didn't quite remember where he was, as if he was lost in a dream.

“We… We need to leave,” Dan murmured. He looked around to see that police were finally streaming into the room and many of the invaders were being subdued by the Center’s alphas and omegas alike. “Phil… Phil?”

Dan nuzzled the small alpha gently, yet his only response was another whimper as he curled into himself more tightly.

“Come,” Connor murmured, pulling Phil to his feet, and the alpha stumbled up, blindly following Connor as he pulled his uncle over to the two baby carriages which Troye was protecting valiantly. Feeling numb, Dan firmly took the baby carriages, and then followed Connor and Phil back towards the house, leaving the car at the center.

Phil seemed lost to another world as he stumbled along behind Connor, and when they did finally arrive him, Phil stood in the doorway, unmoving, until Connor gently pushed him down onto the couch where he sat, staring straight ahead with unseeing eyes.

“I must feed babies,” Connor murmured, before dashing away and leaving Dan with Phil.

“Phil?” Dan whimpered, nuzzling Phil again, but when he received no response, Dan curled up in Phil’s lap and tried to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... Sorry, I know that was sad. I might have another chapter with similar bad stuff, but not too much more. Please comment what you think? Poor Phil :(


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so another trigger warning, this chapter again has not super descriptive sexual violence, but read carefully. Also, it contains a couple gay slurs :( Stupid Dorian  
> Anyway, thank you for following and commenting on this story. 
> 
> On a side note, I'm sure most of you heard what happened in Orlando. I send the victims and their families my hopes and prayers that things get better. Such a sad event :(

Dan awoke to an incessant knocking at the door. Stirring quietly, he glanced up to see Phil still asleep and snoring softly, his hair fallen into his eyes and one hand twisted gently in Dan’s curls. Dan slowly retracted himself from the sleeping alpha before padding to the door. He hesitated when he smelled alpha, however he peeked out and then broke into a grin.

“Louise!” He cried, his voice a happy whisper. “Come in, please, but quiet because Phil is asleep. Would you like anything? Why're you here? Welcome in!”

“Thank you Dan,” Louise chuckled softly. “I actually came to check on you, Connor, and Phil. Troye told me about what happened… I'm so sorry. The security simply wasn't prepared for that scale of an attack, and the police were too busy to get there in time. Are you hurt? I bought toffees for the family in hopes of apologizing…. Plus all agencies are closed today due to yesterday’s chaos. Well, the center is never really closed, but you know.”

“I'm fine,” Dan murmured, before gazing sadly at Phil. “I'm not sure about my mate, though… He's hurting, can't you feel it? It makes my stomach upset…”

“I can't feel it, you just can because you're bonded now,” Louise pointed out. “Why don't we go in the kitchen? We don't want to wake him.”

Dan nodded, taking the oustretched toffees and leading Louise into the kitchen where he securely closed the door.

“He wouldn't talk last night,” Dan chewed his lip. “It was like he wasn't even there, even when I nuzzled him…”

“I… I hadn't known that part of his past,” Louise sighed softly. “Phil was always a bit secretive, now I know why. I had suspicions, based on the fact early on he would flinch at the smallest things, but it went away so I thought maybe it was nothing… Dan I'm worried, I saw him as you were leaving last night, he looked poorly. I mean… He is quite small for an alpha, but I can't believe he was… Hurt like that and never told anyone or got help.”

“He’ll be okay, right?” Dan bit his lip.

“I hope so, but is it okay if I stay until he wakes, just in case?” Louise asked, to which Dan was quick to nod.

“I… I hear something now,” Dan murmured, cocking his head, before his face paled and he dashed out to the couch, Louise right behind him.

“Phil!” Dan cried, and Louise was shocked when she heard cries and sobs spilling from Phil as he thrashed on the couch, sweat plastering hair to his forehead.

“Phil!” Dan cried again, shaking him, only for Phil to whimper, and then scream as his eyes flew open, and then he was scampering to press his back to the couch, staring through Dan in terror.

ABO

_“Happy birthday dear Martyn, happy birthday to you!”_

_The family clapped as the omega blushed and then blew out the candles, dimples appearing on his smiling cheeks._

_“Go ahead, the first piece is yours,” his alpha declared charismatically. Martyn blinked at him for several moments, before hurrying to get the first piece, and then give the second to his alpha._

_“Here Phil,” Martyn spoke in a whisper as he handed Phil the third piece, and anger suddenly coursed through Phil’s veins when his brother’s sleeve peaked up to reveal a purplish bruise as he handed Phil the platter._

_“Excuse me,” Phil muttered, standing and storming into the bathroom, his father making up some excuse for him about having a non-contagious stomach bug._

_“I hate him,” Phil muttered under his breath as he tried to control his anger; anger at his brother for never directly telling anyone, anger at his parents for not doing more to help, and mostly anger at his brother’s alpha for existing at all._

_A knock on the door made Phil jump, so with a soft sigh he opened it, expecting it to be his mother, but instead he found Frank, his brother’s alpha, standing outside._

_“Don't make a noise, or your brother will be sorry when we arrive home,” Frank murmured, stepping into the room and locking the door. “Ever since he got pregnant again, I haven't had any hooking up, and I'm sick of it. Get over here and stop looking like a frightened puppy. You're small enough you could practically be an omega. I don’t understand why your parents don't feed you more or give you supplements. Never mind, on your knees.”_

_“I…. What…. Mu-”_

_“I said, if you make any noise, tonight your brother will be very sorry,” Frank clasped a hand over Phil’s mouth. “Now get on your knees, I don't want to tell you twice.”_

_Phil stared at the alpha in front of him, and with a start he realized that Frank was going into rut, and thus there was no reasoning with him. So, with a soft sob, Phil did as he was told. After all, it wasn't really Frank’s fault or his own actions speaking, this was a rut. It wasn't Frank’s fault, it was just his rut._

_That night, Phil couldn't sleep. Tomorrow was his first day of high school, and he felt like he was about to throw up. He thought about taking a shower to rid him of a smell he was sure was pressed in his hair, but he was too tired._

_“Goodnight darling,” Phil’s mother called, but Phil’s only reply was a soft sniffle before he tried in vain to get some rest, despite his aching throat._

_ABO_

_The next day at school, Phil couldn't seem to make eye contact with anyone. He wasn't used to an all alpha school, as his last school had been betas and alphas, yet here he was, feeling like a shrimp amongst sharks. He missed his old friends, who had gone to Northam instead of Allen’s Alpha Academy, and his throat still ached from last night._

_It was just after the lunch bell rang that Phil found himself leaning against the wall near the janitor’s closet, a hand pressed to his aching head. He honestly just wanted this day to end, but a sudden hand twisted in his shirt sent his breaths a scatter._

_“Looky here, lads!” A voice mocked, and Phil’s blue eyes sparked up to meet a pair of bright green. “Aren't you a cute little alpha? D’you smell it, lads? There's something special here.”_

_“I smell it!” Another darker haired boy spoke up with a lecherous grin. “You must be one of those who fancys other alphas, you little ponce!”_

_“Eh looky here Hayes, we’ve got a fairy, a fag!” The first boy spoke up, caressing Phil’s hair which made him lash out and try to get away, but instead Hayes pressed forward with a laugh._

_“Hurry, I hear a teacher,” another boy spoke up, and the green eyed boy suddenly drug the struggling Phil towards the janitor’s closet, yanking the door open and tossing Phil inside._

_“You know we’ve got no omegas here, probably lucky for you,” Hayes chuckled. “But for us, it's a shame. But you're cute, isn't he Dorian?”_

_Hayes reached forward to pinch Phil’s cheek as the green eyed boy ran his hands up and down Phil’s skinny ribcage as he began to sob._

_“Let me go! I'm no different from anyone!” Phil cried before Hayes pressed a kiss to Phil’s mouth before Dorian flipped him over and yanked Phil’s pants down, Phil almost letting out a scream before a hand clasped over his mouth and pain ripped through him._

_“You're going to like this, fag, getting it from three of us! Won't you Phil?”_

_Phil, Phil, Phil..._

“Phil!”

Phil suddenly let out a sob, curling into himself as he realized the arms closing over his ribs were Dan’s and he was hugging him and nuzzling his shoulder desperately.

“Phil?” Another voice murmured, and Phil let out a cry when he smelled alpha, yet a soft hand on his shoulder made his tear filled eyes glance upwards to see Louise peering at him with worry.

“Phil?” Dan whined softly. “Are you okay?”

“I'm sorry,” Phil sobbed softly, trying unbelievably hard to stop his shaking shoulders, but the harder he tried to stop, the more tears seemed to leak past his defenses.

“Is there anything I can get you?” Louise murmured gently. “I just dropped by to say sorry. I bought some toffees. Would you like one?”

Phil swallowed hard and dug his nails into his plans to stop his emotion, before blinking up at Louise with crystalline, overflowing eyes.

“I'm sorry,” Dan suddenly sniffled, curling up with his head on Phil’s shoulder, and Phil sighed, wrapping an arm around the omega.

“I'm okay,” he murmured. “Just a… A… A bad dream.”

The group sat in silence for several moments before Louise cleared her throat and spoke again.

“Is Connor here? I wanted to check on him as well.”

“He should be upstairs,” Dan nodded, and for a moment he began to stand, before he favored plopping back down in Phil’s lap when the alpha’s lip quivered again.

“I'll go see,” Louise spoke up, before dashing away. Phil gave a soft sigh, wiping his tears and then turning to Dan who was studying him with worried chocolate eyes.

“I'll be okay,” Phil promised softly. “I'm sorry. I'm an alpha, sort of, I shouldn't be the one crying…”

“You… You are an alpha, my alpha,” Dan murmured, though his eyes were conflicted for a moment. “You're a different sort of alpha. Good alpha.”

‘No, you deserve a better alpha than me,” Phil murmured, gazing over at Dan, before pressing a kiss to his forehead and his eyes again clouded with tears. “I’m so sorry that we bonded, Dan. I love you so much, and I’m so sorry.”

“No…” Dan murmured, shaking his head as he blinked, nuzzling Phil again. He hesitated, before suddenly rolling on his back in Phil’s lap proudly, smiling and gazing up at Phil with hopeful eyes. When Phil simply blinked at him in confusion, Dan blushed, hiding his face. “Oops, old habit. They said to do that at my old home when an alpha needed comfort… Sorry.”

“Oh Dan,” Phil murmured, reaching down to once again pull Dan into a warm hug. Dan also wrapped his arms around Phil, running a hand along Phil’s thorax, yet suddenly there was a choked noise of terror and Phil violently pushed Dan to the ground into the coffee table. The omega whimpered, staring up at Phil in confusion, yet the alpha’s eyes were far away for several seconds, before slowly they landed on Dan, and then Phil paled.

“I’m so sorry,” Phil murmured, reaching down rapidly to pull the startled omega back into his lap. “I’m so sorry, I just have a spot there that Dorian used to… Never mind, I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry. Please I… I didn’t hurt you?”

“No, I’m fine,” Dan let out a soft sigh, releasing the tension from his shoulders. “I’m sorry, I won’t touch you there again.”

“He’s not there! Where’s Connor? He’s not there!”

Louise’s frightened and confused call made it’s way into the room, only for Dan’s shoulders to tense once again as he let out a soft growl.

“I’ll call his cell,” Phil sighed softly. It wrung several times, before an unfamiliar, nervous voice answered. “Uh… Hello? This is Phil. Where’s Connor? He’s my nephew.”

“Oh, uh, sorry, this is Chris. Connor is just in the, uh, other room. Thanks for calling, but why exactly did you call? Can you tell me a reason?” Chris asked in a close to desperate voice, which highly confused Phil, however the alpha nodded and spoke.

“I, uh, I need to speak with Connor and hope that he can come home if it’s convenient, if not-”

“Okay, good,” Chris interrupted. “I’ll bring him home just like you asked. Thank you, goodbye.”

“Bye…” Phil muttered, staring at the phone in worried confusion.

“Is he okay?” Dan blinked quickly, and Phil nodded slowly in return.

“I think so,” Phil murmured. “Chris is quite strange, though, really. It’s okay, though, Louise, he’s coming home, apparently. Please, take a seat. Someone should feed the babies, I can do it.”

“Are you sure?” Dan asked, gazing up at Phil, who nodded and scurried over to grab some formula and then dash up the stairs, cuddling the babies in his arms and holding the bottles in the crook of his elbow.

“I know you’ll never be mean,” Phil murmured to Danny, before turning to Roy. “And you will be the bravest little omega ever. I love you both so much.”

With that, Phil closed his eyes and gave a soft sigh, trying to push dark thoughts out of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, please comment. What's going on with Connor?! Also, what do you think of what occurred between Dan and Phil? Please tell me in your comments!


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the continued support of this story, I super appreciate it :) Sorry this chapter too a little while, been busy with school.  
> Exciting news in this chapter! Read on
> 
> And as usual, thanks to EmrysBeard who is co-writing this story pretty much at this point. Your ideas are gold :)

Phil was quiet at dinner that night. Connor had come home, seeming shaken, but talking to Louise and Dan had quickly lifted his spirits. They'd spent the rest of the day together, Dan trying to coax Phil downstairs. After a half hour, Phil obliged, only to sit silently on the couch before wandering away to make lunch. After lunch Phil left on a walk, returning at dinner time, and now he was sighing softly as he pulled the lasagna from the oven.

“Something smells really good,” Phil heard Dan speak. He couldn't help but flinch slightly when Dan pulled Phil into a hug, but he tried his best to reciprocate.

“It's time,” Phil muttered. “Tell Connor. I can feed the babies.”

“He's already fed them,” Dan frowned, leaning back to gaze into Phil’s eyes. “Phil, please tell me what's wrong? I want to help, really, I'll do anything.”

“Don't say that,” Phil looked away, averting his eyes. “That's a bad thing to say, that you'll do anything.”

“But… But I would! Phil, please, we can cuddle? Maybe that'll make it better?” Dan asked hopefully, laying his head against Phil’s neck, but Phil only swallowed, tracing Dan’s jawline absently.

“You're taller,” he murmured suddenly. “Do you feel it? It's not as comfy, your head on my shoulder. Are you… You’re bending your legs Dan! Stand up straight. Oh… Oh my… You've grown, Dan. You… You're taller than me. Maybe you are. Your shoulders are bigger too.”

“I… Oh, that's okay,” Dan replied, confusion on his face. “I… I know I'm bigger than Connor and other omegas, but I don't mind.”

“You shouldn't, it suits you,” Phil murmured, eyes on the floor. “It's dinner, here, I'll just serve it up. I might eat with the babies.”

“Phil?” Dan suddenly nuzzled Phil, his eyes worried. “Why are you so sad? You're amazing. You're my favourite person. You're always happy, even when I’m not... Please be happy?”

“Oh Dan,” Phil sighed softly, running a hand through Dan’s hair, before nodding. “I'm fine, it's nothing. I'll eat with you and Connor if it's alright with you. Um… Tomorrow we have work, we should sleep early tonight. I'll get Connor.”

Dan watched as Phil wandered away, and Dan frowned deeply. It was almost as if he was in a daze, half blind to the world around him.

When they returned, Dan snuggled up to Phil, but Phil simply looked uncomfortable as he shoved food into his mouth. He startled, though, when Connor went to reach for the salt shaker and his sleeve rode up, revealing a purple bruise.

“Connor?” Phil cried, his apathy disappearing in seconds. “Where did that come from?”

“Oh, I hit it when I was changing the sheets,” Connor averted his eyes. “I'm sorry uncle.”

“Oh, it's fine. You should ice it,” Phil rushed to the freezer, retrieving an ice pack which he pressed to Connor’s forearm. Dan watched with a frown, a strange rumbling in his stomach.

“When were you changing the sheets?” Dan demanded, paling when a moment of panic flashed across Connor’s face, before Connor reigned in any emotion.

“Just Roy’s sheets,” Connor explained. “He messed them earlier. I’m going up to bed, thank you uncle Phil.”

Phil watched his disappearing nephew with worried eyes, but Dan’s desperate nuzzling into his chest distracted him.

“Please, you'll be okay,” Dan was murmuring. “Please don't be sad.”

“I… I'll try,” Phil murmured, blinking at Dan, before pushing him back slightly. “This is your heat, isn't it? It was scheduled right around now. Does it hurt yet? Here, I'll take you to your room.”

“It's not my heat,” Dan argued, shaking his head. “I'm just worried around you. You seem so sad… You know Louise said they caught those terrible alphas; they're going to jail.”

“That's too bad,” Phil looked down at his hands.

“What do you mean? After what they did, they deserve jail!” Dan cried.

“They just have really strong ruts, they can't help it, and I'm small for an alpha. It's my fault, really, for not being able to stand up for myself. Maybe if I ate more and was big like a normal alpha it wouldn't happen. It's not their fault,” Phil fiddled with a button on his flannel.

“But… You were in rut and you didn't force me,” Dan pointed out. “You know, back in the center? In fact I… I f-forced you.”

Dan paled suddenly with the realisation, the memory rushing back to him. Phil had stormed in, in full rut, while they were down in solitary, yet when Dan had begun to kiss him, Phil had pushed him away. Phil had actually tried hard to stop it, Dan realised suddenly, but he hadn't let Phil pull away, and instead had continued the physicality. The realisation was like a slap to the face.

“It's fine, Dan, I was in rut, I couldn't help himself, you couldn't help yourself,” Phil babbled nervously.

“But you stopped, even though you were in rut. You didn't force me at all. You stopped yourself, even though you were in rut,” Dan cried softly. “So… So an alpha can stop themselves!”

“Dan, stop it, this… This is bad,” Phil muttered. “The scientists- They couldn't help it. It's my fault, not theirs. Dan please,” Phil looked away, trying to hide the tears dribbling down his cheeks. 

“It's not your fault, it's theirs,” Dan spat. “They deserve prison, and don't tell me otherwise. I love you Phil, they won't come after you ever again. I'll protect you!”

“But Dan,” Phil sobbed suddenly. “I… It's my place to protect you! I mean, of course you can protect me but… I'm already hardly an alpha, please, Dan, please don't take that away from me as well…”

Dan blinked at Phil, before whimpering. 

“I thought… I thought that you said that omegas can stand up for themselves,” Dan frowned, his gaze growing dark.

“Huh? Oh! I'm sorry, ignore what I just said,” Phil spoke suddenly. “Of course you can protect me if you want. I know you're brave, one of the bravest people I've ever known. Thank you, Dan. Thank you so much.”

Phil swallowed, before pulling Dan into a gentle hug, rocking him for several moments before Dan began to talk.

“Phil,” Dan muttered after a little while. “I think you’re every bit as alpha as anyone else who's an alpha. Besides, what makes an alpha anyway? It's just biology. And if you think you're not brave or something, you're wrong. You helped me so much, and saved Connor, and helped your brother, and help so many omegas and just people in general. You're very brave, and a good person. But, I mean, that's not what makes an alpha. That's just what makes one personality, a good person, you. I love you, Phil, not because you're an alpha, I love you because you're the good person you've shown yourself to be. I wouldn't have gone after just any alpha in rut, even if I was in heat. Even if it was hard or whatever, I'd restrain myself. That's not why I kissed you down in solitary. I kissed you in solitary because you're Phil, and I trust Phil. I trust you. Please, just trust yourself.”

Phil swallowed, brushing the hair out of Dan’s eyes, before he again hugged Dan tightly, burying his head in Dan’s chest. He hiccuped softly as Dan stroked his hair, murmuring reassurances.

“Let's go to sleep early, okay?” Dan requested. “You seem tired. Like you said, we have work in the morning. And tomorrow I'll update you on what Louise told me.”

Phil didn't argue as Dan lead him to bed, tucking him in gently before cuddling up next to him.

“How did I get so lucky?” Phil murmured sleepily as Dan let out a happy sigh.

“I could say the same,” Dan replied softly, before he fell asleep.

ABO

The next morning, Dan awoke to Phil snuggled up close against him, his cheek pressed to Dan’s cheat, and Dan smiled, chuckling slightly. Phil might be an alpha, but he was an awful cute one.

“Good morning,” he whispered, breath tickling Phil’s neck.

“Ugh, morning?” Phil complained softly as he sat up to stretch. “Oh fine. Can you check on Connor, I'll make breakfast. Omelets okay?”

“Whatever you make is fine,” Dan reassured him, smiling as Phil rubbed his eyes and wandered away.

Dan hurried up the stairs to find Connor cuddled in the arm chair in the babies’ room again. He awoke the moment Dan walked through the door frame, sighing when he saw it was just Dan.

“Breakfast soon,” Dan told him. “You sleep okay? Your bruise looks better.”

“Yes, it doesn't hurt me,” Connor spoke quickly. “Thank you, I'll feed them and then be down in a second.”

“Want help?” Dan asked, reaching for one of the small bundles of brown, yet he was surprised when Connor growled slightly.

“My babies,” Connor growled, before suddenly looking shocked and backing up slightly. “I mean… Of course, if you'd like.”

“Oh… No that's okay,” Dan bit his lip. “See you in a sec.”

He hurried back down to Phil, who was humming cheerily, and he slid up to the table.

“Has Connor been acting odd, in your opinion?” He asked after a moment. Phil spun, looking confused, before he shook his head.

“Not particularly, why?”

“He growled at me,” Dan bit his lip. “He's never done that before.”

“Oh?” Phil turned, looking surprised. “That is odd. I'll watch and see, okay? Dan! Dan are you okay?”

Phil rushed to his side, wrapping an arm around him as Dan suddenly held his middle.

“I think… I think it's my heat, finally,” Dan muttered softly. “I thought it was late or something.”

“Oh… Then you shouldn't have to go to work,” Phil decided. “Here, lay down on the couch, is that better? Let me get a towel so you don't miss it too much, okay?”

Phil returned with a couple of towels which he laid on the couch, but he was surprised when Dan didn't lay down, but instead stared at him.

“What?” Phil asked.

“It can't be my heat,” Dan frowned, shifting. “There's no slick, but… Phil look, I'm scared.”

Dan’s hand disappeared, only to return with a drop of blood, and Phil paled considerably. 

“We’ll take you into the doctor,” Phil decided. “But… But I can't leave the daycare! Connor? No no, Connor can't care for it all on his own…”

“Could you give me a ride, then I can handle the doctor by myself,” Dan puffed his chest, before closing his hands around his middle again.

“You've never been to a real doctor, are you certain?” Phil asked. Dan nodded, curling up on the couch, so Phil nodded and finished breakfast.

“Hello Connor,” Phil smiled weakly when the other omega finally entered. “Here, we’ll have breakfast in the living room. Connor… Did you ever have blood with your heat?”

“I… Once,” Connor ducked his head. “When I got my babies.”

“Oh…” Dan paled, glancing to Phil nervously. “So, like, when you were bonded?”

“Yes,” Connor nodded, before silently beginning to eat his breakfast.

After the meal, Phil drove the group on a detour to the medical center, parking and telling Connor to stay with the babies as he lead Dan to the right building.

“When you're done, just call and I'll come pick you up. Connor can handle them a couple minutes, I'm sure. Ah, hello nurse Jannie, this is Dan. He's my omega and is here for a checkup. He’ll tell you or the doctor about it later. Good luck, Dan, love you.”

With that, Phil sped away, leaving Dan following the nurse down a short hall into a pastel room with picture of meadows on the walls.

“Can you tell me why you came here?” She asked him, and Dan nodded nervously.

“My heat is supposed to be soon, and I thought it was today because I got that feeling that hurts, but then instead of slick there was a little blood,” Dan chewed his lip.

“Okay, Doctor Tui will be with you momentarily, honey,” the nurse smiled at him, before wandering away. Dan watched the door for several minutes, before a young beta entered, smiling kindly, an omega following him.

“Hello, Dan, I’m Doctor Tui and this is Sara, she’ll be watching us today since she's interning for me, is this okay?”

Dan nodded, smiling at the omega, who nodded back and then watched the doctor carefully.

“Now, have you bonded or has your alpha had a rut recently? Any sort of sexual activity?”

“I… Yes, I bonded to Phil recently,” Dan chewed his lip again.

“Alright, well please go urinate here and come right back, leaving it in the bathroom. Thank you, Dan.”

The doctor smiled warmly at Dan, who scampered away. He returned, slightly blushing, and sat on the medical bed until the doctor returned, nodding.

“Congratulations, young omega,” Doctor Tui smiled gently. “You're pregnant.”

“I'm what?” Dan cried, staring down at his belly. “Me?”

“Um… Yes, young omega. Is this unexpected?” The doctor frowned.

“Yes! I mean, no, I guess not, since we bonded, but… But… Me? I'm not… I'm not a papa! I mean… Connor is a papa, he always should have been, he's perfect, but I'm Dan! I'm… Not right to be a papa. I'll mess it all up! And I don't think Phil would want a baby now, when we already have Connor’s, which are Phil’s nephews, and, and…”

“Dan,” Doctor Tui smiled gently. “The fact you care enough to be worried shows that you'll be perfect. I believe you'll be a wonderful papa, and Phil would be a very good father as well. Don't worry, young omega. We won't know gender yet, not for some time, but you're definitely pregnant.”

Dan nodded, face pale, but he forced a smile when Doctor Tui clapped him gently on the shoulder.

As he waited outside for Phil, he gazed down at his thus far flat stomach, and fretted nervously. Him, a papa, with a baby? It seemed wrong. He just wasn't the type to have a baby! What if he ruined the little one’s life by not being a good parent? Phil, though, would be a wonderful father. Of that Dan was certain.

When Phil finally came up to pick Dan up, his face was worried.

“Well?” He asked nervously. “What was it? On the phone you sounded upset.”

“I'm pregnant!” Dan cried. “Me!”

“You're what?” Phil’s jaw dropped, eyes straying from the road, before he suddenly remembered to grasp the steering wheel tightly again. “Dan, that's wonderful! Isn't it?”

“I… I s’pose. I do want a child, I think, maybe a couple, but… But I didn't expect it so soon, you know?” Dan swallowed.

“You'll be a wonderful papa,” Phil promised. “I know it.”

Dan smiled to himself, glancing down at his belly again, before shivering.

“Oh,” Dan spoke up again after a moment. “I forgot to tell you. Louise said that the government is angry at the alphas who rioted, as it caused a large spike of crime in the city. Also, yesterday, apparently there was a peaceful beta and omega protest outside a government building. Parliament released a statement that says that alphas must be good to their omegas and refrain from striking them too much, and that the government will continue to open up jobs for omegas.”

“Really?” Phil’s eyes lit up. “They're going to keep opening up jobs? I thought that was still a maybe.”

“No, they just passed an equal job opportunities act, that omegas cannot be turned away, simply for who they are.”

“I wonder,” Phil bit his lip. “I'm going to talk to one of the parents at the preschool. You remember Luke? He was, uh, hurt violent on National Omega Day, and when I said I could try to find him a job, he relented a little. Maybe if I look into it more, I really can!”

“Okay,” Dan smiled as the car was parked. They hurried inside to find Connor telling the children a story before nap time, and Dan paled when he saw the black eye that Luke’s child had.

“Was that-”

“Yes,” Phil whispered back. “That's why Luke said he might be willing to try to get a new job and get away from his alpha. Come on, let's sit and listen to the story.”

At the end of the day, Phil told each of the children a warm goodbye, and when Luke showed up, Phil gave him a gentle smile.

“I contacted one of my friends, and he said that his alpha is looking for a new secretary and she’ll take an omega!” Phil beamed at Luke. “I'll give you her contact info, just tell her you're Phil’s friend.”

“I… I might, really. Thank you so much alpha, thank you,” Luke ducked his head. “Or I might work both, if I can't get away yet, but if I'm making money then maybe I can be a secretary. Thank you alpha, thank you!”

“It's just Phil,” Phil smiled gently. “And you're very welcome, Luke. Good luck. If you get the job, then I'll check up on it, as my friend invited me to a business dinner, since I run this facility. Best of luck.”

Phil smiled sadly as Luke’s child ran into the young omega’s arms, Luke beaming as he picked up the child and cuddled.

“Come on,” he murmured, snuggling as he walked out to the car, Phil swallowing as he wiped a tear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Dan's pregnant! Exciting! Whatcha think of the rest of the story? Poor Phil right :( please review


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone so long. I've been super busy, as has EmrysBeard. Summer is crazy. Anyway, we were able to pop this out :) 
> 
> Thanks for all the support, it's amazing

“How's it going in there?” 

“I'm almost ready, just give me a moment please, Dan, thank you.”

Dan sighed softly, calling back that is was no problem at all. Connor had been getting ready for the business dinner tonight for over an hour, and Phil was downstairs fretting that they'd be late. 

Almost a week had passed since Luke had gotten the job at Evan’s alpha’s office, and Phil was thrilled to talk to Saphire about it. Luke had come in quite happy each day, proclaiming that his new job made him feel important, rather than degraded, however he still hadn't quit his old job, as he said he needed the money to pay off his alpha. Despite Phil offering to get involved, Luke had told him not to each time, and Phil decided to agree with Luke’s adamant demands, if only to allow Luke some sort of choice in life, however Dan did notice that Phil seemed uncomfortable with the arrangement.

Phil’s confidence had slowly built again, but at times Phil still treated Dan like a piece of breakable China, and he flinched if Dan hugged him too hard or startled him.

“Do I look okay?”

Dan’s head snapped up as Connor exited the room nervous, smoothing any ruffles in his fitted silver suit jacket. Dan gave him a quick once over, before smiling and clapping him on the back.

“You look perfect,” Dan chuckled, nodding.

“I did my nails!” Connor added excitedly, holding up his black nails, and Dan chuckled, nodding.

“They look excellent,” Dan told him. “Now come on! Troye and Tyler and already here! Phil handed over Danny and Roy a couple minutes ago.”

“Are you sure my babies will be okay? I know Troye will do good…”

“I know Tyler will as well,” Dan promised, leading Connor down the stairs. “Phil, he's ready!”

“Oh good, we need to be on the road,” Phil smiled, straightening Dan’s black bow tie, and then his own. “We look Tyler?”

“You look amazing!” Tyler crowed. “Aw you two are matching, so cute, and Connor that jacket is flawless!”

“Thanks,” Connor blushed. “Don't hurt babies.”

“They'll be fine,” Dan sighed again. “Now come on, we don't wanna be late!”

“Bossy,” Phil chuckled, before nodding to Troye who was currently rocking Roy gently, and then they packed into the car.

“Now remember,” Phil sighed. “Sometimes these type of business meetings aren't very nice. I've been to one of Saphire’s before, and they were sorta… Sorta alpha dominant, but maybe it's changed. After all, she took Luke on as a secretary! Just in case, sound it out carefully, okay? I don't want anyone getting hurt or anything. Love you both, and we’re almost there.”

“Good omegas are seen and not heard,” Connor spoke up, yet Phil’s face both paled and wilted in seconds.

“That's not true,” Phil told him. “But…. Maybe here be careful and see but just, I mean, in general that's never true, okay?”

“Okay,” Connor murmured, his gaze focused on the floor.

“Here we go,” Phil smiled gently, parking the car and hurrying to help Dan out, a happy gaze focused on Dan’s stomach for a moment before he let out a giddy giggle, and then went to make sure Connor was fine.

“Okay, here we go,” Phil declared, blushing when Dan purposefully looped an arm through Phil’s, smiling up at him.

“I get door,” Connor declared, running ahead. “Good?”

“Okay, yes good, but not needed,” Phil reminded gently, offering Connor a gentle smile. “Up the elevator. Second to last floor, okay Dan?”

The elevator opened up to the two doors to the two penthouses, and Phil picked the right one, opening it to reveal lively talking and soft music.

“Welcome!” A voice suddenly exclaimed, and Phil turned to find Evan standing with a tray of cheese and crackers, a bright smile on his face. “Glad you got here, right on time just about. Crackers?” 

“Don't mind if I do,” Phil smiled, taking one and offering it to Connor, then Dan, and then taking one for himself. “So, what's the gist in this one?”

“Oh… About the same, actually,” Evan looked disappointed, before leaning in to whisper. “They're not good at practicing what they preach if you know what I mean. I thought it'd be better…. Guess not. If you want, Quin is already in the other room playing with Joe and Zoe, you can send Dan and Connor in there if you want to… You know, not have them see.”

“Oh,” Phil looked disappointed. “I understand…. Um, Connor, Dan! You know a really nice omega is already playing with the kids, you wanna go join them?”

“Playing with the kids?” Connor’s face lit up. “Okay!”

“In the back,” Evan smiled kindly. “Have fun. Dan?”

“Nah, not really my thing,” Dan replied, and Phil’s nervousness seemed to spike, however he didn't get much chance to say anything because suddenly Sapphire was marching over, all the eyes of the party suddenly turning to stare.

“Phil!” She cried enthusiastically. “So good to see you. Everyone, this is my good friend Phil Lester. And this must be your omega! He is lovely, isn't he everyone? Evan tells me he's pregnant. Everyone, Phil founded the little daycare for omegas who've fallen into rough patches. Cute idea, I know.”

“Um, yeah,” Phil forced a smile, a nervous look going to Dan who appeared flustered and confused at all the eyes focused on him. “Anyway, nice to meet all of you.”

Phil then swallowed and wrapped a nervous arm around Dan, pulling him over to the table full of horderves.

“It hasn't changed,” Phil muttered, running a hand over his face. “I'm so sorry I brought you here, I thought it'd be different.”

“It… It's okay,” Dan swallowed, yet Phil shook his head.

“No it's not, don't worry, we’ll leave right after dinner-” Phil was cut off suddenly when Dan squeaked, and Phil’s jaw dropped as another alpha stepped back from where he'd been sniffing Dan.

“Sapphire was right, he's a good one you've got,” the alpha grinned broadly, reaching a hand out to Phil, who grasped it limply. “Stephan, I'm CEO at Price’s Computer Industries. That's so sweet that you founded that day care. Besides that, those omegas need someone to help care of them and their children when they're missing an alpha in their lives. So sad that some of them end up abandoned, poor little things.”

“Yeah…” Phil trailed off slowly. 

“I can't imagine my own omega lost on her own,” Stephen went on, and Phil’s eyes traveled downward to see a short omega girl wrapped at his side, her big brown eyes wide and nervous, before she tucked herself closer to him. He smiled, gently stroking her hair before turning to Dan again. “Well, I'm sure an omega like you will make beautiful little babies. Congratulations, Phil.”

“Thank you,” Phil muttered, watching as the two wandered away into the crowd, before he seemed to wilt in front of Dan, shoulders slouching.

“I'm so sorry,” he murmured again, voice hoarse as if to keep it from shaking. 

“It… It's not your fault,” Dan muttered, before forcing a smile at Phil. “Looks like it's time for dinner, come on.”

Phil sighed softly, letting Dan lead him over, and he shifted uneasily as he noticed all the omegas crowded at a shorter, smaller table, while the alphas were seating themselves at the long table in the middle of the room.

“Why the separate seating?” Phil muttered absently, however Sapphire answered his question in moment.

“I'm sure our business talk would bore them,” she shrugged. “They'll have fun entertaining themselves over there, don't worry.”

“Oh,” Phil bit his lip, watching as Dan slunk over, and suddenly his heart panged as he realised he'd probably be more entertained at that table as well.

“Well, glad you could all make it,” Sapphire spoke up from the end of the table. Evan, the only omega there and situated at the other end of the table, said a similar statement, and the alphas nodded.

“I like you,” one spoke up. “You've got a lively, smart one.”

“He's very good at numbers and sciences, for an omega,” Sapphire smiled, nodding. “Evan, please pass the shrimp. Thank you, love.”

Phil bristled. Evan had taken a computer science and math class in his free time last year and had passed top of the class, high above the alphas. 

“Well, he's new isn't he?” Someone spoke up, pointing to Phil. “Tell us, Phil, how are the children? Are the betas awfully hard to control? I'm sure the omegas are darling little things. Do you have pictures of the sweet ones?”

“Um, they're all rather nice, actually,” Phil bit his lip. “They're all sweet. I wouldn't say the betas are any different than the rest of them.”

“I see,” the person nodded. “If you ask me, mixing them all together could be quite harmful to their individual educations. How are you able to separate the alphas and betas into school education, and the omegas into domestic learning?”

“I… Um… They all have the same education at this point, actually,” Phil blushed. “They're just kids, you know. Besides, the new laws say that they all get equal education opportunities anyway.”

“Oh, that's right, I forgot,” someone else chuckled, and Phil frowned when he recognised him from being a member of the House. “They're giving the omegas a chance to try their hand against the alphas in primary school before they take the sorting test to see where they really belong.”

“Imagine if an omega got sorted into secondary school!” Someone suddenly laughed from the other side of the table. “Can you imagine if an omega tested into secondary school and they had the poor thing taking advanced sciences. The poor thing couldn't handle it!”

“Don't worry, I'm sure that won't happen, so they won't be a problem,” Sapphire smiled gently. “Isn't that right, Evan? He volunteers with that cute new program.”

“Oh… Uh… I mean they're all doing rather well,” Evan looked uncomfortable suddenly. 

“Yes, but you said that one omega child, Diddy, was having a really hard time with maths,” Sapphire pointed out. “He can't even pass the simple test.”

“I… Yes, that's true,” Evan averted his eyes. “Math isn't his best subject.”

“You see, they're just putting these poor omegas in these classes with no thought to their own well being and skill set!” Someone declared. “Wesley, if I was in the House, I would be trying my hardest to change these new regulations, it's for the sweet dears’ own goods! They'd be much happier making house and producing babies.”

Phil felt like he was about throw up, and he set his fork aside.

“Oh, actually,” Sapphire spoke up suddenly. “That's not always true. My new secretary is an omega, and he's quite good.”

“Really? Tell us about him,” Stephan spoke up excitedly.

“He's a very hard worker, doesn't question a single order!” Sapphire declared happily. “He's willing to do twice the work my last beta secretary did, for half the pay check!”

Phil almost spit his food out, and choked on the lettuce going down, but he assured the alpha next to him that he was fine.

“He will work for so little?” Someone questioned. “Incredible! Maybe I should get myself one of those.”

“Oh, it's quite a trend,” someone else nodded. “We have three omegas working at my office now. One's a secretary, ones a janitor, and the last actually made it into an accounting position! They work quite hard, and are happy to be paid half wages. They're quite incredible little things, and plus it's so cute to see them dashing around the office as if their jobs are important.”

“Phil, you haven't touched anything on your plate,” Sapphire spoke up suddenly. “Are you alright?”

“I'm… Actually not feeling very well. I might want to head home, just in case it's a bug,” Phil lied, noticing that Evan’s eyes were placed distinctly on his plate, not meeting his eyes.

“Oh dear, well your omegas will make you some hot tea and then you'll feel much better,” the alpha sitting next to him spoke. “Good luck, friend.”

“T-to you as well,” Phil murmured, hurrying over to the table full of omegas and nudging Dan, who was laughing heartily at something someone had said. Connor also stood, his eyes bright, and Phil was suddenly very glad they'd been at a different table.

“We’ll see you later,” Dan told someone, who smiled and nodded.

“Good to meet you,” a few omegas chimed in, and then Phil was rushing Dan and Connor to the door, where Evan was standing with Phil’s coat.

“I'm sorry,” Evan whispered, shame on his face. “I’m so sorry. I didn't realise it would be this bad. Sometimes are better than others. Um… Call me later please, Phil, okay?”

“I will, Evan, I promise,” Phil forced another smile. “Good luck.”

“How was it?” Dan asked when they got to the car. “I didn't like it at first, but some of those omegas were really nice and clever.”

“I like Bethany,” Connor smiled. “She's nice.”

“I'm glad you had a good time,” Phil sighed. “I wish I'd been at your table. It sounds fun.”

“Yours wasn't?” Dan asked.

“It's all business, just business, and a lot of false impressions and naivety,” Phil muttered. 

“Oh,” Dan frowned. “Well it's okay, whatever they said can't be that bad. I mean, I dunno, their omegas were super nice and not scared or anything. They all said they're treated really well.”

“I'm glad about that,” Phil gave a weak smile. “Maybe you can meet some of them again. It's getting late, anyway, time to head home. Cal Tyler and tell him we’ll be there soon, okay?”

Dan nodded, hurrying to do that as Phil continued on the way home, trying to concentrate despite his mind being far away, back to a time before Sapphire when he and Evan had run the streets, not caring what anyone did and thought. 

It seemed was a long time ago, now. It seemed like another lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So please comment and tell me what you think :) Also, as usual tell me if there's anything you want me to include and I might use your idea!


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter already?! Yup! Enjoy this while it lasts hehe :)
> 
> Also, these last couple chapters have been focused on general world problems in their universe, but very soon we'll be back to dealing directly with our little family and figuring some things out.
> 
> Remember that plot explosion I promised? Well, things are soon going to get really exciting...

“ _I'm getting a job! He's going to let me get a small paycheck so I can pay for little things, like knick knacks and things that he says will make me prettier for him.”_

_“I… You know you can ask me for money anytime, Mar…”_

_“I… I know, Phil, but you shouldn't need to give up any of your hard earned money for someone like me. I'm just an omega, remember?”_

_“You're not just an omega! You're the best brother anyone could ever ask for!”_

_“I… Thank you Phil. Um… Maybe, I mean, well… He… Could you possibly… What I mean to say is, is there any food? I… I'm a little hungry and I know I shouldn't ask but…. But I fumbled and dropped a plate and so he made me skip dinner and I'm a little hungry…”_

_“Mar, you told me he made you skip lunch and breakfast too!”_

_“Yes… I'm sorry, but do you possibly have any sort of scraps I might have, please?”_

_“Mar, you know all the food here is available to you! Take as much as you like! You know… The baby, it can't do well if you don't eat. I don't understand how he expects you to carry a baby full term when he doesn't let you eat!”_

_“Oh, I have to have a baby! Please, don't say that. I've already lost five of them and… And this one is going to be an alpha, you know, and I just…. I just want one…”_

_“Here, I'll make you a big meal, okay? Where is the job, Mar?”_

_“I get to work in a store! I… I wanted to be the person at the cash register, but of course that's silly, cause I'm an omega, so I model clothes and things instead. I only get paid two dollars an hour, but I don't mind, because that's enough to buy a little something at the drugstore if I'm hungry or he wants me to wear a little more blush, and if I save up I might get something special!”_

_“I… That's nice Mar… I love you, okay, you're my big brother. Never forget that.”_

_“Of course, how could I? You're the best brother an omega could ask for. Thank you, Phil. I love you too.”_

Phil awoke from his dream with a gasp, fumbling to turn off his screaming alarm as Dan shifted beside him, trying to cuddle closer.

“Sleepy,” Dan murmured, wrapping Phil in a hug, yet Phil only took a deep breath and tried to find his voice, before whispering that Dan could sleep a little more while Phil fixed breakfast.

Creeping out to the kitchen, Phil frowned when he already smelled something cooking. Wandering inside revealed Danny and Roy cuddled in blankets in baskets, and Connor at the stove, flipping pancakes.

“Morning,” Connor smiled at Phil, gesturing to the pan. “I… I have watched you and wanted try. I want to cook. Okay?”

“Oh,” Phil blinked. “Okay, um, thank you Connor. You're making pancakes?”

“Yes, I watched you carefully,” Connor beamed. “Saw you put that in here and add that and then do this and then take it off and things. See? Good?”

“Very good, wonderful job, Connor,” Phil beamed, proud that Connor had figured that out simply from watching his uncle. “They smell delicious. Here, let me help you. Is that okay?”

“Um… I do?” Connor asked hopefully, so Phil chuckled, nodding.

“If you'd like to do it alone, that's perfectly fine. I'll just go play with the babies then?” Phil chuckled as Connor nodded enthusiastically, so Phil hurried over and tickled Roy’s tummy, and then Danny’s, watching as the babies giggled in turn, Danny clasping Phil’s finger tightly.

“He's already a strong little one,” Phil chuckled, kissing the babies on the tops of their heads, yet suddenly he paled, looking up to Connor. “There… There's a drop of blood on one of these baskets! Is one of them bleeding? Oh my gosh, Connor!”

“Oh… No it okay,” Connor swallowed, looking at the ground. “That from me. I… I bit myself accidentally.”

“You did what now?” Phil stood slowly, walking over and biting his lip when Connor cringed away. Immediately Phil backed off, however his eyes continued to examine Connor closely.

“See here? In sleep,” Connor cowered, slowly rolling up a sleeve to reveal scabs on his shoulder, and Phil raised his eyebrows.

“I don't think you could've twisted like that and bit yourself in your sleep, Connor. Please tell me the truth, what happened, exactly?”

“I… I'm sorry,” Connor cringed backwards, the pancakes now forgotten as he backed up.

“Hey, hey it's okay,” Phil held his hands up gently. “Nothing to be afraid of, okay, just tell me what really happened, okay? Please Connor?”

“I… I bit myself in my sleep!” Connor sniffled, looking away, and suddenly Phil sniffled the air, smelling burning, before there was a loud screeching and then the fire alarm was going off. Acting quickly, Phil yanked the pancakes off the stove before fanning the alarm, not noticing as Dan ran in, eyes wide.

“What's going on?” He cried, still half asleep, before his face turned to Connor who was curled in a tiny ball in the corner, shaking and crying.

“Hey, Connor? Hey it's okay Connor,” Dan dropped to his knees beside his friend, and Phil observed them for a moment before turning to calm the sobbing twins. He rocked them gently, and soon the babies cries dissolved into whimpers, though Connor’s shoulder continued to shake for several minutes.

“Dan?” He finally murmured softly, cuddling close, and Dan nodded, rubbing his back.

“I'm here,” Dan murmured gently. “What happened, huh?”

“Loud,” Connor sniffled, before looking at Phil and then hiding his face again. Dan glanced to Phil, who could only shrug before continuing the comfort the babies.

“Here, stand up, everything's all better now, okay? Here, it's okay. Oh look, pancakes. Here Connor, have one. Mmm, yummy!” Dan offered a weak smile, which Connor finally returned, eyes lighting up.

“I made!” He declared. “You like them?”

“Yes, really yummy! Here, you have the rest of this one,” Dan held out the pancake he'd taken a bite of, and Connor smiled, complying.

Phil watched nervously, yet his mind was one hundred percent on the bite mark, his heart beating hard, yet when Connor glanced at him again with nervous eyes, Phil looked away, deciding that pressing the matter right now would just upset the omega again.

“It'll be time for work soon,” he murmured. “Come on, let's eat breakfast and then get going.”

Dan nodded, serving up the rest of the pancakes, seemingly unaware of the nervous glances between Phil and Connor.

When the group arrived at the daycare, Connor went to play with the guinea pigs (as usual) and Dan tidied up the book shelves while Phil set up the first lesson. The children each arrived in turn, but when Luke walked in the door with a smiling Annie, Phil pulled the boy aside.

“Yes alpha?” Luke asked nervously. “What do you require?”

“It's just Phil,” Phil smiled kindly. “And I don't require anything. I was just wondering what you think of your new job.”

“Oh, I love it!” Luke suddenly lit up. “I feel important! I do real work, like answer phone calls, I even direct alphas to rooms!”

“I'm glad you like it,” Phil smiled. “Does it pay very well?”

“Well… Not as much as my other job, but that's alright. I can work both and it's okay, plus all the money from the new job is mine, and I don't have to hand half of it over. I work my new job on Monday through Thursday and my old job I just changed the time to be longer on Friday though Sunday,” Luke smiled proudly.

“Oh… Wait the daycare isn't open on weekends, where does Annie go?” Phil frowned.

“Oh, my friend takes care of her. She works at the, uh, well, my old job, and she can keep her safe. See she isn't working through anyone, so she has a real apartment all her own, so she has Annie then. It's all okay, really. Thank you so much for caring, Alpha Phil,” Luke blushed.

“Of course,” Phil smiled gently. “I'm glad you like your new job. You know… You could ask your new boss if you're being paid the full amount.”

“Why would I do that?” Luke looked baffled.

“Well… Just in case you're being paid less.”

“Oh… No I shouldn't do that. I had a friend, he was the elevator operator. He was an omega, just like me! Yesterday he said… He said he got fired. When I asked why, he said it was because he said to his boss that he heard the beta before him got paid twice as much, and he wanted the same rights. And… And then the boss said that many other omegas are around and would love to have that job and work for even less, so he got fired… But I don't mind my pay, really! It's so much for what I do. I'm quite happy, thank you, alpha.”

“Oh,” Phil paled. “I see. Thank you for telling, Luke. Well, good luck today. I'll take good care of Annie, see you this afternoon.”

“I know you will,” Luke flashed a smile. “You're the best alpha I've ever met.”

With that, Luke dashed away, leaving Phil chewing his lip.

“Mister Phil?”

Phil looked down to see Annie tugging his pants leg, and Phil nodded gently.

“Yes sweetheart?”

“I didn't get my oatmeal again… Can I have snack five minutes early?”

“Snack isn't for another hour! Here, take this, it's an apple. Have it right now and here are some nuts. I'll make sure we have an extra big snack today, okay?”

“Thank you mister Phil,” Annie blushed gently. “You're nice.”

“Annie, where did your boo boo come from? Did you have the bruise yesterday?” Phil suddenly focused on the small purple blotch on Annie’s arm.

“Oh… Daddy grabbed me away when papa tried to give me breakfast this morning. Daddy was at my home today, I dunno why. He was mean, but he left, so I'm okay,” Annie smiled, before skipping away and leaving Phil with an upset stomach.

The rest of the day went smoothly, that is until it came time for the kids to be picked up. The first parent seemed flustered, but offered no explanation. It wasn't until Mark, who's daughter had begun attending the preschool, burst in that Phil grew worried.

“What is it?” Phil asked the clearly flustered alpha, who huffed.

“The betas are protesting,” he cried softly. “Haven't you seen the news?”

“No I've just been caring for the kids all day,” Phil pointed out.

“Oh, well it's all over the news. Some betas were trying to block omegas from going to work, and others are marching around the streets with signs!”

“What? Why would the betas do that?” Phil frowned. “If anything, shouldn't the betas be more on the omegas’ side than alphas? I mean, before they seemed wholehearted for omega liberation.”

“Isn't it obvious? Omegas will work all the same jobs betas did in the past, only they work for less. Betas all over the country are losing their jobs like flies. It's horrible, but it's not the omegas’ fault. They get fired and replaced by another willing omega if they ask for a higher salary, and what beta would want a half pay reduction?” Mark growled. “It makes me sick. You might wanna be careful by the way. Rumur had it the betas plan to protest at the Rescue center and here tomorrow.”

“Here?” Phil frowned. “Why here?”

“This place represents omegas being able to leave the house and work,” Mark pointed out. “Just warning you. Careful, okay?”

“Thanks,” Phil nodded. As each of the other parents came in, equally flustered, Phil reassured each of them that things would work, yet he grew worried when Annie was the last child left.

“Where's my papa?” She murmured, bottom lip trembling.

“He’ll be here soon,” Connor replied softly, handing Annie a cookie. “Dan read you story until then?”

“I want my papa!” Annie sniffled, suddenly crying despite Connor wrapping a gentle arm around her shoulders.

“Annie?” A cry from the door sounded, and Annie leaped forward, right into her papa’s waiting arms.

“Luke, thank goodness,” Dan spoke up. “You okay? We heard about the protests.”

“I'm alright,” Luke ducked his head. “I just had to work an extra hour since the exits were blocked off… My boss says that she likes my work and wants me to stay, but I'm worried ‘cause all the betas seemed pretty angry. A… A policeman had to escort me outside. I tried to apologize to them, but the policeman didn't give me time before I was in the car…”

“Oh Luke,” Phil sighed. “It's not your fault, or theirs. You're okay, though, right? Good. Annie was worried about you.”

“I'm fine, darling,” Luke hugged Annie close, the little girl giggling and cuddling against her papa. “Thank you, I'll see you tomorrow, yes?”

“Of course, good luck,” Dan smiled, watching as Luke and Annie hurried away, before helping Phil to clean up the preschool.

While Connor was on the other side of the room, cleaning out the guinea pig cage, Phil pulls Dan aside, face worried.

“This morning,” Phil spoke in a hushed voice. “Connor’s sleeve went up and I saw a bite.”

“A bite?” Dan's eyes widened. “On Connor’s arm?”

“Yes, I tried to ask about it but he got really worked up,” Phil whispered. “I don't want to ask and scare him again, but I was hoping you could ask, maybe?”

“I… I can ask,” Dan bit his lip. “Poor Connor… Where in the world could it have come from? Wait… He's with Chris all the time these days, and Chris lives with an alpha. You don't suppose…”

“No way! Joey would never hurt an omega,” Phil shook his head. “That's ridiculous.”

“But then where'd the bite come from?” Dan pointed out. “He's never anywhere else.”

“I mean… True, but Joey wouldn't do that,” Phil shook his head. “There's no way.”

“I'll talk to Connor,” Dan promised. “And we’ll see what he says. Maybe not tonight, since he seems tired, but tomorrow, okay? Tomorrow is Friday, besides. It's almost the weekend. Sound good.”

“Whatever works with you,” Phil smiled, kissing Dan gently. “Now come on, you should sit, I'll finish cleaning. Your stomach ache go away?”

“Yes Phil, it's called morning sickness, not after work sickness,” Dan giggled softly. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Phil kissed the top of Dan’s head. He cast a nervous look at Connor, sure he'd just seen Connor limping slightly, but deciding he'd imagined it, Phil moved on, cleaning out the daycare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and tell me what you think :) As usual, your comments really make my day


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's where the real drama starts.... Good luck!  
> Also thanks for comments :)

“ _Today's news bulletin: It’s been two weeks since the protests against omegas having job began, and thus far the single omega parent daycare has not not bombarded with protesters as predicted, however the Center has had several marches paraded past the front. Though at first nothing was done to stop the betas, when omega Carrie Fletcher wandered outside to check the mail, as was her job, several betas grew violent, and it wasn't until several more workers ran outside to assist her that the betas backed off. Official statements are now being released that any betas found protesting against the human rights of the newly freed omegas will result in the protestors facing charges._

_“It seems that most alphas are surprising siding with omegas, however the alphas do say that they have the right to pay omegas any amount they choose. Alpha Phil Lester, founder of the single omega parent preschool, denied to comment on the beta protests, however he did release an official statement saying that he believed omegas should have every right to work and see their salary increase to the same level as betas._

_“We have here Jon Blinston, a beta and former mail deliverer, who attended the first protest. Jon, what caused you to protest against the rights of omegas?”_

_“I wasn't protesting against omega rights at all! I was protesting the fact that my job and many other people’s jobs have been taken away by these omegas who claim goodwill but then rid us of our lively hood!”_

_“Do you believe it's the omegas fault, Mr Blinston?”_

_“No, I don't know, not particularly. I think if we were all given equal amounts then it'd all turn out okay. All I know is I have my own kids at home to feed, and I don't care if the omegas need jobs, so does everyone!”_

_“Thank you, Jon. This is Sara, reporting from London Square-”_

“Hey, Phil, my stomach hurts again…”

Phil switched off the news to turn and find Dan chewing his lip, arms wrapped around his stomach.

“Aw, come here,” Phil smiled sympathetically, pulling Dan onto the couch next to him and wrapping his arms around the omega, burying his head into Dan’s neck to try to forget what was on the news. “The doctor said it should only hurt for another week or so and then that'll end, remember Dan? Aw, you'll be okay.”

“I'm sorry,” Dan murmured, bottom lip quivering as he tried to reign in his emotions. “I know I've been a burden, and I'm afraid it'll get worse. We’re not like that here, I know. Just cause I'm pregnant shouldn't mean suddenly you have to take care of me and everything. That's stupid. Ow…”

“Dan, I don't know what you mean, I'm happy to take care of you if that's what you need,” Phil chuckled softly, nuzzling Dan’s bonding gland, and watching as the omega’s tense muscles relaxed slightly. “There, does that feel better?”

“Mmm, yes I guess,” Dan moaned, curling up close to Phil. “Thank you.”

“Of course,” Phil kissed him gently, before the doorbell suddenly rang, and he sighed in frustration. “That's probably another reporter. I suppose I could pretend to not be home… Oh well, I should answer it. You'll be okay here?”

“Uh huh,” Dan murmured, curling up in the blanket, and Phil chuckled, ruffling Dan’s hair before leaping to his feet and hurrying over to the door. He was surprised, however, when he was greeted not with a flashing camera, but a happy call of ‘surprise’ before Troye, Tyler, Ricky, and Carrie piled in.

“Hello!” Phil’s jaw dropped. “What're you doing here? It's great to see you all! But… What's the occasion?”

“Dan being pregnant of course,” Carrie laughed. “It was on the news, and you didn't tell us!”

“Oh, didn't I?” Phil sighed. “Sorry, there's been too much going on… And wait, it was on the news? How the heck did they figure that out?”

“They're little detectives!” Tyler cried. “Where is the lucky boy? There he is! Hello Dan.”

“Tyler?” Dan’s head peeked up over the couch arm. “Troye? Ricky? Carrie? Hi! Uh… I'm not dressed, what're you doing here…”

“We’ve seen you in less than pyjamas,” Troye reminded him with a giggle as he and Ricky piled next to Dan, crushing him in gentle hugs and making him laugh softly as he hugged back.

“Where's Connor?” Ricky asked, head poking up to look around.

“Probably upstairs,” Phil sighed. “He's been… Off lately.”

“No, I'm here uncle Phil.”

Phil spun when he heard Connor’s soft voice from the staircase, and then he beamed as he saw his nephew’s face split in a wide smile before he ran and flopped on the couch, devouring Ricky and Troye in hugs and giggles.

“Hello to you too,” Ricky smiled, nuzzling Connor gently, who returned the gesture, giving off a relaxed smile that Phil hadn't seen in a long time.

“Well we’ll leave you to it, boys,” Tyler laughed, grinning at the four before pulling Carrie and Phil into the kitchen to leave the four omegas to have some catching up time.

“You've grown,” Ricky murmured, nodding to Dan who blushed.

“Phil says this was how tall I was supposed to be, but couldn't be without proper nutrition,” Dan shrugged. “He said they might've tried to make us not grow too much, since we’re omegas.”

“You grew a bit too,” Connor pointed out to Ricky, who shrugged.

“Yeah, but I'm not a… A bean pole like Dan!”

“Hey!” Dan cried, giggling softly. “And you kinda are.”

“We’re still short, anyway,” Troye nudged Connor with a smile. “You seem really quiet, you okay?”

“I'm fine!” Connor forced a smile on his face. “A lot happening right now. That is all. How are you Ricky? Haven't seen in long time.”

“I'm good, I got into school!” Ricky cried excitedly. “My mum is funding me to go to University to study film. I want to make film about omegas, like that one person…. PJ!”

“Oh, that's good,” Dan smiled. “PJ’s film was really successful. I'm glad he kept working at the center though. He's a nice beta.”

“Most are,” Troye pointed out. “But their protests are…. Are scary.”

“Hey boys, anyone want biscuits?”

The four looked up to see Tyler marching into the room with a tray, grinning when he saw the four omegas not curled comfortably on the couch. “That looks nice… Maybe I can join your comfy pile someday. Biscuits anyone?”

“You can join,” Connor spoke up softly, smiling at Tyler as he took a biscuit, and Troye nodded, pulling Tyler into the pile.

“Hey!” Tyler laughed. “I didn't say now! Oh well, might as well get comfy. Hey Dan, how's the baby?”

“It's fine, had some morning sickness but it seemed to go away,” Dan shrugged. “Apparently the morning sickness should stop soon.”

“It will,” Connor nodded in agreement, nuzzling closer. “Don't worry, you'll love your baby, just like I love mine.”

“I hope so. I mean I know I will, I’m just not sure about the whole raising kids thing…”

“Speaking of which, you find anyone yet, Ricky?” Tyler spoke up with raised eyebrow.

“Nah,” Ricky blushed. “I dunno about that. I'm happy without that right now. I'm too busy with other stuff, you know?”

“It's fine,” Troye nodded, closing his eyes and snuggling down further into the covers. “Not everyone always wants someone, if you know what I mean.”

“Yeah…” Connor looked down suddenly, eyes on his wrists, and Tyler frowned, following Connor’s gaze, and then paling.

“Connor,” Tyler spoke up slowly. “Could I talk to you?”

“Um… Okay,” Connor swallowed, shrugging at Dan who gave him a strange glance. Connor obediently stood, however, and followed Tyler into the other room, fidgeting with his sleeves and Tyler studied him.

“Where'd they come from?” Tyler asked in an uncharacteristically serious voice. “Don't look confused, you know what I'm talking about. The bruises on your wrists, they look like hand marks. Where'd they come from?”

“Oh, that…” Connor frowned. “I just…. I just grab my wrists when I'm nervous and-”

“No, I don't believe that for a second. Connor, what's going on. Phil was expressing concern about you and now I see why. Connor, your wrists are clearly not an accident. Is there more of that? Connor, I don't mean this in a creepy way, but could you take off your shirt?”

“What? No!” Connor backed up, eyes suddenly wide and afraid. “Leave me alone!”

“Hey hey, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just worried about you. What're you hiding? Would you be more comfortable if Troye or Ricky or Dan were here instead?”

“No…” Connor sniffled, shaking his head as his eyes plastered themselves to the floor. “Family. Don't want family to see…”

“See what?” Tyler frowned. “Come on, let me help you here.”

“I… You can't tell Phil or Dan or anyone, please!” Connor’s eyes were bursting with tears, however Tyler only shrugged slowly.

“No promises,” he told the other omega. “Now come on, please?”

Connor chewed his lip for several more seconds, before very slowly he stripped off his long sleeve shirt, and Tyler’s mouth dropped in horror.

Connor’s small rib cage was littered with yellow, purple, as green bruising, along with several bite marks littering his clavicle that had previously been covered with a bandana. Connor wrapped his arms around himself nervously, looking away as Tyler seemed to grow paler and paler the more he stared at the gruesome sight.

“I have to tell someone,” Tyle growled softly. “Where in the world did all these come from? Connor? Oh Connor…”

Tyler swallowed as Connor suddenly dissolved into tears, wrapping his arms around Tyler as he sobbed softly, shaking his head.

“You can't, please, I don't want anyone to know. Then bad things will happen. Everything will be ruined. You don't understand, you c-couldn't possibly, but I do. I… I know and you don't so please don't tell anyone, please!”

“Connor, I can't keep this to myself,” Tyler sighed. “Bad things are already happening, just look at your bruises, those are bad things! Look, I'll only tell Dan, okay? Is that okay?”

“No! No please don't!” Connor cried, holding Tyler closer in fear. “Please, I trusted you! Don't tell anyone, please!”

“Look, I can't keep this to myself, okay? But… I'll be cautious about who I tell and when, okay?” Tyler promised with a sigh. “Now we should go back out. Thank you for trusting me, Connor. Okay? Come on, you okay there?”

Connor nodded miserably, wiping his eyes and blinking several times, and it almost frightened Tyler how you would have no clue that the now passive, quiet Connor had moments ago been breaking down. Shaking his head, he patted Connor gently on the back, and then led him back out to the living room.

“Everything okay?” Dan asked, glancing up as the other two omegas entered. He stood up, hurrying over to help Connor sit again, worried eyes meeting Tyler’s.

“Um… Everything is fine!” Tyler forced a smile, ignoring the sigh of relief from Connor. “Hey anyone up for a movie or something? Or a game? Come on, let's do something!”

“A game sounds great, I'll go get Phil and Carrie,” Dan flashed a smile, before skittering away, leaving Tyler to send nervous glances in Connor’s direction.

ABO

“Dan, you still awake?”

Dan yawned, eyelids fluttering as he felt someone smoothing his hair, and he leaned into the touch, humming in contentment.

“Hm, almost asleep, okay I can carry you.”

Dan hummed again softly as he felt arms enfold him, wrapping him gently and he snuggled into the crook of the person’s neck. The person smelled safe, so Dan allowed himself to relax until he was gently deposited on something soft and fluffy, and then the arms left, making him wine and force his eyes open.

“Hello,” Phil smiled down at him, blue eyes twinkling gently. “You fell asleep after dinner, and I didn't want to wake you.”

“They left?” Dan hummed gently, watching as Phil shrugged.

“All except Troye and Tyler,” Phil nodded. “Tyler wanted to talk to you, but I told him you were too tired.”

“Oh,” Dan yawned. “I can talk to him if he wants to.”

“Only if you want to,” Phil smiled sympathetically. “I know you've had a long day. It's fine if you want to fall asleep. Oh, someone's at the door, be right back Dan.”

Phil dashed away, opening the front door and surprised when he saw the omega Chris standing outside.

“Oh… Hello,” Phil blinked.

“I know it's late, but I have to talk,” Chris chewed his lip nervously, his rigid posture striking Phil as odd.

“Oh… Well come in if you want,” Phil held the door open, yet Chris shook his head.

“No, it's fine, I just… I honestly can't say much but… But…” Chris suddenly clasped each side of his head as if in pain, and Phil dashed forward, catching the omega as he suddenly crumpled to the ground in a heap.

“Tyler!” Phil called back into the house. “Help, Troye can you get a cold cloth?”

Lugging Chris into the house didn't take Phil long, and he laid the omega gently on the couch, watching as Troye pressed a moist washcloth to Chris’ sweating brow.

“Who's this?” Tyler asked suspiciously, watching as Chris’ eyes fluttered weakly.

“A neighbor,” Phil explained. “And a friend. He and Connor have been hanging out. Strange kid, but funny. I don't know what's wrong though. He said he had to talk and then collapsed!”

“Connor… Can’t… Connor,” Chris suddenly moaned softly, and Phil knelt down to try to talk to him.

“What about Connor?” Phil asked gently, watching as Chris shuddered, pressing his hands to his head again.

“Can't… Dan? Talk to Dan? Get… PJ! PJ!” Chris moaned softy. “Hurt… Hurt!”

“I know, your head does seem to hurt,” Phil nodded sympathetically, wondering what the beta had to do with anything. “But Dan is sleeping. Maybe you can talk to him tomorrow? Tyler, Chris lives with an alpha one street over, I think we should bring him home.”

“No, Connor, Dan!” Chris yelled, sitting up, and Phil bit his lip, gently pushing Chris down and sharing a nervous look with Troye.

“What's going on?” A soft voice suddenly spoke, and Phil looked up to see Connor standing in the doorway, eyes wide. “Chris? What happened? Oh no… It's my fault…”

“Your fault?” Tyler frowned. “What do you mean by that? This clearly isn't your fault.”

“No… No you don't understand,” Connor murmured too softly for Phil to quite hear everything, but he focused on Chris again, shaking his head.

“Connor, do you know anything about this?” Phil spoke up after a moment, turning to the pale omega, who took a few nervous steps backwards.

“I… No,” Connor suddenly looked down. “Nothing, really. I'm sorry uncle. I- I should go. Take Chris home, please.”

With that, Connor dashed away, leaving Phil even more confused as Chris mumbled something incoherent, his eyes rolling backwards.

“He might need the hospital,” Troye murmured nervously. “Something seems really wrong.”

“We should take him back to Joey, maybe he’ll know what's going on,” Phil sighed. “One moment, let me tell Dan.”

Phil hurried to the back room, gently murmuring that he'd be back in a few minutes, before he rushed back to Chris and picked him up carefully.

“Tyler, could you please get my car open, we’ll drive him home,” Phil told Tyler, who hesitated for only a moment before taking Phil’s keys and hurrying to do as he was told.

Phil gently lay Chris in Troye’s lap, watching as Chris murmured something else desperately, but for the life of him Tyler didn't know what. Plus he didn't have much time before Phil was pulling up in front of a little house and hauling Chris up to the front door where he knocked gently.

“Hello?” Joey opened the door, looking confused until his eyes traveled down to Chris and then he paled. “Oh thank goodness! I didn't know where he'd run off to! Is he okay? What happened?”

“I don't know, he ran up and seemed very muddled and confused, and then this happened!” Phil cried softly. “Do you think he needs a doctor? I think he fainted and now he’s quaking quite a bit.”

“I… I don't know. I'm finishing up med school, I’ll take a look at him,” Joey promised. “Thank you so much for bringing him home safely. Maybe being in his nest will help him. Thank you Phil. Um… Would you like to come in? Just give me a moment.”

Phil watched as Joey dashed over to the small closet, placing Chris gently inside and watching as the omega curled up, crying softly, and there Joey checked his rate rate and breathing, sighing softly.

“His pulse is returning to normal,” Joey informed Phil when he walked back. “I'll talk to him, try to figure out what causes that. It seemed like panic attack, perhaps, but I'll need to talk to him. He's been having those lately and I'm not sure what to do or what's causing them. He won't tell me anything… I have been taking him to the Omega Rescue Center where a beta sometimes talks to him, but with no real proof of harm they refuse to take him in…”

“Wait, I work there,” Tyler suddenly spoke up, stepping forward. “I'm Tyler, you must be Joey. I work at the center and if he's having panic attacks I'm sure I can talk to my boss and see what could be done.”

“I've already tried that, they say they legally can't take him,” Joey sighed, though he forced an arm out. “I'm Joey, by the way. Pleasure to meet you. A friend of Phil’s is a friend of mine. Would you like to come in?”

“I should be getting back to Dan,” Phil shook his head. “But I hope Chris feels better. Maybe I'll come by tomorrow to check in. Thank you. Come on Tyler, Troye, let's get back.”

Tyler followed Phil slowly, gazing back at Joey, before slipping into Phil’s car with a nervous swallow. Something bad was going on, and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was a turn of events! Things are about to get quite serious... 
> 
> Please tell me what you think :) I love hearing from you, it really makes my day


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, another early chapter, however it's pretty short. Still, I couldn't wait to post this and see reactions....

“Good morning, darling. Time to wake up.”

Dan moaned, snuggling closer Phil, yet yet Phil sighed.

“Come up, wake up, huh? We can't have you sleeping until right before time to leave again,” Phil murmured, carding his hands lazily through Dan’s soft curls, and Dan murmured something happy before relaxing again. Phil, however, rolled his eyes and patted Dan’s cheek. “Come up, darling, wake up time.”

“Oh fine,” Dan yawned, eyes fluttering open with a small yawn. “What time is it?”

“Six thirty,” Phil replied. “I know, early, but I’m not letting us be late. Come on, love.”

“Okay,” Dan yawned again, blankets slipping down to reveal his now tiny baby bump, and Phil beamed with excitement. 

“Look at you, you're beautiful,” Phil murmured, placing a gentle hand on Dan's stomach before gazing at him with happy blue eyes. “Isn't it wonderful? Dan? You okay?”

“I guess,” Dsn sighed. “I just… You're going to be such a great father but… But what if I'm terrible? Like…. I'm not nurturing like Connor, you know? What if I destroy our kid? I like the idea of kids, but when it comes to actually having one…”

“You'll do great,” Phil interrupted. “Just be yourself and our baby will love you. And I'll be here the whole time, Dan. I won't ever leave your side. Okay?”

“Okay,” Dan nodded, snuggling close, before suddenly he tilted his head with a frown. “Wait, do you hear that? It sounds like our doorbell!”

Phil listened, and he frowned when he realized Dan was right.

“You stay here, I'll pull on a bathrobe and see who it is. Who could be visiting at this time in the morning?” Phil muttered, standing up and pulling on a bathrobe before wandering out to the front door. He pulled it open slowly, and then his jaw dropped when he saw a group of police standing outside, badges out.

“Oh… Hello, can I help you?” Phil swallowed.

“Officer Alpha Jenkins,” the police in front grunted. “We have a warrant to come inside and speak to one Omega Connor Franta. Is he at home?”

“I… Yes he is,” Phil swallowed, stepping backward to let the police inside. “However, what is the meaning of this? You… He's very sensitive. He doesn't like strangers and I need to be cautious for him. Why are you here to question him?”

“We have had a report of domestic abuse from an anonymous informer. Now where is he?” The alpha glared at Phil, who blinked back meekly.

“Domestic abuse?” Phil squeaked. “I don't know what you're talking about. He was abused heavily before, but I think he's alright… I did see a bruise the other day but he said he bumped it and-”

“Uncle?” 

Phil looked up quickly as he saw Connor hurrying downstairs to stand beside his uncle, an angry gaze aimed at the police.

“Who are you?” He frowned. “Is my uncle in trouble?”

“No, no we need to speak to you. Someone anonymous said that you are being abused and we need to find out by who,” Officer Alpha Jenkins spoke. “Is there somewhere we can sit?”

“I… I… Yes, anywhere is fine,” Phil swallowed. “Should I go in the other room?”

“No!” Connor yelped, eyes blown wide with fear. “Don't leave me, please! Question me? Why question me? Leave me alone!”

“Connor,” Phil murmured gently. “It's alright. If they say they need to question you, then they will. It's fine, okay? Come on, let's sit.”

Connor blinked at him, before slowly lowering himself onto the couch, his eyes nervous as he tried to sit closer to Phil. The officers also sat down, turning to Connor with serious faces.

“Our informer told us you have serious bruising and bite marks on your torso, may we see this evidence?” Jenkins spoke up with a frown, and Connor paled dramatically, nervous eyes going to Phil.

“N-no!” Connor suddenly cried softly, hiding his head against Phil’s arm, and Phil sighed softly, leaning backwards.

“Connor,” he murmured. “Is what he says true? Connor, please, do you? Where did it come from if you do?”

“No! Ruin everything, no,” Connor sobbed softly, and Jenkins shook his head, before nodding and suddenly two officers stood, grabbing Phil and lugging him away from Connor.

“Hey!” Phil cried as Connor looked up with a tear stained face. “Stop, let me go! Stop!”

Flashes of high school, of arms looped around his own as something penetrated his mouth and someone else slapped his bum raced into Phil’s mind, and in a panic, Phil suddenly twisted away with a scream, throwing himself away from the police with a sob, and Jenkins shouted, the two officers eyes wide as he they struggled to restrain the alpha again.

“What's going on? Phil!”

Dan suddenly rushed into the room, throwing himself against the confused and frankly panicking officers, yanking the now sobbing Phil away from them, Dan’s eyes blazing.

“Who are you and what do you think you're doing?” Dan spat, holding Phil’s head to his chest as Phil tried desperately to control his breathing and stop his quivering limbs. 

“Officer Alpha Jenkins,” Jenkins sighed, shaking his head. “I was sent here to investigate an allegation of abuse of this boy, Connor Franta, however when I asked him to show the evidence I was told was on his torso, that alpha became violent. Connor, tell me, what is the meaning of that alpha’s behavior? Come, we’ll talk in the other room so that-”

“No! Uncle, don't let them take me away!” Connor yelped, skittering toward Phil, who saw nothing except a blurred shape scrambling towards him, and he tried to backpedal with a cry, knocking Dan to the ground. 

“Enough!” Jenkins bellowed, ignoring as Dan pulled Phil to his chest again, eyes angry as a raging bull. “Connor, will you please lift up your shirt so I can know what exactly these allegations are referring to? Legally I can use my alpha voice to command this, but I will refrain unless you refuse to comply, omega.” 

Connor stared at the alpha for several moments, his frightened eyes akin to a deer in the headlights, before he dropped his head, defeated, and pulled off his shirt. Everyone gasped.

“C-Connor?” Dan let out a breathing gasp, his grip on Phil slacking as his blood ran cold. Connor ducked his head, shoulders shaking silently as tears ran down his face, creating a puddle on his now damp pajama pants.

Phil, whose breath was still rapid, drew his eyes to Connor’s chest, and suddenly he grew even more pale, before suddenly he fell limp against Dan.

“He's fainted!” Dan cried. “I have to-”

“I can see that's he's fainted, but nobody may move. He will be alright, leave him there, omega. Now… I see…” Officers Jenkins swallowed, nodding to another officer. “So the allegations are correct. Connor, I must ask you a direct question and you must answer. Who gave you these marks?”

“No! No no no no no…” Connor wailed softly, hiding his face in his hands as he sobbed.

“Connor, who gave you these marks?” The officer demanded, his voice louder and more demanding, and Connor curled in a ball continuing to sob.

“It was f-f-f-fff-” Connor let out a louder sob, shaking his head.

“Connor?” Dan spoke up gently, setting Phil’s head on a cushion as he crept forward. “Who was it?”

“F-f-f,” Connor sobbed again, shaking his head desperately.

“Who?” Jenkins suddenly roared, alpha voice taking over, and Dan and Connor both shuddered before Connor suddenly let out a heart breaking wail.

“It was f-f-Phil!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.... That was a shocker! 
> 
> Don't worry, not all is as it seems, however it seems pretty bad right now, doesn't it?
> 
> Please tell me your opinions in the comments below. I can't wait to hear them......


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, thanks so much for the comments last chapter! Secrets will be revealed, promise.
> 
>  
> 
> Now, WARNING: This chapter is dark and abuse is present again. (Though sexual abuse is nondescript) Still, wanted to put a warning on here.

Warning: fowl language and abuse in this chapter.

ABO

The atmosphere froze, the air as thick as pea soup, and Dan stared at Connor with the utmost horror as his fellow omega continued to softly cry.

“This alpha?” Jenkins pointed slowly to Phil. “He is the cause of your domestic abuse?”

“Phil,” Connor sobbed softly. “Uncle Phil… Phil…”

“No!” Dan suddenly cried, leaping in front of the alpha. “That can't be true. Phil wouldn't hurt a fly. Get away! It's not true. Please, Connor it's not true?”

Dan gazed at Connor as the omega curled into himself, crying softly and shaking his head.

“No!” Dan suddenly screamed as one of the officers lept forward as Phil’s eyes slowly fluttered open, and then he let out a cry as two officers restrained his arms behind his back, clipping his wrists with handcuffs.

“What? Dan? What's going on?” Phil cried, trying to twist away and crying out when his arms remained stuck behind him. “What's going on? Don't hurt Dan, don't hurt Connor, please! I'll do anything!”

“Be quiet,” one of the officers behind him spat, before the other began reading him his rights.

“No, leave him alone!” Dan screamed. “Connor is just… Just confused! Please, Connor tell them it wasn't Phil. Please! Please?”

“It… It was f-f-f-Phil,” Connor murmured, before curling up tighter and continuing to cry.

“Come on, you're coming to the station for questioning,” Officer Jenkins growled. “Illini, take Franta to the hospital in your car, we need him checked out ASAP- hey!”

Jenkins let out a cry as Dan suddenly leapt on him angrily, tearing at his hair as Phil shouted for Dan to stop, before the other two officers pulled Dan back, hardly able to restrain him from again attacking the officer.

“Right, hand cuff him as well. We’ll question him also,” Jenkins cleared his throat as he straightened his shirt.

“Please don't hurt Dan,” Phil whimpered, blue eyes full of fear. “Let him go, please, he's pregnant, you could hurt the baby, please…”

“Be gentle,” Jenkins nodded, watching as Illini helped Connor to stand, yet Connor held up, suddenly running over to Phil.

“I'm sorry,” he cried, gazing up at Phil as he hiccuped through his tears. “I'm so sorry, please, I'm sorry.”

“Get him in the car,” Jenkins sighed, watching as Illini tugged Connor out of the house.

“No, let me go, my babies!” Phil heard Connor cry, followed up the loud wails of the twins upstairs.

“I'll take care of them until the chief decides the next step,” a beta officer spoke up, who had been standing near the door.

“Good, Perkins, you and I will take these two to the station for questioning, come on, omega,” Jenkins growled, grabbing the struggling Dan and wrestling him into handcuffs.

“Stop, he hasn't done anything wrong! Nor have I,” Phil cried. “Why are you doing this? Let us go!”

“Alpha Lester, you have been accused of physically abusing Omega Connor Franta, now shut up and move it,” Jenkins growled, nearing the end of his rope, before lugging the still struggling Dan outside to the patrol car, Phil pale and shaking as he began to obediently follow.

ABO

“ _Shocking news when Alpha Phil Lester, founder of the Single Omega Parent Daycare was arrested for physically abusing his nephew, Connor Franta, who was checked into the hospital with serious bruising and a broken rib. Sexual abuse may be present, but the doctor are refraining from saying much. Lester’s omega, Dan, was particularly violent during Lester’s arrest, but police link it to Dan being pregnant with Lester’s baby, and not due to being involved in Franta’s abuse._

_“Due to the timeliness of this occasion, Lester’s trail is being made a priority. Bail will not be offered to Lester, which hints that sexual abuse was present. We interviewed several of Lester’s friends and relations, and they all seemed equally shocked by this event. Here are some interviews, beginning with Lester’s former friend Omega Evan.”_

_“I can't believe he would do this. Phil has always been kind, and when I've spoken to him, he's always been so polite. I am so sad to see that he may have been abusing an omega. I went in and talked to him, and he denied it, yet Connor has said time and again that it's Phil’s doing and I… I just… I don't know. I really don't know… He's my friend, but this information…. It's just…”_

_“As anyone can see, Omega Evan is clearly troubled by this information, however his alpha attributes Phil’s behavior to his past. Here is a brief clip of our interview with her. For the full interview, visit our website at BBC news.”_

_“Phil had a troubled past. I remember him telling my omega that he was in fact sexually abused. Perhaps he finally snapped under the strain, and this could be the reason for his atrocious behavior. I know now that omegas are a valuable part of our society, in fact I have several working for me now. Omegas need rights, and Phil is not a good example of how these wonderful contributions to our society should be treated. It is most alarming. At Prince’s Electronics, we believe in equality for all.”_

_“We also interviewed a parent whose child attended Lester’s day care before it was temporarily closed, though Beta PJ Liguori and Omega Troye Sivan have stepped in to take care of the day care until Franta or Omega Dan can again take charge. This parent remained anonymous, yet they sounded shocked by this news, and said that Lester never seemed anything but kind._

_“Omega Chris Kendall was also being abused, but Alpha Joey Graceffa is keeping any information on his abuse from the public eye. However, Omega Chris’ abuse is thought to be linked to Lester. More information on this subject may be released during the trial. This BBC News reporting.”_

Dan sighed, switching off the TV as a hand came to rest on his now more prominent baby bump. Over the last two and a half weeks it had grown, though he still had several months before it would be completely obvious. The morning sickness was gone, yet his mood swings were often wild, leaving him laughing one moment and crying the next. Mostly he was crying, and something inside ached for Phil. Every morning he woke up alone, something seemed to stab his heart, and often he awoke from nightmares, searching desperately for Phil, only to find empty sheets.

A week after Phil had been taken to jail, Dan’s stomach had begun to ache and his heart rate had changed. A trip to the doctor revealed that since Dan was pregnant, he was aching for his bondmate, and though drugs could help him, they would likely harm the baby. Of course, Dan had refused them, yet several days later something akin to morning sickness had set in, resulting in him throwing up half his meals. Another trip to the doctor revealed that his broken bond was damaging his health, so he was recommended to collect things that smelled of Phil and sleep with them.

Dan tried this, and it had begun to help a bit, yet still every day seemed a struggle. He took to curling up in Phil’s closet, surrounded by Phil’s laundry that Dan had decided not to wash, Phil’s pillow wrapped in his arms. He rarely left, usually only to eat or shower, before curling up again and trying not to cry.

“Dan?”

Dan stiffened as Connor entered the room, and Dan turned away, his face flushed with anger.

“I don't want to talk to you. Leave. Now,” Dan spat, yet he felt the air shift as Connor sat beside him.

“Y-You haven't talked to me since I got out of hospital,” Connor sniffled. “Please. I just… I'm so lonely and-”

“Maybe you should have thought of that before accusing an innocent alpha,” Dan spat. “I'll never believe Phil hurt you. Now leave!”

“Dan please, you have to understand, I-”

“Get out!” Dan suddenly roared, making Connor scramble backwards. Connor blinked at him, true fear in his eyes, before he suddenly crept forward again.

“His trial starts tomorrow,” Connor whispered. “I… I'm scared. There will be lots of reporters and… I'm worried. Are… Will you…. Dan, will you speak?”

“Oh you bet I'll speak, against you,” Dan growled. “Now leave me alone!”

Connor blinked at Dan, before slowly standing and creeping away.

“The… The babies miss you,” Connor suddenly stopped, turning around. “Please come see them? They crawl around the room, now. Danny, he, he makes more noise. He calls me baba. And Roy makes these little cooing noises… Please come see them? Dan please? I… I understand why you don't want to see me. I know, I'm not worth much at all, and I've ruined everything, and I… I just… I want my babies to know at least one uncle… Please, I'm worried about you too. Please at least look at me? You… Please don't be ashamed to look at me…”

Connor waited for several minutes, standing in silence, before he sniffled and turned around, slowly sneaking from the room. Dan turned to watch him go, when suddenly another pang in his stomach hit him and he sniffled, hiding his face in his hands as he began to cry, then dry heave, then cry again.

ABO

The halls of the prison were dark, and the dark haired alpha blended right into the shadows of his cell. He was curled in a shivering ball, tear tracks down his face and his mind a thousand miles away.

“Hey,” a voice suddenly called. “You there, you lazy sod, get up! Your lawyer’s here and then it's meal time. Get up, alpha!”

Phil shivered again, before slowly standing, head down as he crept over to the gate, turning to allow his hands to be cuffed, before he stumbled with a soft cry as the guard shoved him forward.

“Move it,” the guard spat. “You're too slow. I thought alphas were all fast and smart, then again there's always exceptions. Not that you're so bad looking. You're kinda cute, actually. No wonder you've got a pregnant omega at home. I've seen him on tv. He's cute, deserves better than you. I wouldn't mind stepping in. Cute omega like him needs a strong hand in bed. I'd love to be that hand… His face is so fuckable.”

“Stop it!” Phil suddenly spun, and the guard stumbled backwards when he got a good look at Phil’s face. Tear tracks had left clear marks down Phil’s grimy, gaunt cheeks, and his eyes had sunken from an apparent lack of eating. His matted black hair had splotched of grease, and his frighteningly pale skin left him looking like something from a horror movie, yet the anger in his eyes was very real. “Don't talk about Dan that way! He's a good omega! He-”

Phil broke off with a cry and almost crumpled when the guard stuck him with a taser and then snatched out an arm to steady him before shoving him down the hall again.

“I don't care, you sod, just move it. I have no respect for alphas who abuse omegas, to be honest,” the guard grumbled, before shoving him into a room where Phil managed to stumble into a chair, his breath coming in short huffs.

“Phil?”

Phil glanced up to see his lawyer, Charlie, watching him with pity in his eyes.

“Hey, are you eating? Here, please, I brought you this chocolate bar. Eat it now, okay?”

Phil slowly took the bar, nibbling it, though the flavor did little for him, and food only make his stomach hurt more.

“Hey, Phil, your trial is tomorrow. Now, I know that you say you didn't do it, but every time they ask Connor, his answer is the same. We’ll be calling Dan to the stand, and probably a few old colleagues of yours, such as Louise and Carrie, but we have no real evidence that you didn't do it,” Charlie bit his lip.

“I would never hurt anyone,” Phil’s voice was quiet. “Never.”

“I… I know, but can you give me even a slice of evidence that is wasn't you?”

“I… I never saw Chris, so…”

“I know, we have a stronger argument for you not have hurting Chris, and I plan to link that to Connor, but direct evidence against Connor… Well, there really isn't much. Phil, you need to come up with something. Think, did you ever see the bruising and mention it to anyone?”

“I… I saw it once, only a bit, and I iced it in front of Dan…” Phil murmured softly.

“Okay,” Charlie sighed. “I don't know. Maybe… Maybe we can pull this through, but… Phil, it looks a bit bleak. I'll be throwing in all the work you've done for omegas, but that doesn't really prove anything. I’m sorry.”

“Tell Dan I love him,” Phil spoke suddenly, looking up to finally meet Charlie’s eyes. “Please tell him to take care of the baby. He’ll be a good father. A wonderful father, the best papa ever.”

“Okay Phil,” Charlie sighed, nodding gently as he stood and made his way outside.

“Come on,” the guard yanked Phil. “Lunch time.”

Phil wrapped his arms around himself as he was tossed into the cafeteria, yet before he could get in line, three shadows made their way toward him, making more tears leak from Phil’s red eyes.

“Had a talk with the lawyer?” A mocking voice spoke up. “What is he? A beta? Hope he's an alpha so he can appreciate you.”

“Well come on, time for lunch, Philly! Grab him, Dorian!”

Phil offered no resistance as the three nightmares from his high school grabbed him and threw him into the janitor’s closet when the guard was busy with something else, and then he closed his eyes as something was forced down his throat.

“Lunch!” Dorian cackled, and Phil softly choked and cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, whatcha think? Poor everyone :( Things will clear up, I promise, however it may take a while...


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All your comments last chapter were great to see, thanks so much for all of them :)
> 
> Also, this is when the trial starts. This isn't the most exciting chapter ever, but it's a necessary one.

“Dan, you almost ready? It's time.”

Dan sighed, straightening his jacket before he slowly trod outside of the bedroom. Louise, who would be driving to the trial, and speaking on Phil's behalf, was standing outside with Connor beside her. When Dan entered the living room, the other omega ducked his head, not looking Dan in the eye as he wrapped his arms around himself.

“Good luck, to both of you,” another voice spoke up quietly, and Dan glanced over to see Tyler standing with two babies with bright blue eyes and developing curly brown hair, and it took Dan several moments to recognise them as Danny and Roy. They really did look older. The last month had aged them, somehow making them even cuter.

“Baba!” Danny giggled, clapping before gazing at Dan with curious blue eyes, and Dan almost cracked a smile before he looked away.

“I'll take good care of them, I promise Connor,” Tyler spoke again, and though Connor nodded a tiny bit, his eyes didn't come up and he shivered.

“Well come on,” Louise sighed softly. “I guess we’d better go… Thank you Tyler, for staying here to take care of them.”

“It's the least I can do,” Tyler murmured, gazing at Connor again before looking away.

Louise bundled the two omegas into the car, Dan glancing once at Connor, almost trying to catch the other omega’s eye, yet Connor’s gaze remained on the floor, curling into himself and seeming very small, and somehow younger than Dan remembered the seventeen year old looking before.

“Wow, there's a lot of press and people…” Louise muttered as she pulled into the courthouse parking lot. Dan gazed out the window, and was shocked to see people with signed chanting and shouting.

The crowd seemed to be split into four. One mixed group held up signs about omega rights and omega sexual abuse, and they were chanting something about “down with the alphas”. Dan shivered when he saw one with a sign with a huge picture of Phil on it, a red X through his face. Another group, all alphas, were standing off to the side, though some held signs also about omega rights, however their enthusiasm seemed small in comparison to the first group. 

The third group, almost entirely betas with some alphas, were shouting at the activists about “down with omegas”, and their signs were scribbled with the recent loss of jobs and ‘falling apart of society’ due to omegas. Dan winced as he saw a fight breaking out amongst those two groups. The last group, almost entirely omegas, was small and quiet, yet Dan could see one holding a sign with Phil’s face, and written below his face was a quote from Phil about equality which he'd said in a news article some weeks ago.

“Come on, they told me to take you in the back,” Louise muttered, tugging Connor along. The moment Dan exited the car, protestors and journalists alike were running at him, and with a gasp of fright he made a wild dash for the door, gasping for breath once he was safely inside.

“You okay?”

Dan looked up to see Carrie standing there, her face sympathetic. 

“Yeah… Yeah I'm alright,” Dan murmured. Carrie nodded silently, giving him a small hug before leading him into the courtroom.

Many people were already there, the audience section full to the brim. Connor’s lawyer was speaking to the omega in one corner, but the defendant area was empty. Dan glanced at the jury to see mostly alphas, along with several betas. Only one omega sat in the corner, her head down and her hands clasped tightly in her lap. It was very clear she’d rather not be there. The betas and alphas, however, had a strange gleam in their eyes that frightened Dan a bit.

“We sit here,” Carrie spoke softly, pulling Dan into a chair. “What made you decide to speak for Phil, anyway? I mean… Connor is like your brother.”

“I know Phil, and I can't see him doing this. I don't understand Connor. I really don't,” Dan shook his head. “It makes no sense why'd he'd blame Phil, because it can't be him. It just can't be…. Is that Evan? Why… Why is he sitting there? He can't…”

“He's speaking against Phil,” Carrie muttered. Dan could tell this upset her a lot, yet a single glance at Evan’s face showed he seemed uncomfortable.

“But aren't they good friends?” Dan asked.

“It's his alpha. I heard them talking earlier in the hall. He doesn't want to speak against Phil and was fighting her on it, but she… She used her alpha voice. He had no choice. She wants to show the family supports omegas.”

“But… But this isn't… I'm an omega and I'm on Phil’s side!” Dan cried.

“I know, but it doesn't… Oh my gosh, is that- it can't be… Oh no…”

Dan turned to see what had made Carrie gone so pale, and then he felt the breath speed from his lungs in terror. This, this was like something from a nightmare.

Phil was entering the room, hands still cuffed, yet it wasn't the bright eyed, cheerful Phil that Dan knew. Instead there stood a skeletal man with dark circles around his eyes, his hair limp and poorly washed of slick grease. A commotion started in the audience, yet Phil simply continued down the aisle, head bowed and shoulders slumped. 

“What happened?” Dan whispered, his voice breaking in the middle, but Carrie could only shake her head, face pale.

“Order, Order! Order in the court!” 

Dan looked up to see that the judge was now sitting at the front, banging the gavel until the audience quieted down. Dan glanced at Phil again, yet Phil’s eyes were settled on the table, not once looking up.

Dan seemed deaf to the babbling of the judge as the trial started, however he jumped to attention when Connor was called to the stand, and then his lawyer began asking questions and explaining things.

“Tell us again who beat you until you were forced to make a three day visit to the hospital?” The lawyer asked Connor, who let out a whimper.

“F-f-f-f-f-Phil,” Connor whimpered, hiding his face in his hands. 

“Connor, it's alright, he can't hurt you now,” the lawyer made a show of comforting Connor, who sniffled, peeking up to reveal tears rolling down his cheeks. The lawyer, Johnston, offered him a gentle smile, before turning to the audience. “As you can see, Connor is quite clear about who beat and raped him. Yes, I did just say rape. This was not released to the public, however now that the trial is occurring, I will later call Dr Beta Lisa Ingleston to the stand. Thank you Connor, here, let me help you sit back down.”

Dan watched as the lawyer gently led Connor to a chair, the jury watching intently. A few of the betas rolled their eyes, while others let out little ‘aw’s, along with one of the alphas. The omega’s eyes were still on the ground. 

Next Phil slowly took the stand, his eyes finally raising, and Dan almost jumped when Phil’s bright blue eyes suddenly locked with his own nervous brown ones. Phil gazed at him for several moments, before turning his head to focus on Charlie who was beginning to speak.

“Phil Lester has been an omega rights activist for many years now. He started out being a teacher at the Omega Rescue Center, then became a rescuer, and now most recently started the Omega Single Parent Daycare, or OSPD. He has stood strongly in the light of omega rights, and it would be very out of character for him to commit such an atrocity. Additionally, as you'll hear from our witnesses, Phil is a very gentle alpha who clearly cares a lot about his nephew. Additionally, he pointed out bruises that Connor had to Omega Dan, asking where they were coming from and icing them. Dan had not noticed them, but Phil pointed them out to him! Would he do this if he was trying to hide the abuse? Additionally, unbeknownst to Omega Dan and Connor, Phil had once again started taking suppressants in hopes that omega parents at the daycare would trust him more. If he was on suppressants, the likelihood of him raping anybody is very low. We’ll talk to his doctor about this later.”

Phil looked up and caught Dan's eye again, before traveling to Dan’s stomach and giving a gentle smile. Dan, however, only gazed back in silent horror. Phil had started taking suppressants again and hadn't told him? Louise said that many suppressants were bad for an alpha! Was that really why Phil was so thin shouldered? Because he took too many suppressants? Before Dan could really think on this, Charlie was done and then it was Johnston’s turn to present the case.

“Now, Doctor Ingleston, tell me what you found when Connor came into the hospital?” Johnston asked gently as the doctor took the stand and he began to pace.

“It was clear to see, even from first glance, that Omega Connor had been heavily abused. Whoever did it, though, was quite clever for all abuse was easily coverable with a shirt and pants. The only marks above shirt line were a few marks on his neck, which were covered by a bandana. These marks appeared to be similar to bruises, though commonly I would say they were hickeys. There were also bite marks along his chest, and marks from a strap along his thighs.”

“Was there any sexual abuse present?” Johnston asked.

“A closer examination lead conclusively that Connor had also been raped more than once but I believe less than five times, at least recently. He was also frightened in a way that is clearly definable as omega. In other words, an alpha voice had been used on him, perhaps to keep him quiet. This is likely why he would stumble over saying the word Phil, however clearly the alpha voice wasn't at its strongest, as we all know that it is biologically impossible for an omega to overcome an alpha voice. However, after performing an examination on Alpha Phil Lester, it became clear to me that Phil Lester, though being able to produce a mild alpha voice, would not be able to use his alpha voice at full capacity.”

“And why is this?” Johnston asked. “That Alpha Phil Lester’s alpha voice would not be as strong as other alphas?”

“Reading through his medical history, I found that he took suppressants for many years, leading to him not being a fully developed alpha. His alpha voice never got the chance to fully develop, and likely never will. You may also notice that Alpha Lester is small for an alpha. This is likely also due to the suppressants, or a genetic mistake.”

Dan froze when he heard a soft sob, and he glanced to the side to see Phil crying, his lawyer Charlie trying desperately to quiet and comfort him. 

“So, are you saying that should Alpha Lester tried to quiet Connor with an alpha voice, it would not have been successful, resulting in him stumbling over his words just like he does when he tells people who raped him?”

“Order, do not put words in the witness’ mouth,” the judge stated.

“Well, yes, that's true,” the doctor spoke up. “That is exactly the effect that Alpha Lester’s voice would have on an omega. They would stutter and have difficulty, however they would be able to break free, unlike a fully capable alpha voice which is biologically impossible to break free of.”

“Lucky for Connor that Alpha Lester’s voice is not up to par,” Johnston nodded, the judge glaring at that remark.

“Alright, do you wish to cross examine the witness?” Johnston turned to Charlie.

“Yes, actually,” Charlie stood. “Doctor Ingleston, what if a fully capable alpha did rape Omega Franta and then command him not to tell? Then wouldn't a similar effect happen?”

“Perhaps, however he would then likely claim that he hadn't been raped at all, whereas Omega Connor quite clearly pointed his finger to an alpha, Phil Lester,” the doctor glared.

“But you admit that a capable alpha voice would induce stuttering and inability to say who really committed the act?” Charlie demanded.

“Yes… That's true,” Doctor Ingleston nodded slowly.

“Thank you,” Charlie nodded. 

“I next call to the stand Omega Chris Kendell,” Johnston spoke, and a whisper went through the crowd as Chris slinked to the stage, a glance being aimed at someone in the audience, yet when Dan looked he didn't see anyone in particular.

“Now, Omega Chris, you were aware that Alpha Phil was hurting Connor, but were afraid to come forward, is that correct?” Johnston asked.

“I… I was aware,” Chris spoke slowly. “But… Well I had been warned not to tell anyone.”

“Warned?” Johnston asked.

“Yes, I was told if I told anyone that… That Dan would be in great danger,” Chris averted his eyes. “I didn't want anyone in danger, I felt like I was between a rock and a hard place.”

Dan blinked at Chris slowly, still processing what he’d just heard. Had he said Dan would be in danger? As in him?! 

“And what about your own abuse?”

“I was abused by the same person who abused Connor,” Chris muttered.

“And that was Phil?” Johnston asked.

“It was the same person who abused Connor,” was Chris’ only reply. “Joey, a family member who lives with me, knew something was wrong but he didn't know what because Connor and I both did our best to hide it.”

“And when did Joey find out?” 

“After I had a panic attack, the day after Connor’s abuse was discovered. I was also taken into hospital…”

“When was the last time you were abused?”

“Two days before Connor was taken to the hospital.”

“And that was the day Alpha Phil was taken into custody.”

“Yes,” Chris replied slowly, glancing into the audience again before looking away.

“Would you like to cross examine?” Johnston looked to Charlie, who hesitated before shaking his head and replying not at this time. More and more witnesses were called to the stand, including Joey, Evan, and one of the police officers who had supposedly ‘saved’ Connor. By the end, Dan had to admit that they had a good case against Phil, and by the end of the day, Phil was looking more disheartened than ever.

The judge declared that they'd run out of time for any more of the case this day, and that it's be picked up tomorrow, so Louise gathered Connor and Dan, leading them out to the car, Phil's blue eyes watching Dan the whole way.

That night, Connor went about quietly making dinner, and he jumped when Dan appeared in the doorway.

"Connor..." Dan asked slowly, flinching when Connor kept his eyes on the ground, refusing to meet Dan's. "He... He didn't really do it.... Did he?"

Finally, Connor's eyes slid up to meet Dan's and he held Dan's gaze for several moments, before he burst into tears and ran from the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, please let know what you think. Is Phil innocent or guilty? Why is Connor blaming him? Who hurt him and Chris, was it Phil? I look forward from hearing from you


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, thank you so so so much for all the comments last chapter. It was amazing.
> 
> However, warning, this chapter contains blood and another warning which is down below and in the tags. I'm not saying because I don't want to spoil it, but if any of the tags make you uncomfortable or you just want to know before you read, the warning is below.

“Alright, come on you, time for your trial again. Come on, get up you useless alpha!”

Phil moaned softly, uncurling from his protective fetal position, only to be met with the leering eyes of his cell mate, Tim, who was watching with an almost amused face as the guard shouted at Phil to get up.

“Hey,” Tim spoke softly, his voice mocking. Phil tried to ignore it as he pulled on his shoes yet it was impossible. “When you get back at dinner time, Dorian says he has a surprise planned for you. I even get to join in!”

“Hey, stop conspiring together,” the guard growled, jaw dropping when he saw Tim pinch Phil’s butt. “And no touchy feely stuff! If it isn't bad enough you abuse omegas, you’re a sick pervert who likes other alphas! I don't want to know what you two get up to when I'm not here. Now hurry up!”

Phil swallowed hard, closing his eyes tightly as the handcuffs were clipped around his wrists before he was shoved forward, unable to wipe the tears bubbling over his eyelashes.

ABO

“ _Today Beta Charlie will present the defendant's case again Omega Connor. Will new information shed light as to what went on behind closed doors, or will the jury finally decide that Alpha Phil Lester is indeed guilty of raping his own nephew? Alpha Swenson of the House has his own opinion.”_

_“I believe that whatever information comes to light today, we need to keep one thing in mind. Phil Lester started an single omega parent day care. Why single omega parents? Clearly he had some plan for these poor defenseless omegas. I don't think this activism proves innocence, I believe he had many ulterior motives that must be looked into. Furthermore, gathering so many single omegas into one area could put them and their children at great risk. Any alpha in the area could potentially breach their security. That facility is a danger to omega safety, and it's likely that Phil Lester knew that. Why else would he gather single omegas into one area? His motives are shown even more clearly if he is proved to have abused his family member. Whether or not he is guilty, I believe this city has to strongly consider whether that single omega parent daycare is safe to keep open, or whether we should choose to shut it down for those poor omegas’ safety. Remember, each alpha’s omega was once single. Would you want your omega placed in so much danger? If not, strongly consider voting in the election to shut down the OSPD.”_

Dan growled softly, a violent noise from the back of his throat as he shut off the TV. He heard a soft noise in back of him, and he spun to saw Connor standing there, staring at the tv with tears in his eyes. When he noticed Dan staring at him, he ducked his head and began to scamper away, yet Dan called him back.

“Wait, Connor,” Dan called, watching as Connor slowly turned to gaze nervously at Dan. “I just wanted to say… I'm sorry. I… I don't want to believe Phil hurt you, I can't, I…. I love him. Connor, I really, really care about him. He gave me, us, a chance when no one else would. He was kind when everyone else treated us like violent animals that needed tamed. He treated us like human beings. I just… Connor, I'm sorry about what happened to you, I just don't want to believe it's Phil. You understand, don't you?”

Dan watched nervously as Connor shallowly ducked his head in a nod, before beginning to scurry away again.

“Wait,” Dan called a second time. “Connor, I know I was angry, I still kinda am, but I'm… You know, I do care about you, too. For a while you… You were trying to talk to me, you were still talking and active and suddenly… Well since yesterday it's like you have up. I, uh, why, Connor? Why'd you suddenly stop trying? Why're you suddenly so nervous and quiet?”

Connor blinked as Dan, before scurrying backwards silently, back suddenly to the wall as his shoulders shook and his eyes widened like a deer in the headlights. Chewing his lip, Dan stood and took a step towards him, yet a baby crying upstairs made Connor glance up, and then he suddenly shot past Dan, scurrying up the stairs. Swallowing, Dan watched him dash away, yet Louise’s knock at the door made him give up his attempt to talk to his used-to-be brother.

ABO

“Today, we continue the trial of Omega Connor vs Alpha Lester. The defence may now begin calling witnesses,” the judge spoke, and Dan watched as Charlie stood, first calling up Phil’s doctor who took the stand with a very serious face.

“Now, Alpha Adam, you were Phil’s doctor for several years. Please tell the court about his suppressants,” Charlie smiled at the doctor.

“He took suppressants regularly from a rather young age. I asked him why he would want to do this and warned him that it would affect how he presented as an alpha, however he was adamant that he didn't want to have a rut and risk harming an omega,” the doctor spoke, gazing out calmly at the audience. “He often talked to me about his habits, and I will release that Phil has a small stature for an alpha. Even if he wanted to harm an omega, it would be difficult for him, for not only is his alpha voice not particularly useful, he never developed the girth and muscle most alphas do, and thus most omegas could easily fight him off.”

“Did Phil stop taking suppressants?”

“Yes, for a while Phil did. This was because he wanted to have children with his omega, Dan, and while on suppressants an alpha’s knot is not fully functional. However, keep in mind that the suppressants were taken for so long that it's likely his brain is wired slightly differently than many alphas. Though for a single day he had a rebound from being off of suppressants, after that his mind would have returned to what's normal for it, which is being more gentle than we commonly think of alphas as being.”

“In other words, Phil’s personality due to these suppressants is such that it's less likely he'd abuse an omega?”

“Yes,” the doctor nodded. “In fact, when the police questioned him, I received a brain scan which you can show to the jury. It shows the areas that light up in Phil’s brain when shown certain images, and how the suppressants affected that. Let us keep in mind, however, there is evidence that suppressants cannot re-wire someone's brain. If this is the case, then we must consider the fact that Phil’s personality could naturally be gentler and more empathetic than some people. Either way, that is one fact about Phil to keep in mind. Another thing to remember is that Phil was taking suppressants during the time Connor was being abused.”

“Why was he taking suppressants?” Charlie asked.

“Since he'd already mated with Dan, he had no reason to be off of them, so he once again began taking them. It makes the likelihood of his aggressiveness even smaller.”

“Thank you, doctor, no further questions,” Charlie smiled, watching as Johnson stood up.

“Doctor,” Johnson spoke sternly. “You go on about how Phil must be gentle and kind, and how suppressants would have changed his ways, however how do you account for Connor clearly saying that Phil is guilty?”

“Perhaps Connor has been put up to it by someone,” the doctor stated, causing a gasp to go through the crowd.

“Are you saying you believe that someone could have managed to get to Omega Connor and somehow managed to convince him to blame an uncle that before hand he seemed to love dearly? Why would he blame someone he once loved of such a crime unless that blame is correctly placed?”

“I can't answer that,” the doctor sighed.

“I see, no further questions,” Johnson sniffled, turning to sit.

“My next witness is Omega Dan,” Charlie cleared his throat. “Dan, here let me help you.”

Dan smiled a little as Charlie helped him up, and then suddenly his eyes caught on Phil’s. The blue seemed duller than Dan last remembered, yet the love that Dan recalled shown just as strongly in Phil’s gentle eyes as it had before this whole thing. Phil’s mouth tilted upwards slightly, gazing gently at Dan’s stomach before meeting his eyes again, and Dan swallowed slightly at the trust in Phil’s gaze. A soft noise from Charlie made Dan’s head turn away.

“Dan,” Charlie smiled gently. “How did you meet Phil?”

“He… He rescued me from my kennel,” Dan swallowed, gathering up his courage. “Even though I was scared of some of the betas and alphas I met, Phil seemed nice, and I trusted him because he was gentle even though some people were harsher and I… He was nice. He took me to the rescue center and helped me learn to read and eat with a spoon and dress and take care of myself. I really liked him, and tried to show him so and snuggle with him, but he always refused… He said it wasn’t appropriate because he was saving me and wanted me to find a good alpha in the world by my own choice. He was my choice, though, because he's the goodest alpha I've ever met. Louise and a few others are good too, but Phil is amazing.”

“How did you decide to mate, if I may ask?” Charlie smiled gently.

“I wanted to bond really badly, but Phil almost said no. He said he was worried that I was in heat and he wanted my full consent, but I told him I wasn't. Phil has always cares a lot about consent…”

Dan hesitated when he saw a few people in the room looking uncomfortable as he talked about heat, however Charlie nodded for him to keep going.

“Phil has always been so polite and always cared about what I want and I consent to, and always told me and Connor that we should always do what we want, even though we’re omegas, because we’re all equal no matter what society says. Phil would never do something without someone’s consent. That's just how he is.”

“Did you ever seen Phil try to hurt Connor or any other omega?” Charlie asked.

“No, never. He was always very very kind to Connor, always making sure Connor was safe and happy. That's how Phil is with all omegas and everyone.”

“Did Phil ever point out anything wrong with Connor?”

“One time, at dinner, Connor’s shirt came up and Phil noticed a little bruise. I hadn't even seen it, but Phil did and pointed it out and out ice on it and made sure Phil was feeling all better. If Connor ever got hurt, Phil would make it all better,” Dan declared. “If he had thought Connor was being abused, he would have done something to help.”

Charlie nodded, sitting, however he watched carefully as Johnson stood and stalked over.

“You say Alpha Phil put ice on that bruise because Connor’s sleeve went up. Couldn't he have done that for show in case you did happen to notice?” Johnson asked.

“Well, I didn't notice, but I suppose he could have. However, this is Phil we’re talking about. He wouldn't do something like that,” Dan stuck his nose in the air.

“Alright, well let's try something else. Has Phil ever attempted to hurt you?”

“No, never,” Dan shook his head. “I already said that.”

“Well, I happen to know that you are lying,” Johnson spoke smugly, waiting as the crowd gasped, and Dan frowned.

“What do you mean, Phil hasn't,” Dan shook his head.

“I spoke with someone who used to be a doctor at the Rescue Center, and he pointed me to files that prove your statement entirely wrong. Ladies and gentlemen, when Alpha Lester came off suppressants, he escaped from a room in solitary confinement and broke into Dan and Connor’s room where he pushed Dan up against a wall, began violently kissing him, and attempted to forcefully bite his bonding gland. The only reason Phil didn't is because a team ran down and used a taser on him. Otherwise, Alpha Phil would have been in jail long ago for the rape of Omega Dan Howell!”

The crowd broke out in sharp whispers as Dan’s chest began to heave and he shook his head.

“No! That's not true! I mean, it is, but he wasn't forcing me, I love him! I went along with it because I love him!”

“Omega Dan, are you saying that if he raped you you wouldn't have minded?”

“It wouldn't have been rape, I would have consented.”

“And that's because Phil is a manipulating alpha who had already bonded you and thus you are powerless to say anything else,” Johnson spat. “He is manipulating and had clearly taking control of you and tried to do the same thing with Omega Connor!”

“What do you mean? No, I love him! I always loved him! I loved him then, I practically loved him when we first met!” Dan cried, his voice going several pitches higher as his chest heaved and the crowd watched with wide eyes and loud whispers.

“You loved him when you first met?” Johnson asked slowly. “Before you even knew him? And how's that? He clearly seduced Omega Dan, a helpless omega from a breeding kennel facility who knew no other alphas, and so imprinted on the first one he really interacted with, Phil! We cannot blame poor Omega Dan for not being able to point that blame on his rapist bond mate. We must feel sorry for him not being able to break free and tell us the truth.”

“I am telling the truth!” Dan almost shouted, tears now popping into his eyes as Phil grew increasingly worried, watching with wide, frightened eyes. “I'm telling the truth, Phil is good and kind and I love him and he wouldn't do this!”

“You can see Omega Dan is becoming increasingly agitated as his world view of his bond mate is shattered as the truth is coming out,” Johnson state calmly. “It's alright, Omega Dan, I understand and pity you for not being able to shed light on Phil’s true nature-hey!”

Johnson stumbled backwards as Dan suddenly lept at him, growling and tearing at Johnson’s suit jacket. Police suddenly rushed forward and cameras flashed, yet when Dan suddenly let out a scream of pain and fell limp, arms clutched around his stomach, Phil flew out of his chair and over the table, struggling to get close to Dan. Two police dashed forward to hold him back, yet Phil fought valiantly, shouting for them to let him go.

“Dan! Dan!” He cried. “Somebody help him! Dan! Dan!”

“Get him under control!” One officer shouted. “He's going to hurt his omega!”

One of the police hit Phil over the head, yet Phil continued to fight, suddenly beginning to sob as Dan let out another cry.

“Please, someone help him!” Phil sobbed, breaking free of the officers suddenly and running to crouch next to Dan who was now curled in a fetal position, a small pool of blood appearing around him.

“He hurt the omega! The omega is bleeding!” Someone in the audience shouted, and screams broke out about the omega, everyone ignoring the judge pounding his gavel.

“Get him away from me!” Johnson cried, scrambling away. “The crazy alpha is trying to attack me!”

“Someone call 999, please!” Phil shouted. “Please, Dan needs a doctor, please! Someone listen to me, please help Dan! Please! Please!”

Phil let out a scream of his own as one officer smashed him over the head and another tasered him, yanking him away from a quivering Dan.

“He hurt the omega, someone call hospital,” a police officer shouted. “Oh… Oh my… 999, now! It's an emergency! He's losing too much blood!”

“I called 999!” Carrie called. “They'll be here momentarily.”

“Please… Dan… Please… Please…” Phil murmured incoherently as the police began to drag him away, yet Dan suddenly reached blindly forward and latched onto him, the police staring wonder as Dan attempted to snuggle close to Phil, yet someone ripped Dan away from him and managed to pull Phil behind the desk.

“Medics, coming through,” someone called from the top of the aisle, and people parted to let a group past with a gurney.

“Hurry, we don't have much time,” Phil distantly heard someone else, and he watched wearily as Dan was lifted gently onto the gurney and wheeled away, leaving begins a pool of blood.

“The trial will be paused,” the judge swallowed. “It will resume tomorrow morning. Everyone is dismissed.”

“Okay, come on you fiend, back to jail,” a police officer growled, tugging Phil violently, yet Phil’s only response was to sob uncontrollably.

“The baby,” Phil sobbed softly. “My baby…”

“What's he on about?” One police officer asked.

“Oh, didn't you hear as they were leaving? This disgusting alpha must have hit his omega wrong or something and he caused the omega to miscarry his baby. Serves those two liars right.”

“Yeah, suppose so,” the first police spat, elbowing Phil, who curled into himself and continued to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Miscarriage
> 
> Okay, please don't kill me.... As I've said before, there is a happy ending and things aren't (quite) as bad as they seem. That being said, yes things are really bad and I'm sorry :(
> 
> Still, what did you think? Please comment  
> I'm sorry :( Poor everyone


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's another chapter with some more info on what's happening and maybe a clue...

“There now dear, you're alright. Yes, calm down down. Shhh, there now, it's alright.”

Dan awoke to gentle hands pushing his shoulders down, and it wasn't until then that he realized he was struggling. Had he been having a nightmare? Where was he? That wasn't Phil's voice!

Dan’s eyes flew open and landed on an older nurse standing beside him, smiling gently with kind, twinkling eyes, and immediately Dan’s calmed enough to look around the room. It was clean and pristine and contained two chairs along with an array of medical equipment, some of which were strapped to his arms.

“What happened?” Dan asked groggily, blinking and trying to remember what had gone on before he'd ended up wherever he was now. Something felt odd, as if something bad had happened, yet he couldn't place his finger on what.

“First let me ask you a question,” the nurse asked gently. “How are you feeling? Any aches or pains?”

“Some in my stomach…” Dan trailed off, before he paled suddenly. “My baby!”

“Shh, shh, no getting upset,” the nurse spoke calmly, her voice never wavering. “You are still pregnant with one child.”

“I… I am?” Dan asked slowly.

“Yes, but the child will be in a lot of danger if you don't remain calm. Be sure, though, that you seem to be in fine condition. You'll be alright, Dan, and so will your baby if you remain calm. So your stomach hurts a bit?”

“Yes, a sort of sharp pain, but it's not terrible…” Dan trailed off. “What happened?”

“Don't worry about that right now, dear,” the nurse gently smiled. “My name is Susan, by the way, and I'll be taking care of you. You're to stay in bed rest for the rest of your pregnancy, Dan, so the baby isn't placed in any sort of danger. Normally we’d discharge you to do your bed rest at home, however seeing the circumstances, we’ve decided you may stay here at the hospital for the next couple months.”

“Next couple months?” Dan cried. “What about the trial? I have to help Phil!”

“Shh, you're alright,” Susan murmured gently. “There's lots of people working on the trial. They'll do what they can for Phil. You've already spoken for him, you've done your part, now you're going to just rest and we’ll make sure all of your needs are always met. Now Dan, we must discuss your baby. We are going to start you on urgency drugs, alright? We want the baby out of you soon as possible so nothing can do wrong. This will shorten your pregnancy by several months, alright? This also means we’ll be finding out the gender and maybe even the dynamic earlier!”

“Oh… Okay,” Dan nodded slowly. “Um… Connor was put on urgency drugs, but I remember people saying that urgency drugs are bad…”

“Well dear, they have their place. We don't want anything going wrong with the little one so you're going to be put on them to speed things up just a little. This means you'll only need to be here for about 3 and a half, maybe four months,” Susan smiled gently, despite Dan’s face growing pale. “I know that seems like a long time, but a few good friends of yours are pitching in to pay for the stay, and this will help make sure your baby isn't hurt. Okay? Your friends may come visit you, too. Now, you're probably hungry. Would you like pork, lamb, or noodles?”

“Um… Whatever,” Dan swallowed, grasping the sheets between white hands and trying to take everything in. “If my baby is okay, why did I feel that pain? Why was there blood?”

“Never you mind, dear,” Susan squeezed his hand, before hurrying from the room and out to where a group of nurses and a doctor were waiting.

“Well?” The doctor spoke. “What happened?”

“The poor dear,” Susan bit her lip. “He hasn't any idea, and I didn't tell him. As far as he knows, he has one baby and it's fine. He doesn't know a bit else.”

“Perhaps we’d best keep it from him. Losing one baby can significantly harm an omega mentally,” the doctor bit his lip.

“I know,” Susan nodded sadly. “If we’re allowed I suppose we must tell the father that Dan was going to have twins, but I think it best we not tell Dan as of now. If we can save the other one, it'll be a great feat.”

“Bed rest, no exercise, healthy food and no stress and I believe we can save the other one,” the doctor sighed. “We’ll tell him nothing about the one he miscarried.”

“I agree, that is best,” Susan sighed, shaking her head. “The poor dear.”

And with that she took off to fetch Dan his dinner.

ABO

Phil sobbed the entire way back to the prison, and though at first the officer next to him rolled his eyes and seemed disgusted, after a while he began to look at Phil with a bit of pity and sympathy.

“Hey, old chap, we’re almost back. Best dry those tears before anyone else sees,” he murmured to Phil, yet the alpha only shook his head, hiccuping.

“What's it matter?” Phil sniffled. “They already know I'm hardly an alpha and now… Now I can't even be a father. Everything has been taken from him. Dan, he…. He deserved at least that happiness, and now the world has ripped that away as well! I just… I just wanted Dan to be happy. I just wanted him to have a baby and be happy and get to be a papa. I wanted to be a daddy and hold my little one and see Dan smile…. I just wanted him to have a reason to smile…”

The officer swallowed, awkwardly patting Phil on the back, before a prison guard ripped the door open and drug Phil out of the car.

“We’ll take him from here,” the guard spoke before pushing Phil along, letting out a bitter laugh. “I heard what happened. Poor omega, never had a chance with a crooked alpha like you. Aw, is the alpha crying? Poor ‘ittle thing, sad that you abused your omega so much he lost his baby? Sad the world can now see what you are?”

“Just leave me alone,” Phil muttered, sniffling and curling into himself. “We’re at my cell, just go away. Please, just go away….”

The guard sighed, unclipping his hands and pushing him inside before stomping away. Phil only barely got time to sit down, however, before suddenly another set of footsteps arrived, and another guard stood outside the door.

“Alpha Phil?”

Phil looked up through swollen red eyes to see the guard, and he curled into himself, tucking his head in his knees as he tried to stop crying.

“Please go away,” Phil sniffled.

“Alpha Phil,” the guard repeated somewhat sternly. “You are to look at someone when they address you. That's simply politeness. Good. Now I have a question for you. Why are you so sad?”

“Why do you care?” Phil snapped. 

“Because I do. Now tell me,” the guard replied, yet his voice wasn't angry, more just stern.

“Well…” Phil sniffled softly. “Well… My omega miscarried his baby and… And so much has already… Dan has had a hard life. I want more than anything for him to just be happy and live a happy life and have everything he missed out on as a child. I just want him to be happy and have a baby and be able to be a papa. I want him to know what it's like to hold a baby and love it and just… I just want him to find safety and comfort and never be afraid of the next day… Why can't he just be happy? It's not fair…”

Phil his his face again, beginning to sob, yet the guard cleared his throat and spoke.

“Alpha Phil, I've been sent by Doctor Alpha Jane to give you a message. That message is that your omega, Omega Dan, miscarried one child but not the other. He was going to have twins however now he’ll be having one, so long as he’s able to carry it. That is all. Also you’re late for dinner so I brought you something back to your cell.”

“Wait, he's still pregnant with one child?” Phil looked up, his eyes now shining with hope, and his heart leapt for joy when the guard nodded slowly. “Oh… Oh! Oh Dan this is wonderful! Oh thank you. Thank you so much! Oh Dan….”

The guard gave a sad smile as he placed a tray inside his room before locking the door and moving away, and Phil crept carefully toward it. Glancing down he found an array of food from mashed potatoes to chicken and carrots, and he sent the guard a small, thankful smile before finishing the food quite quickly.

“Done? Alright, I'll take the tray now,” the guard told him. “You look happier.”

“I… I am!” Phil let out a close to maniacal giggle. “Dan, he might still be a papa! He might still be happy! I… I might still be a father…”

“Very true,” the guard nodded. “I would be happy as well. Um… Name’s Gordon, by the way. I may be a beta, but I was still impressed by the work you'd done for omegas, to be honest. I don't know if it's true what they're saying about you, but I did see just now how you cared about at least your own omega. Um… I'm sorry about how the other guards treat you. Half of them hate you because they think you did it, another couple hate you because of… Well, the same reason I like you, and a few just think you're easy to pick on. I'm sorry.”

“Oh… I mean, it's alright,” Phil blinked slowly. “I know some people lost their jobs because of omega rights, sort of. I understand they could be angry. I hope those guards feel better soon. If… I'm used to people picking on me, if it helps them then… Well… I mean…”

“It's not okay,” Gordon interrupted. “But you're very kind for trying to say so.”

“I… Oh thank you for telling me about Dan. He's had such a troubled life and I just want more than anything for him and Connor and everyone like them to be happy and make everything better for them. It's not fair the way they've been treated, but one day maybe they'll be equal and then they can do whatever they want! And… And if you ever met Dan you'd know how those mean people affected him, but you'd also see he's a dreamer and he's not unfixable and maybe now he can have a happy life, even if I'm not there. I hope he loves our baby… I hope he's okay…”

“Phil… If you didn't hurt Connor, they'll find out and you'll be let go.”

“I didn't hurt him, I never would hurt anyone ever in a million years,” Phil looked down. “But… But Connor is blaming me. I don't know why, but I… Maybe I did something wrong. Everyone keeps saying it, maybe I hurt him accidentally I… I don't know, I mean… I don't know.”

Phil suddenly hid his face again and the guard swallowed, shifting uneasily. 

“Either you raped him or you didn't,” Gordon pointed out.

“No, I'd never do that!” Phil cried. “I don't know why he would say that it's me and I don't know who could do that to him but I hope they find that person. It's just… They should also listen to Connor, but he's not, I mean… I don't know… I'm sorry, I'm not thinking very clearly. A lot has happened today and… And recently in general and… I dunno…”

“Okay,” the guard sighed. “Well, I'm off to check on the one who really did rape him at one point. Now there's an alpha I don't like…”

“Wait… What?” Phil asked slowly.

“You know, that rich guy they put in here some months ago? Got his own cell block just cause he could pay the prison, but they say it's because he's in need of ‘high level security’ it's ridiculous.”

“Lord Burlington?” Phil paled, his voice soft.

“You know him?” The guard looked surprised. “Yeah, that's what he used to be until they stripped him of his lordship. ‘Round here we just call him Frankie. Ol’ Frankie is a mean fellow. Thinks he deserves more than others and treats us guards like dirt even when we’re nice to him… At least his nephew is out of here. Imagine if we’d had to deal with both of them! I believe you knew his nephew, yeah? Franklin Jr? Seems to me you were somehow connected…”

“He… He was my brother's alpha,” Phil spoke, his face white. “When did he get out of jail?”

“Oh, a while ago actually. Got off from good behavior, though between you and me he was really awful. He was out of prison about a year ago now. He disappeared though, did you hear? It was on the news a bit. He got out of jail and has gone unaccounted for since then. It worries people as to where he's gone off to, but no one knows. Police aren't looking since he's technically not guilty of anything, but it's odd that he's not turned up since then. Anyway, wish me luck. See you around Phil.”

Phil watched with a dropped jaw as Gordon walked away, and Phil flopped onto his bed in shock. Lord Franklin Burlington was here in the same prison as him? It was an unbelievable coincidence. And this is where Franklin, his brother's alpha, had been and yet he was out of jail? Phil hadn't had any idea his brother's alpha was out. He wasn't all that surprised, though, he probably bought his way out.

Deciding not to think too much on that, though, Phil changed his thoughts to Dan who was still pregnant with a baby. It made Phil grin with joy. Perhaps he lost one, and that was absolutely horrid and make Phil’s gut clench, yet Dan still had a chance to perhaps be a papa.

“Please Dan,” Phil whispered. “Please, just hold on. Please, your baby will be safe. I may not be with you in the room, but I'm with you in your heart. I love you Dan, and our unborn baby. Please be okay.”

And with that, Phil tried to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatcha think? Please tell me in the comments below :) Your support is amazing


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... So lots of things happen in this chapter. Despite everything, I promise this fic does have a happy ending, we just have a ways to go until we get there. That being said, just a warning this chapter isn't happy and deals with prostitution. Nothing graphic, but the theme is clearly there. 
> 
> Thank you for your support, I hope you enjoy this chapter

The next morning, Louise came to pick up Connor as usual, however the omega seemed to be getting quieter by the day, wrapping his arms around himself and shivering when Tyler tried to speak to him.

“Take care of babies,” Connor said suddenly as Louise was going outside. “If Dan is hurt and Phil is gone then… Then… If sometime bad happens, make my babies safe?”

“I…” Tyler blinked, nodding slowly. “Of course I'll take care of your babies, but Connor, the trial is almost over and then everything will be okay. Dan is fine too, remember? He’ll just be in hospital for a while.”

“Take care of babies,” Connor repeated, studying Tyler before giving a little nod and hurrying after Louise, leaving Tyler confused and a bit worried.

“Wonder what that was,” Troye murmured, yet Tyler could only shrug.

The trial was still jam packed today, maybe even more so than the day before. Phil was already seated at his bench, and Connor met his eyes for a moment before staring down at his own clasped hands.

The judge spoke to begin the trial, and Connor watched as Louise and Carrie both spoke on Phil’s behalf. Connor wasn't surprised by those two, yet when Lord Burlington’s butler took the stand, Connor’s eyes went wide.

“You say Phil saved Connor from your former alpha, correct?” Charlie spoke, and Connor watched as the butler nodded, eyes locking on Connor’s.

“Yes, I remember that day quite well,” the man spoke. “Connor was treated terribly and Phil saved him from a horrible fate. I thought I'd never see him again, yet Phil found me some time later and spent several days at my new flat.”

“What happened during that time?” Charlie asked.

“He was very upset. He said that he'd had a slingshot rut because a doctor at the Center had forcibly taken him off suppressants. That's the same doctor who allegedly found information for Connor’s case. Anyway, as you know Phil almost did something bad while in slingshot, and it was tearing him apart. He couldn't live with the idea that he could have hurt someone, and was even considering checking himself into an alpha camp, despite what happened not even being something he could control. If anything, Phil is a hypochondriac when it comes to not hurting others or taking control of omegas. The thought that he could have hurt Connor is preposterous. If you had seen him during those days, you'd know that, and this is coming from an omega who was abused all my life. I know what an abusive alpha is, and it's not Phil Lester.”

Connor met the butler’s eyes again, and then ducked his head self consciously. That butler and he had shared comfort from each other during Connor’s time with Lord Burlington. On nights after being violently taken by the alpha, Connor had curled in blankets on the floor and the other omega had provided him with pillows and warm milk. Seeing him again sent shivers through Connor, and he had to close his eyes to press the memories away.

“Those are all of my witnesses,” Connor distantly heard Charlie speaking.

“Thank you, we will give the jury time to decide their ruling,” the judge spoke, and Connor curled into himself, shaking violently as he hid his face.

“Hey, it’ll be alright.”

Connor turned to see Evan sitting behind him, a gentle look on his face. 

“You'll be okay,” Evan repeated. “I can't believe Phil did this, but honestly I don't know. I do know what it's like to be forced, though, and I know how hard it is. Whatever happens, I'm here, okay? You can run away to my flat and I'll be there for you, no matter what. I promise.”

Connor blinked at him, a soft smile gracing his lips, before his attention was drawn to the front again. Phil was gazing at Connor with gentle, kind, yet frightened eyes. When he caught Connor looking back, he forced a gentle smile.

‘I love you, no matter what,’ Phil mouthed. ‘Good luck.’

And with a final gentle smile, Phil turned to face front again, and Connor felt his heart sinking into his stomach.

The wait was a long one that left people whispering and chattering softly. Connor had taken to playing with a loose string on his sleeve, when suddenly the whispers picked up and Connor glanced over to see the jury coming out with their decision. 

The air was thick, then, as if it could be cut with a knife, and Connor was sure he wouldn't be able to breath if he tried. The judge was slow at taking the card out of the envelope, making Connor hold his breath as the man studied it for a moment, and then placed it aside.

“Phil Lester,” the judge spoke. “Is decided to be guilty. He will face a 15 year penalty in prison. Case dismissed.”

The court exploded in a series of chatter, gasps, and shouts, yet Connor’s full attention was on Phil who was doubled over and pale, choking on air as Charlie tried hard to get him to breath as he gently rubbed his back. 

Connor felt someone pulling his sleeve, yet he found himself unable to look away as Phil’s face started to pale considerably, his lips tingling blue as Charlie called for help that no one was providing. Connor, himself, suddenly found it hard to breath as the room closed in, turning into a distant roar of noises and colors that blended into a swirling tornado that made him hack up his breakfast. The hand on his back only made him feel more sick as he twisted away, running suddenly towards his uncle and crying out when someone held him back. The person let out a shout and Connor fought, twisting and turning as he tried to escape the foreign arms which surrounded his torso.

“Let me go!” Connor suddenly screamed at the top of his lungs, the room going quiet as people’s attention turned to him. “Stop, please! It's a mistake it's… It's… It's… It's F-F-F-ffffff…”

Connor let out a sudden roar and made a violent move which made the arms surrounding him go lax, and Connor collapsed to the floor, twitching slightly as he started to cry, clawing at his hair in frustration. Someone was suddenly prodding at him, trying to get him to sit up, yet Connor pushed them away, curling up and rocking back and forth. 

“F-f-f-f-” Connor whimpered, shivering as a sort of cold began to overtake his body. “F-f-f-Phil… No! No not Phil! It wasn't Phil! It's not Phil! It's not Phil! It's not! It's-It's-It's-It’s Franklin!”

The last bit of his sentence came out in close to a scream, causing the room to go dead silent, the only noise being Connor’s ragged sobs.

“What did he just say?” The judge spoke slowly.

“Franklin, it's Franklin,” Connor looked up slowly, his face pale as it met the person standing in front of him. It was Carrie, looking frightened as she slowly reached out to place a hand on his shoulder. “It was Franklin. Franklin! Franklin! It was Franklin! Sir Franklin! It was him!”

“Who is this Franklin?” The judge rumbled softly. “And my God, just give that alpha some medical care. Can't you see he’s hyperventilating and likely to pass out. This isn't a torture chamber.”

Connor watched as a few police half heartedly came over, fiddling with Phil and placing a cold cloth on his brow. Connor allowed himself to be lead into a chair, still shivering violently and murmuring Franklin over and over.

“Franklin is the name of Connor’s father as well as Connor’s alpha,” Charlie spoke up once he was convinced that the police were properly caring for Phil. “Perhaps we should allow Connor to shed some light on this.”

“It was Franklin,” Connor cried again. “I tried! I tried to say it so hard! I tried, but he said… He said no! I-I-I tried so hard but… But there was this voice and I couldn't and… And…. I'm sorry Phil! Uncle Phil!”

Phil slowly raised his head to look at Connor, gazing silently across the courtroom at him, before he closed his eyes from a searing pain in his skull.

“Are you saying that Franklin did this and used an alpha voice?” The judge asked slowly, and despite Connor nodding, his lawyer suddenly stepped forward.

“That is impossible,” Connor’s lawyer spoke. “I already spoke with Connor about this. As we all know, it is biologically impossible for an omega to overcome an alpha voice. Phil is the rapist. What has happened just now is clear. Phil’s alpha voice must have kicked in, or Connor is feeling guilty for accusing his uncle, and he is blaming someone else. If you listen to this, you will be allowing a known rapist to go free and have the potential of claiming even more omegas.”

“No! Can't you see that Connor has broken free of the alpha voice?” Charlie spoke up angrily. “We must listen to the victim!”

“I have listened to the victim. I am his lawyer and would support him through anything, including this. He has already poured his heart out to me. I know for a fact that Phil did abuse Connor. I have listened to the victim, and I know what he is saying now is in fact a lie.”

“It was Franklin,” Connor sobbed softly. “It's Franklin.”

There was a brief silence as people spoke back and forth, before a beta from the jury came forward, glaring at Phil.

“Our decision still stands,” the beta spoke. “I believe the omega’s original stance. This is clearly some sort of evil doing on the alpha’s part. I saw him mouthing something to Connor when we were going into the back room! He did this!”

“Is this true?” The judge asked.

“He… He didn't do this,” Connor cried softly. “It was Franklin!”

“You see, he stuttered. The alpha is guilty!” Another beta on the jury cried out. 

“The jury’s decision stands, the alpha is to be taken away before he can do more damage,” the judge sighed softly. “Go on then.”

“Come on,” a police officer stepped forward, yanking Phil’s hands behind his back and locking them tight, despite Phil again heaving for breath, face pale white.

“Come on you, let’s get you checked out at the hospital, just in case you hit your head,” Connor’s lawyer sighed, pulling him along, despite Connor crying out that it wasn’t Phil.

“Hey, you,” an officer called, and Johnson hurried over, nodding his head.

“Are you sure he isn't telling the truth?” The officer asked.

“Of course, I have spoke with my client quite a bit,” Johnson nodded.

“Alright, fine, say I believe you, you better keep to that story. Between you and me, we cannot have an omega overcoming an alpha voice. It could cause an uprising against alphas. You got that?”

“It's crystal clear,” Johnson nodded. “Don't worry, Connor won't cause you any more trouble. He's a good omega, he just got a bit confused back there.”

“Alright, move along,” the officer nodded, watching as the crying omega was pulled from the courthouse and into Johnson’s car. Johnson gently helped Connor inside, nodding to the reporters, before crawling into the driver seat and strapping himself in.

“No photos, please,” Johnson rolled down the window to tell the reporters. “My client is most upset. Please, give him his privacy. Thank you for supporting him through this hardship.”

Rolling his window back up and flashing a smile, Johnson smiled as the car roared to life, and then he was speeding away down the road.

“It wasn't Phil,” Connor whimpered, yet he flinched when Johnson sent him a glare.

“You shut up,” Johnson spat. “What was that back there? Didn't you hear the boss? You're lucky your pathetic brother is in hospital or he and his baby would be dead by now.”

“But I… I can't let Phil go t-t-to jail,” Connor whimpered, crying out when Johnson reached over to hit him on the head.

“It's too late for that, sweetheart,” Johnson sneered. “Lucky for Dan, I was able to sway their minds and keep Phil in prison. One more second and you wouldn't have been so lucky,”

“I wanna go home,” Connor whimpered, pulling his legs to his chest. “I just want things to go back t-to how they used to be…”

“Well some wishes just don't come true,” Johnson spat. “Like my wish to never be involved in this whole thing. Unfortunately, one doesn't say no when you're in a position like mine. You in, Phil in jail, and my Sophie gets to come out of the whorehouse. That's the deal. Look, stop snivelling. To be honest, I am sorry that you had to get wrapped up in this in the first place, and I'm sorry they chose me to put this thing in the box, but I am not letting my Sophie stay in that place one more second.”

“I'm sorry,” Connor whimpered softly. “I… I just want my babies…”

Johnson spared Connor a glance as he pulled up to the large gentlemen’s club hidden on the edge of town. For a moment, Connor’s pathetic whimpers made Johnson chew his lip, but then he was yanking Connor from the car and shoving him towards the doors.

“Your babies aren't yours anymore so get used to it,” Johnson spat. “Just… Just shut up and take your fate. Why do you have to go all baby eyed and make this hard? You're not worth anything to me!”

“I know,” Connor whimpered, hiding his face in his hands. “I'm sorry. I… I hope you are happy with Sophie…”

Connor looked up suddenly as warm arms enclosed him, yet just as the hug started, it was over.

“You don't really deserve this, to be honest,” Johnson muttered. “I… I am sorry. I just… I had to.”

“I understand,” Connor whimpered. Johnson gazed at him for a moment more, before he threw the doors to the club open and stomped inside.

“Ah, Mr Johnson!”

The lawyer turned slowly, throat bobbing as he came face to face with a huge alpha with bulging muscles.

“Sir,” Johnson ducked his head. “I… Phil Lester is going to jail, here is his nephew. I have finished my end of the deal.”

“Indeed,” the smooth voice spoke up, and Connor flinched away as an alpha he knew all too well slinked forward, running a hand along his waist before turning to glare at Johnson. “However I heard about the slip up. You very nearly blew this whole case.”

“I… I'm sorry,” Johnson quivered. “I was just-”

“I understand that it is the omega’s fault,” the alpha suddenly clenched his fist down on Connor’s neck, making the omega squeal in terror before falling still again. “A deal is a deal. She’s yours.”

The man snapped, and then a young omega around age fifteen was shoved into the room. Her eyes darted about in terror, before she spotted Johnson and then ran into his arms, sobbing softly.

“Father,” she cried. “You came. Thank you, thank you.”

“Shh,” Johnson murmured, gently stroking back her hair before focusing his attention on the alpha in front of him again. “Are we done here? And... And will the police come after me as a suspect of what happened to Connor?”

“We are done here,” the alpha nodded. “Consider this a debt paid. You're free to go. If you ever breathe a word about this exchange, your precious daughter will spend the rest of her miserable life here. Don't worry, the police will not even think to accuse you of hurting Connor by the time I'm through with them. Now get out.”

Connor watched as the two stumbled quickly from the room, not once looking back, and then Connor whimpered again as the alpha focused his attention on Connor.

“As for you,” the alpha spoke. “I won't hurt you for what you did. It was rather brave, to be frank. It was foolish, but brave. Spending the rest of your life here is punishment enough for your foolish act.”

“I hate you,” Connor whimpered, looking up at the man with red rimmed eyes, yet he let out a cry as the man slapped him across the face. 

“Poor thing,” the alpha murmured gently. “I'm sorry it had to end like this for you. Really, if things had been different I wouldn't have ever given you a second thought. As if is, you put my brother behind bars, turned my son into an alcoholic wreck and your stupid uncle Phil was working his tail off to destroy the world that alphas have spent so much time creating. One of our own has even tried to get a job as a secretary! Don't worry, we’ll soon end his dreams of having another career. But you, you should count yourself lucky. You'll be safe from the outside world. You won't ever have to leave our little haven and face the dangers of the outside world again. Many omegas dream of having the luxury of having a guaranteed home.”

“I had a home,” Connor growled. “And you took it from me.”

Connor suddenly spat in the alpha’s face, and he growled, hitting Connor again.

“Ben!” The alpha called, and a thin, dark haired omega crept out from the doorway.

“Yes alpha?” He whimpered softly.

“Take care of Connor. He will be occupying room 24. I expect him ready for business by tonight.”

“Yes alpha,” Ben nodded nervously, looping an arm around Connor and leading him from the room. As soon as Connor got out of the room, he burst into tears, shoulders shaking with sobs.

“There now,” Ben murmured gently, hugging Connor close. “Don't cry, it'll be harder to make you pretty for the alphas.”

“I don't want to be pretty for the alphas,” Connor sobbed. “I want to go home.”

“This is your new home,” Ben spoke matter of factly. “And it's not so bad, really. I was born and raised here, and it's really not so bad. Sure sometimes it hurts, but they say it's much safer in here than out in the world beyond these walls. In here we get fed and treated to soft beds rather than fighting for our lives like omegas out there have to. You’ll see, it's quite all right in here, really. Come on, now. Let’s make you pretty for the alphas. Mr Burlington won't be happy if you aren't ready by tonight.”

“I don't wanna be ready by tonight,” Connor replied, glaring at Ben angrily. “I want Phil. I want Dan! I want Troye and Ricky and Tyler and my babies!”

“Aw, it's alright Connor,” Ben shook his head gently, dabbing at Connor’s tears. “Besides, Mr Burlington is giving you room 24. That one is extra special because it's one of the biggest. It's special treatment, you know, seeing as you're his grandson. It's big talk around here, you know, Mr Burlington’s grandson coming in. After what his son did, everyone was surprised he’d bring his grandson in here. Him giving you the special room is even more of a shock. Since he hates his son so much, I was afraid he’d be mean to you, but he's been quite nice really.”

“He's been horrible,” Connor replied with a growl. “At least he didn't take Chris.”

“Chris… That's the omega who worked at the prison, yes?” Ben hummed absentmindedly as he began working on Connor’s eyes. “Lord Burlington used his alpha voice to have Chris take you to him in prison, if I'm correct. It's what started this whole thing. Mr Burlington told me all about his plans, since I'm his favorite. He didn't want Chris, said that omega wouldn't draw in alphas like you. That's why he's letting Chris go free. I heard he’s worried, though, because that Joey fellow is checking Chris into the omega rescue center. I know it's impossible for him to overcome the alpha voice, but word has it Luke overcame the alpha voice the other day. Boy, were those bruises hard to cover with makeup…”

“Luke?” Connor looked up slowly.

“Yes, your room will be right next to his,” Ben nodded. “He's very nice, don't worry.”

“I don't want a room next to his. I don't want a room at all!” Connor cried, trying to struggle away before falling limp again.

“Oh Connor, you'll see better soon,” Ben murmured, brushing blusher onto Connor’s cheeks and painting his lips pink with gloss. “You'll see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... So like I said, not a happy chapter. Hopefully you have a few less questions now, but if you do have questions, put them in the comments and I'll try to clear up more confusion next chapter. This one was meant to not be super clear.
> 
> Also, like I said, we haven't reached that happy ending yet.... We still have a ways to go.
> 
> Please comment with what you think :)


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here's a bit of hope in this chapter... Thanks for sticking with this story despite all the sadness. You are all amazing, and your comments make writing this even more worth it :)

“You have everything? Blankets, clothing, food?”

“I don't need food.”

“True… But I don't want you to forget something and be unhappy.”

“I'll be fine. Um… Thank you Joey.”

“You're welcome, Chris, but I couldn't do anything differently.”

Chris gave his cousin a genuine smile, hugging him once before stepping away to grab his suitcase in a tightly clenched palm.

“You know, I don't really need this…”

“Don't give me that,” Joey replied with a gentle sternness that reminded Chris of his mother. “I'm not letting you go another day like you have been. The center will help you, of that I'm sure. I know you've spent quite a bit of time with your friend PJ there, but I think you being actually checked into a room will really help these panic spells of yours. I'll come see you, promise, and you'll be out before you know it.”

“Thanks,” Chris nodded slowly. “Um… By the way, I’m curious about something. Haven't asked yet cause I've been busy since yesterday, but what did you think? Did you really believe Phil did it?”

“Chris, I don't know what to believe. That last bit of the trial has me so confused I just… I just don't know. Beyond that, you won't tell me a thing.”

“I can't, don't you see?” Chris turned to Joey, studying him before turning to busy himself with his suitcase and hide his face. “I just… I can't say anything.”

“And that's another reason you're going to the center. I don't know what happening, but I do think you're holding back a part of the story. Maybe they can get it out of you.”

“Joey… I haven't lied once, not once,” Chris turned back, face now strong. “The person who did this to Connor also did this to me. Promise me something, Joey, you must take care of Connor. Whatever happens, make him okay.”

“I'll try,” Joey sighed. “Now come on, we’re supposed to be there soon.”

Chris nodded, lugging his case out to the car and sitting patiently as the two rolled up to the center. PJ stood outside to meet them, and he greeted Chris with a hug.

“Good to have you here,” PJ declared. “I mean not good you're here, I just mean-”

“I know what you mean,” Chris nodded, interrupting PJ. “Now come on and show me around for real.”

Joey smiled as the two scurried away, and then he hurried to sign some paperwork before wandering home. He went about fixing himself tea, yet he froze when he noticed a phone number scribbled into a notepad near the landline. He didn't remember writing that. Maybe it was something Chris did. Shrugging, Joey stuffed the note into a drawer before grabbing his tea and going to watch TV, yet when the news came on, Joey almost spit his tea out.

Connor was missing?

ABO

Two months later…

“Phil! Phil! Phil!”

“Shh, honey, it's alright. Just calm down, you're safe here…”

Dan blinked his eyes open to see Nurse Susan standing over him, a gentle hand on his shoulder, and Dan relaxed, smiling sheepishly.

“Was I calling out again?” Dan blushed. “I'm sorry.”

“It's not your fault, dear,” Susan murmured gently. “A broken bond can do that. Here, here's the lion from Phil. Maybe that will help.”

Susan smiled softly as she handed Dan the small stuffed lion that Phil had asked be sent to Dan. In the two months of Dan’s pregnancy, his stomach had flared up like a balloon, and Dan snuggled the soft animal with one arm as his other hand landed gently on his stomach.

“Thank you Susan,” Dan murmured. “You've been so kind.”

“Of course dear. I know what it's like to have a broken bond,” Susan spoke gently. “My alpha was killed in a war many years ago. I understand how it hurts, but I also know you can recover. I missed my Jacob for some time, but I found this job as a nurse and have loved it ever since. Although I might miss Jacob, keeping myself busy helping others mends that part of my heart.”

“Did you ever have babies?” Dan asked, biting his lip when Susan grew sad, swiping a grey hair behind her ear.

“No, we never did,” Susan forced a gentle smile. “But now I get to see babies all the time! I can be a grandmother to all the little ones I help for a short time before they go away.”

“Oh,” Dan nodded gently. “Well I'm very thankful for your help. You've always been here when I've needed you. Thank you.”

“Oh…” Susan’s eyes widened, before she nodded gently and gave Dan’s shoulder a squeeze. “Well you're very welcome, dear. Now Louise and Darcy are here to see you. They're dropping in briefly on Louise’s way to work.”

Dan’s face brightened as Louise entered the room, her two year old balanced on her hip with her thumb in her mouth.

“Dan Dan!” Darcy cried when she spotted the omega on the bed, and Dan smiled, holding out his arms for Louise to place the little girl in, and he hugged her gently.

“How're you?” Dan smiled, tickling Darcy’s tummy which made her giggle.

“I'm happy,” she declared. “You make me smiley!”

“I'm glad,” Dan nodded, before smiling up at Louise. “How's work been?”

“Same as always,” Louise shrugged. “Chris is doing quite well in the center, might even be out soon! I have a feeling something is going on between him and PJ, but I haven't questioned them. Something has been going on between those two since before Chris was even registered!”

“Oh, I saw PJ the other day!” Dan spoke up excitedly. “He came in to visit me!”

“PJ is funny,” Darcy giggled. “And Chris is silly.”

“Chris is silly,” Louise sighed, rolling her eyes slightly at Dan. 

“Here! P’wesent f’you!” Darcy suddenly declared, shoving a small box at Dan, and he smiled as he popped it open to find a square thing inside.

“It's called a tamagotchi,” Louise explained. “I thought it'd keep you a little entertained for a while. It's like you get to take care of a little pet.”

“Thank you!” Dan beamed. “That's so nice.”

“Cause you're nice!” Darcy giggled, hugging around Dan's neck, and Dan laughed happily in return. 

“Come on Darcy, mummy has to get back to work. We’ll see you longer tomorrow, I just thought we’d drop in today because Darcy here couldn't wait to give you that,” Louise grinned. “Bye Dan, good luck.”

Dan watched as they slipped away, and then Susan entered again, a smile on her face.

“Darcy is a darling little girl,” Susan smiled. “Well, it'll be a while before Tyler arrives. Would you like anything?”

“Maybe the tv?” Dan asked. “To entertain me until I'm sleepy again?”

“Oh darling, you know the TV is off limits. Perhaps a book to read?” Susan smiled, sympathetically as she held up a paperback, yet Dan could only sigh.

“Why have it there if I can't use it?” Dan complained. 

“I know, they should change that, shouldn't they?” Susan hummed, shaking her head. “I'm so sorry Dan. Still, here's a collection of books to choose from, everything from mystery to fantasy and every bit in between. Oh, and Tyler is coming to visit today as well, that'll be in about an hour. Okay?”

“Okay… Thank you,” Dan smiled. He watched as Susan gently closed the door after herself, and then he settled down, however he set the book aside to play with the tamagotchi instead.

Dan played with it for some time, while gently stroking his belly and speaking softly to it. The last two months had been slow, however frequent visits from Tyler, Carrie, Louise, PJ, Chris, Ricky, Joey, and Troye had helped time go by a little quicker. Dan had asked several times about Connor, but no one would give him a straight answer, and it worried Dan, despite everyone telling him not to worry. Tyler had brought in the twins, and Dan marveled that Danny was now taking some steps on his own before tumbling with a giggle, and babbling baby talk even more. Danny even know how to say “Dan” now, though it sounded a little more like “bdan”. Roy was quieter, but would also babble and giggle a bit, though he hadn't attempted anything more than a crawl. Dan couldn't believe they were going on a year old.

Additionally, both PJ and Tyler said they'd been able to visit Phil in prison and reassured Dan that Phil was alright, though considering how much Dan’s head and gland ached, he wasn't sure he believed it. Still, Tyler frequently brought little presents which he told Dan that Phil had picked out from magazines he got delivered each week. Dan’s favorite was a lion plushie with a fluffy mane which tickled his face when he held it close.

Dan glanced down at the plushie now, playing with it’s tail in hopes of distracting himself. He read a book a day these days, and though he did enjoy books, he was right sick of them at the moment and would be glad if he never read one again. He was about to resume playing with the tamagotchi, for at least it was something to do, when something caught his eye and he frowned.

The TV had a little red button which before he hadn't noticed, and a devious thought suddenly ran through his head. What if he pushed it? Would it do anything? He knew he was probably too curious for his own good, but Dan hobbled to his feet and pressed the bottom, and to his shock the TV buzzed to life. Dan recognized the station as a news channel, and he sat back down to watch, yet when the announcer’s words registered, Dan paled.

“-Search for Omega Connor has continued, despite few leads. Omega Connor disappeared several months ago from the hospital when he was sitting in the office. Police are baffled as Connor can be seen on surveillance camera footage staring out the door for several minutes before standing and walking outside without any apparent reason, despite having been commanded to stay until his lawyer could drive him home. Police say that if anyone sees this face, Omea Connor, they are to report it immediately. There is also a statement going out that due to Connor’s mysterious disappearance after saying that Alpha Lester was not the rapist, Lester’s trial might be reopened within the next couple of weeks. This is BBC News.”

“Oh dear, what have you done?”

Dan was started and gave a squeak of shock as Susan ran into the room, followed by another nurse that Dan didn't know, and between the two of them they shut off the tv and began checking his heart monitor, which Dan realized suddenly seemed to be beeping faster than usual.

“Oh dear, I tried to keep that from you,” Susan hummed gently as she smoothed down his brow, hoping to curb his banging heart. “But on the other hand I suppose it's good you know. Still, dear, you mustn't get upset! It could hurt the baby.”

“Connor is missing?” Dan cried, which caused Susan to gently smooth his hair again and hum.

“I'm sorry you found out that way, dear,” Susan spoke gently, lulling Dan into a slightly calmed headspace, despite him still internally freaking out. “He has been missing since the trial. They haven't given up, though. They'll find him, love, don't you fret.”

“He's been missing for two months and there's few leads? How… How incompetent are the police?” Dan cried softly. “They have to find him! Connor is my… My… Well he isn't really my brother but he might as well be. Oh Susan…”

“I'm so sorry,” Susan murmured gently. “Poor dear…”

“Please, I need to know more,” Dan begged suddenly. “I can't just know a bit! It'll drive me crazy! Please, what's really happening to him? What's the whole story?”

“I'm sorry to say but I honestly don't know. The police have released very little information,” Susan admitted. “But I understand why you want to know as much as you can… Alright, I'll tell you. Promise me you'll try to keep deep breathing, though, okay? Good boy. Now, here's all I know. Connor went missing after the trial, supposedly from the hospital, and his lawyer isn't a suspect. The police say they found traces that he might have run away, but they say it's unlikely he'd leave his babies. That's all they have released. Honest, Dan, that's all I know. They're trying hard to find him.”

“That's it?” Dan cried. “They must know more than that!

“That's all they've released,” Susan sighed. “I'm so sorry. Here, Tyler is here to see you. Maybe he somehow knows more.”

Susan and the other nurse stepped out of the room when the blonde omega entered. He hurried over to Dan, studying before choosing his words.

“I heard you heard,” he cleared his throat. “Yeah, Connor is missing… Um, I don't know what to tell you. Joey has been working with the police, supposedly, but I don't really know…”

“And you haven't?” Dan cried.

“I… I don't really know if it's my place,” Tyler bit his lip.

“Who cares! Don't you care about Connor? I thought you were friends, so help! I would if I wasn't cooped up in here!” Dan cried, breath ragged as Tyler tried to calm him. “I mean, after everything, don't we owe him that?”

“I… Yes, I do owe him that,” Tyler swallowed. Dan swore he looked guilty about something, but he disregarded the look and spoke up again.

“So they honestly don't know anything? And Phil’s trial might reopen?”

“I… I don't know. Some people are fighting that it should and others are protesting that it shouldn't… Phil has become quite the celebrity when it comes to omega rights. He has his own fan club… And his own hate club.”

“Tyler, please,” Dan interrupted. “I treated Connor horribly right before the trial. I was going to apologize when I got out of here, but now he's missing! Please find him, I have to apologize. And… And he really is like his brother. Please Tyler, find him, for me?”

“Well, when you put it like that, who wouldn't want to be your knight in shining armor,” Tyler flashed a grin. “I'll get involved, promise Dan.”

“Are you okay? You seem sad…” Dan suddenly noticed, reaching up to touch what looked like a tear streak on his cheek.

“Oh, that?” Tyler forced a grin. “It's nothing. Troye and I just had a little disagreement, that's all.”

“Is that why he's not with you today?” Dan asked.

“I… Yeah,” Tyler admitted softly. “He says hello, though. He just… We were talking about what happened with Connor, and we got in a little argument. It'll be okay, don't worry.”

“Everyone tells me not to worry, and then I find out Connor is missing. What else is everyone hiding from me?” Dan muttered, causing Tyler to wince.

“Hey, everything will be fine, you just make your baby healthy and then you'll be out and we can talk. Remember, you need to stay positive,” Tyler reminded him.

“Look, they say my baby is healthy. It's not like anything has really gone wrong with this pregnancy, I don't get why they're being so careful!”

Tyler winced again, before forcing another smile and placing a hand on Dan’s shoulder.

“We’re all just worry warts,” Tyler replied. “Now, if I'm now a detective, I best be on my way! Can't solve the case of the missing Connor sitting in here.”

“Bring him home safe, please?” Dan begged.

“I'll do my best,” was Tyler’s reply, and then he was out of the room, his face slightly pale.

“How am I going to find Connor?” Tyler muttered to himself, before shaking his head and calling a cab. He supposed his best bet was to start with Joey. After all, Dan was right. After everything, Tyler did owe Connor that. Maybe none of this would have ever happened if he'd just kept his mouth shut like Connor had begged. Tyler had thought he'd been a good friend, but the consequences seemed to hurt Tyler’s heart more than the first problem.

“I'll find him,” Tyler promised himself. Checking his phone, he frowned when there was still no message from Troye, so he slipped his phone into his pocket and watched out the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, whatcha think? Also, I decided to do a little focus on Chris at the beginning, and I was wondering: are there any characters you'd like me to do a little focus on? I could go more in detail with Chris and PJ, or do a little focus on Luke or Troye, or anyone. Please let me know in on in the comments below if there's anyone you'd like me to do a little zoom on :)  
> Thanks so much for ur comments, you're awesome


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's the next chapter, and though the beginning focuses on Tyler, at the end Dan and Phil get to interact :) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The ride to Joey’s house seemed too long in Tyler’s opinion, and passing by the house that Dan, Phil, and Connor used to inhabit gave his heart a sad twinge. The yard was now overgrown and the house was already falling into slight disrepair due to the strong spring storms which were still raging occasionally. Tyler checked his phone again, and still finding no message from Troye made Tyler chew his lip. Ever since Phil had gone to jail, Tyler had grown uncharacteristically melancholy and snappish as the whole thing seemed to have been caused by him, and this morning when Roy had started crying, Tyler had shouted at Troye to “take care of it, after all he was more of an omega”. It had made Troye first terrified, then sad, and then angry, and Tyler had been regretting it all morning. Maybe when Tyler went home that night he could apologize more.

Pulling into the driveway, Tyler mentally prepared himself during the walk up to Joey’s door. Taking a deep breath, he softly knocked, and then flinched when the door flew open.

“Thank goodness, finally! Oh…. Tyler?” Joey frowned. “I believe that's your name. Um… Can I help you?”

“I, uh… I saw Dan this morning,” Tyler chewed his lip. “He wants me to help you with the police search. Were you expecting someone?”

“The police,” Joey rolled his eyes. “They were supposed to come by and discuss their findings with me, but they're two hours late already. Somehow I have a feeling they won't be showing up. They've done that before… I don't think they're taking this completely seriously… Um, but you want to help! That's great! Would you like to come in?”

Tyler shrugged, making his way into the little house and startling when he noticed someone sitting on the couch.

“Oh, please excuse my…. Friend Daniel,” Joey cleared his throat. “He's been helping with the case.”

“Nice to meet you,” Daniel smiled, looking up from a big binder filled with scribbles and polaroids. 

“You too!” Tyler chirped back, before turning back to Joey. “So, do you have any leads? Phil has been really worried for Connor, I don't know why I haven't become involved, it just didn't seem like my place… But Dan convinced me.”

“Chris is the one who talked me into it,” Joey shrugged. “We don't have many leads, not directly, but I did find out some information about his lawyer that seems fishy. Apparently someone caught a picture of him speaking to a known elite mob boss a couple months ago. Wanna know that mob boss’s name? Lincoln Burlington, brother to Franklin Burlington.”

“Franklin was the name in the trial!” Tyler cried ecstatically. “Sounds like a lead to me!”

“Maybe,” Daniel spoke up. “But keep in mind, Lincoln Burlington is sort of untouchable. The police refused to acknowledge this information, and ever since we found it, they have slacked off working with us. We think we found a big clue, but maybe… Well, I mean he is a powerful mob boss.”

“Yeah…” Tyler big his lip. “What's his thing? I mean what's he a mob boss of, do you know?”

“He owns a gentlemen’s club,” Joey frowned. “He works in the black market of omega sexual slavery.”

“Oh…” Tyler paled. “Oh no…”

“Yeah, what's more, he’s Connor’s grandfather,” Joey spoke up. “It seems highly suspicious, but we don't know where the gentlemen’s club is, since it's so elite you need an invitation to find out. To be honest… I've been working to get an invitation.”

“Seriously?” Tyler’s jaw dropped.

“It's highly illegal,” Joey swallowed. “But if I can get an invitation, we might find Connor. Daniel has some connections through show business and he hooked me up, so I've been talking to a guy and recently expressed interest in joining him on his way to the club. I might be able to get in by the end of the month. Thing is, police know I'm working on the case. If they tell the club…”

“You could be walking into a trap!” Tyler realized immediately.

“You're smart,” Daniel smiled up at Tyler. “And right. Unfortunately it could be quite dangerous.”

“Why can't he go?” Tyler pointed at Daniel. “Do they know he's on the case?”

“He wouldn't be invited. They guy he connected me with knows too much about Daniel,” Joey averted his eyes. “He wouldn't be invited to a club like that.”

“Why?” Tyler asked, looking between the two.

“Doesn't matter,” Daniel interrupted his musings. “Anyway, only other thing we have is this.”

Daniel slid a slip of paper with a phone number on it across the coffee table to Tyler. 

“What's this?” Tyler glanced between the two. 

“We don't know. Chris left it, I think, but when I asked him about it he claimed he was confused as to what I was talking about, and then strongly implied it could be important anyway.”

“Have you tried calling it?” Tyler asked.

“Yeah, no one answered,” Daniel sighed. “And not knowing what it leads to, we didn't leave our names or anything. Take it, it hasn't been of any use to us.”

“That's all we have, really,” Joey spoke up. “Try to figure out that number if you can, and I'll keep you updated on the club. Um… one more thing. So… Thing is with the club, before actually getting to, uh… See an omega in the club, they like to see if you are a true potential client, and they do that by inviting you to a dinner party. Um… If someone brings an omega, apparently it looks good, as it shows you won't be too dependent on their… Omegas, and yeah…”

“And you don't have an omega to bring?” Tyler frowned.

“Um… no,” Joey swallowed. “See I… I've never had an omega, don't really plan to.”

“I'll think about it,” Tyler nodded once. “Okay, thank you, I'll be in touch. Oh, and by the way, your ‘friend’ might want to hide his neck before the police come in. Those marks look pretty recent.”

Joey suddenly blushed bright red, Daniel pulled his shirt higher in seconds, and Tyler rolled his eyes.

“You can tell people, you know; or you can tell me anyway,” Tyler added. “Well, good luck boys.”

And with that, Tyler marched out of the house. Next stop, Phil’s prison.

ABO

“Good afternoon, looser.”

Phil turned away as his cellmate marched in, giving him a swat on his arm and making Phil whimper softly.

“Hey, someone is here to see you,” the guard called. “Lester, hey you, yeah you, get out here. It's that purple haired fellow.”

Phil’s face lit up and he scampered to his feet, dashing from his cell to stand outside so his hands could be cuffed.

“You certainly are eager,” the guard grumbled. “You like visits from omegas?”

“Yes, I do like visits from my friends,” Phil retorted, skipping along to keep up with the guard. The guard snorted, yanking Phil forward, however Phil held back the whimper that threatened to escape his throat. He'd gotten rather good at hiding his emotions from the men who continually hit and pinched him. The tears that used to cloud his eyes were now replaced by a steely gaze which only came off when he was alone in his cell. It was only during these times that he allowed himself to cry himself to sleep so that when his cell mate came back, he could force himself to stay awake. He never slept during the night when his cell mate was there, for after waking up to the alpha doing unpleasant things to him, Phil didn't trust sleeping in the same room as that alpha.

He supposed prison was good for him, at least that's what everyone told him. He was tougher now, more of a ‘real’ alpha that could at least a little better hold his own in a fight before inevitably loosing. Even if he was everyone's favourite to pull into dark closets, he found that he was able to fall back into his high school persona of being quiet and uncaring, while he displaced his mind and pretended he was anywhere else, and that Dan was cuddled in his arms.

To be honest, though, Phil dreaded the day he’d see Dan again. This time, Dan would realise what a failure Phil was and get rid of him, leaving him once again on his own. At least while Phil was in here, he could imagine that Dan would welcome him with open arms, but realistically speaking, Phil knew all of the other alphas were right. Who would want a broken playtoy like him? It's not as if he was good at anything, or had any talent to offer to the world. They were right, he was better off stuck in here where no one would have to deal with him seriously, and where he was at least being utilised for the one thing he was apparently good for. 

“We’re here, go on,” the guard shoved him into the room, but Tyler caught him before he could fall.

“Hello Phil,” Tyler gave a sad smile. “Come on, let's get you seated. I brought you a bit of food: some bread, an energy bar and a bag of crisps, all checked at the front.”

“Thank you,” Phil beamed, before gulping the food down in seconds. “It's good to see you.”

“You too,” Tyler nodded sadly. “Having trouble sleeping? You look tired.”

“I'm alright,” Phil reassured him. “How's Dan?”

“He's doing well. Both he and the baby are in no danger, though he did find out something… He somehow turned the TV on and saw the news, he knows Connor is missing…”

“What?” Phil paled. “Oh… Well he deserves to know, but… Well is he okay?”

“I promised him I'd try to find Connor,” Tyler slipped the phone number out of his pocket. “And I already got a hold of this clue from Joey. Does this mean anything to you?”

“Where did you get that?” Phil’s eyes suddenly went dark as his skin seemed to pale a shade lighter than it already was. 

“I… From Joey?” Tyler swallowed. “Phil… What is it?”

“I know that number!” Phil cried. “That's… That's his number!”

“Who?” Tyler sat back a little further, Phil’s sudden loudness setting him on edge.

“Him! Him! Frank! It's Frank’s number!” Phil cried.  
“I remember it so well… Martyn used to call on it, since he wasn't allowed his own phone… But… But how did Joey get it?”

“From Chris, but don't ask how Chris got it,” Tyler shrugged. “So… This is important?”

“Very,” Phil nodded. “I… From what Connor said, the Burlington’s are responsible for his abuse, and Frank was the most abusive alpha I have ever met… if they do reopen my case, get him involved. He must be behind this somehow! Why hadn't I thought of that before? I mean, I had but there was not hard proof until now. Please Tyler, contact him but be careful. He’s heartless, won't stop at anything to hurt others. He must be behind what happened to Connor. That monster… His own son…”

“I’ll do my best,” Tyler sighed, gently patting Phil on the arm. “Hey, hang in there, okay? I still believe you're innocent, and we’ll get you out of here, I promise.”

“Get ahold of Frank,” Phil replied. “Please?”

“I'll try,” Tyler nodded, before swallowing and walking from the room, leaving Phil sitting there with something strange in his eyes that almost frightened Tyler. It was something in Phil that Tyler had never seen before. It seemed like revenge.

“Come on, Lester,” the guard grumbled to the dark haired alpha. “Let's get you back.”

“Wait,” Phil shook his head. “Can I use the phone?”

“Um… Yeah,” the guard nodded slowly. “Why?”

“I want to call my brother-in-law,” Phil replied, and though the guard hesitated for a moment, he nodded, apparently deciding that statement was innocuous enough, so he led Phil to the prisoner’s phone room.

“Make it quick,” the guard spat. 

Phil’s hands shook slightly as he dialled the number he remembered so well from his childhood and teen years, and he was a bit surprised to hear the line being answered on the second ring. The voice that answered almost made Phil’s heart stop. It had been years since he'd heard that voice.

What the voice said, though, simply left Phil confused.

“Would y’s’htop calling me?” The voice on the other end slurred, and Phil recognised that tone as drunkenness. “I already s’haid I won’t s-so leave me th’f’alone.”

“Um… Hello?” Phil spoke slowly. “Is this Frank speaking?”

“Y’sound di’f’ent uncle,” the voice slurred again. “Wassat tha’appened to y’voice?”

“Um… This is Phil… Phil Lester?” Phil swallowed, and there was a long silence on the line as call Phil could hear was heavy breathing on the other side.

“What?” Frank said finally, just as Phil was beginning to wonder if he’d been hung up on.

“Um… Phil Lester?” Phil swallowed, his throat feeling dry. Somehow, the drunken person on the other side of the line had not been what Phil was expecting. The Frank he remembered was the most put-together alpha he'd ever met. Frank, as Phil remembered, could charm anyone, alpha or omega alike, before turning around and quipping a bit of wit that was sharp as a knife. 

“Phil Lester?” Frank spoke slowly, and Phil noticed the slurring was different now; less drunken and more shocked. “Y-Y-Why’re y’calling me?”

“I'm calling because I want answers,” Phil retorted. “Um… I won't tell you how, but somehow I just know you have something to do with what happened to Connor. And yes, I mean your son, Connor who you threw away as a baby like his life was worth no more than a piece of gum on the bottom of your shoe!”

“Y’changed,” Frank muttered. “Y’much m’of a… D’rect p’rson. That's a good thing….”

“Listen you,” Phil growled. “What happened to my nephew?”

“He put’cha up t’this, didn’e?” Frank hummed. “Got t’you in jail?”

“Who?” Phil spat.

“Who who, who indeed?” Frank hummed, his voice fading away, and Phil growled softly in frustration.

“Frank, who do you think put me up to what?” Phil demanded, voice slipping into an alpha voice without him even realizing it.

“You're a new person,” Frank replied. “Maybe y’did do it… Nah, I know y’didn’t. I know everythin’, and you can tell ‘im I’m through with ‘im and father. Father can ask all ‘e wants, but I'll ne’r give in! They ca’ruin my life an’ take away my omega, but I'm no’goin’in there and… And showin’im. Maybe I'll even pop ‘im out! How would y’like that father? FU, uncle, an’dear ol’dad! Ha!”

The line went dead with a sudden click, and Phil stared at the phone with the utmost confusion. 

“Come on,” the guard knocked on the wall next to Phil. “Time’s up. Get a move on.”

“Wait… He… What?” Phil stared at the phone for another moment, before the guard shoved Phil along, making him stumble back towards his cell.

“Wait,” Phil stood his ground. “Can I make one more call?”

“To whom?” The guard growled, annoyance clear behind his eyes.

“To… To my mate, please? I haven't yet, I've held back, but just… Please?”

“You know I'm not supposed to allow that…. Oh fine, but make it quick,” the guard growled again, and Phil scrambled over to the phone, ringing the hospital.

“This is Phil Lester, may I please speak to Omega Dan?”

“One moment please,” the woman on the other line said. He waited, and then another woman came on.

“Hello, this is Nurse Omega Susan, am I speaking to Phil?”

“Yes,” Phil agreed. “I haven't called yet, but I'd really like to speak to Omega Dan. I don't have much time, really, but I'd just like to say hello?”

“I'm sure he'd love to hear from you, dear,” Susan spoke. Her voice was so gentle, that Phil was almost taken aback. He'd nearly forgot people could sound so kind. Susan asked him to wait for a moment, and then a timid voice spoke up.

“Phil?”

“Dan!” Phil cried, voice ringing with joy. “Oh Dan! I've missed you so much! Dan! It's so nice to hear your voice. Oh I've missed you…”

“Phil?” Dan repeated, voice equally happy. “Oh… What took you so long to call, you spork? I thought you'd gone and forgotten about me… Or couldn't call.”

“No Dan, how could I ever forget my favourite person?” Phil sniffled as tears suddenly sprang to his eyes. “I just… I wanted to ask, but I didn't think they'd allow me to call after that first day I talked to you. I have thought about you every time something has gone wrong. Every time I'm sad, I just imagine you're here and then I feel better. How are you?”

“I found out about Connor,” Dan spoke sadly. “But Tyler will find him, I'm sure. Wanna hear our baby? Listen!”

The phone was suddenly filled with a soft sound of tummy rumbling, and then a sort of beat, and then Dan was back on the line, talking a mile a minute.

“They think it's a girl! They don't know for sure, but maybe. They say our baby is healthy and doing fine. I've been on those pills that speed it up, and so my stomach is all big… I'm kinda glad you can't see me, cause it looks disgusting.”

“Oh Dan, you could never look anything expect perfect, cause you look like you, and you're perfect,” Phil hummed.

“Oh…” Phil could hear the blush in Dan's voice. “Well, I dunno, but I don't like it. Only reason I kinda do is cause it's our baby. I wish you were here. My chest and head and stomach hurt sometimes and I miss you so much… I want to snuggle, like we used to. I snuggle with the lion you sent me, because it smells like you, but a plushie can't wrap it's arms around me and make me feel safe.”

“I wish I was there,” Phil murmured softly, his voice far away. “You are safe, you have nothing to worry about… I just… I wish I was with you, because you make me feel safe… I think you make me feel more safe than I should make you feel safe. I mean, you can actually protect yourself.”

“True, you're not much good when it comes to that.”

Dan said it with a joking giggle, but to Phil it felt like something had just ripped a hole in his already aching chest.

“Yeah,” Phil swallowed. “Well I love you very much. I'll send something else to you soon. Stay safe Dan. We’ll see each other again, I promise.”

With that, Phil slowly hung up the phone, allowing the guard to shove him back into his cell. It was empty right now, so Phil curled up on his cot. Wrapping his arms around himself, he imagined the arms were Dan’s and a small smile came to his lips.

“Thank you for keeping me safe,” he spoke to the empty air, and then he happily slipped into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, whatcha think? Please tell me in the comment below :) 
> 
> Also, I had a fun idea: I would like to create chapter titles, but to do this I'm asking you (yes you readers) to choose a chapter (any chapter) and think of a song that fits it, and I'll name that chapter after the song you choose! Type the chapter number and song title in the comments of this chapter.
> 
> Anyway, thanks so much for your support for this fanfic! Love you all
> 
> Also, I'd like your input. Would you like to see Tyler and Joey's visit to that dinner, or is that not interesting to you. If not, I can mention it in passing.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a bit longer, I was debating how to deal with something, but I've got it all figured out! 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Good morning, Dan.”

Dan yawned as he woke, smiling sleepily at Susan who was bringing in breakfast. She moved a suspended tray over Dan so he could use it as a table and eat, and he nodded in thanks. There was suddenly a commotion outside, and Dan frowned, glancing toward the door.

“One moment dear,” Susan smiled at him. “I'll see what's going on.”

Just as Susan stepped out, however, the door banged open and someone stomped in, locking the door behind himself and shoving a chair under the doorknob. Dan froze immediately, the smell of angry alpha meeting his nose, yet the man standing in the room looked so drunk Dan didn't think he'd have enough strength to really do much harm before he collapsed in a stupor.

“Are y’Dan?” The man slurred, leaning on the wall and staring at the omega, who growled softly.

“Why are you in here?” Dan growled. “Get out.”

“Are you Dan?” The man stated more clearly, and Dan shifted, slowly nodding. 

“So?” Dan glared. “Why do you care who I am?”

“Oh good, I found you!” The man stumbled forward, holding onto the bed edge for support as Dan leaned away nervously. The man didn't seem to notice Dan’s nerves, however, as he continued to speak. “The name’s Frank. Dunno if Phil ever talked ‘bout me, but I'm that, uh, that p’son from his brother. Sweet little omega… He’as such a good one.”

“You're Frank?” Dan paled, and suddenly Dan stumbled to his feet, a protective hand over his stomach as he backed away. “Get out of this room! What do you want?”

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Frank suddenly looked incredibly sad, but Dan didn't relax for a second, and instead grabbed the fire extinguisher near the window as it was the best weapon he could get his hands on.

“I'm warning you,” Dan growled. “Stay back!”

“Oh little omega…” Frank murmured, and Dan watched in nervous confusion as tears filled his eyes. “I won't hurt you. I've come with a message. I know where your… Your… I dunno what he is to you, but I think you care about him. Connor, I know where Connor is.”

“You do have something to do with this!” Dan cried out in anger. “Tell me! What have you done with him?”

“Me?” Frank asked slowly. “I haven't done anything with ‘im. I never wanted him in the first place. I never wanted children… I never wanted an omega. He's an omega, means nothing to me, but m’father… I always hated father… if it wasn't for father, maybe I could have loved my son… I'm a failure, you know. I didn't bare an alpha son. I didn't want an omega mate… Did you know that? Father knew, and so I was a failure. It's a failure to want an alpha mate… I'm nothing but a failure…”

Dan watched as the man suddenly collapsed to the ground, shaking slightly, and Dan realised with a start that he appeared to have passed out. A pounding at the door caught Dan’s attention, and he dashed over to shove the chair out of the way and open it, nurses and security rushing in.

“Dan!” Susan cried, pulling the omega into her arms. “Are you alright? He didn't hurt you?”

“No, I think he's hurt though, and he said he knew where Connor is!” Dan cried.

“It's alcohol poisoning,” one of the nurses called.  
“We need to get him to ER ASAP! He's gone into shock, could turn into a coma!”

People rushed in with a gurney, and it seemed that as quickly as Frank had entered the room, he'd left it, and then Susan was helping Dan back into the bed.

“Wait,” Dan hesitated. “He said he knew where Connor is!”

“Look, they're going to need to give him urgent treatment if he's to make it at all,” Susan hummed softly. “When he's out of treatment, someone could talk to him-”

“I want to talk to him,” Dan suddenly decided. “I want to be the one to talk to him.”

“Are you certain that you should, love?” Susan looked worried. “I mean, being in your condition and all…”

“I don't care what condition I'm in, I want to talk to him,” Dan replied with a glare. “I don't care if I have to run over there when nobody’s watching.”

“Alright, dear,” Susan sighed. “When he's done with treatment, I'll bring you to see him, promise. Who is he, by the way?”

“Frank Burlington,” Dan murmured. “Phil’s brother's alpha.”

“Oh, so he’s family?” Susan asked gently. “I'm so sorry, they'll work quite hard to heal him.”

“He's no family of mine,” Dan snapped. “But none the less, I need to talk to him.”

Time passed, Dan lazily flipping through a book, when Susan entered again with a wheelchair.

“He's alright and can see you,” she told Dan. “It seems that he's sobered up some as well. Do you still want to speak to him?”

“Yes,” Dan nodded, determined, and then he was being helped into the wheelchair and whisked across the hospital to where Frank was leaning weakly in a bed, looking pale and ill.

“Dan?” He spoke, his voice sounded paper thin, and Dan nodded, allowing himself to be wheeled up next to the alpha.

“Yes, and I have some questions for you,” Dan glared angrily. “You burst into my room saying you know about Connor, so where is he? What do you know about him?”

“Oh, that,” Frank closed his eyes, and Dan wondered suddenly how old he was. Doing math in his head, Dan figured the man couldn't be terribly old, and yet his tired appearance made him seem somehow ancient. Frank took a long breath, before opening his eyes again to meet Dan’s. “Well, yes, I do know quite a bit. He's my son, I know that, and I know where he is now. Also, I realise that all these years of hiding have done nothing. It doesn't make the past, or my father, or any of it go away. If anything, it makes it worse because I'm just hiding. I just wanted to hide…”

Dan gazed at the man for another long moment, strange pity boiling in his stomach, though he wasn't sure why, before he hardened his resolve and spoke again.

“Tell me what you know, now,” Dan growled. “I don't care if I'm pregnant, I won't hesitate to make you tell me what really happened to Connor.”

“It wasn't Phil.”

The statement was spoken in a whisper, and yet it was like an earthquake to Dan.

“Say that again,” Dan demanded.

“It wasn't Phil,” Frank repeated with a soft sob. “It was Uncle Franklin, and father, just like it’s always been. They're monsters, no different from any of us. The Lesters should never have become involved, never would have if Phil’s father hadn't had that drunken one night stand and owed a bill he couldn't pay. I had a alpha, you know, an I planned to run away with, but instead my father found out and bred me with the nearest omega he could get his hands on, Phil’s brother. Oh he was a pretty thing, kind and good and everything an omega should be, but I didn't want an omega!”

Frank’s voice suddenly raised in a spout of anger, and Dan flinched backwards nervously. The alpha seemed done with his anger, though, as he leaned back in his bed weakly, eyes closed and trying to catch his breath. Dan watched timidly, before speaking up.

“You didn't want Phil’s brother?” Dan spoke softly.

“Oh, what the hell I'll just tell you, I've got nothing to loose anymore,” Dan heard Frank mutter, before he spoke in a louder voice. “No, I didn't. The whole thing was arranged by my father who wanted a decent marriage for me and the Lester omega provided that. My family has always been rich and powerful, so honestly the Lesters probably thought they were doing well for themselves. I had plans to run away with the alpha I loved, Sammi. Sammi was so wonderful… He was just as kind and good and caring as any omega, but he was the one for me, and you know what my father did? He found us that night before my wedding to Martyn. He found me and Sammi running, and he took Sammi away and put him in that brothel and never let me see him again! And then, as if that wasn't enough, the next day I was married to that omega and we celebrated, as if I should be happy!”

Dan flinched a bit again as the alpha’s voice rose, however he must have seen the nervousness in Dan’s eyes, and he visibly forced himself to relax.

“Well, my father made sure I got that little omega pregnant so I could have an alpha to continue our family name, but the alpha son died, and my father made me realise how much I'd regret that. By the time he was through with Sammi, I couldn't stand to look at the omega babby, so I got rid of it. I tried again and again to give Martyn children, but to no avail. They died each and every time, and Sammi was the one to pay the consequences each and every time that stupid omega lost our children! If I didn't hate him before, I hated him then. But then he left, ran away to his brother, and I let him go. I didn't want him, I was glad to be rid of him, but you know what? Father went after him! He tried to force Martyn to come home, and when he didn't, I'm told he raped him and left a warning. And then you know what that omega did? He killed himself!! He was honestly better off dead, though, my father would have forced him to come back so we could try for children again.

"Well, of course when Phil went to the police, my father slipped away and I was the one sent off to jail. No surprise there, it would tarnish my father’s reputation to be in jail. I had already tarnished it terribly, though, and maybe I'm glad of it. Long story short, though, I know what it's like to have a loved one locked away in a brothel, and so even though I don't care about my son, I’m going to help you, because I know you care about him. My father and uncle have been raping him and told him with an alpha voice to blame Phil, and then after Phil got put away, they brought him to my father’s brothel, Burlington’s.”

“Why haven't you told the police?” Dan cried. “Phil is in jail and he's innocent and you know it!”

“Yeah?” Frank glared. “And the moment I go to the police, things will get worse for Sammi. He never got out of there, never will, and I'm not doing anything. But you can. Don't connect my name to anything, but I'll help you get Phil out of jail and Connor out of the brothel. The police around here are crooked, though. If you get police, go to Liverpool, or Oxford, or Manchester, or private investigators, or anything, but don't use these police. They can't help it, my father has tabs on their loved ones and will strike the moment they step out of line. My only request, look for Sammi? I know he's under high surveillance so you probably can't get him out but…. But maybe…. I don't know.

“Look, I'll tell you this. There’s one officer, Officer Chapman, and he’s not crooked. He's not married and has no family, so there's on ties on him. Talk to him, he might be able to get Phil out of jail if anyone can. Connor is being held at Burlington’s, an ancient, upscale brothel just on the edge of London. Don't you dare mention my name, little omega, or you'll be sorry. However, I wish you luck. Oh, and my father knows about Joey. If Joey shows up, he’ll be stepping into a trap, same with his buddy.”

“What do you mean?” Dan asked. “Joey?”

“Oh, some guy named Joey was trying to get in with my father, trying to get into the brothel and help Connor, thought you might know him,” Frank shrugged. “If you do know him, warn him, got it omega?”

“Joey!” Dan’s eyes clicked with recognition. “Oh, thank you!”

“Yeah, sure,” Frank nodded. “Just a tip, my father knows Chapman is straight. He has nothing to threaten him with with, but I don't think Chapman has ever acted against Burlington’s because he hasn't had enough backing. But this, omega, Connor Franta the nephew of the Phil Lester, this will have news backing. If he can get the news people on his side, if they can have a story, then my father won't touch him. He doesn't dare risk getting on the news.”

“Thank you,” Dan said finally. “Honestly, you surprise me.”

“I'll give my statements to Chapman, if you can get him,” Frank added. “But only under his oath to never say he got the comments from me.”

“Yeah, okay,” Dan nodded. “Thank you.”

Frank snorted, looking away, yet there was a little smile on his face, a proud smile, and Dan smiled too. If what Frank said was true, then he'd provided an answer to things that could save Dan’s family. All he needed now was Chapman and the news, however that was going to happen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what do you think of Frank?
> 
> As usual, please comment, I love hearing from you :)


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay sorry my updates have been a bit slower, I was having trouble with some planning, but they might speed up again. No promises though 
> 
> Thanks again for your wonderful comments, and there's some fluff at the end here for you!

Officer Chapman’s desk was strewn with papers, despite a small working space where he was bent over a file named B.S.A. The file was filled with piles of papers, photos, and any bit of evidence he could get his hands on. Chapman had been gathering evidence for two years now against one of the most secretive and powerful families in England. He'd spent a lot of the last two years either at work, or in seclusion from people. He knew that anyone found speaking to him would go under suspect of the powerful family, and emotional ties would simply get in the way of his goal: to shut down the Burlingtons’ once and for all.

The ting-a-ling of his work phone sounded from under a pile of papers, and as usual he let it go to voice mail. A soft clearing of someone’s throat was heard, before a nervous, yet powerful voice came on the line.

“I’m calling for someone named Officer Chapman, I've heard this is his phone number. My name is Dan Howell, and I’m Phil Lester’s omega. I… I heard that you are impartial to the Burlingtons. Um… I've heard you might be able to help me. I have evidence against the Burlingtons, and reason to believe that Omega Connor from the news is in the Burlingtons’ possession…”

“Hello?” Chapman answered the phone suddenly. “Dan, is it really you? Omega Dan, from the news?”

“Is this Chapman?” Dan asked.

“Yes, it is, and I might be able to help you, especially if someone as famous as Omega Connor is with them. How do you have inside information?”

“I won't tell you anything unless I'm seeing you in person,” Dan replied. “I don't feel sure that a phone conversation is safe.”

“You're a smart omega,” Chapman replied, a smile on his face. “Are you still in the hospital? I'll be right down.”

Slipping his small gun into the hidden pocket of his jacket, Chapman hurried out the door, ignoring the black car on the other side of the road. The Burlingtons were always watching him, it was a fact of his life. He got a cab and told the driver to take the long way to the park next to the hospital. Slipping into the park bathroom with a crowd, he changed into a disguise and then made his way towards the hospital, excitement growing at this opportunity.

ABO

Dan was playing with his tamagotchi when Susan brought a tall, muscular alpha into the room. He introduced himself as Officer Chapman, showing his badge, and Dan’s face lit up.

“Thank goodness. I didn't know if you'd really come!” Dan cried happily. “I have direct quotes from someone who also says he’ll talk to you. He's related to the Burlingtons, but before he’ll talk to you he says you must promise not to tell anyone who gave you the information.”

“If this person has as much promise as you're implying, I'll agree to anything,” Chapman nodded. “Also, you say the Burlingtons have Franta?”

“Yes, the person I talked to says that Connor is in a brothel called Burlington’s. And you won't tell anyone who I talked to? Okay… It's Frank Burlington,” Dan watched as Chapman’s eyes grew very wide, and Dan hurried on. “He's here, in the hospital. He told me all about what really happened to Phil. Phil didn't rape Connor, Franklin Burlington did! That's Frank’s uncle.”

“You got Frank to tell you this?” Chapman’s jaw dropped.

“Yes, and he’ll tell you too,” Dan nodded. “He says that since Phil and Connor are famous now, if you can get the press involved then maybe you can break into the brothel without Connor’s father stopping you. And… Well I was hoping maybe you could also get Phil out of jail?”

“If what you say is correct, then yes the press will eat this up. I've been looking for a way to break open this case ever since Phil ended up in jail. I expected foul play was involved, but I haven't been able to peice things togeather. Thank you so much Dan,” Chapman smiled kindly at the omega, before focusing down on Dan’s stomach and smiling warmly. “Boy or girl? Do they know yet?”

“Girl, they think,” Dan blushed, arms settling on his stomach. 

“I'll try to get Phil out in time to see her be born,” Chapman promised. “And with this new information, we might have him out much faster than I could have dreamed. Connor might be a bit harder, but we’ll see.”

Dan beamed as Chapman dashed out of the room, and then Dan looked down, whispering to his stomach.

“You'll get to meet your father,” Dan whispered to his tummy. “Everything will be alright, I know it will. Everything will be okay.”

ABO

Time passed slowly in prison. It had been almost a month since Phil had last talked to Dan, and his heart was aching. He wanted to call Dan, and yet he worried that simply hearing his alpha’s voice without his physical presence could make Dan’s hurting worse, so instead he forced himself to stay away from the phone.

Recently the alphas in the prison who always abused Phil seemed to have gotten bored. Phil’s diet still hadn't improved much, though, and if he'd been a small alpha before, now he was practically skeletal. Somehow he just couldn't bring himself to eat most days, the thought of food making his stomach twist into knots. Connor was missing, who knows where, and Phil’s heart ached to have Dan by his side once again. Phil also missed the twins, Roy and Danny. Tyler claimed that they had grown up since he'd last seen them, and Phil would give almost anything to cuddle the babies in his arms once more.

It was in the middle of Phil’s shift working in the prison library that a guard approached him. Phil’s whole body tensed up, as he didn't know this guard and unknown guards tended to be abusive, however the beta did nothing except stretch out an arm.

“I'm to take you out of here,” the guard suddenly offered Phil a smile. “New evidence came in, you're a free man!”

“I… What?” Phil gazed at the guard in shock.

“Someone anonymous came forward with info about your case, and it was reexamined and matched with proof. They say you weren't the one who hurt your nephew.”

“Of course I wasn't,” Phil shook his head. “But who was? It was Frank, wasn't it? It was his father?”

“No, actually,” the guard shook his head. “It was Connor’s alpha, Franklin. Franklin had been commanding Chris to bring in Connor to the prison, and here Franklin would hurt Omega Connor and then command him to blame you. In any case, you're innocent, apparently. Don't you see? You get to leave! You get to go be with your omega!”

“I…. I’m really free?” Phil swallowed, jaw dropping and heart pounding. “As in… Right now?”

“Yes!” The guard laughed. “Come on, alpha, let’s get you cleaned up. You’ll be meeting the officer who found all of this info, and then they say you’re free to do whatever you please. You're free to see your omega.”

“Dan…” Phil spoke softly, his face suddenly lighting up. “I get to go see Dan!”

Phil felt like he was walking on sunshine as he dashed after the guard, following him into another room where an alpha officer was standing, a beaming smile on his face. Phil didn't know the man, but he obviously recognised Phil, and he extended a hand.

“Officer Chapman,” the alpha spoke, shaking Phil’s hand. “It's incredible to finally meet the famous Alpha Lester. I'm so sorry you had to spend so long behind bars… Your fan clubs are going crazy out there, you know.”

“I have fan clubs?” Phil’s eyes widened. 

“Yes, omega rights activist groups,” Chapman flashed a grin. “You're a bit of an icon, and now you're free. I'd been working with your lawyer, and an anonymous source that gave me all sorts of information about your case. Technically you're completely off the hook, however I have to ask you a favour.”

“Anything,” Phil nodded quickly. “What is it?”

“We found where Connor is,” Chapman chewed his lip. “And the thing is, I can't get him out without the press supporting me somewhat. They’ll support me a whole lot more if you become involved in his rescue.”

“Of course,” Phil nodded. “Where is he?”

“Burlingtons’ brothel,” Chapman sighed, and Phil’s face went white with fear.

“Of course I'll help get him out,” Phil nodded. “I had no idea… I know all about that place. My brother was mated to Frank, and he told me nightmarish stories about the omegas trapped inside… When can we get him out?”

“Not until the beginning of next week,” Chapman sighed softly. “But if he's survived this long, he can make it a little more.”

Phil’s eyes filled with tears, however he nodded. After a moment, he chewed his lip and spoke.

“You said I could go see Dan?”

ABO

Dan always found he could escape in dreams. Even during times at the kennel when he or his brothers were being hurt, Dan had found solace in sleep. Sleep brought an escape from whatever was troubling him, and so whenever someone would try to wake him, Dan would whine and fuss, hoping for the person to give up and go away.

These days it often worked, as Susan always said sleep was good for his body and never woke him against his will. Today, however, the gentle hand running through his hair pulled him into a startled awakening, and his eyes flew open to gaze about the room. At first nothing seemed out of place, yet his eyes traveled steadily to one side, and then his eyes widened in shock and awe.

The person sitting there couldn't possibly be real. The blue eyes locking in his own were like something out of his best dreams, the ones he hated waking up from. The tiny smile, the little poking out of toung, the contrast of pale skin and dark hair, it was something from a past that Dan had hoped to come back, though day by day that seemed less and less of a reality. And yet now the alpha that Dan had been wishing for day in and day out was sat beside him. One moment Dan was gazing up at him in awe, the next he was shooting up and wrapping his arms tightly around the alpha’s neck, sobbing quietly in relief and joy.

“Oh Dan, I've missed you,” the alpha cried softly, arms holding Dan close, twisting in his soft hair and pulling Dan into a warm embrace. “I've missed you so much…”

“You too!” Dan cried softly, dampness rolling down his cheeks, arms twisting behind Phil’s back and rubbing gently. The hug is right and real and tangible, and Dan can't help the soft sob that escapes his throat. They remain locked togeather for several minutes, rocking slowly and revealing in what they had so much missed, before Dan is sitting back to stare at Phil. “I can't believe you're really here! Are you really here?”

“Yes, Dan,” Phil swallowed, eyes filled with tears. “I'm really here. I'm never going to leave you again.”

“Chapman did get you out,” Dan murmured, hugging Phil once more. “He said he would, and now you're really here! Phil… What happened to you?”

Dan’s eyes suddenly travel down Phil’s body, and it's with a start that Dan realises that, despite wearing a thick t-shirt, it's clear that Phil had lost any weight that he’d had, his ribs now protruding and bones breakable under thin skin.

“I…” Phil averted his eyes. “I missed you… And some meals I didn't always get to eat. But I'm here with you now, that's all that matters.”

“Yes,” Dan nodded, eyes clouded with tears. “That's all that matters… What about Connor?”

“We’ll discuss him, I promise, but there's nothing we can do right now. For now, please, let's enjoy each other’s company. You're still carrying our baby,” Phil murmured, one hand stretching out, however he hesitated, eyes meeting Dan’s. “May I touch?”

“Of course!” Dan cried. “Please do!”

A smile spreads accross Phil’s face as one hand rests lightly on Dan’s belly, before he ducks his head and giggles.

“Hello baby,” Phil speaks to the bump. “It's your father. I… I haven't talked to you before, but I've been waiting to. I love you, baby. You've had the best papa in the world taking care of you, though. You're so loved, little one. You will always be so loved.”

Phil leaned his ear against Dan’s stomach, and his face lit up with joy. “I can hear our little one! I can hear!”

Dan giggled, squeezing Phil’s hand, the alpha’s joy and excitement contagious. 

“I love you Dan,” Phil suddenly leans up to kiss Dan very tenderly, before sitting on the bed, cuddling up to the omega. “Is this okay?”

“Of course,” Dan choked softly. “I've always loved cuddling with you, ever since we met at the shelter.”

“Yes, you have,” Phil smiled, sniffling slightly as memories came back. “I had to try to stop you; I'd never want to stop you now. I know alphas aren't supposed to cry, but I love you so much, Dan. I've missed you…”

Dan watched as tears rolled down Phil’s cheeks, and he leaned over to kiss them away, before curling into Phil’s arms. In that moment, it seemed as if the earth stopped moving and time stood still. If anyone had looked into the room, they would have seen the happiest alpha and omega in the world, curled in each other’s arms, slowly falling asleep with the knowledge that this time they'd be safe when they woke up, togeather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil are back together! Yes, there's still drama ahead due to the saving of Connor, also with so much publicity going to Phil he'll have some things to deal with, plus babies everywhere :)
> 
> Please comment and tell me what u think! I love the things you all have to say :D


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here's the next bit! Thanks to EmrysBeard for helping me with a couple ideas. Also, she has a new story called Foggy Intentions which you all should go check out :)
> 
> Enjoy!

“Welcome home.”

Phil threw himself into Tyler’s arms as he entered his cottage living room, laughing hard as Tyler hugged him tightly before shoving him away, a playful smile on his face.

“It's so good to see you again, and to see you in freedom!” Phil laughed joyously, looking around the cottage before his eyes clouded with mist. “It's so good to be home…”

“Yeah, well I'm not the only one who was waiting for you to arrive, considering how much time you spent at the hospital getting all lovey dovey over heart eyes Howell. Come on, Troye and the twins are upstairs!”

Phil giggled as Tyler took his hands and pulled him up the stairs to meet Troye, who was balancing the two babies on his hips. He beamed as Phil stared in awe at the children. Their small tufts of hair had developed into curls upon their heads, and they reached their hands out enthusiastically. Letting out a final laugh, Phil scooped them into his arms, holding them close.

“I've missed you both,” Phil whispered to both of them, and they chortled in return, Danny wrapping his fingers in Phil’s hair. “Hey no pulling! You're such a strong little one. I bet Roy is too, though.”

Phil gazed at Roy, who stared back at him with big green eyes. Phil kissed his forehead, and then Danny’s, before hugging them both tightly again.

“Well, it's nice to see you too,” Troye joked, and Phil looked up from the babies to laugh.

“Sorry, hey Troye, thank you so much for caring for them. I can't express my gratitude enough. You've done more than enough, thank you.”

Troye blushed, nodding, before Tyler stepped forward with a wide grin on his face.

“Phil said he might've found a way to save Connor, and we’re having a meeting about it tonight with Joey, Daniel, and a police officer named Chapman,” Tyler declared.

“We wouldn't have had to save him if you'd handled it better,” Troye muttered under his breath, face dark, and Phil looked between the two in confusion.

“What do you mean?” Phil asked Troye.

“Nothing,” Troye broke eye contact from Tyler, who was chewing his lip nervously. Phil looked between them once more, however he dismissed it with a small shrug, speaking up.

“Yes, tonight we’re meeting with a few people to save Connor. I talked to Dan and he says that the Burlingtons already know about Joey being against them, so his plan is out. However, they don't know about Tyler, and so he might still be able to help us. You may also, Troye. I must warn you both that Chapman’s idea could be very dangerous, especially for an omega simply because he plans to put an omega into the brothel with a hidden microphone and tracking device. They'll have to be a decoy, and whoever does it has to know that though we’ll be coming, they could be put in danger.”

“Danger? You mean excitement,” Tyler spoke up, though his eyes were a little nervous.

“I won't let you do that, put yourself in that danger!” Troye suddenly cried. “I don't care what you've done, I'm not losing you too. If you plan to be a decoy, I'm coming with you.”

“Look, we’ll discuss this tonight,” Phil sighed. “We also need at least one press person and we haven't any yet. The plan is still in the works, but tonight it'll get cleared up. Now, I'm in the mood for baking, who wants chocolate cupcakes?”

“You're such a weird alpha,” Tyler joked affectionately. Phil simply smiled.

ABO

The meeting was held after dinner, which was a potluck full of delicacies. Phil was absolutely stuffed as Chapman explained the plan and the parts people could play in it. He explained that no other police officers could be involved, and so they were alone when it came to law enforcement. This made Phil grow increasingly nervous, however Tyler cast him an encouraging smile which helped a small amount.

Once they had their plan in order, Chapman closed the meeting by explaining that he had visited a newspaper. None of the journalists wanted to risk taking the job, however a camera man had stepped forward and stated that he would be willing to go along and film. He did state that he hoped to stay safe, however he was willing to bring in a camera to document the whole thing. The journalists did say that they'd be happy to publish stories when the thing was through, though.

“Does he have family?” Phil spoke up nervously.

“Just a cousin, but I don't think he’ll be targeted. They are closely connected enough. He had friends, though, and I worry about them. I’m going to have to take what I can get, though,” Chapman heaved a deep sigh. “Our plan goes into action in six days. Everyone got that?”

A solemn nod went around the room, and suddenly Phil got shivers down his back. He had been trained to save omegas, but somehow this seemed so much more tense, and it hit so much closer to home. Dan had told him about Frank’s supposed love interest trapped inside, and despite having little sympathy, he did promise to look. It made him realize, though, that they weren't just saving Connor. Quite possibly they could end up saving the whole brothel. The idea both excited him, and made his veins rush with tension.

ABO

The night before the plan was to be carried out, Phil visited Dan. They curled together on the bed for a while, before Dan sat up, brows knitted together.

“What happens if you get caught?”

“Hm, what?” Phil blinked his eyes open. “What was that?”

“What if you get caught?” Dan chewed his lip. “Everyone we know, practically, is involved in this. Sure, maybe I'm safe in the hospital, but what about when our baby is born. If something happened to you, not only would I be loosing a best friend and mate, I'd probably be losing all those other friends, too. I don't know how to raise a kid, and what about the preschool? And Connor’s kids?”

“Louise is looking after them tomorrow night.”

“But she can't be burdened with them forever. Phil, I can hardly see myself raising one child, let alone three. Phil, I can't lose you…”

Phil chewed his lip as he pulled Dan close, kissing the top of his head.

“Nothing will go wrong, Dan,” Phil murmured into his hair.

“You can't promise me that,” Dan shot back. “Because if something did go wrong and you didn't come home, I wouldn't even be able to yell at you for breaking your promise. Phil, I know we talk about omegas with equal rights but…. But a single omega with three children and no family? Phil I… I'm scared…”

“Don't be, you know why? Because Chapman will keep us safe, and if something terrible did happen, you're the strongest omega I've ever known and I know you'd find a way to make it through,” Dan let out a small sob as Phil spoke, and Phil felt like he was about to do the same. “Dan, we don't need to be sad. This isn't goodbye. This is about to be a hello to Connor. We’ll get your brother out.”

“Why are you so optimistic?” Dan mumbled into Phil’s chest.

“Because optimism isn't tangible, it's not an object someone can steal away. There's been times in my life where people have taken everything from me, but I keep my optimism trapped deep inside myself, where no one can take it. Here, Dan,” Phil kissed him gently. “I gave you some optimism, hold onto it for me until I get back, okay?”

“Okay,” Dan sniffled. “I love you.”

“I love you so much,” Phil held his mate close. “Never forget that Dan. You are so loved. If you're lonely, just remember, our baby is with you. She’s here, and she's a part of me, so I'm here too. And soon I'll bring Connor. Until then, Dan.”

Phil kissed Dan once more before he slipped from the room, and Dan curled up with his hands around his belly, and he began to softly cry.

ABO

“Hey, man, you know before we go in I just wanted to say thank you so much for the honor of getting to be your camera guy for this mission.”

“Well, you're welcome,” Officer Chapman chuckled. “Thank you for agreeing to it. You were the only one willing, it seemed it. Why did you agree, anyway? I mean, this could turn out to be quite dangerous.”

“Well,” Josh blushed. “You see I get that I'm a beta and all, and there's this stereotype thing that betas hate omegas, but I'm actually really big on omega rights. I don't get why anyone would suppress someone else. I'm a bit of a rebel, not because I want to hurt anything, I just won't listen when someone tells me something that doesn't jive with kindness and morals and stuff, you know?”

“I'm glad,” Chapman chuckled again, before turning back to his receiving radio.

Phil, Officer Chapman, and the cameraman, Josh, were standing in the bushes, hunched over and watchful for any sort of light. The plan was set into motion, and despite Phil’s hammering heart, adrenaline was both egging him on and keeping him sane. Josh, a young beta in his early twenties, had his hands tightly gripped around the portable camera clenched in his fists, and Phil sent him a smile. Before the operation had begun, Phil had talked with the beta over a cup of coffee, and the man’s zest for life made the alpha smile. He only hoped that whatever happened tonight wouldn't crush his spirit.

The operation had launched according to plan. Tyler and Troye were inside the brothel, supposedly seeking employment. The hidden radios in their jackets had gone undetected so far, and Officer Chapman was waiting patiently as the two omegas sounded the place out. So far, everything had gone absolutely smoothly, well, as smoothly as it could. Both omegas had been forced to perform a service for the head Burlington himself, which seemed to have been no big deal to the experienced Tyler, however Phil had easily been able to detect the uneasiness inside of Troye. He'd simply ended up performing a message, instead of the blow job Tyler had given. Once Burlington had announced they'd do, they'd been ushered into another room where they were made over.

Someone named Ben had apparently done their nails and given them outfits to change into. Thankfully the outfits must've accommodated the mini radios because right after that they’d heard all about Ben doing the omegas’ hair and bragging about a cosmetic surgery Burlington had just put him through. Phil had winced when Tyler asked if Ben had really wanted to surgery, and the question was followed by a very, very long pause. Ben finally answered the question rather vaguely by declaring that Burlington had practically raised him, and now Ben was his favorite omega, and so of course Ben was happy to do whatever was required of him. Besides, Ben had added, if he wasn't pretty enough then he deserved to have the surgery done. It made Phil feel sick.

Ben then lead the two omegas around the brothel, and an off handed question about where the famous Omega Connor worked made Chapman beam.

“One location down,” Chapman whispered. “One to go. Hope it goes well.”

Troye had waited until Ben was saying goodbye to ask where Ben would go next. Ben had explained quite simply that he was off to please Burlington in his office downstairs. 

“Right by where we’d come in, huh?” Troye pressed.

“Yup! Good luck! Toddles, if you need anything at all, please let someone know. I'd never want for you to be unhappy. Us omegas have to stick together,” Ben happily declared, before Phil could hear his receding footsteps.

“We’ve got it,” Chapman declared excitedly. “Come on, next stop, Burlington’s office.”

Chapman then slipped the door open to reveal a long, dark hallway. Flipping on his flashlight, he stepped in, and the little red recording light on Josh’s camera appeared.

“Alright, let's do this,” Josh whispered, and then they began sneaking into Burlington’s brothel through the underground tunnel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, cliff hanger! Thank you again so so much for your comments, they keep me inspired to keep writing :) I can't wait to hear from you again


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for your comments, I hope you enjoy this exciting chapter!

Warnings for strong language.

ABO

Phil wasn't sure he'd ever felt so tense. The group snuck through the underground corridor completely silently, the only sound an occasional dripping from somewhere, and the soft noise of sneakers on concrete. Phil stopped when Chapman held up a hand, pointing to a ladder and small door in the ceiling, and then shouting reached Phil’s ears. He almost squeaked in terror, before he realised the shouting was coming through the floor from above them.

“You stupid piece of shit!” Someone was shouting, followed by the sound of someone being hit. Phil realised, suddenly, that the shouting voice was that of his uncle-in-law, Burlington. “I told you to quit that job, you bitch! You're nothing but a slut and that's all you'll ever be! You shut up, Ben, I'm the master of this stupid omega, and he has a lesson to learn. I allowed you to try having another job, but you were late for the third time and that's it! You're not leaving this whorehouse again. I don't care if you don't get to go home and see your stupid daughter, she can starve on the streets for all I care. Or maybe I'll start renting her out, long as her body lasts. Ben I told you to shut up!”

Phil winced as he heard someone fall heavily to the floor with a cry, and then a loud sobbing coming from above the group. Chapman laid a hand on his shoulder, reminding him that if they came out at a bad time, they'd be caught and wouldn't be saving anyone.

“Please,” Phil heard someone sobbing. “I'm sorry, please don't hurt him-”

“He needs to learn to keep his mouth shut. And you need to learn some discipline. Carter! Teach this slut his place, got it? He's yours for the night, do with him as you wish, just don't kill him. As for you, Ben… Oh Ben, I thought I taught you better than to try to speak for your fellow sluts… I thought you were a good little omega.”

“I am good Sir, I'm sorry Sir, I'm sorry,” Phil heard Ben whimpering.

“Yes, there we go, good little omega,” Phil heard Burlington cooing. “We wouldn't want to repeat your punishment, would we, slut?”

“No Sir, please,” Ben whimpered.

“Of course not. I care too much about you to do that to you again. But I expect better from you. I raised you like a son, took you off the streets as a child, treated you with more respect and kindness than any omega out in the world receives, don't disobey me, or I might make you leave this place forever.”

“No, please don't make me leave!” Ben cried. “Please Sir, I'm sorry Sir, I'll be good Sir!”

“Good little omega,” Burlington cooed again. “Now I have some business to take care of, I expect you to sit here and not move, got it? Can you do that for me? Good good. If someone asks, I'm with the alpha slut. Your surgery turned out well, by the way, you look much prettier now. Your natural cheekbones were just so ugly, I'm glad I was able to correct your genetics. Now you're decent looking, not good enough that any other alphas would want you, but thankfully I'm not so picky about how my omegas look. You know, you'd never make it out there, you're too kind hearted and not pretty enough that anyone would want you. I'll see you later for our little session.”

With that, Phil heard footsteps leave the room, and a door shut with a slam, before they were met with silence.

“Okay,” Chapman whispered. “Come on, we’re going in. I've got the sedative ready just in case. Come on.”

Phil watched as Chapman slowly pushed the trapdoor open, and then Phil climbed quietly into the room. The room was set up like a study, with books on a shelf lining one wall. The trapdoor came out next to a desk, and Phil’s eyes traveled to the desk, and then he startled backwards.

“No sudden movements,” Chapman whispered to Phil as Josh emerged, and Josh swore softly.

“What the hell?” Josh whispered in horror, and quite frankly Phil was feeling the same thing.

A boy no more than sixteen years old, maybe younger, was curled up beside the desk, the collar around his neck attached to a leash, which was tied to one of the desk legs. He had dark hair, a stark contrast to his pale skin and stunning makeup. His weight must've been under one hundred pounds, for he looked quite skeletal under his tight fitting purple corset, and he was quivering from fear, his eyes wide and terrified.

“Who are you?” He whispered after a moment. “I don't think you're meant to be here. Please, if my master finds you, he’ll hurt you. Please, who are you?” 

“Shh, he won't find us,” Chapman spoke softly. “And do not be afraid, we won't hurt you. In fact, we’re here to help. We need your help, too, though. We are going to help all of the omegas here, but we need you to help us.”

“What? Help how? We’re happy! Please leave,” Ben quivered, scooting backwards as his chest began to heave.

“Hey, hey it's okay,” Phil crept toward suddenly on his knees. He reached a gentle hand out to the boy, placing it carefully on his shoulder, and after a moment Ben calmed down, studying Phil carefully.

“Who are you?” He whispered again.

“My name is Phil,” Phil offered a kind smile. “And these are my friends. We are friends of Connor, do you know him? I'm his uncle.”

“You're Phil?” Ben’s eyes widened. “The Phil that was in jail? Oh no… My master hates you… He’ll hurt you really badly! You have to leave.”

“No, we’re not leaving. We have come here to bring Connor home, where he was happy. We’re going to do more than that, though. We’re going to save you, and take you somewhere happier too.”

“But there's nowhere better for omegas,” Ben argued softly.

“I know maybe it seems that way now, but did Connor tell you about a place where you are never hurt, where you are treated just like alphas?”

“He… I thought he was just kidding,” Ben quivered. “Such a place can't exist.”

“It does,” Phil promised. “And we can bring everyone there, but we need you to work with us. Okay?”

“I…” Ben looked between the three. “Okay, what do you need to know?”

“We need to get to Connor without being discovered,” Phil explained softly. “And then we need to find Burl-your master and we need you to make sure there's no other alphas with him.”

“There's none with him now,” Ben murmured. “Except the alpha slut, and he's just like all of us omegas. He has tried to escape, but every time he gets punished… I don't know why he tries, he should be happy here.”

“Maybe we should go there first,” Chapman whispered. “Before Connor.”

“I thought we agreed that we need Connor on the camera top priority or Burlington won't take the press threat seriously enough,” Phil argued.

“He's right,” Josh whispered. “But we should hurry.”

“Okay, I can take you to Connor,” Ben nodded. “And I know how the secret passageways work. I'm the only omega who does, because my master trusts me not to run away. For some reason other omegas want to run, but not me. I know I have it good here. Come on, follow me.”

Phil watched as Ben turned to his leash. A flash of hesitation crossed his face, before he unlooped it, and then wrapped the leash around his neck. From there, he walked over to the bookshelf, yanked a book, and the bookshelf fell back to reveal a tunnel.

“That's freaking awesome,” Josh whispered. “Come on.”

And they were off.

The group went up a small flight of stairs before they came to a corridor lined with doors, and Ben pointed to the one on the end. He pressed a finger over his lips, before slipping the door open. Slowly gesturing to the group, he lead them in, and then pointed to the bed.

At first Phil thought the room was empty, but he realized suddenly that there was a small shape huddled under the covers. Ben crept forward, reaching out a hand to shake the shape, and then Phil watched in awe as a brown haired head appeared, and then all he could see was his nephew’s gaunt, pale, tear stained face.

“Ben?” Connor murmured, yawning. Phil noticed with a start that he was almost unrealistically skinnier. It wouldn't have been possible for him to lose so much weight, would it? He'd still been holding onto a bit of plumpness from his pregnancy, but now he was just as skeletal as Ben. 

“Shh, I brought people. They said they knew you,” Ben whispered to Connor, who timidly peeked out from under his covers, and then his jaw dropped.

Phil and Connor held each other's gaze for several moments, before suddenly Connor was leaping up in bed, only to fall back with a soft cry. Phil’s eyes traveled nervously down Connor’s naked body to see that a collar was around Connor’s neck, a chain connecting him to the bed. Phil rushed forward when he realized Connor could come no further, and he wrapped his arms around the omega gently, and yet tight enough to hold a promise saying, ‘I’m here, and I'll never leave you again.’

“Uncle?” Connor sobbed softly, crying into Phil’s chest and pulling him to sit on the bed. “What are you doing here? How can you be here? I'm sorry. I'm so, so, so sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry…”

“Shh, shh, it's okay,” Phil whispered, holding Connor close. “There's nothing to be sorry for. You're safe now, it's okay. It's going to be okay.”

“No, I tried uncle, I tried to tell them but I couldn't and I did and they didn't believe me and I'm sorry,” Connor’s voice broke as he sobbed again, small body shaking violently with the force of his emotion.

“Connor, please, I forgive you for everything, and I hope you can forgive me for not realizing sooner. I'm so sorry too, Connor, but right now we need to get you out of here. We have a plan to bring down Burlington’s. I'm working with a police officer and camera man, and we have a plan, okay? Here, wear this.”

Phil yanked off his coat and wrapped it around Connor’s shoulder, confused as to why his shoulders seemed less broad now. Connor wrapped his coat tightly around himself, gazing at it in apparently awe.

“Clothing?” He whispered softly. “But I am omega.”

“Remember, omegas are just the same as alphas,” Phil reached up to wipe away Connor’s tears.

“No,” Connor curled into himself, practically disappearing inside the coat. “I… For a moment I thought so, but now I know for sure. Omegas are not the same. Alphas are good and perfect, while omegas are sluts who are either pretty or if not must be made to be pretty, because if they're not then they are useless to the world.”

“Connor, no-” Phil began, his eyes filling with tears, yet Connor interrupted him.

“I wasn't pretty,” Connor spoke, closing his eyes as more tears dribbled down his cheeks. “And so I was useless, but they made me useful again. They made me skinny and pretty, and made my shoulders skinnier, so now I can be a useful slut and-”

“Connor, stop,” Phil sobbed, leaning back to let his eyes meet Connor’s. “Connor, they're wrong, all of them, you were very nice looking before, but besides that, how you look doesn't determine your worth. It's what's inside that counts, and you have a good heart. That's what matters, Connor. And you are a very good person, and can do so much, and you are worth so much more than this. You can do anything you want with your life, and so we’re getting you out of here. Remember your babies and the preschool? You can raise them, if you want, or you can get a job like Luke, or anything you want to. Remember, Connor? You are a human being with a life and choices, and we’re going to get you back to that life. Okay? Chapman, can you get this off?”

“Sure thing,” Chapman murmured, reaching forward to work on the manacle, before Phil suddenly looked around the room, and then he paled.

“Where’s Ben?” Phil let out a whisper of horror.

Shocked, Josh and Chapman also looked around, their faces pale.

“He was right here,” Chapman frowned. “Just a moment ago…”

“Ben?” Connor paled. “He’s loyal to our master, because he's never seen the outside world, this is all he knows. He was raised here…”

“But then… You don't think…”

“Hurry up,” Phil snapped at Chapman. “Is it off?”

“There,” the manacle snapped off Connor's neck. “Hurry, we need to find Burlington before he can find us.”

“Too late.”

The group's eyes traveled to the door as one, and then Phil stumbled backwards in awe. Standing in the door was not only Phil’s uncle-in-law, but Ben as well, eyes on the ground and face nervous.

“Hello there,” Burlington spoke, his voice low and dangerous. “Long time no see, Philip. I understand you had a plan, thankfully Ben knew just what to do. Ben is such a good omega.”

Burlington’s hand came to rest in Ben’s hair, softly stroking as Ben quivered slightly, eyes placed solely on the floor.

“Hello uncle,” Phil spat softly, arms tightening around his own quivering nephew.

“Well, I see you've created quite a stir!” Burlington clapped his hands together. “Coming to try to kidnap my grandson. And well, looky here, if it isn't good ol’ Officer Chapman? Decided to finally try to make a go of this? Sorry to interrupt your plan. And who's this? A beta? I'm afraid I don't recognize you. Ah well, no matter, I'm afraid the party's over, boys.”

“Hardly,” Josh suddenly stepped forward, jaw set despite his light shaking. “This camera, here, you see, it's sending all of my recordings to the TV station. You're already on the camera and the computer. You're already on the news.”

Burlington’s eyes widened suddenly, trying to piece this information together, before his eyes narrowed.

“I don't believe you,” he growled.

“It's true,” Josh fired back. “The news people know everything, now. There's no more hiding! You can throw out my camera, do anything, but you've already been discovered. There's nothing you can do now. They've already see this omega, here, and the whole story is out.”

Burlington's eyes grew wide again, panic flashing across his face, before suddenly his was leaping across the room, and in one fluid moment he had an arm locked around Phil’s neck, a gun pointed up against his throat.

“Don't anybody move,” Burlington growled. “Maybe I can't hide from the press, maybe you'll undo all that I've done, but I can run, and you will never come after me. You know why? Because I am never letting this alpha go. Do you want the Phil Lester, the omega activist, murdered? Can you imagine the uproar? And public unrest? The grief? You can be responsible for his death, or you can let me run.”

“Uncle?” Connor whimpered, reaching forward timidly, but Chapman held him back, his eyes blazing with anger.

“Do we have a deal?” Burlington snapped. “I promise I will not hurt him, won't touch a hair on his cute little alpha head, but you've got to provide me with transportation and a guarantee that I won't be followed.”

“How do we know you won't kill him?” Chapman growled. 

“I'll have him call his omega everyday,” Burlington smiled. “Isn't that kind of me?”

Everyone in the room seemed frozen, but then Phil suddenly nodded.

“If it releases everyone here, then I agree. If it frees everyone from your tyranny, then I agree,” Phil growled. “Chapman, please, agree?”

Chapman open and closed his mouth, but finally he nodded.

“Fine,” he spoke in a whisper. “I… Fine.”

“Alpha?” Ben whimpered as Burlington backed slowly out of the room. “You won't leave me, will you? Please, you said they're bad and dangerous, please alpha!”

Ben made a sudden grab for Burlington, yet he let out a scream of pain as Burlington turned the gun and fired it wildly at Ben, where it grazed his arm, making Ben let out a cry of pain, beginning to sob.

“Nobody move!” Burlington roared, gun pointed back at Phil again, and then he disappeared from the room, leaving everyone staring in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... That was a turn of events! As per usual, your comments make me so happy, please tell me what you think of the chapter. What is your opinion of Ben and what has happened to Connor?


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... This is a dramatic chapter. Hold on the ride, everyone  
> And thanks again for you wonderful comments :)

“And that was how Phil first stood up for his brother. I have to say, he was an amazing kid. Omega, I mean Dan, if there's anything I regret more than anything else, it's what I did directly to those two boys. I tried, you know, I really tried with Martyn, but with my father constantly dropping by to hit him when he didn't provide us with babies, it was hard. I was stupid and frustrated and I took it out on Phil, and there isn't a day that goes by that I don't regret it…”

“But you know better now…”

“I knew better then, but I was too angry to care.”

Dan watched as Frank stared down at his hands, and he reached an arm out to place it on the alpha’s shoulder. Frank gazed up at Dan for a moment, a tiny smile gracing his face, before sighing and looking down again.

“Tell me about Connor some more, please?”

“Alright,” Dan smiled, and he began to speak, Frank closing his eyes to better visualise Dan's words. It was an unusual thing, Dan admitted, that when Phil had left, Dan had suddenly had an unusual need to speak to Phil’s brother’s alpha. He'd convinced Susan to wheel him in, and though at first he’d had a hard time hiding his disgust for the man, the more they talked, the more Dan wondered if Frank was everything Phil thought him to be.

For a moment they were bonding over both losing someone to Burlington’s, and then suddenly Dan was asking about the alpha Frank claimed to love. As Frank explained all about his former love, his face changed, somehow. It became softer, more gentle, and then suddenly he’d asked about his son, wanting to know what his son liked and disliked, wanting to know about all sorts of things Dan hadn't dreamed that Franklin cared about.

“And my grandsons?” Frank asked timidly. “I know they exist… Are they healthy?”

“Yes,” Dan nodded. “They're wonderful.”

“I know Connor would never want to meet me,” Frank swallowed, looking away. “I'm the definition of a bad father, but… You said he likes soft things? Maybe I'll send him a birthday gift… You know, I still have Martyn’s teddy bear. He kept it by his bedside and left it behind. I didn't know what to do with it, so I kept it. Do you think Connor would like it?”

“I'm sure he'd love it,” Dan murmured. “That's very thoughtful. Why did you keep it?”

“I dunno,” Frank sighed. “He cared a lot about that thing, so I couldn't just get rid of it, and I knew better than to march back into Phil’s life. He hates me, and for good reason. You should probably hate me too. It's better that way, then I can't mess up with you like I've messed up with everyone else.”

“Maybe you deserve a second chance,” Dan murmured.

“Me? Nah,” Frank chuckled, half to himself. “I'm a worthless peice of trash if there ever was one. But if I can do anything right, I hope I can do it with Connor. I'll send him a necklace, too, maybe something with the family crest on it, and some books, you said he likes reading. I'll send him both simple and hard ones, since you said he's still learning. Maybe I'll send him some inspirational quotes, and maybe some cologne to hide his scent, you never can be too careful as an omega these days, and I don't want anything to happen to him…”

Frank trailed off as someone knocked on his door, and Dan spun around excitedly as a nurse entered.

“Oh, hello Dan,” she smiled. “I have a surprise for both you, and Frank. Ready?”

She stepped aside, and then a brown haired head poked in, and Dan cried out in joy.

“Connor?” Dan cried, arms opening up. Moments later, Connor dashed into Dan’s arms, sobbing softly as he held his brother close. 

“You're okay,” Dan murmured to Connor. “You're safe and okay!”

“Yeah,” Connor murmured into Dan’s hair. “They didn't hurt me there too much, just the same as Sir had. Oh Dan, I've missed you so much! I've missed you! And your stomach has grown… Your baby?”

“Yes,” Dan blushed, before hugging Connor again. “It's so good to have you back! Oh Connor, it's so good to see you. Your babies have grown too! Wait until you see them. So the mission turned out good? You’re safe!”

Frank watched with tears in his eyes as the omegas held each other close, both crying softly, before the nurse cleared her throat, catching Frank’s attention.

“There's someone here to see you as well,” the nurse spoke softly. Frank watched, confused, as there was a soft murmur outside his door, and then his jaw dropped as another nurse wheeled a frail, dark haired alpha into the room. He was pale and gaunt, his arms twisted around his shoulders as if he were cold and his gaze was placed firmly on the ground, and yet Frank let out a gasp.

“Impossible,” he murmured, as the other alpha’s green eyes peeked upwards. For a moment they sat, locked in each other's gaze, both speechless, and then the other alpha was struggling to his feet, only for the nurse to push him back down to wheel him closer.

“Sammi?” Frank whispered, eyes filling with tears, and then the other alpha was holding Frank close, sobs pouring from his mouth, head falling onto Frank’s chest as he wrapped the other alpha in a strong embrace. “Sammi? I can't believe it! I thought I'd never see you again! Sammi? Oh, love!”

Sammi didn't speak, but let out a series of whimpers and wails, and then suddenly Dan was speaking, his voice filled with a nervous question.

“Where’s Phil?”

“Dan,” Officer Chapman walked suddenly into the small, cramped room. “Come with me.”

“Are we going to Phil?” Dan asked adamantly.

“Dan, please come,” Chapman gave a soft sigh, and so nervously Dan was wheeled out of the room, leaving Connor gazing at Sammi and Franklin.

“This is him?” Connor murmured timidly. Sammi nodded once, leaving Connor gazing at Frank in awe. “Father?”

“You know me?” Frank let out a whisper. “Connor?”

“Sammi,” Connor murmured. “He told me, since he's like omega. He can only talk in omega’s presence, you know, but he told me all about you… I didn't know I had a real father…”

“Sammi?” Frank paled, gazing up at Sammi, who ducked his head, two silent tears trailing down his cheeks. “Sammi, you can speak in front of alphas, you are an alpha…”

Sammi only hid his head in Frank’s shoulder with a sob, and so Frank turned nervously back to his son. “I'm not much of a father, you don't want to get involved with me. I'm bad news, but Connor, I promise you that anything I can do for you, I will. Okay? Anything you need, I'll provide it.”

“What about love?” Connor whispered. “Can you p-provide that?”

Frank gazed at Connor, his head tilted with confusion, and then suddenly Connor was limping forward, enveloping his father in his arms. Frank stared at him, and then Sammi, and then his son again, before he relaxed into the embrace and hugged back.

ABO

“Phil is what?”

“Dan please don't shout…”

“No! Phil! Phil!”

“Dan please-”

“Dan no! You'll hurt the baby! Help me hold him down, please…”

“Dan shh please…”

“No!”

“The phone is ringing…”

“Dan here, please, look, see, look?”

Dan, who'd just been told of his alpha’s fate, fell backwards, panting and crying, his face moist with sweat and arms held tightly around his suddenly aching middle. He tentatively took the phone, eyes pressed shut against a sudden headache.

“Hello?” He cried softly. “Phil? Phil?”

“Dan?” A soft voice spoke. “Oh Dan, I'm so sorry! Is Connor safe? And everyone else?”

“Chapman says they got everyone out,” Dan confirmed. “Including Luke, who was being hurt when he was found, and I saw Connor, but I want you! Phil! Phil!”

“Shh, shh, it's going to be okay,” Phil spoke gently, and Dan closed his eyes, allowing the words to sweep over him. “Dan, you'll be okay, I promise. I get to call you every day to check up on you and our baby, you need to stay strong for her. Do they know orientation yet?”

“They aren't sure, just that they think she's female,” Dan sniffled. “Maybe omega. I'm sorry if I'm not having an alpha heir.”

“An omega would be wonderful,” Phil spoke gently. “I would love a little baby omega. I'm sure she’ll be perfect, just like you. I love you so much, Dan, you're my whole world. Have you decided what you'll name her?”

“I… Well there's a very kind nurse here who’s been with me through everything, I'm thinking I'll name our baby after her.”

“That's wonderful,” Phil agreed. “What is the name?”

“Susan,” Dan smiled, stroking his hands over his stomach lovingly. “We can call her Susie.”

“I love it,” Phil agreed gently. “Susan is a nice name. Oh… Dan, I have to go.”

“Phil, no please!” Dan grew distressed again.

“Dan, I'm sorry,” Phil sniffled. “Honest I am. I love you very much and-”

Click. The phone line went dead.

“Phil?” Dan whimpered, gazing at the phone. “Phil? Phil! No, come back Phil!”

“Dan, shh,” Chapman pleaded, placing a strong hand on Dan’s shoulder. “You could hurt your baby, please calm down, okay?”

“But Phil…” Dan whimpered, curling into a ball to cry.

The next day, and the day after, and the day after that Dan spoke to Phil, growing more hopeless each day as Phil’s voice seemed to grow softer, less cheerful, and more forced. Connor’s babies had been brought into the hospital and they had been reunited in a heartwarming embrace. Since that first day, Connor had shown his babies to Frank, who had refused to touch them for fear of harming him, yet Dan could tell that Frank was definitely warming up to his son. Connor, Dan noticed, seemed almost desperate to get to know his father, so he'd asked him why.

“I miss Phil,” Connor whimpered. “I want our old lives back, any of them except how it is now, but now at least I can meet with this alpha, and he can be something the stories say we should love. We should love our fathers.”

“Connor,” Dan had told him. “That isn't some sort of necessary obligation, you know. If you and he care about each other, that's great, but you aren't forced to.”

Connor had only shrugged, however Dan had a feeling that over the past few days, forced caring had grown into something more genuine, and when Frank was released from the hospital, he came during every moment of visiting hours to speak with Connor, and hold Sammi in his arms. He'd brought Connor his papa’s teddy, which had made Connor cry out with joy, yet Sammi seemed different, according to Frank, and he was showing little improvement. He refused to meet any alphas’ eyes, including Frank’s, and he still refused to speak to alphas and betas. Additionally, if anyone besides Connor or Frank touched him, he would go into a panic. It appeared to be a long road of recovery before the alpha, yet Dan’s mind was much more on Phil and his own baby.

When he'd told Susan that he'd name the baby after her, the old nurse's eyes had welled with tears, and she'd held Dan close, telling him stories about olden days. Phil and Dan had decided that the woman would be their daughter's godmother, and that had warmed the old omega's heart immensely.

The baby was due in less than a week, now, and Dan spent most days curled up and missing Phil, arms wrapped in blankets or around his stomach. He wasn't talking to anyone except Connor and Susan, should they come by, and so when he felt his first contraction, the nurse was surprised to hear him speaking.

“I feel it,” Dan whimpered. “I think it's happening… Ow! Ow! Please?”

The nurse’s eyes widened, and then she scurried away, only to come back with Susan, a doctor, and Connor with the phone in his hand. Connor’s own hand reached out as Dsn clasped tightly to it with a cry, and then he heard a voice through the phone line that almost made his heart stop.

“Dan? Is our baby coming? I'm here, Dan, you'll be okay. I love you, Dan, I believe in you and our baby. I'm right here.”

Dan gazed at the phone silently for a moment, before letting out a sob.

“Phil,” Dan cried, holding Connor’s hand in a crushing embrace. “Phil!”

“Shh, shh it's okay,” Phil promised softly. “Come on now, Dan. Just focus on Susie.”

Susan spoke quickly to Dan, telling him what to do, and he let out a soft scream of pain.

“It's okay, Dan,” Connor murmured, nuzzling his brother. “It'll be over soon.”

“Good, Dan, I know you're doing very well,” Phil spoke gently over the phone line as Dan let out another cry, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Susan squeezed Dan's other hand once, before she let out a happy cry, and then all of the sudden the sound of a crying baby filled the room, and Dan fell back, panting and trying to catch his breath, shoulders shaking from the weight of his sobs. Connor nudged him, however, and then Dan looked up to see a tiny baby girl be placed in his arms. He stared in awe as she cried twice more, before the tiny baby curled her head against Dan, suckling gently through his thin hospital robe.

“She's… She's here,” Dan murmured through the phone to Phil. “She's really here. She’s beautiful…”

“I'm sure she is,” Phil sniffled. “She's yours, our baby…”

“She has… She has your eyes,” Dan murmured as slowly Susie’s eyes blinked open, gazing at the world around her, and then staring up at Dan in awe. “Hello… Hello Susie… Oh Phil… She's real, she's really our baby.”

“Oh Dan,” Phil hiccuped. “Every time you look into her eyes, you can think of me, okay?”

“O-okay,” Dan sniffled, holding Susie close. “But soon you'll get to come home and see her yourself, you'll see.”

“Dan…” Phil gulped.

“Soon you'll come home to see our baby,” Dan repeated, Connor watching uneasily. “You'll come home and we’ll be a family again.”

“Dan, whenever you see her, think of me, okay?” Phil hiccuped softly. “I love you so so much Dan, never ever doubt that, but there's something I have to do, I must do.”

“Phil?” Dan turned his head towards the phone, unease creeping into his gaze. “Phil? What is it? What's wrong, Phil?”

“Dan, I'm the only reason they can't catch him. I'm his only trading card. Soon he’ll start trying to build an empire again, and then they'll never catch him. Think of all the people that will be harmed. Dan, I'm the only reason he isn't behind bars yet, because they don't want to hurt me, but I can't let this go on. Dan, Burlington needs stopped, and I'm not going to be the reason he is able to hurt more people.”

“Phil?” Dan cried, realisation suddenly washing over him. “Phil, stay on the line! Phil!”

“Sir?” One of the nurses spoke up nervously. “Sir what are you doing?”

“Excuse me?” Another nurse added, leaning towards the phone nervously.

“Uncle?” Connor added. “What are you saying?”

“Dan, am I on speaker?” Phil asked.

“Yes,” Dan murmured. “Phil why are you saying these things?”

“Dan, tell our baby I love her very much, and I love you so much too. You're my whole world, Dan, never ever doubt that, but I can't let this go on. I can't stop the police from catching him. Right now we’re in Paris, France, got that? Paris, near the Champs-Élysées. He plans to keep staying here for a while, but who knows.”

“Phil?” Both Connor and Dan shouted, Susie beginning to let out pitiful cries. The nurses also began to speak, but Dan could only hear Phil.

“I love you Dan, forever and always,” Phil murmured, and there was the ringing out of a gunshot, and then the line went dead, and Dan screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sry :( Don't give up hope! There's more here than meets the eye..... Remember the tags, mcd isn't there...  
> Please comment! What do you think of what happened? What do you think about Connor trying to get closer with Frank?


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the support, it got this chapter up a bit quicker :) You're right, I did say there's a happy ending pretty much, but we're not there yet.... 
> 
> Hope you enjoy

Warning: more strong language 

ABO

Agony. It was overwhelming and all consuming. There was nothing else to focus on except the pain, and pain, and more pain crashing over him like tidal waves.

“What's going on?” Phil heard someone shouting from somewhere, and all of a sudden hands were grappling with him and he was whimpering and crying out in protest as he tried to curl into himself.

“No! You stupid bitch! What is this? No! Don't you dare die, you bitch, wake up!”

Phil cried out and something hit him, and then his world went white. The next thing he knew, hands were pushing against something that made him scream, thrashing violently against whoever was hurting him.

“Monsieur!” Someone was speaking. The voice sounded kind but he wasn't sure.

“Monsieur! J'ai appelé à l'aide!”

Phil knew some French, and he heard something about help, but his pain addled brain couldn't understand the rest of the sentence, and then his world went white again. Next thing he knew, someone was sobbing, and more people were speaking in French. He was moving, he realized suddenly, as he felt wind against his face. Something seemed to almost be suffocating him, and he choked on nothing.

“Dan,” he heard someone murmur, and he wondered if it was him. “Dan… Connor… Dan get… Sussie? D-D-Danny? R-R-Roy… C-C…”

Someone hushed him, and he thrashed once more, before his world went completely dark.

ABO

“Dan please, please stop…”

“They've sent people to look, Chapman himself is flying there. Josh will be helping as the news coverage. They’ll find him.”

“Dan your baby needs you…”

People were talking to him, Dan knew, and yet all he could do was curl into a small ball, shaking violently as his tears seemed to never run out. Someone else was also crying, and Dan realized the person holding him as if there was nothing left in the world was Connor.

Dan looked up, finally, into the red, swollen eyes of his brother, and he swallowed. Dan wasn't the only one who had cared about Phil.

“Dan?” Connor whimpered. “I'm scared…”

“I…” Dan swallowed, before looking down. “Me too.”

“I… Phil is alpha,” Connor whimpered. “He takes care of us, but… But he isn't just alpha. There's… Dan there's… Dan, there's more! More! You said there's more! Phil is more… Phil, Dan, he isn't just alpha. This is what you meant. There is more. More… Is Phil. Phil… He is alpha but he… We aren't just omega, Dan… But now we are! He was more and now… Dan! Dan we’re just omega now! More is gone! More is gone, Dan! It's gone! He's gone!”

Dan couldn't swallow past the lump in his throat as Connor broke down, sobbing and hacking, dirtying Dan’s shirt with tears and snot. Dan realized, with a start, that Connor always tried to be pretty for alphas. He wasn't pretty now, wasn't even making an attempt, and Dan held him close, nuzzling his head into his shoulder and giving up on his own barriers.

“And Dan,” Connkr suddenly spoke again. “I… Phil was kind and different, but I am not utilizable anymore! What will I do?”

“What?” Dan wrinkled his nose in confusion. “You're not what?”

“Omegas make babies,” Connor sniffled, sobbing softly. “But I'm not utilizable anymore.”

“Connor, what do you mean?” Dan cried softly.

“I haven't told you,” Connor sniffled. “Grandpa made it so I can't make babies anymore, so that anyone can take me and fill me with-”

“Connor,” Dan interrupted, feeling sick as the information slowly sunk in. “Don't call that monster your grandfather, and Connor, you know that you're worth so much as a person and… And… Why didn't you tell me?”

Dan stared at Connor, who's lip trembled violently, before tears again poured down his cheeks, and Dan held him close.

“I'm so sorry,” Dan whispered, rubbing Connor’s back.

“I want to have babies,” Connor whimpered loudly. “I want to be useful and have babies. I want to be a papa and have more babies.”

“I'm so sorry,” Dan murmured again, pushing his nails into his palms to try to ground himself, and he let Connor sob, holding him gently. The two cried together until the tears had run out, and the hospital staff allowed Connor to sleep with Dan that night, curled in a chair beside his brother while Susie slept in the nursery. The next morning, Dan was woken with a hand shaking his shoulder, and he blinked his eyes open slowly.

“Sirs…”

Dan looked up when he realized that Connor was still hiding his face, almost frightened as an alpha entered the room and he realized he wasn't up to his usual par.

“I'm so sorry,” the alpha murmured, pity deep in his eyes. “I was just informed… It's all over the news and after researching… Well it appears that the alpha supporting you may not be able to continue to do so… Dan, you've had your baby, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you leave, and Connor… I… Our rehabilitation unit can no longer support you.”

“I… But we have money!” Dan cried. “What about Phil’s money?” 

“Sirs… We do not know if Alpha Phil is yet… Uh, around… As you are both omegas, you cannot inherit the money. You know the new laws, surely. The money will go to the public fund. I'm very sorry. Here is your baby. Your hospital fees have been taken out of Alpha Phil’s accounts and of course it will not be transferred until he is located…”

Dan stared in absolute shock as a wailing Susie was dumped in his arms, and he held her close, smoothing her tufts of hair as he tried to process what was happening.

“Since when could omegas not inherit money?” Dan stuttered. “I don't remember that law.”

“Oh, it's one of the new ones,” the alpha spoke sheepishly. “You know, the bundle? With the preschool closing and the incision of consenting omega auctions? The new Prime Minister put these laws into effect two weeks ago after his election…”

Dan stared at him blankly. He hadn't been allowed to watch the news, and no one had told him that the preschool had been closed, let alone that omegas could once again be auctioned off, ‘consenting’ or not.

“Please leave now, if you need to make a call, the phone is right over here. I am sorry,” the alpha ducked his head, eyes meeting Dan’s before he looked away, chewing his lip.

“Come on, must listen to alpha,” Connor murmured to Dan. Connor was shaking and pale, yet he hoisted himself to his feet before Dan could argue, tugging Dan along. He took a few steps into the hall, hesitating, before he suddenly crumpled, face white.

“What's going on?”

Dan hurried over to Connor, looking up to see Frank standing there, his face confused. Sammi was seated in a wheelchair, gaze on the ground as usual, however he glanced at Connor nervously.

“Oh, hello Alpha Frank,” the alpha social worker swallowed. “I see you're taking your friend for a walk… Well, I'm unsure if you know what happened, but uh… Alpha Phil may be hurt and we don't have the authority to allow these omegas to remain here without knowledge that Alpha Phil will be able to pay their bills…”

Connor began to cry softly again, and Sammi suddenly looked up, his own eyes filled with concern. Suddenly, he rose from the wheelchair and pulled Connor into his arms. Frank watched with guarded eyes as Connor seemed to finally calm down, nodding as Sammi studied him carefully, eyes darting back and forth. Connor suddenly nodded, gazing up at Sammi, before the alpha also nodded once and fell back into the chair. He proceeded to curl into himself and closed his eyes as he leaned his head against Frank’s hand.

Dan stared in awe, and Sammi sniffled, curling closer to Frank, who was studying both Connor and Sammi carefully. He looked up after a moment, however, and he cleared his throat.

“Look,” Frank spoke. “Don't worry about it. I’m already paying for Sammi, and I can pay for them as well, as long as needed. I take full responsibility.”

“Sir?” The social worker’s jaw dropped. “But they're not your omegas.”

“He is my son,” Frank stated, causing the social worker’s jaw to drop. He clearly hasn't realized that. “And Dan… Well I'll pay for him as well. Approximately how long will they be staying?”

“Dan can actually go home, however his daughter would benefit from staying for two more days. Connor… Well, you'll need to ask a nurse, but I believe his rehabilitation can be done here or at another location. Medically he only needs rest since he just got his stitches out, however I have a list of foods he can and cannot eat,” the social worker explained. 

“Fine, whatever you need,” Frank nodded, and Dan watched in awe as Sammi smiled lovingly up at Frank, before the other alpha nodded once and began to wheel the chair away.

“Wait!” Dan called after him. “I… Thank you.”

Frank gazed at him, face almost nervous, however he nodded, a small smile reaching his eyes.

“You're welcome,” he spoke, and then headed back towards Sammi’s room.

“Alright,” the social worker nodded awkwardly. “Well, I suppose I'll go tell my boss, then. You got lucky, I'm happy for you. Connor, let me call a nurse to escort you back to your room, and another can take Susie. Dan, you are free to go, and like I said, here’s a phone.”

Connor hugged Dan quite suddenly, the emotions from all that had happened channeling through the hug, and Dan hugged back gently.

“We’ll be okay,” Dan promised his brother. “I love you. You stay here and get better, and I'll be here when you get out. I'll call Tyler and hopefully I can stay with him and Troye and your babies. I'll visit everyday, I promise. We’ll be okay.”

“Do you think Phil is alive?” Connor murmured into Dan’s shirt.

“I… I don't know Connor,” Dan sighed. “I can only hope so.”

“I think Phil is okay,” Connor said suddenly. “You'd know if he died. He’s your alpha.”

“Connor…” Dan bit his lip. “I… I dunno…”

“Omegas always know,” Connor argued. “Sir told me that it's an omega’s job to always know about alpha, you'd know if he died.”

“I…” Dan swallowed, trying to ignore the way his heart ached. “I want him to be alive, I hope he's alive, Connor.”

“You'd know, you're his omega,” Connor repeated as a nurse came by. Dan hugged his daughter close, kissing her forehead before handing her over. “Omegas know.”

Dan opened his mouth to argue, but he closed it again.

“I only hope you're right,” Dan whispered, before the nurse lead Connor away, and Dan turned to call Tyler.

ABO

“Will this be alright?”

“Of course, you're more than kind enough.”

Dan was now standing in the second bedroom in Troye’s and Tyler’s small townhouse. The babies were placed in cribs on either side of the fair sized, plushy bed.

“We never use this one anyway,” Troye admitted with a nervous giggle. “I just have two cause, you know, it's still illegal and all.”

Dan nodded once, face sympathetic as he turned to pick up Roy, rocking the baby gently as the omega cooed.

“Dan, I'm so sorry,” Tyler spoke up suddenly, coming up to place a hand on Dan’s shoulder. Dan could hear the pain in Tyler’s voice, and he nodded slowly, unable to remove his gaze from the baby in his arms.

“I know you care about him too,” Dan murmured. “There's been no news, correct?”

“Not yet,” Tyler admitted. “We haven't heard from anyone. Maybe by morning, Dan… You know whatever happens, we’re in this together, okay?”

Dan hummed softly, listening as the door closed, leaving Dan in the room with the babies.

“He’s alive,” Dan whispered, cuddling Roy close. “He has to be, he just has to be… Your papa is alive and he’ll be okay, your uncle Phil will too… He has to be…”

Roy let out an unhappy gurgle, and Dan sighed, kissing Roy’s head.

“I know you miss your papa,” Dan whispered. “I miss Susie. She’ll be like your sister, you know. You and Danny. Oh, is your tummy rumbling? Are you hungry, little one? I… I'm not much good at this papa stuff, I'm afraid I'll be a terrible parent, don't tell anyone, little one. But that's okay, I'm going to try hard, for Susie and for you and Danny. It's what Phil would want… Here, hungry baby.”

Dan sat, holding Roy close, and letting out a soft hum as the young omega baby began to nurse.

“I promise, whatever happens, I'll take care of you, and your papa. I always have tried to take care of your papa, and I won't stop now,” Dan sighed softly. “I love you. I'd best feed Danny, too. Good night, little one.”

Dan tucked Roy into bed and then fed Danny as well, before snuggling under his own covers, closing his eyes as he drifted into an uneasy sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Connor :( Poor Phil... Please comment and tell me what you think of the chapter!


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments last chapter were all so good to see, thank you very much for your input. I truly appreciate it.
> 
> This chapter is one of the last for a while (I think) with serious warnings. But I have to say for this chapter there are elements that could be triggering so please read with caution. Things are about to get better though :) We'll have a fluffy chapter one of these days

“ _Good morning, Philip.”_

_Phil flinched awake as a hand drifted gently over his cheek, and he tried to spring away, gagging as the rope around his neck choked him until he was forced to relax back into the other alpha’s arms._

_“There we go, you ready to call your little omega? I do love hearing his voice. He's a cute one, you know. Not as cute as your brother was, but then I haven't seen Danny at my mercy yet. Perhaps when he's begging at my feet he’ll become just as adorable as your brother was!”_

_Phil tried to swear through his gag, all that came out as a muffled cry, his eyes burning with hate._

_“Aw, don't get upset,” Burlington cooed, one hand gently cupping Phil’s cheek. “Don't worry, when I finish recreating my call house, I’ll make sure your omega Danny gets the best accommodations, all fine silk and leather. And don't you worry about a thing, Philip, I'll let you watch each and every show he puts on. Or would you rather watch Connor’s shows? I can tell you from experience that Connor’s shows are to die for, especially when you're the one his attention is focused on. His eyes portray submission so beautifully. He and Danny can be my main attractions-”_

_Burlington cut off as Phil lunged against him, gagging as he tried to twist about and hit the other alpha, however after several moments, Phil fell still, panting against the restraints around his arms and chest. If looks could kill, Burlington would be dead a thousand times over, yet he only chuckled at the absolute loathing in Phil’s usually peaceful blue eyes, and he smoothed back Phil’s black hair, despite Phil fighting violently to move his head away._

_“Oh do calm down,” Burlington rolled his eyes. “I heard that Danny thinks your baby will be an omega. I do hope so. I can raise it the same as I raised Luke and Ben and dozens of other omegas through the years. Each one got the same story, how I found them on the streets as wee babies, and being the kind hearted alpha I am, I took them in, teaching them how a proper omega bends to an alpha’s will. Of course, I tried to send Luke off to be married, but his stupid alpha damaged him and so when he was of no more use producing offspring, I took him back. Aren't I so kind? I'll do the same with your daughter, should she be an omega. I'm sure she’ll be a great addition to my collection.”_

_Phil growled and shouted something through the gag, thrashing his head back and forth as he tried to dislodge the ball stuck between his teeth, however Burlington simply clucked his tongue._

_“There there,” he smiled. “It hasn't happened yet, I'm still gathering my empire back together. I already have two omegas waiting in a basement somewhere, and what remains of my people are keeping them company. I just have to gather together a few more essentials before I can begin my standing here in Paris. It is the city of love, after all. And the police will never touch me, not with you in my possession, and especially not with Connor, Danny, and your little girl. Oh look at the time, let's get some breakfast, shall we? Then, it's off to call Danny. I think the baby is due soon! I can't wait to swoop in to pick up your little family. Soon, we’ll be open for business!”_

_ABO_

_“You support this law, yes?”_

_“Of course I do, it's a law for the omega, with the omega. As people saw when we began making these omega laws, abuse rose and some omegas lost the ability to survive out in the world as training schools and brothels were closed down. As we know, recently Burlington’s was found and closed, leaving the thirty five omegas inside homeless. Now they will have the ability to sell themselves back into livelihood, should they so choose. When it comes to omega rights, it really is too bad that Burlington’s was forced to shut down..”_

_“What about the claims that an omega could be forced to sell themselves?” The newscaster pointed out._

_“I don't believe that will happen. I mean, an alpha will ask each omega if they're consenting before being sold, and the omega will be forced to answer. After all, omegas must do and say anything an alpha says to them.”_

_“What if an alpha commands an omega to lie, like what happened to Omega Connor?” The newscaster pointed out with a sneer._

_“Well, we’ll ensure that the alphas asking the questions have very powerful alpha voices that the omegas cannot possibly avoid compliance with,” the politician stated._

_“Are you aware that the omega rescue center hopes to train omegas how to not listen to alpha voices?” The interviewer asked._

_“Oh, uh, yes I had heard about that. Well, we’ll see how that goes. Biologically we believe it to be impossible. After all, all omegas are naturally submissive creatures that enjoy being told what to do, however if the center is successful, this new law might need to find another method of asking omegas for consent, I suppose. Well, thank you for this interview.”_

The alpha on the screen glared at something behind the screen, and then the weather forecast randomly came on, and Dan turned off the TV. He'd woken up this morning lost and confused, before he remembered the events of the day before, and then he was rushing to the TV to watch the news in hopes they'd say something about Phil. As it turned out, the news was filled with information about the closure of Burlington’s and the new law about omegas being able to sell themselves, which made Dan feel sick. Dan, however, beamed when he saw that Luke was among the rescued omegas. The news had even shown a heartwarming clip of Luke being reunited with Annie, however there was no information on Phil.

“Anything on Phil?”

Dan turned his head to see Tyler standing there, Danny balanced on his hip with a bottle in the baby’s mouth.

“Nothing,” Dan looked down. “I don't understand. Where is he?”

“They'll find him,” Tyler promised.

“Where's Troye?” Dan asked with a sigh, and Tyler looked confused.

“You know, he's at the preschool,” Tyler shrugged. When Dan grew nervous and confused, Tyler shook his head. “Dan, what is it?”

“The social worker at the hospital, he told me that the preschool closed,” Dan frowned. “And that Connor and I are omegas so according to new laws we can't inherit money.”

“What new laws? You mean the ones that didn't pass?” Tyler frowned. “Except the auctioning one, don't know why they had to pass that one. I feel like there might've been something underhanded, because people voted against it and yet it still passed...Some people are now claiming it was in favor of omega rights! Dan, who was this person who told you you can't inherit money? Of course you can inherit money!”

“What about the public fund?” Dan frowned.

“Public fund? I don't know what you're talking about. Dan, what did this man look like?”

“I don't know, he was an alpha, brown hair,  
middle aged I think… I dunno… He seemed nice,” Dan whimpered. “Tyler? What is it?”

“He lied to you and tried to kick you out of the hospital!” Tyler pointed out angrily. “And assuming he even was a social worker, he wouldn't do it without reason in fear of losing his job. Dan, what if someone is still trying to come after you? Oh, the phone is ringing… I suppose I'll answer it. One moment please.”

Dan curled with his arms around his legs, relishing his no longer huge stomach, however when Tyler shouted from the other room, Dan sprang to his feet.

“Dan, come quickly!” Tyler cried. “They… They found him!”

Dan ran into the other room as quickly as his legs could carry him, vaulting up to Tyler to grab the phone.

“Hello? This is Dan! Phil, are you there?”

“Oh, hello Omega Dan,” a woman on the other end spoke with a thick French accent. “No, Phil is not here now. Er, he is here, but he is, uh, asleep. Yes, asleep for now.”

“Asleep?” Dan asked in confusion. “Where are you? How have you found him?”

“Perhaps your friend can speak to you,” the woman replied, and then there was a rustling before Josh’s voice came over the phone.

“Dan? Hey! Dan, someone here found him and checked him into the hospital but… Oh man, it's not too good, to be honest. Burlington is who knows where, and Phil took a bullet to the shoulder. They think he was aiming for his chest but instead they said it's an in and out or something like that. It went clean through… He's totally out on pain meds right now, but Officer Chapman is running around with the local police trying to find Burlington.”

“Is Phil okay? I mean, is he going to make it?” Dan’s voice was hoarse.

“They think he will, he didn't hit anything too vital, as it turns out, thank goodness,” Josh replied. “He has… Other little problems, but they gave him some stitches and stuff and those won't hurt him too bad. He, uh, might have trouble speaking for a while because apparently he was almost strangled at some point, but thankfully they can repair any damage in his throat because it's not that bad.”

“Oh Phil…” Dan breathed, eyes clouding with tears.

“Oh, and my boss told me to tell you that you can come here,” Josh added. “The news service will pay for your flight if you'll grant her an interview.”

“Oh, of course,” Dan cried. “Can Connor come? Can… Can my baby?”

“Yeah, of course, if Connor is up to it. Connor can bring his babies as well,” Josh agreed. “The flight is scheduled for tomorrow morning. Meet my  
Boss, Alpha Liz, at the airport. One second, I'll tell you her number.”

Josh rattled off some numbers, and Dan took them down quickly.

“Okay, good luck, Dan. I'll stay right by him, don't worry. I promise, I'll keep this alpha safe for you.”

Dan felt his eyes mist over as the phone line clicked, and he hung up as if in a daze.

“They found him,” Dan murmured, and for a he moment didn't move, hardly even breathed. Tyler nervously took a step forward, when Dan suddenly leaped at him in excitement. “They found him! He's okay! They really found him.”

“Yes, they did,” Tyler smiled. “It's going to be okay now.”

“Yes it is,” Dan nodded, taking Danny out of Tyler’s arms to snuggle the little boy. “It's all going to be okay now. It's going to be okay, Danny. Your uncle is safe, we’re going to be a family again! Let's go tell your brother.”

Danny gurgled excitedly as Dan ran up the stairs to Robby’s crib, Tyler gazing gently after him.

ABO

Dan had never seen at airport before. The hustle and bustle had him a bit on edge, however it had Connor practically going into a panic attack. Dan hadn't realised until after he'd checked Connor out of the hospital that taking him to France might be a bit of a hindrance to his therapy recovery, and now as Connor continued to squeak in terror about almost everything around him, clutching his crying babies to his chest as if his life depended on it, Dan was regretting the decision more and more.

“Do… Do you want to stay with Tyler?” Dan asked once, gazing out at where Tyler was standing outside of security.

“No, see alpha Phil,” Connor insisted as he stuck close to Dan. “See uncle. Not too scared. Not too scared. I'm not too scared to see family.”

Dan, who was holding his own baby inside of his jacket to keep her warm, was beginning to wonder if what Connor was saying was true, however he tried to accept that Connor probably wouldn't do anything he wasn't ready for.

Dan felt Susie move inside his jacket, making a small noise, and he looked down to see her attempting to suckle for food. Sighing softly, he patted her head and whispered to her to try to calm her. The hospital hadn't been sure if it was a good idea to have her taken on a plane at such a young age, however having a baby separated from her papa for a prolonged period of time could be quite damaging, so it was decided she could go as long as Dan and Connor had their own private sealed compartment.

Besides Susie, Dan was glad Connor wouldn't have to be near so many people, because already Connor’s obvious fright was putting Dan very on edge. He was worried about his daughter, however. The hospital said that she wasn't dangerously small, but she was more frail than most babies. The doctors also informed him that Susie would probably always be a bit frailer than other omegas her age, and that he must shelter her more than most would shelter a child. They suspected that she would have small bones and some breathing problems, though they couldn't say for sure yet. Holding her in his arms, Dan could feel how delicate she was compared to Roy and Danny had been at this age, and he murmured to her again, clutching her to his chest.

“Alright, next,” the security guard called lazily, watching as Dan first walked through the metal detector, and then showed that what was under his coat was his tiny baby. The security guard nodded, and then it was Connor’s turn. Unfortunately, this didn't go as smoothly.

A red light above the security guard's head flashed, and he commanded that Connor set his babies aside so that he could check him.

Dan took Roy, but was forced to place Danny’s baby basket on a nearby ledge, watching nervously as the security guard told Connor to stand face first against the wall. And that's when everything went wrong.

Dan watched in horror as the security guard began to run his hands all over Connor’s body, the omega stiffening immediately. Dan almost opened his mouth to say something, however a snicker from the security line interrupted him. He watched in horror as two alphas pointed to Connor, eyes leering and licking their lips, and then Connor lost it.

He crumpled to the ground, suddenly, sobbing and crying as he curled into a ball, however the two alphas just laughed, one of them whispering to the other. Before the security guard could take control of the situation, Dan was setting Susie in Danny’s basket and launching forward, snatching one of the shocked alpha’s shirts in his hands and shouting at him.

“What's wrong with you?” Dan shouted as the alpha tried to wiggle away. “You’re disgusting!”

“Help! Get this crazy omega omega off me!” The alpha cried as the woman next to him slapped Dan and tried to pry him off her companion.

Dan let go of the male alpha’s shirt to slap the female alpha right back, however as the two tried to back up, Dan launched himself over at them, causing people in the line to scream and point until two more security guards could lug Dan away and pin him to the wall, despite his thrashing and fighting.

Connor was sobbing even harder now, breaths ragged, and then suddenly he was gasping, and Dan realised with a start that he was hyperventilating.

“Help!” Dan cried. “Somebody help him!”

The security nearest to Connor made a phone call, which was followed by two betas coming out to hand Connor a paper bag and trying to get him into a better position.

Dan watched, thankful when the security guards’ hold on him relaxed a little as they realised he'd calmed down. Finally, they let him go completely so he could run to Connor, placing a hand on his back and speaking softly, until Connor dissolved into tears in Dan’s arms, Dan rocking him gently.

Somebody urged the two to their feet and ushered them into a private room, their babies placed in their arms, and then a beta in charge came forward.

“I'm sorry, sirs, but we cannot allow you into a public aircraft at this present time,” the beta sniffed. “I'm afraid your tickets are now void.”

“But… But Phil!” Dan spluttered. “Phil needs us!”

“You're lucky I'm not pressing charges,” the beta sighed. “I know Omega Connor’s history, so his behaviour is excusable. Yours, however, Omega Dan, is not. Those two alphas could easily sue you, or worse the company. I'm being quite gentle that I’m not pressing charges against you. Understand? If you want to get to your alpha, it will have to be on a private plane or some other method.”

Dan hung his head, holding Susie close when she made soft pitiful crying noises. Connor ducked his head, sniffling softly.

“I’m sorry for the disturbance, beta,” Connor murmured, tears dribbling down his face. “I have been bad. I apologize. Please only punish me and not my brother.”

“He's not going to punish us,” Dan sighed. “Come on, Connor, let's call Josh’s boss and tell her we can't go on the flight.”

Sulking, Dan lead Connor out of the private office to phone up the alpha. She stated that she understood, however Dan’s face lit up moments later.

“Connor,” Dan cried. “The company has a small private plane! We can take that one.”

Connor forced a gentle smile and rested his head on Dan's shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know of what you think of the events here, such as what happened at the airport and some of the laws. I look forward to hearing from you!


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's the next chapter.... Things come to a climax here, hope you enjoy!

Dan hated flying. At first he didn't think he'd mind, but as the plane ascended higher and higher, Dan’s stomach rolled and he clutched onto Susie for dear life. Connor, sat beside him, didn't seem to mind as much, for he was calmly holding baby bottles to the twins’ mouths, face relaxed. When Susie started crying, Dan failed at quieting her, however Connor informed him that she was merely hungry, so after awkwardly turning the other way to feed her, Dan watched as she slowly fell asleep, completely unaware of their present altitude.

“Do you think Phil is okay?” Connor murmured to Dan. “I'm scared… I miss Phil, and this is all my fault. What if he never wants to speak to me again?”

“He won't be like that,” Dan promised. “He will understand.”

“But he might be so different,” Connor whispered. “We’re omegas, we know how to handle being abused, what if he doesn't?”

“Then we’ll be there for him,” Dan promised, hugging Connor. “Just like he was there for us. We’re family, remember? We’ll be there for each other, no matter what.”

When the flight touched down, Liz lead Dan and Connor out to the lobby where Josh met them, face bright.

“It's amazing to see you guys,” Josh declared, giving each omega a quick hug. “Phil has been kept on strong meds, but they said he can come off some of them today, and I'm sure he’ll be overjoyed to wake up to your faces… I'm so happy for you, all of you. This has been amazing. Come on! Let's grab a cab.”

Josh lead Dan and Connor out to the street, explains that Burlington was still at large, however Chapman was working hard to try to locate him and any other traces of his crime ring. The disappearance of three young omegas on their way home from their modeling jobs along with two more secondary school omegas’ disappearances lead the police to believe that the crime ring was somewhere in the city, but they had no leads as to where.

“I can't believe you've had your baby,” Josh went on as they sat in the cab. He smiled kindly at Susie, who examined him with big blue eyes, before gurgling and breaking into a big smile. “What a cutie. What's her name again?”

“Susan,” Dan beamed. “But we’ll call her Susie, since Susan is the nurse who helped me. I guess our baby is sort of Susan two!”

“Susan two, I like that,” Josh grinned. “Okay, come on into the hospital. Hello Monsieur, Connor and Daniel are here? Okay, go on. I'll be down here.”

Josh smiled as the the nurse lead Connor and Dan up the stairs and into a small room, and Dan froze.

“I can't believe it,” Dan murmured, however Connor simply place the twins baskets on the chair and ran forward, throwing his arms around Phil, whose eyes lit up and he hugged back.

“I'm so sorry,” Connor sobbed. “I'm so sorry for everything. I'm sorry uncle, I'm sorry. But you're okay! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry for my outburst…”

He suddenly began to back away, but Phil gently drew him back into the hug.

“It's okay,” Phil murmured, his touch unusually light. “I'm just happy to see you again… Oh I've missed you. I can't believe this is really happening. I can't believe you're really here, and we’re all safe.”

“Babies!” Connor declared, pointing to the twins, and Phil reached out, a tremor in his hands, to let Connor place both babies in his arms.

“Oh look how you've grown,” Phil declared, smiling nervously at Connor, who beamed proudly. “They're looking more like you everyday, beautiful and perfect. I love you, both of you.”

Phil gently hugged the babies before Connor took them back, and then Phil turned his eyes to Dan. Dan’s chocolate eyes looked especially soft and his face was fragile, covered with dripping tears. Phil tentatively held his arms out, and Dan rushed into them.

“I've missed you,” Dan cried. “Look! She's real! Your child, your baby.”

Phil took the tiny omega gently into his arms, staring into her blue eyes in wonder, before turning back to look at Dan.

“Our baby,” he corrected. “Our child. She's wonderful, Dan, I'm so happy. You don't know how happy I am to have you all here. I've missed you all so much, and now we really have a baby, Dan. We have a baby… I'm so glad you're all here. I'm so happy.”

Dan sniffled, curling again into Phil’s arms, and Phil gently brushed Dan’s curling fringe away from his eyes. They gazed at each other for a moment, before Dan leaned gently forward, his eyelashes floating slowly closed as his and Phil’s lips connected softly. Phil seemed tense for several moments, before he threaded his hands again through Dan’s hair, letting Dan curl back into his arms. They curled together for several moments, allowing their breaths to even out, when a voice cut through the room, and everyone froze.

“Well,” the voice chuckled darkly. “Isn't this precious?”

Connor let out a yelp, standing in front of his babies protectively, and Dan growled, raising himself to his full height for there stood Burlington. He'd never seen the alpha in person before, and pictures hadn't done justice to the way his sneer made his face absolutely perverse. Phil let out a cry and struggled to sit up.

“Don't you dare get a step closer,” Phil tried to growl, but his voice was weak. “You leave them alone!”

“Aw, and what are you going to do about it, slut, hooked up to all those machines?” Burlington sneered, looking amused as Dan’s growl deepened.

“How dare you call him that?” Dan growled, hair raising on the back of his neck as he handed the now whimpering Susie over to Phil, who held her tightly in his arms. “You monster.”

“I suppose you're right,” Burlington casually examined his nails. “Only an omega such as yourself can truly be a slut. Alphas are above that, even sad excuses for alphas like that one. Aw well, now that the whole family is together, it's time to bring you home. You're such a pretty omega, I have a pretty room for you, don't worry. I'm sure the pinks and fuchsias will compliment you beautifully.” 

Dan let out a short cry as Burlington drew a small pistol from his jacket, just as sirens began to sound outside.

“Now,” Burlington smiled, stalking forward. Dan flinched as the alpha lifted a hand to gently caress Dan’s face, smoothing away Dan’s fringe, before slapping him across the face. Dan cried out as a red handprint began to slowly appear on his cheek, yet he was unable to retreat as Burlington rubbed his thumb across the handprint soothingly before speaking. “We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. With you all in the room, the police won't dare touch me. However, my goal is to transport you all out of the room. Phil, sadly, cannot walk quickly enough, so the easy way is you push him for me in this wheelchair.”

He casually gestured the gun towards Dan, who swallowed, edging in front of Phil and finally away from Burlington’s wandering hands.

“Or, if you refuse,” Burlington went on. “I suppose I could shoot Phil and then we wouldn't really need you to transport him anyway. After all, I don't really need him. My call house needs omegas, not alphas. So, will you be a cooperative little omega?”

Dan shifted his weight, eyes unsure, however as he met Connor’s terrified eyes, Dan nodded slowly, swallowing hard as he took Susie from Phil’s arms and helped him into the wheelchair.

“Dan,” Phil suddenly whispered into Dan’s ear as he was lowering the alpha. “Dan, run. Take the babies and run. I'll be okay, just get the babies out of here. Get Connor to run.”

“No whispering!” Burlington spat. “And hurry up.”

Dan met Phil’s eyes, but despite the pleading in those irises of blue, the omega shook his head.

“Now,” Burlington drawled, stalking over to Connor to press the gun into the omega’s side. “Move.”

Dan swallowed hard as he began to push Phil out into the hall. He was shocked when the hallways outside looked like something out of an apocalypse movie. There were absolutely no nurses, doctors, people in general. It was as if somehow Burlington had cleared the hospital. 

Dan punched the button on the elevator slowly, hand shaking. He could feel Phil’s eyes glaring up at him imploringly, but Dan couldn't bring himself to run away knowing that Phil or Connor could be shot due to his actions. 

The elevator ride was silent and tense, Connor crying softly the whole way down. Dan cast a nervous glance at him, but dared nothing more, despite how he wanted to rush to his brother’s side. 

How had Burlington gotten in? How had he known where they were? The questions made Dan’s stomach churn and he almost didn't want to know the answers.

When the elevator doors dinged open, Dan’s breath caught in his throat as the were met with a sight Dan hadn't even dreamed of. Alpha Liz stood there, a proud smirk on his face and a gun held to a truly terrified Josh’s head.

“I told the police,” Liz declared. “They understand the situation.”

“Very good,” Burlington nodded. “Keep your beta here inside where the camera can see him until I text you that I have these out of the city. Then you know what to do.”

“Indeed. Good luck,” Liz leered, tugging Josh backwards, his eyes bulging in terror as he locked gazes with Dan and mouthed a desperate apology, followed by the statement that he hadn't known. Dan gazed back at him, equally apologetic, before Burlington commanded him to walk outside.

The moment they stepped out of the building, Dan froze, legs locking, the building was surrounded by press and police, yet the police had their guns at ease, despite their wary eyes. When they spotted the gun pointed at Connor, they stepped aside nervously, and Dan saw Officer Chapman amidst the group, his eyes swimming with conflict. 

“Dan, you can run,” Dan heard Phil hiss. “With the babies, run. Please, if not for yourself, for them. Our daughter, Dan, Connor’s sons, save them at least from this fate, please.”

Dan felt his heart aching as Susie cried softly, and gazing over Connor who was snuggling his babies carefully, the children gazing around with wide, frightened eyes. Roy began to cry, while Danny simply grasped his papa’s shirt tightly in his little fists. And then… Then something happened that made Dan freeze. 

“Papa, no!” 

Dan’s head slowly turned to stare at the babies in Connor’s arms, paling as Connor’s face grew wet with tears, hugging the two boys close to his body. One of them, Dan didn't know which, had just spoken. And suddenly it hit Dan.

These weren't just babies. They were little humans. Somehow, when Dan looked at Susie, he saw a cute little baby, but she had hardly seemed real to him. He'd never had real experience with babies before, and somehow he'd never thought of them as anything more than babies. And yet, one of Connor’s babies had just spoken! They were really little humans, they had lives ahead of them, and now their whole lives were being stolen by this despicable alpha. Suddenly, Dan’s blood boiled. These little humans had feeling and futures, and those futures would be taken forever. But Dan could act.

With a sudden angry shout, Dan launched at Burlington, growling and shouting and hitting. Burlington could only at first stare in shock, and by the time he fired the gun, Dan had pounced, knocking the gun so that the bullet whizzed the wrong direction. Grappling for the gun, Dan panted, when suddenly the gun fell to the ground with a clatter. Dan was about to get it, when he realised in shock that Connor had put his babies in Phil’s lap and was slowly lifting the gun himself.

Dan was left in a temporary state of shock that gave Burlington the time to shove him to the ground and stand.

“You stay there!” Burlington suddenly commanded Dan, and Dan felt horror wash over him as the alpha voice kicked in. Despite his heart screaming at him to attack Burlington, something seemed to keep him rooted to the stop as he fell submissively to his knees, body shaking with both fear and anger. What happened next would be completely up to Connor, and frankly it terrified Dan. 

“You, omega,” Burlington spat at Connor, who flinched, immediately cowering away from the alpha voice. “Give me the gun, now.”

“No!” Chapman shouted, his own alpha voice kicking in. “Connor, give me the gun.”

“Give me the gun!” Burlington roared, his voice powerful enough for Dan to start crying softly, hands going to his ears as he tried to block it out. 

Connor stared at Burlington, and then Chapman, his eyes wide with terror. His hand was shaking violently, and then Dan watched with horror as Connor’s arm began to inch in Burlington’s direction.

“Connor, no!” Chapman cried in desperation. When Connor’s hand continued to move, Chapman strengthened his alpha voice. “Omega, no! I command you to give me the gun!”

“I command you!” Burlington shouted in reply, glaring at Chapman.

Connor glanced in Chapman’s direction, and then Burlington’s direction, before he suddenly raised the gun to point directly at Burlington’s head. And then, Connor spoke in a low voice that Dan hardly recognised as his brother’s.

“No one will ever command me again.”

Dan looked up slowly to see Connor’s eyes blazing with anger, blazing with something Dan had never seen.

“I don't care if I'm omega,” Connor went on, eyes lit with an unstoppable fire. “I have been commanded my whole life. I am omega, so I obey, and I do not complain. But you…. You monster alpha will hurt my family! You can hurt me and command me many times, but you cannot, and will not hurt my family. I will not let you command me when you will hurt my family. I can be strong on my own, but this time I will be strong for my brother and my uncle. I will be strong against you. And I will not let you command another omega ever again.”

And then, Dan watched as Connor lowered the gun and shot Burlington in the pelvis on live television.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, as usual your comments have given me inspiration to continue on and try to make this story a good read :) Thank you all so much! Please comment again to tell me what you think of Connor's actions and anything else in this chapter!


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here we have hopefully a lighter, fluffier chapter with a happy ending. This isn't the end of the story, though, just FYI. We have more to go, this section just needed a happy closing.
> 
> Also, sorry this update took a bit longer. One of the authors was going through a rough patch, but the story goes on :)

The gun shot seemed to echo, ringing and ringing in Connor’s ears as he suddenly dropped the gun, and then followed it to the ground, his knees hitting the pavement. No one seemed to be moving, for a moment, and then everyone was moving.

Police and Dan were running to Connor and Burlington. The alpha was screaming in pain, yet Connor suddenly crept close, hands shaking.

“Grandfather?” Connor whimpered, hands held slightly above his crying alpha. “I… I'm sorry, didn't mean to hurt you, just… Just… Just stop you…”

Connor was pale and silent and hands suddenly pulled him to his feet, yanking his arms behind his back.

“Connor?” Dan cried, fighting to approach the other omega. “Are you okay?”

Connor nodded vaguely, stumbling in the police officer’s arms.

“Get him into the hospital!” Somebody shouted. “We need to make an attempt to save this son of a bitch.”

“Don't call him that on live television,” someone else complained. “Bleep that out.”

The television crew simply shrugged in confusion, before replying in French. Other officers, speaking in French, were helping to transport Burlington onto a stretcher, paramedics surrounding the screaming alpha.

“Connor,” Chapman suddenly stepped forward toward Connor, who whimpered and flinched away. “It's alright, no one will hurt you, I promise. Sir, do you speak English? Good, alright this omega is an English citizen, let me take him. Thank you.”

Connor curled in on himself as Chapman lead him away from the crowd, shaking and whimpering, before suddenly spinning unexpectedly. 

“Babies!” Connor cried. “Dan! Uncle Phil!”

“Right here,” Phil spoke in a paper thin voice, the three babies balanced in his lap. “They're alright, Connor. They're okay.”

Chapman watched as Connor knelt quickly in front of Phil, hugging the twins tightly in his arms.

“Oh, my babies,” Connor murmured. “You're safe, papa kept you safe.”

“Papa.”

Dan watched in slight shock as Roy spoke up, sniffling, before letting out a nervous giggle.

“Okay?” Danny babbled. “Safe, okay, safe, papa!”

“Yes, papa kept you safe and okay,” Connor murmured, hugging them close.

“Sir, we need to get you back into the hospital,” a nurse suddenly approached Phil. 

“Phil?” Dan whimpered, cradling Susie and gazing at the alpha nervously.

“I'll be okay,” Phil promised, his voice weak. “Take care, I'll see you soon.”

Dan, holding his tiny daughter tightly in his hands, watched as Phil was wheeled away, before a sigh met his ears, causing Dan to turn toward Chapman.

“Okay,” Chapman sighed. “You're both unhurt, correct? Good. Now… Connor, you just shot an alpha, as you know, and that's technically illegal. Of course it can easily be filed under self defense, however you should have left the shooting of him to a police officer. I can get you off, though, I'm almost sure. With your history and his violence, filing it under various self defense and omega instinct laws should be easy. The real problem, Connor, is that you just completely resisted two alpha voices on live television… This going to go viral, and it's going to cause a public outrage.”

“Him resisting an alpha voice is a bigger deal and him shooting someone?” Dan asked slowly, his voice almost sarcastic.

“I don't think you understand the social implications of that act,” Chapman bit his lip. “It's been said that it's biologically impossible. People tried to prove otherwise, especially in the states, but they had little luck. I don't think there's ever been such a documented case of an omega resisting an alpha voice, let alone two. I mean, there's no law against it because people assumed it was impossible anyway. I need to get you two somewhere safe where no one can attack you or question you.”

“I want to stay near Phil,” Dan argued. “I won't leave him now.”

“Well… Okay, listen, I can book is a hotel suit at that inn right across the road, alright? And then you can go visit Phil. Come on, it'll be okay. I just wanted to warn you. Connor, you may not have even been aware of this, but be aware now. I have a feeling you just started a fire that will not be going out, no matter what the alphas want. Society, as we know it, could change forever.”

Connor stared at Chapman silently for a moment, before whimpering and pressing his eyes shut.

“I'm sorry,” Connor whispered.

“No, don't be,” Chapman replied. “I'm proud of you, just a bit worried. Come on, let's get a room, and then you can go visit Phil.”

Dan and Phil hurried after the alpha, watching as he checked them into a hotel, and after heading upstairs to ogle at the well furnished suite, the two omegas gathered their babies in their arms and headed back over to the hospital, Chapman escorting them.

Connor realized with a start they they'd never followed up on what had happened to Josh, and a quick inquiry discovered that he'd been hit over the head, but not hard enough to cause real lasting damage. He, too, was checked into the hospital. 

“You'd like to see Phil Lester?” A nurse asked Dan and Connor. “Alright, but which of you is his omega? I see here that you haven't been given the chance to hear let all his symptoms and conditions. Would you like full disclosure? If you're sensitive, some of it could be triggering...”

“Yes, please,” Dan nodded. “Full disclosure, please. How's he doing?”

“Alright, come along, I'll tell you on the way to his room,” the nurse spoke, leading Dan and Phil towards the elevator, Chapman following behind. “Phil Lester has been physically and mentally harmed. He was raped repeatedly and so there is quite a bit of internal tearing. Additionally, his digestive system’s normal function was disrupted as he was fed very little solid food, perhaps one meal a day, and additionally he was fed a lot of… Seminal fluid. He was very lucky as he was almost strangled, however his windpipe was not crushed. Additionally, his hyoid bone, a small bone in the throat, was slightly fractured, but not broken. He should be able to speak normally again without pain. Our psychologists also spoke with him, and he has many clear signs of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. He will need to be kept in the hospital due to dehydration for one more day, but the rest of it can be treated with correct home care and visits to your local doctor and psychologist. Alright?”

“Alright,” Dan croaked, face pale and hands shaking slightly by his sides.

“Here is his room,” the nurse spoke, before suddenly turning to Connor. “Are you the omega who shot Burlington? Oh, that's incredible. I just want you to know that what you've done will go down in history. I may be a beta, but my niece is an omega, and when she finds out you resisted alpha voices, she’ll be so excited. I don't think I’m meant to tell you this, but for an ameture with a gun, you did an incredible job. You blew his testicles clean off.”

“Oh, okay,” Connor nodded slowly. “I didn't mean to.”

“Well, whatever you meant to do, I’m proud of you. This shows than an omega can be strong. Good job, young man.”

And with that, Connor watched as she marched away.

“I really didn't mean to,” Connor spoke up again. “I'm sorry… He just needed stopped. I didn't mean to really hurt him, just stop him from hurting others.”

“It's alright, Connor,” Chapman sighed. “Let's go inside to see Phil.”

Dan pushed the door open, and for the second time that day he found a very pale Phil Lester tucked under sheets and hooked to various machines. As Phil’s eyes flickered open, he once again smiled and opened his arms up, beaming as both omegas ran to him, hugging gently.

“I'm so proud of you,” Phil spoke quietly to Connor, his voice scratchy and soft. “You were so brave.”

“Thank you uncle,” Connor murmured. With a sudden impulse, he nuzzled Phil, letting his head fall into the alpha’s chest with a contented sigh. 

“Oh Connor,” Phil murmured. “It's so good to have us all together again. And your babies… They spoke. I didn't know they were talking.”

“Yes,” Connor murmured. “They're… They're almost a year old, uncle.”

“Wait, what's the date?” Phil asked suddenly. “I'm sorry, I haven't seen many calendars as of late. I mean, between being in prison for a few months and then being with Burlington for more time, I haven't had much of a way of keeping track of time.”

“Connor and the babies’ birthdays are this week,” Dan murmured. “It's been a year, Phil, a year since everything was okay…. A year since the center. I just want it to be okay again.”

Phil suddenly pulled Dan’s head to his chest as well, fingers gently carding through the omega’s hair as gentle words fell from his mouth.

“Things will be okay,” Phil promised softly. “They will, now. We’re together again, things will be okay. A year… A year of things we could have done together, we missed Christmas and… Dan, how old are you now? Your birthday must have happened… Are you twenty now? So much I've missed… But not anymore. We’re together now, everything is going to be okay, now. We’re a family again, and nothing will ever change that. We’re a family, and we’ll always be here for each other, forever and always.” 

“Papa?”

Connor looked up to see Danny studying him carefully, his blue eyes careful and attentive. Smiling, Connor lifted both babies from their portable baskets, placing them on the bed beside Phil, who gazed at them in a sort of awe as they crawled closer, Danny toddling toward his great uncle.

“This your uncle Phil,” Connor spoke gently. “He's family. Uncle Phil.”

“Ooo,” Roy gurgled, before crawling closer to hug the alpha, giggling.

“U-Phi,” Danny added, before turning around and hugging Connor. “Papa.”

“I had no idea,” Phil murmured. “I wanted to be like a father to them, and here they are, grown up without even knowing me…”

“But you can be now,” Connor beamed. “I was stuck with grandfather while Tyler and Troye took care of them, and now they know me, so they can know you too.”

“I'm afraid I haven't paid much attention to them either,” Dan chewed his lip. “I always was afraid I wouldn't know what to do with kids, and now we have one of our own.”

Phil’s eyes traveled to the omega nestled in his papa’s arms, and with a small smile he took her into his own arms.

“My baby,” he murmured, touching his nose to hers and giggling. “Little Susie. Dan, Connor, I just want to say how proud I am. Anyone who thinks omegas are weak or don't know how to take care of things are so wrong. You're both proof of how brave and wise omegas really are. I love you.”

“You're crying,” Connor murmured, nuzzling his uncle and whiping his tears.

“I was just thinking how much stronger you are than I, but that's not bad. That's good. I'm so glad that you're strong. It doesn't matter than I'm weak for an alpha.”

“Phil, no,” Dan suddenly spoke up, his voice making Phil flinch, so Dan lowered it. “Weak for an alpha? What, so does that mean that we’re ‘strong for omegas’? What does alpha or omega mean anyway? We’re all the same, Phil. I've come to realize that. You're not weak for an alpha and we’re not strong for omegas. We’re just who we are as people. Maybe we’re strong as people, but you're not weak. You saved us, showed us that we’re more than society says that we should be. You've been through so much, and here you are with your family, ready to tell the tale to your daughter and nephews. Omegas aren't weak, and alphas aren't strong. Omegas aren't gentle and alphas aren't monsters. And no matter what, we’re going to be here for each other, making sure that we can all be strong together. We’re all just people, Phil.”

Phil cupped Dan’s face, gazing into his chocolate eyes, before pulling Dan into a hug, beginning to cry.

“Thank you, Dan,” Phil murmured. “Thank you. Alphas aren't monsters… But Sir-Burl-he was. But you said some alphas aren't. We’re all just people…”

“People who will be here for each other,” Connor added in his usual soft voice, yet there was a new strength to it.

“People who will be here for each other,” Dan nodded, pulling Connor and his babies into the hug as well. “No matter what happens.”

“Thank you,” Phil whispered, relaxing into the hug. “I love you.”

“And I love you,” Dan whispered into Phil’s soft black hair, and then he slowly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! What do you think the future holds for the little family? And what do you think of this chapter? Please comment! Your comments are so wonderful and keeps this story rolling along. Thank you!


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to everyone who commented on the last chapter! Your comments are amazing
> 
> Warnings for this chapter include stupid alphas saying disturbing, non-con stuff about omegas. Nothing actually happens, but dubcon/non-con is mentioned.
> 
> Other than that, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Phil, Dan realised in the days following their reunion, was different. The doctors said that they were wrong about how badly malnourished he'd been, and they had to keep him in the hospital for a few more days. When Dan timidly asked Phil what had happened to him, Phil had grown silent, before replying in a soft voice that he didn't remember a lot of it, except for the fact that Burlington had “done like the alphas in high school”.

“But it's not his fault that I'm a small alpha,” Phil had spoke in a haunted voice. “It's not his fault that I'm like this, and so people do things like this to me. It's not their fault.”

“Of course it's their fault!” Dan had cried in reply, making Phil begin to hyperventilate while Dan was escorted from the room. When Dan was allowed back in, Phil flinched under his gaze, before quickly apologizing and then pulling Dan into a hug.

“I'm sorry I'm like this,” Phil had whispered. “I'm so sorry.”

“No, please, there's nothing to apologize for,” Dan whispered back through the lump in his throat. So many times Phil had said that to him and Connor when they'd been at the center, but now it was the alpha who needed to hear that solemn phrase.

That afternoon when Dan left, his eyes were blotchy, however he kept a steely gaze on his face as he exited the hospital, just to be accounted with news reporters.

“Is Alpha Lester going to make it?” Someone shoved a microphone at him.

“Is it true that your adoptive brother tried to murder his own grandfather?”

“Do you support omegas attempting to overrule their alphas?”

“When is Alpha Lester going to make a speech about his nephew's actions?”

“Will Omega Connor come forward to take credit for his actions?”

“Do you think you can remain strong on your position against alphas without your own alpha with you?”

“Is it true that Alpha Lester is suffering from PTSD?”

Dan tried to shove his way through the reporters, however two of them grabbed at his sweater, holding him back. Dan let out a shout of frustration just as a hospital security guard rushed forward to escort Dan across the street and safely into the inn where he, Connor, and Officer Chapman we're currently staying. Rushing up the stairs, Dan collapsed into an armchair in their suite, only for Connor to rush up to him, eyes worried.

“Are you okay?” Connor cried. “I was watching from the window!”

“Yeah yeah, I'm fine,” Dan sighed, straightening his black sweater and undoing the top couple of buttons. It was unusually warm for this time of year, but he was determined to wear black every day as it symbolized omega rights at the moment, and if Dan’s family was going to become a sort of celebrity statement about omega rights, then Dan was going to take this job seriously.

“Don't go into the back bedroom, by the way,” Connor spoke again. “I finally got Susie to sleep. Is… Is Uncle Phil okay?”

“I…” Dan averted his eyes, chewing his lip, before he shrugged helplessly. “I don't know. All we can do is keep being there for him… Oh, hello Roy!”

Dan giggled as the little boy crawled up to him, staring up at Dan with a pouting little face. Connor smiled and swept the omega into his arms, snuggling him close.

“Papa!” Roy declared. “Danny!”

“Yes, where is your brother?” Connor hummed. Dan smiled as Connor walked away with the little omega on his hip, and on a whim, Dan decided to follow. As it turned out, Danny was located in Chapman’s room, where the alpha was swinging the giggling little boy in the air, a beaming look on his face.

“Oh, sorry,” Chapman glanced up when Connor and Dan headed in. “I found this little tyke trying to get into my suitcase, he's a curious little one.”

“Yes, he is,” Connor agreed, eyes on the floor. “He's always trying to squirm away these days. Thank you, alpha, for caring for him. May Dan have him now, please?”

“You know, Jim isn't going to hurt you or your babies,” Dan murmured as he took the giggling little alpha, barely able to keep the squirming baby in his arms. “You can trust him. Remember, alphas can be good with babies too. He's better with Danny than me, honestly.”

“And please, you can look me in the eyes,” Jim added gently. Connor snuck a glance up, searching Jim’s face for aggression, and when he found none, he nervously met the officer’s eyes.

“I'm sorry,” Connor murmured. “For not looking you in the eyes.”

“Look,” Jim sighed. “Let's get one thing straight right now, just because I'm an alpha officer doesn't make me any different from you, Connor. Okay? Remember how brave you were with Burlington? You can be that brave all the time.”

Connor opened his mouth to reply, however he ended up simply shrugging once again.

“Speaking of that,” Jim went on with a deep sigh. “I need to ask you a favor. Okay? I… I understand if you say no, but I implore you to think about your answer, Connor. Now, the other day you resisted two alpha voices. We’re going to have to deal with this when we get back to England, and I need to know to what extent you can do this. Connor… I need to test your resistance to an alpha voice, and Dan, I need your help as well.”

“What do you mean?” Connor whimpered, holding Roy a bit closer. “I won't ever resist an alpha voice again, I promise, I'm sorry!”

“No, no it's okay if you do, I just need to know,” Jim sighed. “This could be very important, Connor. If it's not biologically impossible for an omega to resist an alpha voice, we need to know. This could change the way society operates. Think about it, if omegas could resist alpha voices, think of how they could also resist abuse, even rape, Connor!No longer would alphas be able to claim that the omega consented simply because they used their alpha voice to force consent. Think about it, this could revolutionize omega rights.”

Connor hesitated, eyes flickering to Dan, before landing back on Jim with a steely gaze.

“Okay,” he murmured in his usual soft voice. “What do we do.”

“I… I want to test my alpha voice on both of you, and see if Connor can resist it, but Dan can't. Don't worry, I won't make you do anything humiliating or bad or anything of that nature. I know that being forced to do something by an alpha voice plays with something deep inside omega nature, but I promise that I only want to see if this can help omegas in the long run. Are you willing?”

“I am,” Dan agreed immediately. “But only if Connor is okay with it.”

“I am,” Connor agreed suddenly. “I agree. Put the babies in their playpen in the other room, I don't want them to see.”

Dan rushed into the other room, glad to finally be rid of the squirming Danny. Connor also placed Roy in the play pen, and the alpha baby pounced on the omega playfully, who began to cry.

“No, place nicely,” Connor commanded, separating the two, and after a moment Danny busied himself with some blocks, while Roy crawled over to snuggle the stuffed llama. Deciding that the two would be alright, he lead Dan back into the other room, and then nodded. “I'm ready.”

“Alright,” Jim ran a hand through his hair. “Okay… Okay. Sit down!”

Dan sat immediately, without even thinking about it, chagrin taking over his face afterward. Connor, however, hesitated before also quickly sitting.

“Connor,” Jim sighed. “I saw you hesitate. This test only works if you are honest. Did you sit because you were forced to, or because you knew I commanded you to?”

“I… I don't know,” Connor replied softly, wringing his hands. “I'm sorry!”

“It's fine, it's fine,” Jim sighed. “Okay, remember Connor, try to resist. Now, open a window!”

Without a moment's hesitation, Dan found himself opening a window, which made him groan slightly. He was shocked, however, when a quick glance over his shoulder revealed Connor still sitting on the floor.

“Connor, stand up!” Jim commanded. For a moment, Connor began to stand, before sitting back down with a beaming face. “Connor, go get Danny!”

Connor simply glared back at Jim, his face proud.

“Dan, sit down!” Jim commanded, and within seconds Dan was again sitting on the ground. “Stand up!”

Dan stood, however he gazed in shock at Connor, who was still sitting with an absolutely smug look on his face.

“Okay, test over,” Jim beamed. “Go ahead and stand up Connor.”

Connor hesitated, before standing, his face fairly glowing with pride.

“How do you do that?” Dan cried, rushing to his brother’s side. “I don't understand, I tried to resist, honest I did, but I couldn't!”

“I don't know,” Connor shrugged. “It just… It wasn't anything, like where I used to have to do the command. It was just like he was talking, but it wasn't different from normal talking like you and I are doing. I mean… I kind of wanted to do what he was saying because he's an alpha and he's commanding me, but I didn't have to, and I didn't!”

“Incredible,” Jim breathed. “Connor, do you know what caused this change? When was the first time you were able to resist?”

“The first time was the other day,” Connor turned to Jim, a new confidence in his speech. “And I don't know what caused it. The other day I was really angry, like really really angry, and then I didn't have to do what you said.”

“But I've been plenary angry before and the alpha voice still worked on me,” Dan pointed out. “Like when we were in the kennel and they would teach you, Troye, and Ricky about presenting to alphas. That made me really angry, but I still couldn't resist the alpha voice.”

“There has to be something more,” Jim agreed. “But I don't know what…”

“I was also scared for my family,” Connor added. “I was scared that my grandfather would hurt my babies and family.”

“Wait,” something clicked on Jim’s head. “Your babies and family… Okay wait, I have an idea. The scientists claimed that omegas have a special instinct with babies and family, an instinct to protect at all cost. But your babies weren't in danger just now when I commanded you… But the first time they were. There's a case in America where an omega mama allegedly resisted an alpha who tried to tell her to hand over her children, but this was never proved. Luke! I heard an omega named Luke who was kept inside Burlington’s was able to briefly resist an alpha who was threatening his daughter. There's a pattern!”

“But like you just said, Connor’s babies weren't in danger just now,” Dan pointed out.

“True… Wait, let me get my laptop.” Jim snatched the computer from his bag, perching on the bed as his finger began to fly over the keyboard. After several moments, he let out a cry to triumph. “Here!”

Dan and Connor gazed over Chapman’s shoulder, reading the block of text that the officer had highlighted.

_Studies have found that omegas become extremely protective when their young are endangered. Though omegas are generally unable to fight against any sort of attack, during times that their young are threatened, an omega’s system is flooded with hormones which spike both fear and anger in the omega, causing them to be able to act instinctively in order to protect their young._

Under that was an index which had a series of links a reader could click on. Chapman read them over quickly.

**_What to do if your omega begins acting hostile_ **

**_Instances of hostile omega behavior_ **

**_The effects of omega hostility on children_ **

**_Can a hostile omega resist an alpha?_ **

Chapman clicked on the last link quickly, eyes scanning the page.

_Though a few scientists claim that a hostile omega can resist an alpha voice, this is not a proven fact and is widely believed to be an urban myth. Due to omegas’ natural proclivity to being submissive creatures, they don't want to go against alphas in any scenario. If you are afraid of your omega’s hostility, see What to do if your omega begins acting hostile. There is no documented case of an omega resisting an alpha voice._

 Chapman scrolled down to the comments to find hundreds of comments posted in the last couple of days, some criticizing the article for calling omegas ‘creatures’ and treating them in a sub-human way, and hundreds more pointing out that ‘Omega Connor Franta resisted an alpha voice on TV!’ Still others were comments from apparently frightened alphas, commenting that they were afraid of their omegas ‘rebelling like Connor had’. Many of these had replies from other alphas and betas reassuring them that Connor was a ‘fluke of nature, and perhaps what had been on TV wasn't even true’.

_‘It was probably a publicity stunt from the Lester family,’ one comment read. ‘Remember, omegas are gentle and subservient. Just give your omega a belly rub and it will be happy again.’_

_‘For sure,’ the comment below read. ‘It's not like this is the apocalypse and all the omegas are going to suddenly be able to say no to us. Everyone just calm down.”_

_“Yeah seriously everyone, calm down. I have my omega right here with me with her head in my lap as I write this, and I know she'd never even consider talking back. Omegas are too cute and sweet for such an idea to even occur to them. Just give your omega a scratch behind the ears, that always calms my omega down.”_

_‘Yeah, MonkeyMan, AphaStar2334 and LoveOfCocoa are right, omegas are gentle and stupid, they're not able to resist our alpha voices. Take it from me, just stick a hand between their legs, start pleasuring them and the omega won't even attempt to fight back. If they do, just get a bit rougher and they'll calm down. It's a quick and easy solution..”_

_‘@SamthaTheAlpha that is called rape if you try to pleasure them without their permission, and rape is never a good way to keep omegas in line. If you have a new omega who doesn't yet understand boundaries, do not attempt to pleasure them, because that is the same as raping them! It's far better to just dig your fingers into the bonding gland and this produces a similar sensation but will not be as invasive, just uncomfortable for the omega. Good luck with your omegas!’_

Chapman shut his laptop with a snap before Connor or Dan could read any further, his face red.

“Well,” Chapman spoke in a growl. “I think I have an idea of how you can resist an alpha voice. If you have a good mix of fear and anger, which this article claims happens when your children are threatened, then you should be able to resist an alpha voice. As we saw, you can resist an alpha voice without your children being threatened, though. Not everything you do is related to children and childbearing! It makes me sick! Sorry for the outburst.... Uh, I think it's time we start trying to teach Dan, huh Connor? Or really, you teach Dan, I'll just watch in awe as history unfolds.”

“But… The first time I did it, I was really angry and afraid,” Connor pointed out.

“Believe me,” Dan growled, pressing his fingers over the sensitive spot on his neck. The thought of something digging their fingers into that made his stomach lurch. How was that any less invasive? Clearing his throat, Dan continued. "After reading those articles, I'm plenty angry, and afraid for this stupid society because when we get through with it, those bastards won't know what hit them. Connor, let's begin.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think of the chapter! Connor is finally figuring out that maybe he can do what he wants instead of what the alphas want! What do you think of Chapman's idea and Connor trying to teach Dan?


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is another relatively fluffy chapter, however I need to ask something important.
> 
> A lot of people have been asking me to kill baby Susie, and I didn't plan to because I'd thought she could be raised right along with the two little boys in order to add a girl to the family, however since I have gotten so many requests now, I'm doing a poll. Please tell me in the comments if you want baby Susie to die. Your opinion is really important because I will take these requests into consideration. If you don't want it, tell me, and if you do, tell me that as well please.

“Dan, stand up!”

“Ugh, I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me!”

“Look, it's not your fault, just calm down. Dan, can we please take a break? All this ordering around can't be mentally healthy for you. Please?”

“No, I can do it, I know I can!”

“Dan, stand by the window.”

Jim watched as Dan rushed over to stand by the window, before letting out a groan of frustration, one palm covering his eyes.

“We’ve been at this for going on three hours, please can we take a break?” Jim begged softly, checking his watch. “I don't want to hurt you, Dan.”

“No, I know I'll get it one of these times!” Dan cried. “Tell me something else to do!”

“Dan wait,” Connor spoke up, his voice gentle and yet strained somehow. He stood up from where he was seated on the bed and came over to lay a hand on Dan’s shoulder, gazing into his brother’s eyes. “Please take a break? You're not getting anywhere like this.”

“I don't understand,” Dan cried softly, his voice ringing with frustration. “Why can't it work for me? I mean… I didn't think I was a weak omega…”

“You're not!” Connor shook his head adamantly. “Maybe I'm just… Broken somehow… Maybe someone ordered me around one too much, and they broke me…”

“Connor,” Dan lifted his brother’s chin gently, wiping at the tears clinging to his lashes. “You're not broken.”

“Well then I know you can do it,” Connor replied. “But please, just take a little break? Jim is tired, can't you see? His alpha voice can't hold out forever. If nothing else, just let him take a break?”

Dan glanced over to see the alpha massaging at his throat, and Dan winced, before finally nodding.

“Fine, I'll take a break,” Dan sighed. “But Connor… I don't understand. There must be a way for omegas to resist alphas. They say it's biology, and maybe it is, but… But there must be a way!”

“There was a way,” Connor spoke softly. “When grandfather was going to hurt you and the babies and Phil, I didn't just think that's there must be a way, I knew that there had to be a way. It wasn't wishful thinking, it was knowing that I had no other option, knowing that he would not command me, knowing that just this once, I would stand up for what was right. There wasn't an inch of doubt in my mind. I knew what I had to do, and I did it.”

“How?” Dan wailed softly. “I don't know how!”

“Maybe it's not a matter of knowing how,” Connor’s voice suddenly grew stronger. “Maybe… Maybe it's not a matter of knowing how to do it, it's a matter of just doing it! Of… Of not even thinking about it. When I was in the courtroom, the whole time Phil was on trial, I tried to hard to say that he wasn't guilty. I tried again and again, and then, when they were leading him away, thought went straight out the window. I wasn't thinking at all, I just said what I had to! Dan, that's it! You can't think about it, you just do it!”

“What?” Dan asked slowly.

“Don't think ‘I can do this’ don't think ‘how do I do this’ when I commands you, push any thought at all away, just push everything away, and just do what needs to be done!”

“I…” Dan shook his head. “I don't get it.”

“Don't you see? It's not about about what you _think_ you can do, or what you _hope_ you can do, it's about what you _can_ do, because you're strong and you don't take orders from anyone! Don't think you can do it, know you can do it, because you can! Jim, can you try again?”

“Wasn't much of a break,” Chapman muttered, however he nodded, turning to Dan who looked a bit like a deer in the headlights.

“Dan, I don't think you can do it, I know you can,” Connor spoke softly. “I know you can. You know you can too. You can.”

“Dan, go sit down,” Jim spoke. He glanced at Connor, who was staring down Dan like his life depended on it, and then something amazing happened. Dan hesitated.

He still went to sit down, but he hesitated.

“Dan stand up,” Jim cried out in quick succession, and Dan hesitated again, longer this time. “Dan, go slap Connor.”

And then, Dan froze.

“Dan, go slap Connor!”

Dan didn't move an inch.

“Omega, go slap Connor!” Jim roared, yet Dan’s answer was just a single word, firm and just as adamant.

“No.”

Everyone in the room stopped and stared. For a moment, it seemed like no one even breathed. And then, Dan broke the spell.

“I did it!” Dan cried, rushing to Connor and hugging him tight. “I did it! I can't believe I did it… I really honestly did it!”

“I knew you could,” Connor giggled, hugging back. “I knew it!”

“That was amazing!” Jim declared. For a moment, he almost hugged the two omegas, however he backed off quickly, looking chagrined. Rolling his eyes, Dan leapt over and hugged him, Connor following. Jim smiled, chuckling happily. “I'm so proud of you, both of you.”

“I'm so proud of Connor!” Dan cried, hugging his brother again. “You were right. I don't understand how, but you were right! I… I tried to… I don't even know, I just tried to know that deep within myself, I had the power to disobey, and I did! It wasn't anger, or fear, or any of the BS that article claimed. It was knowing that you can, and you have to, plain and simple. I wouldn't slap you in a million years, Connor, and… And I didn't!”

“This is a moment that will go down in the history books,” Chapman shook his he's in awe. “Wait until the papers hear this.”

“Wait until Phil hears this!” Dan declared. “Oh my gosh, we have to go tell him!”

“Tomorrow,” Chapman smiled. “Phil needs to rest. Besides, I think tomorrow is a very important day for a couple people.”

“Yes,” Connor blushed. “Babies have their birthday. They'll be one year old… Can you believe it, Dan?”

“Oh, your birthday is tomorrow?” Dan asked slowly, cheeks turning red. “Oops…. I think I've been so caught up, it just…”

“I don't mind,” Connor smiled gently. “I didn't expect you or Uncle Phil to remember. So much has happened.”

“You're my brother, of course I want to remember,” Dan smiled gently. “I'm just new to this whole birthday thing… Oh wow, you're going to be eighteen. That's… That’s how old I was when this whole thing started… That's how old I was when we got taken from the kennel. Can you believe it's been two years since we met Phil?”

“No,” Connor shook his head. “It's been two… Two crazy years.”

“That it has,” Dan shook his head. “That it has… I… I know we don't do this too much now, since we’re strong omegas now and all, but could we just sit together? Could we cuddle?”

“Of course,” Connor nodded gently. “Even the strongest people in the world need to relax and cuddle sometimes, and I've always thought you were the strongest person in my world.”

“No, you're the strongest,” Dan chuckled softly, sighing as he cuddled up next to his brother on the bed in the other room. “But it doesn't matter, really. Thank you, Connor, thank you so much. Omegas everywhere will appreciate what we did today.”

“The alphas will be so angry,” Connor replied in a small voice. “But we did what was right, and we’ll help other omegas do what is right. You know, I'm afraid we’re going to start something Dan… Something that will change so much. I don't know what we’re going to start but… But it feels scary.”

“We’ve already started it. You started it on Tv the other day. It's called freedom, and I think the first taste of it is a bit scary, but it's also right, and once you taste it, there's no going back. We have our freedom, and now it's time to give that to everyone else.”

ABO

The next day, Connor held onto one of his babies, Jim took Roy, and Dan tucked Susie into the crook of his arm. Nodding to each other, they exited the hotel and were then met with a couple of news reporters.

They tried to shove microphones in Dan’s and Connor’s faces, however when the two simply kept walking, an alpha reporter suddenly stepped forward and did something that, in Dan’s mind, should be illegal.

“Omegas, stop!” He commanded, alpha voice booming, however after a slight hesitation from Dan, they simply kept walking, and the reporters stared.

“They… They both didn't listen!” One of the reporters cried. “Not just Omega Connor, both of them!”

“How did you learn to resist an alpha voice?” One reporter ran to catch up with Dan. “What do you think of the prime minister's statements that omegas scientifically are too submissive to resist alpha voices?”

“I think he's wrong,” Dan smiled a sugar coated smile, before he, Connor, and Chapman swept away into the hospital.

Once inside, a nurse smiled and lead Dan and Connor up to Phil’s room, and they moment they entered, Connor’s jaw dropped.

“Happy birthday!” Phil croaked out, blue eyes glowing as he beamed, and Connor wandered in slowly. The hospital room was decorated with birthday balloons, flowers, and a tiny pile of gifts were sat in the corner. As Connor and Dan stared in shock, Phil spoke up again, now looking a bit worried. “Is it okay? I… I special ordered all of this stuff from a nurse and I hoped it would make up for the fact we can't have a nice little birthday at home and I know this isn't as good but I hoped-”

“This is amazing!” Connor interrupted, giggling wildly as he set his babies on the bed and then gently hugged his uncle. “I didn't even think you'd remember!”

“How could I forget your birthday?” Phil shook his head gently. “It's one of the most important days of the year, after all.”

“Dan forgot,” Connor pointed out with a smile, watching as Dan shrugged helplessly.

“I'm sorry!” Dan cried. “I'm still new to this actually needing to know what day it is thing.”

“Oh Dan,” Phil laughed. “Well Connor, open your gifts! There's two for you and one for each of the little ones. Hello there Roy!”

Phil beamed as the tiny omega crawled up the streets to stare at Phil with wide blue eyes, and the alpha laughed, face lighting up with joy.

“Ooo,” Roy replied. “Papa!”

“Okay, let's open the presents,” Connor smiled, picking the children up and leading them over, leaving Dan to approach the bedside slowly, handing Susie to her father who snuggled her close, looking down at her as though she was the most precious thing in his entire world.

“How are you doing?” Dan spoke soft enough that Connor and the children couldn't hear.

“I'm… I'm better,” Phil averted his eyes. “I actually get to come out tonight. I, uh, have a strict diet I have to follow. They said since I didn't eat much except… Well, you know, it messed up my digestive system a bit, but it's okay! I like any sort of food, really! And they said as long as I stay around family for a while and just… Make sure I have someone near me most of the time in case I get one of the panic attacks, I'll be fine. And I will be fine, it's fine, I'm an alpha, I can deal with it. It's fine. Um… Dan, it's okay.”

“No it's not okay,” Dan growled softly. “But… Well, we’ll make sure you get everything you need. The press has been… Rather intense, but we’ll just do our best to keep you away from them. Speaking of the press, guess what?!”

“I dunno, what?” Phil shrugged, eyes twinkling.

“Connor taught me something amazing,” Dan beamed. “Try your alpha voice! Try it!”

“Dan I…” Phil’s face fell suddenly, causing Dan to pale and shake his head in confusion.

“What? Phil are you okay?”

“I can't use my alpha voice anymore, not really,” Phil suddenly began to cry, Dan shaking his head wildly. “They don't think I can use it anymore, but I don't need to anyway, because I'm not really a real alpha, and now I'm really not and- and-”

“Phil shhh, shhh, deep breaths,” Dan spoke gently, Connor looking up now nervously from where he was helping Danny unwrap his gift.

“I'm sorry,” Phil sniffled. “I'm sorry.”

“No, no it's fine, I shouldn't have asked that,” Dan sighed softly. “Well, it's probably good that you can't use your alpha voice because Connor has taught me how to never obey it again.”

“You what?” Phil’s jaw dropped, looking between Connor and Dan.

“He taught me how to not obey an alpha voice!” Dan cried happily. “Chapman and I practiced and I didn't have to obey him!”

“I… That's amazing,” Phil stared at Dan in awe. “I thought… The scientists said it was impossible, and yet Connor did it, and now you have as well… That's… That's amazing Dan. Have you told the press?”

“Not exactly, a press person commanded me, though, and I didn't do it,” Dan admitted. “So they can draw their own conclusion.”

“Okay,” Phil nodded slowly. “I'm… I'm a bit scared for you two. I know you were in the kennel so you may not realize, but the foundation of our society is omegas being commanded by alphas, and you're tearing that apart, which I'm so proud of, but… People are going to hate you. This is beyond simply giving omegas jobs, this is so much more…”

“It's a good thing, though, right?” Dan sounded worried.

“It's great thing,” was Phil’s reply as he took the omega’s hand. “But it's also a big thing, an important thing. How did an alpha like me end up with such a powerful, brave, wonderful omega like you?”

“Because you're all of those things too. I can see that, so many people can see that, I only wish you could,” Dan replied, just as one of the babies began laughing excitedly, and then the sound of clumsy xylophone music banged through the room.

“Oh Uncle, thank you so much!” Connor called over, holding up a jacket with Paris written across the back and a book on famous omegas in history.

“Your name will be in a book just like that one day, I thought you should have that one as a historic moment right before your name joins Rose Frank. Oh!”

Phil jumped slightly as Connor hugged him, before melting into the hug and closing his eyes.

“I love you,” Connor whispered.

“I love you too,” Phil replied, beaming. “Your papa would be so proud of you, so very proud.”

“I wish I could have known him,” Connor nodded. “But at least I get to know father.”

“Father?” Phil asked, suddenly tense.

“Yes, father,” Connor smiled. “He came into the hospital. We’re good friends now.”

“You've met him?” Phil asked, face pale. “Frank? You've met him?!”

“Yes…” Connor whimpered softly. “He's father.”

“Phil, it's okay,” Dan spoke up. “I think he's changed.”

“People like him don't change,” Phil growled. “This is just another Burlington trick to get you back to being abused. Don't trust him! Don't trust him at all! You mustn't talk to him! He… He’ll hurt you…”

“We’ll discuss this more when we get back to England,” Dan spoke up before Connor could argue. “Today let’s just enjoy this birthday party. Isn't there a song or something you're meant to sing?”

“Um, yes, there is,” Phil cleared his throat, though he was still gazing worriedly at Connor. “The happy birthday song. We should sing it.”

“Okay, let’s,” Dan smiled, squeezing Phil’s hand, and he breathed a sigh of relief when Phil squeezed back, before the two of them sang to Connor and the babies, revelling in the fact that the last year was spent apart, but not they were finally together.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said before, please tell me if you want Susie to die or not! 
> 
> Other than that, what's your opinion of Connor's breakthrough about alpha voices and disobeying? And what do you think of poor Phil? I can't wait to hear from you


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay well you all saved Susie! She is still very young, remember, only something like a month old so she pretty much is only at the stage where she eats, poops, and sleeps, but when she gets older she'll become a crucial character :)
> 
> Thanks again for all of your comments, I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

That night, Phil came out of the hospital. The nurses dressed him in dark colors and Dan found him a hat which could hide his face. Then a security guard walked him to the hotel, and thankfully no paparazzi stopped them. To Dan, this was a saving grace, for Phil was tense enough without having reporters making the situation worse. 

The moment Phil was ushered into the hotel room, Dan helped him over to the sofa where Dan curled up with him, placing Susie again in Phil’s arms. Once his baby girl was cuddled in the crook of his elbow, Phil relaxed significantly, leaning against Dan with a happy sigh.

“Hello little one,” Phil whispered to her. “Daddy is here, you're okay.”

Susie gazed up at him with big blue eyes, before she cooed softly. Phil extended a finger, which she wrapped her hand around, curling her fingers tightly, and then she giggled, a tiny, happy sound.

“You made her laugh,” Dan stated in awe. “She just kind of sits there silently when I hold her… I'm not good with babies like you.”

“I'm sure you are,” Phil’s voice rumbled softly out of his chest. “You just need a bit of practice. Tickle her, see?”

Phil gently tickled Susie’s tummy, and her face broke out in a beaming grin as she giggled again, before gurgling. Tentatively, Dan repeated the action, and then her head turned to him. She gazed at him for a moment, tilting her head inquisitively, before gurgling once more. 

“See?” Phil smiled at Dan. “She likes you, you're her papa, you just need a bit of practice. Can you believe she's ours? Our baby… Our little Susan…”

Dan turned his eyes up to stare at Phil, and the absolute adoration in Phil’s eyes as he gazed at their daughter made Dan beam. 

“Your little girl,” Dan smiled. “You finally have a little one of your own.”

They sat in silence for a couple minutes, however their moment was interrupted when Connor suddenly made his way into the room. He was bent slightly as he stooped to hold Roy’s hand, the little boy toddling clumsily along beside his papa. Danny was right behind, toddling along on his own, albeit clumsily. Danny made his way over first, sitting at Phil’s feet and promptly untying Phil’s shoelace. 

“Hello uncle,” Connor declared, balancing Roy on his lap as he sat beside Phil. He tried to pick Danny up, however Danny declared ‘No!’ before playing with Phil’s shoelace some more, so Connor gave up and turned to talk to his uncle. “I'm so happy you're out of there and here with us again. Officer Chapman, I mean Jim, is booking our tickets home.”

“Home,” Phil spoke softly, his gaze far away. “We’re going home…”

“Yes, we are,” Connor smiled, before turning his eyes down to the little omega in his lap. “This is your uncle Phil. Can you say uncle Phil?”

“Papa,” Roy beamed, causing Phil to chuckle slightly.

“P-hil!” Danny suddenly declared, looking up at his father, who clapped excitedly.

“Good boy!” Connor declared, tousling his son’s hair. “Did you hear that, uncle?”

“Yes, I did,” Phil nodded, swallowing a bit. “He's… He's so grown up in so many ways. They both are. Hello Danny, what are you doing to my shoe laces?”

Danny giggled, yanking Phil’s laces happily. Phil stiffened slightly. Dan immediately searched Phil’s face, eyes flickering and searching for emotions and fear, however after a moment Phil relaxing, laughing gently.

“You're very enthusiastic,” Phil forced out. “Come here, little one.”

Phil handed Susie to Dan for a moment, looping his hands under Danny’s armpits and lifting the child to sit on his knee. Immediately Danny grabbed at Phil’s hair, pulling as he giggled.

“Danny!” Connor scolded, and Danny flinched away from his papa’s stern voice. “Say sorry to your uncle Phil.”

“‘Orry,” Danny declared softly, before burping and then scrambling to play with Phil’s buttons, Roy watching with apparently deep interest. After a moment, Danny seemed to notice Susie, and he turned to stare at her.

“This is your cousin,” Phil smiled, leaning Danny closer to the little girl, who watched nervously. Danny stared at her, interested for all of two seconds, before he turned back to yanking at Phil’s button pocket. 

“Oh, you're all in one place, wonderful!”

Phil looked up as Chapman entered, and immediately Phil stiffened, curling away from the others alpha and holding Danny tighter. Danny seemed to notice the sudden attitude change in the person holding him, and his bottom lip trembled.

“Oh, hey Jim,” Dan smiled, scooting over on the couch to make room for him, despite Phil’s tense posture. Dan glanced at him to make sure he was still breathing alright, before nodding for Jim to sit.

“Okay,” the officer smiled carefully at Phil. Phil simply looked away, busying himself with bouncing Danny on his knee. Jim rushed to continue speaking. “Well we’re leaving first thing in the morning. We’ll be meeting Josh downstairs here, and then we’re going to the airport together.”

“Up!” Danny suddenly declared, reaching his hands out expectantly to the other alpha, yet Phil flinched, clutching the little boy tightly, so tightly that he suddenly began to cry. “Papa! Papa! Ouchie!”

“Oh, it's okay,” Connor set Roy aside in order to quickly take Danny and begin gently rocking him. “Shhh, it's okay.”

“I'm so sorry,” Phil stuttered over his words, eyes locked on a red mark on Danny’s arm where Phil had held him to tightly. Phil suddenly stumbled to his feet, backing up, eyes wide. “I'm so sorry, please excuse me.”

And with that, he dashed into the bathroom where he emptied his stomach and then rocked back and forth, trying not to try. He failed.

ABO

Phil woke the next morning with someone’s head pillowed against his chest, and for a moment he almost panicked, however when his eyes shot downwards they landed on Dan, and Phil relaxed.

Sighing softly, Phil threaded a hand through Dan’s soft curls, and Dan yawned, shaking his head as he forced his eyes open. When he saw Phil simply gazing down at him lovingly, Dan closed his eyes and then snuggled closer.

“I wanna sleep,” he complained. “Goodnight.”

“I think we’ll need to leave for our flight soon,” Phil giggled as Dan shook his head, eyes pressed firmly shut. Playfully, Phil looped his fingers through Dan’s hair and began twirling his curls, however Dan let out a sound of annoyance and pulled away.

“Fine,” he complained. “Just don't play with my hair. I hate it in the morning!”

“I think it's cute,” Phil replied with a giggle, pulling Dan into a hug, and he let out a genuine laugh as Dan shoved him playfully away, before hugging him again. Phil’s laugh turned into a cough, however, and then Dan was immediately cautious.

“It’s okay,” Phil choked out, taking a sip from the glass which he had left at the side of the bed. “I'm fine, my throat isn't all better yet apparently.”

“Okay,” Dan nodded, searching Phil’s face for any sign he was lying. When Dan saw none, he nodded once before springing to his feet and pulling Phil up with him. “You're right, it's time to get dressed. Don't talk too much now as when we get outside you might be forced to by the reporters. I'm wearing this since black is for omega rights now.”

Phil blinked, swallowing hard as Dan shamelessly threw off his night clothes and replaced them with black jeans, a grey t-shirt and a black leather jacket.

“Are.. Are those alpha clothes?” Phil asked timidly. “Not that I mind, obviously, but… Well the news people… I mean I don't want them to harass you”

“Sorta,” Dan shrugged. “Obviously the pants are alpha, but the tshirt is omega and the jacket… I dunno I think it's omega? Oh well, whatever. It doesn't really matter anyway, does it? It's not like I'm wearing full alpha clothes. Honestly I don't know if even I'd be comfortable wearing one of your sweaters or button up alpha shirts, but I want to be edgy to show omegas that they can too. A lot has happened, Phil, we’re sort of icons now.”

“Oh,” Phil paled. “I just kind of want to have a family and go unnoticed by people… But I guess it's a good cause.”

“Most alphas want fame and fortune,” Dan giggled, tossing some clothes at Phil. “You're such a dork, and that's why I love you.”

“Okay,” Phil swallowed. “Do you mind leaving the room? Sorry I… I know you're my omega but… Well I have been seen without clothes enough for a while. I'm sorry…”

“Oh, Phil you don't need to apologize,” Dan’s eyes softened immediately, lifting a hand to hold Phil’s for a moment before he smiled and turned. “I'll be right outside. Love you.”

“You too,” the alpha smiled. The moment Dan left the room, however, Phil’s eyes bubbled over with tears and he crumpled to the ground next to the bed, trying to force this emotion away. Why couldn't he just be a normal alpha? Why did he almost feel repulsed when his own omega shed his clothes? Phil cared about Dan so much, and Dan was beautiful to Phil inside and out, yet when he wanted to throw up his lunch at the memory of Dan, or anyone really, without clothes. It made him feel sick to his stomach the way Burlington had talked about naked omegas, and Phil frankly would be happy to never see an omega with so much as an exposed bonding gland, or an alpha with so much as the top button of his or her shirt undone for that matter. The way Burlington could objectify anyone caused Phil to want to crawl into a hole where he wouldn't have to see anyone and think such thoughts. He thought he'd get better, but so far his constant stomach ache hadn't changed in the least.

Phil finally managed to yank on some pants, yet his fingers quaked as he attempted to do up his buttons. After several attempts he finally managed, just in time for Dan to knock softly and declare that it was time to go.

Phil forced a smile to his face and marched out of the room with a show of false confidence. Outside of the room, Chapman had Roy balanced clumsily in his arms while Connor was holding Danny’s hand tightly, the little boy sucking his thumb. Dan dumped Susie in Phil’s arms before grabbing the suitcases, however Phil balked uneasily.

“Are you sure I should hold our daughter?” Phil practically whimpered. “After all, I'm the alpha and besides I… I hurt Danny last night by accident…”

“By accident,” Dan repeated. “I know you didn't mean to, and I know how much you love Susie. I trust her more with you than me, and besides these bags are heavy and I dunno if you should be carrying heavy things right now. Now come on!”

Phil forced a smile, however looking down at the little girl did make him feel more relaxed, so he whispered softly to her before following the group down to the lobby.

“There you all are!” Josh called when the group got down to him. The beta had a couple more bags with him, plus his camera, though he took a single picture before putting it quickly away.

“It's so good to see you again, Phil,” Josh told the alpha, and he offered a gentle smile which Phil found easy to return. After waving to Susie, Josh began to explain what they were up against, and it made Phil shiver slightly. “Alright, so they found out Phil left the hospital so they're lined up outside and unfortunately they're attempting to block the car, so Officer Chapman here can try to clear a way to it and Phil or whoever can get in first. I'll take the back to try to shoo them away. Ready? Okay, here we go.”

Chapman pushed the door open to flashing cameras and microphones everywhere. Dan let out a low growl, and Connor swept Danny into his arms, who stared at the crowd for only a moment before tucking his head into his papa’s neck. 

“No,” Danny murmured into Connor’s neck in a voice somewhere between fear and anger as he sniffled. “No papa.”

“Shh, it's okay,” Connor whispered gently. “It's okay baby.”

“Papa?” Roy whimpered from Chapman’s arms, however the alpha simply whispered softly to the child, glaring at any reporter who got too close. 

“You!” Someone suddenly shouted, shoving their way up next to Phil who held Susie away from them, his blue eyes wide and frightened. “Phil Lester! What is your opinion of your omega supporting the rebellion of omegas in our society?”

“I… I think-” Phil stammered, eyes flickering nervously. “I think that he is supporting omegas having equal rights and-”

“Your omega nephew shot an alpha and resisted an alpha voice!” Someone else called, yanking Phil’s shirt as he tried to get him to stop. “Is your nephew a freak of nature or genetic mistake like how you don't have an alpha voice? Do genetic mistakes run in your family line?”

“I-I-I-” Phil stammered, wiggling away in terror and immediately running into another reporter. Suddenly the reporters cut Phil off from the rest of the group, surrounding him despite Chapman ordering the group to step back. Dan cried out in anger, trying to elbow his way to Phil, who was clutching a now crying Susie tightly, eyes terrified and wide.

“Are you aware that your omega is wearing alpha pants?” Someone shouted at Phil. “Is this not highly inappropriate behavior? What next, will he start wearing ties and alpha work shoes? Do you think that laws should be created barring omegas from such displays?”

“What is your opinion of the new law in England?”

“Why did Lord Burlington hold you captive for so long? Is it true that he abused you even though you're an alpha?”

“You claim to support omegas and yet you bonded an omega who was barely legal!”

“Please!” Phil suddenly cried, falling to the ground, his chest heaving and shoulders shaking. Finally the reporters stepped back enough for Dan to dash into the circle, gently putting his hands on Phil’s shaking shoulders and taking Susie from him, bouncing her gently in hopes to quieting her cries.

“Hey, Phil, it's okay,” Dan whispered gently, rubbing Phil’s back as the alpha gagged and gasped for breath. “It's okay, I'm here. Come on, get up, it's okay.”

Shakily, Phil stood, and the reporters finally stepped aside to provide room for him to walk to the car, Dan glaring at all of them with abject hatred. Connor helped Phil into the car, Chapman standing watch to make sure that no one could come too close again, and then Dan handed Susie in to Connor before turning to the crowd.

“If you believe that hounding someone who just got out of the hospital is appropriate behavior, then you all have terrible etiquette. You complain about me wearing pants that actually cover my legs as if it is a terrible sin, and yet you force an innocent person with his child into having a panic attack? What is wrong with you?”

“Dan,” Chapman murmured, nodding emphatically towards the car, and Dan sighed, nodding.

“On the record, Alpha Phil Lester wishes to remain in the background best he can for the moment, though he doe support omega rights. I, on the other hand, call out anyone who believes that omegas are worth anything less than betas or alphas. I was raised in a typical omega environment, but I have seen more now, and I plan to show more to other omegas out there.”

“Omega Dan, Omega Dan!” The reporters shouted, yet Dan slipped quickly into the car, and Chapman followed. Without a moment to lose, the car roared to life and then they were on the road on their way back to the airport.

“Dan,” Phil whimpered when Connor had finally calmed him enough to talk. “I'm so sorry. I know I'm weak but I shouldn't look it on TV.”

“Phil, no, don't apologize, it's okay,” Dan swallowed. “Honest, Phil.”

“I'm sorry,” Phil sighed. “Is Susie okay?”

“She's fine,” Connor spoke up gently, holding out the now sleeping baby. “Would you like her?”

“No I… I shouldn't,” Phil looked away.

“Unca’Phil!” Danny declared suddenly from his car seat, clapping his hands, and Phil smiled gently.

“I can't help loving kids,” he murmured. “I hope one day I'll be able to play with them again without fear of hurting them. But then again I am an alpha…”

“Phil, just stop with this you're an alpha so you can't be good with kids thing,” Dan demanded. Phil flinched away, however after a moment his head dropped as he nodded.

“Sorry,” he whispered.

“Hey, it’ll get better,” Dan promised, snuggling up next to Phil. “I promise. I was searching online earlier and I think I found a good psychiatrist in England near where we live. She had panic attacks herself growing up, and it sounds like she knows what she's doing. She's a beta with a doctorate in psychiatry, a major in alpha behaviour, and a minor in omega studies. We’ll go to her and she’ll help.”

“Do you think I can be helped?” Phil whimpered softly. “I mean… Burlington he… Dan, I just…”

“Of course she can help,” Dan promised gently. Phil gazed at him for a moment, before he looked away, and Dan nudged him gently, a careful smile on his face. “Here’s the airport. Phil, let's go home.”

Phil looked back up at Dan, and finally he smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you have it! What do you think of poor Phil and his feelings about interacting with the babies? Also, what do you think of Dan and the press? If you have any ideas about what issues Dan should try to tackle in their society, please put that in the comments! I can't wait to hear from you
> 
> Also, can you guess who the beta is? Hint, she's friends with Dan and Phil in real life and does in fact suffer from anxiety, so I figured she would be a good person to slip in as a psychiatrist :)


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again :) 
> 
> Here's comes another chapter with some annoying news reports from the less forward thinking world beyond the Lester family. Also a reunion of a bunch of the old characters from earlier chapters!
> 
> Thanks so much for your support and all of your comments, they really do encourage us to keep writing and thinking of new ideas :)

Phil didn't think that in all his years he could ever appreciate a place as much as he appreciated the musty smelling living room that Dan lead him into. For the first time in months, Phil was home.

Phil appreciated the cushions, which still sat upon the plushy sofas, and the fireplace still had the faintest smell of timbers. It was dark, and so Connor pulled open the curtains, and Phil appreciated the light which shone down upon a photograph of Dan and Connor. Phil appreciated the feel of the carpet under his feet, and the feel of his fingers running nervously along the mantle. Out of nowhere, Phil let out a soft giggle, because he was finally home, and with the people he loved, and suddenly nothing seemed to be able to make him lose the tiny smile upon his face, and when he spotted his reflection in the mirror, Phil stared, because in that mirror he looked happy, and just a few months ago Phil had thought he could never be happy again.

And now he was home.

“I can make dinner tonight,” Phil heard, and his head jerked up when he realized that Connor was talking. “But could you help, Dan, since everyone is coming over?”

“Of course, if you trust me,” Dan laughed out a reply. “I'm not a very good cook you know…”

“I am not either, but Uncle Phil needs a… A rest time,” Connor smiled brightly. 

“I can cook,” Phil spoke up suddenly. “May I, please? I… I haven't cooked anything in a very long time…”

“Oh. Oh of course you may, if you want!” Connor looked surprised. “If you need help, I can help you! After all, it's not just us that you're cooking for. Tyler and Troye, Louise, Carrie, Ricky, and even Evan are coming over tonight, remember?”

“I remember,” Phil murmured. “Thank you. I think I'll make scalloped potatoes, since that's one of the only things we have the ingredients for from Jim’s little shopping trip. I hope he will be okay clearing things up… Is scalloped potatoes alright with you? I won't make it if you don't like it. I could make something else. I'm sorry, you probably want something else…”

“No, that sounds delicious,” Dan smiled warmly. “Thank you Phil.”

Dan watched as the alpha nodded absently and then wandered away into the kitchen. After a moment, Dan sighed, shaking his head and holding Susie closer. Phil had a new way of talking, Dan noticed. His voice was quieter, more unsure, somehow radiating gentle pliability. Phil had always been a kind alpha, and though Dan was ready and willing to help Phil, Dan almost found himself wishing for his bright eyed, happy alpha back. 

‘He’ll be like that again one day,’ Dan told himself. ‘But you have to be there for him.’

And with a firm nod, Dan made a pact with himself that he'd do whatever he could for the alpha, before he turned to Connor who was talking quietly to Roy and Danny.

“So,” Dan declared. “If Phil is making dinner, perhaps we should set the table and do a little dusting to get ready for people.”

“Alright,” Connor agreed. “Roy, Danny, can you play nicely here? Stay in the room, and… And here, here are some toys.”

Connor snatched the little boys’ plushies from his suitcase, making a mental note that the house was sadly lacking in anything that a toddler might need, before smiling as the boys sat down to play pretend with the plushies. Dan bounced Susie a few times before declaring that she could go up into Roy’s crib for a nap. Connor also realized, suddenly, that they only had two cribs, so he also added that to his mental list of things needed.

Smiling, Connor turned on the TV and went about setting up for the guests, when something on the news caught his eye.

Lester family home in England the newscaster was declaring. 

“The Lester family has returned, and questions are being raised by the nation. Will the Lesters begin raising chaos among happily bonded omegas? What will the Lesters think of the omega rights law in which omegas have the power to sell themselves? Will Phil Lester attempt to return to the single omega parent preschool despite his scandals? Thus far we have no comments from the Lesters, beyond the fact that Omega Dan claimed that the prime minister is incorrect about omega physiology!

“Reports say that Alpha Lester will soon make moves against the current laws in England. Despite his scandal with his nephew, authorities are worried about what this calculating alpha could be planning. Additionally, some reports claim that the Lester omegas were able to resist an alpha voice. Not only that, but Omega Dan was spotted in this outfit, which goes against all societal norms. If you look closely, one can see that Omega Dan is clearly wearing pants for an alpha. Additionally he is wearing black, so he must be supporting his alpha’s rebellion against the government. Some say that perhaps Omega Dan just doesn't understand society’s rules and this was just a fashion error, since he was raised in a kennel. This seems quite likely as Omega Dan is frequently wearing what fashion stylist Beta Jepun Alsini calls ‘a fashion don't’. Omega Connor, on the other hand, is thankfully quite modest and well dressed for his role as an omega representing omega rights. Clearly, if we should be worrying about any of the Lesters, it should be Alpha Phil that we’re fearing, as Omega Dan doesn't yet understand society, and Omega Connor respects his place as an omega.

“In other news, we caught Troye Sivan and Tyler Oakley, omegas who appear to be friends to the Lesters, holding hands in public! Though it is common knowledge that omegas are much more affectionate and thus are likely to be closer physically, some claim that these two omegas could be attempting a relationship! This is not proven, as like I said omegas naturally are more affectionate, and unlike alphas, it's not unusual to see straight omegas holding hands, however could this be a strange exception, in which case will this put another scandal into the Lesters’ lives? Could this sort of behaviour spread to the Lesters’?”

“Since when was BBC a gossip station?”

Connor glanced up suddenly as Dan wandered in, switching off the TV with a look of disgust. 

“As if that is any sort of scandal,” Dan added. “And why are they worrying about scandals anyway? What about the fact that we’re trying to support omega rights? Why aren't they talking about that, and instead are talking about scandals? And why are my clothing choices more important than the fact that we are trying to help omegas everything!”

“I dunno,” Connor busied himself with setting the table again. “Why do people care if omegas like omegas?”

“I mean, I guess society says it's not natural,” Dan sighed. “But for one thing I don't think it should matter and for another thing what in the world do they mean by ‘could this behaviour spread to us’? Either you like omegas or you don't, and I don't like omegas, Phil doesn't like alphas, and you don't like omegas!”

“Yeah. Of course…” Connor trailed off, biting his lip, before clearing his throat and changing the subject. “I… I know this dinner is for our old friends, but I might have invited someone else when we first landed our… What's it called? Plane?”

“Oh yeah?” Dan looked up. “Who?”

“My father and his alpha!” Connor beamed. Dan could only stare.

“How… Why?” Dan finally managed to speak. “Connor, you shouldn't have!”

“Why?” Connor whimpered quietly. “He's my father, and we’re meant to be close to our fathers. Besides, he's been nice, and Sammi and I are good friends and helped each other when we were in grandfather’s.”

“I know but… But Phil has a very bad impression of your father,” Dan swallowed. “I know you weren't told everything, but Frank did some very bad things to Phil many years ago…”

“He did?” Connor whimpered. “I don't think so… He's my father, and he seems like a nice alpha, like Phil. My father isn't mean, is he?”

“I… I dunno,” Dan sighed. “When is he arriving?”

“Later,” Connor swallowed. “Sammi has his therapist appointment, but they’ll be arriving about halfway through when we’re meant to be having dinner.”

“Okay,” Dan sighed. “Maybe we shouldn't tell Phil, because then he will just be tense the whole time the guests are here. I'm sure it'll be okay, right? Oh shoot, there's the door! The first people! I'll get it.”

Dan scurried away, pulling the door open to reveal Troye and Tyler, who rushed in and hugged Dan, and then Connor, beaming.

“We were following everything on the news,” Troye spoke. “We’re so proud of all of you.”

“The way you shot down the news reporter was gold!” Tyler nodded in agreement. “And where’s little Roy and Danny? There you are! Remember your uncles Tyler and Troye?”

“T’oy!” Danny declared, clapping as Troye broke into a grin and stooped to hug the two little ones. Tyler also ruffled their hair, just as the doorbell rang and Louise rushed in to give Dan and Connor hugs, declaring how happy she was that they were alright.

“And where is Phil?” Louise asked. When Phil emerged nervously from the kitchen, Louise hurried up, beaming and also giving him a gentle hug. “It's so good to see you again!”

“You too,” Phil’s face lit up in a real smile. “How is the center?”

“We miss you, you're always welcome to visit,” Louise declared. “Speaking of which, I have a proposition for Connor later!”

Carrie also arrived, greeting Dan and Phil with her usual cheery smile, and finally Ricky hurried in, hugging Troye, Dan, and Connor warmly.

“All together again,” Connor whispered. “Ricky, you're looking so grown up!”

“Same to you,” Ricky beamed. “I've been following the news. You all are amazing! I also saw you on the news, Troye. It's dumb what they're saying. Don't… Don't listen to them. You are happy with mate, that's is what is important.”

“Speaking of which, have you found an alpha?” Connor asked gently, nudging Ricky, yet Ricky shook his head.

“Nah, I'm not interested in alphas,” Ricky blushed.

“Oh my gosh, you like omegas?” Troye looked shocked, yet Ricky shook his head yet again.

“I'm not interested in alphas, betas, or omegas,” Ricky shrugged. “I'm just happy on my own. I dunno why, maybe the kennel broke that part of me…”

“Nah, I'm sure you'll find an alpha someday,” Dan smiled. Ricky only shrugged, shaking his head.

“I'm really not interested in romance,” Ricky replied. “Sorry.”

“One day,” were the other omegas’ replies. “Whether it's omegas or alphas, surely you must want one or the other!”

“You probably want an omega and just don't want to admit it,” Troye giggled. Ricky simply shrugged, his face gentle and lenient, however he changed the subject, simply stating that no one seemed to understand his lack of need for a relationship, before rapidly moving on.

Connor was listening to Troye talking about his and Tyler’s ambitions for moving flats, when Connor found himself being drawn aside by Tyler.

“Hi,” Connor smiled. He hesitated, however, when he noticed that Tyler’s eyes were full of emotion, his face not the usual mask of cheerfulness that Connor was accustomed to. Immediately Connor whimpered, nuzzling Tyler’s shoulder hopefully. “You okay?”

“Connor I… I just wanted to apologize,” Tyler sighed. “It's such a long time ago now, but everyday the moment I first saw your bruising… That moment haunts me. At the time you warned me what would happen if I told the wrong people, but I was so sure I knew what I was doing… But then… Then everything went wrong, just like you said. But I had to tell someone! I'm so sorry, Connor, I'm really sorry.”

“Oh, no it's okay,” Connor murmured, shaking his head. “I… Please don't be sad, no one needs to be sad for me. I'm just… I'm just the nephew to Phil, I'm not important. Please, I'm not one you should be sorry for. I can handle being hit and things. Master showed me that I am meant for… For things and now Dan shows me that there are ways to be strong against people like Sir, and so others don't need to be hurt, but I would be hurt a million times if it meant that other people could be okay. I mean…”

“Connor,” Tyler interrupted. “All these things you're saying, I feel like they're programmed into you. Do you mean any of them? Or are they just what you know you're meant to say?”

“I'm omega,” Connor suddenly whimpered. He didn't know why, but suddenly he felt vulnerable again, as if the shield he'd placed around himself was being questioned, as if the things he'd been told were suddenly wrong and he didn't know what was truly right. “I'm omega, I help others, I… I can be hurt and I will be okay. Omega get hurt by alpha, but they're okay. Dan says we can stand against alphas, but if we’re hurt then that is just the way things happen. Alphas grab omegas and we will be okay, we’re used to that. It… Dan says we can stand against it, but if we don't, then it's okay because that's how things are… That's why Uncle Phil is sad. Uncle Phil is alpha, alpha aren't used to being grabbed, but omega are, I am, I wouldn't be as sad as Uncle Phil. If alpha get grabbed, they're really sad, because that's not normal. If omega gets grabbed, we just move on, because that's life. It's just one more omega who is hurt by alpha-”

“Connor,” Tyler interrupted again, reached out to lay a gentle hand in Connor’s quivering shoulder. “I'm so sorry. It's not okay if an alpha hurts you, you know that right? You know that if an alpha ever tries to hurt you that it's not okay. Just because you're an omega doesn't mean that it's okay for an alpha to grab you or hurt you.”

“Okay,” Connor whimpered, trying to clear the buzzing in his ears. “Please stop talking about please?”

“Okay,” Tyler sighed. “We can stop talking about it. Are you okay? You seem very pale.”

“I am okay,” Connor whimpered. “Want babies.”

With that, Connor dashed away to kneel beside Danny and Roy and he began to cuddle them, sniffling quietly. 

“Papa?” Roy whimpered.

“Papa is okay,” Connor murmured. “Papa is okay. I love you.”

“Love!” Roy nodded, snuggling next to his father. 

“Love papa,” Danny agreed, before turning back to his stuffed panda. Tyler chewed his lip as he watched, before the doorbell rang again and Evan hurried in to greet everyone, hurrying into the kitchen to say hello to Phil, who had hidden himself away from much of the crowd of people.

“Evan?” Phil’s jaw dropped when he saw the omega. “I didn't expect you to be able to come! Sapphire let you?”

“Yes, she said that since you're good and famous now that I was to come,” Evan sighed. “Phil, I'm so very sorry about the trial. I didn't want to, honest I didn't. I mean, of course I thought Connor should be listened to, but you're my oldest and dearest friend and I didn't think you could possibly do that, but she made me… Her alpha voice, I… I'm so sorry.”

“I forgive you,” Phil swallowed, squeezing Evan’s hand. “Alpha voices are very bad and strong…”

“Are you okay?” Evan asked quietly. “I mean… So much has happened.”

“I don't know,” was Phil’s honest answer. “But I want to be okay again. Are you okay? Is Sapphire being okay?”

“Compared to you I’m probably fine,” Evan sighed. “Sapphire… I dunno. She spends most of her time in a bad mood these days, complaining about omega rights and how she wishes omegas would know their place, but yet she wants her company to be successful, and apparently she thinks that your family is so famous that by being connected to you, she can gain more success. I've helped convince her of that so that I'll be allowed to see you… I'm not allowed to be for omega rights at home, though. I just happened to wear black one day and… And that night I couldn't lay on my back… I was going to ask, I know it's not appropriate for omegas to take off their shirts in front of an alpha, however I was hoping that perhaps later you might check for scarring? It's hard for me to see in the mirror…”

“Oh Evan,” Phil swallowed. “I… Of course I'll check for you. I… Perhaps you can hold your shirt up a bit when we do it, but not all the way off. I don't know if I'm comfortable with that… I'm sorry.”

“It's alright, thank you,” Evan smiled gently at Phil. “How long until dinner?”

“Dinner is ready!” Phil declared. “May you please tell people?”

“Of course,” Evan nodded, before heading out and calling everyone to the table.

“So,” Louise spoke once everyone was seated. “Guess what class the center wants to implement? A class on how omegas might be able to evade alpha voices!”

“Really?” Dan’s jaw dropped. “That's amazing!”

“Is it true that you and Connor can?” Ricky asked. “I thought it was biologically impossible.”

“That's just what they want you to think,” Dan grinned.

“Anyway,” Louise continued. “We were looking for who might teach it, and guess who we’re hoping to get? Connor!”

There was silence for a moment, and then everyone was congratulating the shocked omega.

“Me?” Connor’s jaw dropped. “But I am not an alpha.”

“It wouldn't be very helpful for an alpha to try to figure out how omegas’ feel when they're commanded, and then teach them how to not feel like that. Of course we’ll need an alpha with you who can perform the alpha voice, however we're hoping you can be the teacher.”

“I think you'd be a wonderful teacher,” Carrie nodded. “And since I'm a teacher there, I could help you at first.”

“Thank you,” Connor blushed. “A real job? That's so nice… I'll think about it, thank you very much.”

The doorbell rang suddenly, so Phil excused himself to answer it. The large group at the table was making him nervous, so he was happy to escape to the door. He frowned, however, wondering who it might be. Everyone had arrived, hadn't they?

“Hello,” he smiled as he pulled the door open. His smile froze, however, when he saw who it was.

“Oh,” the other person swallowed. “Hello Phil.”

“I…” Phil stared for several more seconds, before suddenly his breath sped up, Phil stumbled backwards, and then he was curled in a ball against the couch, sobbing and gagging on air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of Connor's choice to invite his father? And how about that report from the BBC about Phil 'working against the government' and 'Dan's bad fashion choices'? Also, how do you think Frank will respond to Phil's panic attack? 
> 
> Please post your opinions in the comments below :)


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe we're on 50 chapters? I never thought this would be so long, but I rather like this little world and I'm reluctant to give it up. Thank you for sticking with it for so long!
> 
> Sorry this is a bit later, things have been crazy for the authors but we're hanging in there :) This chapter is a bit more of a filler in so much that it's all at home and just some family drama, but the next chapter will be the start of Phil's therapy so you can see a bit more of what's going on in his mind.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Rushing, pounding, white blankness, Phil felt surrounded by too much all at once, and yet at the same time felt as if he was completely isolated, the only one left in the world. When something nudged at him, Phil jumped away, unable to see anything through his blurred vision, and yet… The touch wasn't hurting him, it was grounding him. The touch was light, kind, not invasive or sharp, but soft and gentle. Slowly, shapes and sounds came back, and he realized the ringing in his ears was dying down. Taking a gasping breath, Phil’s shoulders slowly lost their tension, and then his frightened blue eyes slowly met gentle brown ones, but they weren't Dan’s eyes. Someone else was sitting beside him, one hand rested on Phil’s back. Sniffling, Phil studied the other man, yet he let out a cry at what his nose picked up: alpha.

“Safe,” the alpha spoke suddenly, his voice tiny and quiet, yet it's gentleness calmed Phil again, and he gazed at the alpha more closely. Everything about him was soft and smooth and chocolate colored. He had chocolate eyes, and dark chocolate colored hair, and yet smooth chocolate skin was pale, paler than Phil felt it should have been, and Phil leaned closer, reaching a shaking hand up to meet the other alpha’s, which was planted on Phil’s shoulder.

“Safe?” Phil asked in a tiny voice.

“Safe,” the other alpha confirmed gently. Phil gazed at him for a moment before, and then he nodded, sniffling, and he looked up to find Dan kneeling in front of him, tear tracks down Dan’s cheeks. Holding out his arms, Phil lept into them, hugging him tightly for a moment and revelling in the comfort before suddenly he remembered the dinner party, and he scrambled away, blushing.

“I'm so sorry! The… The guests-”

“They're all upstairs looking at Susie,” Dan swallowed. “It's okay, Phil, I promise. They hadn't seen her yet, remember? Connor is showing her to them.”

“Okay,” Phil nodded timidly, before suddenly a deep growl rolled from his throat, and his eyes flashed.

“Frank,” he spat. “Frank is here.”

The dark haired alpha flinched violently, hiding his face and letting out a squeaking whimper, and Phil stopped his growl immediately, reaching over to nudge at the dark haired alpha, who called down, nodding to Phil. After a moment, Phil turned back to Dan, frowning darkly.

“Okay, where is he?” Phil asked, keeping his temper under control. “And who is this? Who are you?”

Phil turned to the dark haired alpha, who blinked several times, before he whispered out a reply.

“Sammi,” Sammi murmured. “Phil?”

“Yes,” Phil nodded. “Sammi… I feel like I've heard that name before somewhere… But I don't know why?”

“There's a lot you don't know, Phil,” Dan sighed. “So much you don't really know about Frank. He didn't abuse your brother, his father did. There's so much Phil, but he's told me. Sammi, here, was Frank’s alpha, they were together, Phil, but when Frank's father found out he locked Sammi in Burlington’s and forced his son to marry your brother to produce an alpha heir. When your brother’s alpha child died, Burlington hurt Sammi badly, and said he would every time your brother didn't produce an alpha heir. Phil, Frank was being blackmailed into forcing your brother to have kids, and when it didn't work, Burlington was the one to hurt him, not Frank. I talked to Frank, he was forced to sit back while his father hurt your brother because otherwise Sammi would be hurt. It was Burlington who broke into your house and hurt your brother, not Frank. Don't you see? It was all Burlington, and Frank was a victim same as you, same as Sammi.”

“Frank is no victim,” Phil growled, not noticing as Sammi flinched away. “Frank didn't care, maybe his father hurt my brother, but Frank stood by and did nothing. And when my brother killed himself, who was proven guilty? Frank was, not Burlington.”

“Because Burlington would rather frame his son that get in trouble himself,” Dan pointed out. “Don't you see? You have misplaced your hatred. What Frank did do was hurt you, and that is terrible, but he didn't hurt your brother.”

Phil hesitated, eyes darting between Sammi and Dan, yet as the moments passed, Phil seemed to become more worried, lost, and frightened, not less. Suddenly, Sammi reached out to gently touch Phil’s shoulder, yet Phil jerked away, growling.

“Get him out of my house,” Phil spat. “He is not to be near my nephew.”

“You mean his son?” Dan murmured.

“He threw his so called son away, he sold him to your kennel. I'm the one who saved him when his son was raped and abused by Frank’s beloved uncle, and who knows when Frank will pull his son into a closet and do the same. Get him out of my house, now.”

“Phil…” Dan swallowed. “He's talked to Connor, Connor wants to get to know him. I was hesitant at first too, but-”

“Connor should never have met him!” Phil cried. “Where is Frank now? Where is he?”

“Up with Connor and Susie and-wait! Phil, no, wait!”

Dan scrambled to his feet as Phil rushed away up the stairs, his mind a mix of blind panic, fear, and overwhelming anger. The upstairs was filled with quiet chatter, yet he pushed through the guests, ignoring when Troye fell against the wall with a cry as Phil barreled through.

“Phil!” Tyler called, dashing after him, yet Phil was already in the baby’s room, and then his face turned beet red.

Connor was handing Susie over to Frank.

“Get your hands off my daughter!”

The shout echoed through the house, the walls vibrating with the noise, and for a moment, all chatter at the party stopped, and then there were screams as Phil tackled Frank to the ground, ripping a wailing Susie from his arms and then backing away into the corner of the room, growling predatorily as Connor looked on in horror. 

“Phil,” Frank swallowed hard, wiping a bit of red from his jaw where the other alpha had hit him. “I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd come up and Connor said it was alright. I'm sorry, I… I should go.”

“Father?” Connor whimpered as his father suddenly broke away, dashing from the room, and finally Phil relaxed, cradling Susie close and whispering until her crying slowed. Connor hesitated for a moment, gazing after his dad, yet then he spun on Phil and the alpha swallowed in shock when he found his nephew’s eyes burning in a way that he had never, ever seen. 

“He didn't want to hold Susie, I pushed him to it,” Connor growled suddenly, his face still bordering on angry. Phil whimpered, holding Susie closer, and in moment Connor’s anger evaporated into concern. “He's so scared of hurting babies, so I know he won't. I know he won't uncle, but you… You hurt Danny the other day, mustn't hold Susie now.”

“No,” Phil whimpered, holding his daughter closer. “Step-Step back!”

“You scared father away, you stopped father, now hurt baby. Please uncle? Please take baby?” Connor cried, voice disjointed from the apparent concern clouding his mind. Spinning, suddenly, to Tyler, Connor cried out. “You strong, you take baby, he’ll hurt baby.”

And with that, Connor dashed downstairs after his father. Phil stared after him, tears clouding his eyes for a reason he didn't know, yet he didn't fight as Tyler slowly took the whimpering little girl. Swallowing, Phil stumbled after his nephew, yet he was met with Dan, who stopped him gently.

“Phil, you should go to bed,” Dan murmured. “Connor had gone to talk to his father, you need sleep before your appointment with the doctor tomorrow. Everyone, I think it's best the party end now.”

Phil watched with frightened, vacant eyes as the people filed silently from the house, yet his own eyes turned back to Susie’s room.

“My baby?” Phil whimpered.

“Maybe it's best you don't hold her for now,” Dan swallowed. “Come on, it's time you got to sleep.”

Dan guided the alpha into bed, tucking him in gently and kissing him on the forehead. Phil leaned up to kiss back, however as he was sitting, a thought flashed into his mind and he sat up suddenly.

“Where’s Connor?” Phil asked suddenly. “Where is my nephew? Is he safe?”

“He's talking to his father right outside,” Dan sighed. “Apparently Frank was very insecure about holding Susie, and now he's insecure again.”

“Mustn't hold our baby,” Phil demanded, eyes dark. “I should wait until Connor comes back in to sleep, he could be unsafe. I must protect my nephew.”

“I’ll wait up for him,” Dan promised, carefully tucking Phil in again. “You need rest. Goodnight, Phil. I love you.”

Dan sat with Phil until he was sure the alpha was asleep, and then he snuck up the the babies’ room. He tucked in Danny and Roy, yet when he tried to rock Susie to sleep, she cried softly. Dan tried to calm her for near on a half hour before he gave up and tucked her into bed. Placing a plushie of Phil’s near her head, Dan watched as she took the plushie, smelled it once, and then cradled it close and fell asleep. Dan simply gazed on, wondering why things had gone so wrong.

“Dan?”

Dan turned to face the doorway, and there he found Connor, arms curled around his small frame.

“Is Phil okay?” Connor murmured. “I'm sorry if I upset him.”

“He’ll be okay,” Dan sighed, making his way over and hugging Connor carefully. “I called the doctor to move his first appointment to tomorrow. How was talking with your father and Sammi?”

“I… Father doesn't think we should meet anymore,” Connor whimpered, and suddenly, to Dan’s shock, Connor began crying.

“Hey, hey it's okay,” Dan murmured. “Why does he think that?”

“He told me he hurt Uncle Phil very badly and that he doesn't want to hurt him again by being around, and he says he's scared he’ll hurt me, but I've already been hurt before, I don't mind, I just want to know what it's like! In the books, everyone has a family with a father and mummy or papa or something and I… I'd like that too. Besides, I don't think he’ll hurt me, Dan. You should see how he treats Sammi. He's so gentle, so nice, he wouldn't hurt anybody. Why does Phil hate him so much?”

“Connor,” Dan sighed, pulling his brother into the armchair and sighing. “Frank…. Many years ago he had an omega, your papa, and he hurt your papa in order to try to have babies so his own father wouldn't hurt Sammi. Your papa… Didn't like how they tried to have babies, and besides that, Frank took his frustration out on Phil. He did hurt Phil, Connor. He… He hurt Phil just like his father hurt you.”

“No!” Connor suddenly stumbled to his feet, face pale and hurt. “No, father wouldn't do that!”

“Connor, things have changed him, I think, but he did. Connor, he did hurt Phil very badly, but I think he had changed. If he really is so nice then I think you should be able to know him, but I don't think that Phil should have to see him around, at least not until after he's seen his psychiatrist and is a little better. Please Connor?”

“Papa?”

Connor glanced over, suddenly, as Roy awoke, yawning and sitting up to stare at his father with big blue eyes.

“Hello baby,” Connor whispered, walking over to gently kiss Roy. “I'm sorry, Dan and I were being noisy. Go back to sleep, I love you.”

Dan and Connor made their way out of the room, yet Dan pulled Connor aside.

“Wouldn't you do anything for Roy and Danny to be happy?” Dan asked.

“Of course, babies,” Connor nodded.

“Well Phil thought that Frank holding Susie would make Susie unhappy, and Susie is Phil’s baby. He really loves her, he has a bond with her that even I don't have. He just wanted her to be happy and safe, and he was scared that Frank would not… Wouldn't keep her safe.”

“But Phil held her too tightly, she started crying, he hurt Danny,” Connor frowned. “He's… Not safe with babies.”

“He was safe with babies before all this happened, it's just that now in his trying to help and protect them, he's holding them too tightly, doing bad things for a good purpose. He will get better, Connor, I know he will, but until then can we please not talk about Frank when Phil is around?”

“Okay,” Connor nodded, ducking his head. “I'm sorry.”

“No, it's okay, we didn't know how it would turn out. We know now, though. I'm taking Phil to the doctor in the morning. Do you think you can stay here to care for the babies?”

“Well… Alpha Louise wanted me to go in for something called an interview for being a teacher at the Center tomorrow!” Connor beamed. “I could take babies with me? They have a child care area.”

“Okay,” Dan smiled. He hugged his brother, suddenly, beaming and giggling. “I'm so proud of you, getting a chance to be a teacher for such a good cause. It's wonderful, Connor, I’m so proud. We should both get some sleep now. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” Connor echoed softly. Yawning, Connor headed back into the babies’ room where they now had a futon which Connor liked to sleep on, and Dan headed back down stairs. When Dan slipped into bed, Phio snuggled closer, burrowing his head against Dan.

“Connor is safe?” Phil asked, his voice heavy with sleep.

“Yes, Connor is safe,” Dan whispered back.

“Good,” Phil yawned, and then finally he allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, whatcha think? Do you think Dan is going about the Frank situation correctly? And what do you think of Phil's actions when Frank tried to hold Susie? 
> 
> As usual, your comments and input are some of the best things about writing this fanfic, so I can't wait to hear from you all! Thanks so much for you continued support :)


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for your comments. We have a pretty chill chapter this week, mostly discussing Phil and rehabilitation. Don't give up on Phil, there's hope yet :)

“Time to wake up.”

Phil yawned as Dan’s gentle voice lulled him out of sleep, and he giggled when he felt Dan press his lips to Phil’s hair, before ruffling it and gently coaxing him to sit up.

“Good morning,” Phil yawned, blinking, and then beaming when Dan placed a plate of crumpets on his lip. “Dan! Breakfast in bed? Why? I… You don't ever have to do that for me!”

“Connor helped, as an apology to you,” Dan smiled gently, and Phil watched as Connor crept in, ducking his head.

“I'm sorry, uncle,” Connor murmured. “I do want to know my dad, but I understand, and I promise I won't invite him here again and I won't let him hold Susie.”

“You mustn't see him!” Phil’s eyes suddenly blew wide, however Dan wrapped his arms around Phil, who’s breath calmed down again.

“We’ll see,” Connor murmured. “Anyway, I hope you like the breakfast. I know I'm not very good at cooking yet, but I really want to be good! Dan helped a little…”

“Only a little?” Phil forced a smile at Dan, who rolled his eyes and chuckled.

“Eat up, we have to get Connor to his interview and you to meet your doctor. Connor says he can call a cab, okay?”

“Okay,” Phil nodded slightly miserably, before sniffling and beginning to chew on a crumpet.

“I'll get the babies ready?” Connor murmured, shuffling from the room. Dan sat beside Phil and was surprised when the alpha snuggled closer.

“I love you,” Phil murmured to Dan.

“I love you too,” was Dan’s soft reply, holding Phil close and blinking away tears when Phil’s expression grew far away.

Soon Connor announced that the cab was out front, so Dan bundled Phil up and then lead him out to the car. The drive to the Center was fairly quiet except for Danny’s and Roy’s babbling nonsense to Connor, who somehow seemed to know what they were saying, and once he exited with the three children, the car dropped Dan and Phil off outside a small doctor’s park.

“I'm sorry,” Phil said suddenly, spinning on Dan before the omega could open the door. “I'm sorry, I should be taking care of you, not the other way around.”

“There is no should,” Dan squeezed Phil’s hand. “Now come on.”

Phil was lead into a small office with a desk and a young omega sitting at a computer. She smiled when Dan announced who they were, and after making a quick phone call she announced that the doctor could see them. Pushing the door open, Phil followed Dan into the back, and he blinked.

The back room smelled faintly of tea and sweets, and a plushy sofa sat in the back. One wall was lined with book cases filled with books, while another wall had a variety of pastries and cookies lined up on a table. At the desk sat a beta women who smiled and stood up to greet Dan and Phil the moment they entered, shaking their hands with a beaming smile.

“Welcome,” she told them, gesturing to the couch. “Please, have a seat. May I sit here as well? I find sitting behind a desk to be a bit intimidating. I'd far prefer to be a friend than just a doctor. Now, I'm so happy to finally meet you, you must be Phil?”

“Yes,” Phil ducked his head. “Dan said you were recommended…. I'm sorry if I'm not the right sort of case and I end up wasting your time.”

“Everyone is the right sort of case,” the beta smiled. “Dan shared your file with me, so hopefully by talking with you I'll know just the thing to bring back a smile. I know how hard it can be sometimes. When I was in high school and university I suffered from clinical anxiety, and I genuinely thought that I would never improve. Every time I left the house, I was afraid an attack would hit, and yet I met someone and she convinced me that there was a way to get better. She worked with me, and you know what? I was able to leave the house without flinching at every loud noise, without crying when someone looked at me wrong. I had been so scared, but I found a way, and you will too. It may not be easy, but I'll be here on this road for you, I promise. Oh, I should introduce my name. I'm Doctor Valdes, but please, just call me Cat.”

Phil blinked in shock when he found a small smile on his face as he shook her hand, and then she was asking if Phil perfered Dan to stay or leave, Phil said stay, and then they began to talk. 

They spoke about what Phil had liked best about France, and then they slowly eased into what had happened there, Phil gripping Dan’s hand like a lifeline. Yet just as Phil felt his chest constricting, suddenly she was asking about Susie, and then Phil’s face lit up with joy as he spoke about his daughter.

“I always wanted kids, you know,” Phil told her. “But I thought I'd never have them, but I do! A little girl, and she's perfect. I know she’ll be a big strong omega like Dan, I know she’ll inherit all of the wonderful things Dan has… I just hope she doesn't inherit too much from me…”

“And why not?” Cat asked gently. “Why wouldn't you want your daughter to be like her father?”

“Well I… I'm afraid I'm not a very good alpha,” Phil flushed, swallowing hard.

“What makes a good alpha?” Cat raised her eyebrows.

“Well… Someone who is brave, and strong, and smart, I'm kind of useless,” Phil swallowed.

“Brave and strong and smart?” Cat asked. “You know I heard you passed at the top of your class in rescue techniques. That must make you very smart, and then you went out and rescued omegas from abusive families! I think only a very brave person could do that, don't you? Of course, you would need to be very strong willed not to give in when an alpha was angry at your for taking their omegas. Did an alpha ever shout at your for that reason?”

“Once or twice,” Phil swallowed.

“Hm… Interesting,” Cat hummed. “What else makes an alpha?”

“I… I dunno,” Phil swallowed, studying Cat.

“I dunno either, though I expect that some alphas, though of course not ones that have a different preference, have omegas. I bet many alphas have people who they consider family, many alphas might like to play video games. I don't suppose you enjoy or have any of those things?” Cat asked.

“Well… All of them,” Phil blushed, smiling a bit more now.

“Hm… It seems to me you qualify as an alpha,” Cat smiled. “Of course, you wouldn't need to have those things to be an alpha either, as I have many alpha clients who enjoy things like cooking, sports, even knitting!”

“I like cooking!” Phil declared suddenly, though just as suddenly his face fell. “You know I want to be a real alpha… But if I am… I could hurt babies… I could be a monster… What if being an alpha is bad? I… What if I shouldn't be an alpha?”

“Do you think all alphas hurt children?” Cat asked gently.

“I dunno,” was Phil’s reply. “They say omegas are so much better with children, and I got so scared when Frank held Susie, and I ripped her out of his hands… I hurt her…”

“You know it's good to protect the ones you love, but sometimes even the best intentions come out with a result that isn't what you meant it to be.”

“Maybe… But I don't want to be a danger… What if I never get better… What if Dan and Connor are better off without an alpha in their lives? Without me…”

“The fact you question that makes you just the kind of person who should be in someone’s life. You're thoughtful, you care about them. Phil, if you were the sort of alpha who went around commanding omegas and pretending to be strong, you wouldn't really be strong, you'd be hiding a true weakness. But you're strong enough to question yourself, to look for flaws, and that's is a gift that makes your soul beautiful. There are so many sorts of alphas out there, many sorts of omegas, many sorts of betas. When I wanted to be a doctor, people laughed in my face. They said only alphas are doctors. They said that I could be a psychologist, but not a psychiatrist, and yet here I am. Say this to yourself, Phil. Say that you are strong. When you feel at your weakest, as if you're about to crumble, think of the moment you rescued your nephew from his abusive alpha, his abusive alpha who was so different than you, remember that moment and remind yourself that you are strong.”

Phil swallowed, repeating it softly, and then Cat went on to ask a variety of more questions, then had Phil fill out a questionnaire, and finally at the end she had Phil step outside so she could talk to Dan.

“Here,” she sighed, handing him a slip of paper. “After speaking with him I agree with the French doctor’s diagnosis. He should take one of these pills a day. Don't worry, they aren't too strong and we’ll take him off of then the first moment we can, but they should really help his anxiety. Just tell Nina, my secretary, where you'd like to pick them up. Don't rush him into anything, alright? Good luck.”

“Thank you,” Dan sighed. He stepped outside to find Phil curled up in a chair, so he took the alpha’s hand and lead him back out to wait for the cab.

“She's nice,” Phil spoke suddenly. “Do you think that… That maybe she's right? Do you think maybe I will be okay someday?”

“She's a doctor, of course she's right,” Dan giggled, leaning down to kiss Phil, who blushed and cuddled closer.

On the ride back to the center, the cab driver continuously eyed them from the front seat, and when he finally pulled over to let them out, he turned around, a smile on his face.

“It's an honor driving the real life Omega Dan around!” The cabbie beamed. “My daughter at home adores you and Connor, she says she wants to grow up to be an omega just like Connor one day. I'm happy she has such great role models. Oh, and my wife has a little crush on you, Mister Lester! Better watch yourself! You two take care, alright?”

“Thank you,” Dan smiled. He scrawled his name on a scrap of paper before handing it over. “Tell your daughter I say hi, and that her father got to meet the real us!”

“Same,” Phil spoke suddenly, smiling kindly. “Drive safely, please.”

“Alright,” the cabbie smiled, before pulling away from the curb. Phil smiled softly, slipping his hand into Dan’s, before the two made their way inside.

“Dan! Phil! It's great to see you!”

Phil flinched slightly when an omega opened the door for them, beaming as he gave Dan a hug. Once Phil had recovered from his initial shock, he smiled and shook the omega’s hand.

“Hello Chris,” Phil nodded. “It looks like you're doing well? Has the Center been helping you?”

“Yeah, definitely,” Chris smiled. “They even made me the greeter, I've been doing so well! They think it’ll help me get used to people again. You just missed Joey and Daniel. They come to visit me a lot, which is great. PJ comes to visit loads too, when he's not working at the daycare… I think his visits are best of all. But hey, Phil, I want to apologize. You know I'm honestly so sorry about everything that happened. They used an alpha voice on me, and… I'm just so sorry. But hey, I heard Connor might've gotten a certain job as a teacher today and I'll be enrolling in his class! And guess what else? He’ll be working with Daniel! They decided that having an alpha who… Who doesn't prefer omegas doing the alpha voice is preferable, plus since he was an actor they figure he can be a great actor and use his alpha voice, so he got the job!”

“It's not your fault,” Phil told Chris honestly. “And I'm so happy for Daniel. Where is Connor?”

“Oh, I think he's in the childcare area. I was talking to him earlier, filling him in on all the juicy gossip. Guess who came out as liking omegas? PJ! And I'm the lucky omega! Hey, I'll see you two lovebirds later, I see more people and I've got to greet them. Good luck!”

Dan nodded, he and Phil walking farther into the halls, and Dan noticed that as Phil walked, he seemed to stand up straighter, and he seemed to smile more. Raising an eyebrow, Dan squeezed his hand and spoke.

“You seem happy,” Dan smiled. “What's up?”

“It's just so nice being back here,” Phil murmured. “This is the first place I ever felt like I fit in. I've missed it, you know?”

“Hm,” Dan smiled mischievously. “Well, you're back for now. Oh look, there's Tyler! Why don't you ask him to help you find Connor, I'm going to go talk to someone real quick, okay? I'll see you later, love you.”

Phil smiled as Dan scurried away, and then Tyler was giving Phil a gentle hug, going on excitedly about how he'd heard that Connor got the job and soon they'd be enrolling dozens of omegas into his class.

“I overheard Louise and Carrie talking and they said that he for the first time they'd seen he could really shine! They said that he was amazing, and now he’ll be getting to work here with me! I can't wait! Have you seen the child care area? They implemented it because of your daycare, you know. They said what about people working here who have kids, or what about omegas who need rehab who have kids? You've made quite a difference in this world, you know. Around here you're quite a celebrity. Did you know that the meeting room is now officially named Lester Auditorium?”

“No,” Phil’s eyes widened. “It is?”

“Yup!” Tyler beamed. “You're the Center’s VIP in many ways, an inspiration of current alpha workers. We have a saying for new alpha workers. If you're like Phil you fit the bill!”

“Oh… Wow,” Phil blinked. “That's very kind.”

“Just like you,” Tyler teased, nudging Phil, and then they made their way inside. At the desk sat an omega, and when she looked up and her jaw dropped.

“Oh, Alpha Lester!” She cried. “A pleasure to meet you!”

“Phil, this is Bethany, the director in the childcare area,” Tyler smiled. “Bethany, clearly you know Phil.”

“Of course,” Bethany blushed, nodding. “Like I said, it's incredible to meet you in real life.”

“Oh,” Phil blinked, ducking his head. “It's nice to meet you too. Um… Are you alright?”

“Of course, it's just that I'm a big fan of your whole movement. I watched your trial when it was on TV and after seeing it I didn't possibly think that you could be guilty. I'm so glad that you were proven innocent, however I'm sorry it took so long.”

“I'm just happy my family is safe,” Phil shrugged, ducking his head again. “Where is Connor?”

“He's just on the other side of this wall,” Bethany smiled. “He wanted to be with his children and I figured they'd be safe with him while I did a bit of paperwork. After all, word is he is a teacher now, isn't he Ty?”

“Indeed,” Tyler beamed. “Come on back Phil.”

“Would you like to come?” Phil asked Bethany politely. “I don't know if you want an alpha with children…” 

“I've heard you're great with kids,” Bethany smiled. “After all, my friend was the father of one of your kids. You know Luke, right? He's here in the center now. I don't know if you remember his daughter Annie, but she's been staying here in the childcare area since Luke got admitted. You may not remember her, but she remembers you.”

“Annie?” Phil’s eyes lit up. Suddenly he was beaming, returning back to someone Tyler felt like he'd known long ago. “May I see Annie, please?”

“Of course, right this way,” Bethany replied. She pushed the door into the back open, and then Phil entered to see Connor reading a story to about twelve children, Danny and Roy curled up beside their father and Susan snuggled in the crook of Connor’s neck.

When the door opened, Connor smiled and murmured to Susan that her father was here, and then children turned to stare at Phil, each one blinking. Phil stared back, when suddenly a little girl he remembered dashed up and hugged Phil’s legs.

“Mister Phil!” She cried. “You're back!”

For a moment, everyone was silent, waiting to see how the alpha would react, yet Phil smiled beamed, getting down on one knee and giving Annie a timid hug.

“Hello again,” Phil spoke softly. “It's been a long time since I saw you.”

“Yeah, papa said you helped bring him home. I didn't know if you were ever coming back, Mister Phil! I missed you… Mister PJ and Mister Tyler are okay, but they're not as nice as you.”

“Oh, Annie,” Phil’s face melted into a smile. “I missed you too.”

“Are you okay? Papa said you got hurteded, and I was scared you went away forever!” Annie spoke with wide eyes.

“Not forever,” Phil smiled. “Just long enough to be exciting.”

“Okay,” Annie smiled, giggling and flopping down amongst at the children. “Mister Connor is telling a story!”

“Really?” Phil smiled, glancing over at Connor. “May I hear too?”

“O-okay Uncle,” Connor nodded, marveling at the sudden change in his uncle’s behavior. He hesitated for a moment, before he slowly held Susie out. “Can you?”

“May I?” Phil eyed Connor, but when Connor nodded, Phil took his daughter very carefully, kissing her forehead and smiling as Annie sat beside him, watching as Connor once again began to read the story.

“Father is here,” Phil whispered to Susie. “I'll be careful, I’ll hold you gently. I love you Susie.”

Susie made a soft, happy noise, and then she fell asleep in her father’s arm.

ABO

Phil continued to appear to be in a good mood, and when Dan entered a half hour later it was to find Connor reading and gazing at his uncle adoringly. Phil had a similar expression aimed at his daughter, who he was very gently rocking.

When Connor finished the story and the kids dispersed to play with toys, Dan stepped forward to beam at his brother.

“Congratulations!” Dan beamed. “I was talking to Louise. It sounds like you did a great job in your interview.”

“I suppose,” Connor blushed. “Thank you, though. Alpha Pentland said I may start my class next week! She said I can plan things to say and what to do until then.”

“Sounds good,” Dan smiled, before turning to Phil. “Guess what else Louise said? She said that you can do jobs around the Center, if you want. I saw how you lit up when you came back in here. Phil, I think working here could really help you. Since you were completely cleared of all charges you're allowed to do anything here, including get your old job back. But you know what Louise said she'd really like? If you could do a talk as… Publicity of sorts of the Center. Or you could be a teacher, or whatever. Basically, you can work here again.”

“I… I dunno Dan,” Phil looked down, and Dan paled when he saw Phil’s defeated expression. “I'm no good for helping anymore. How can I help others be happy if… If I'm not… I dunno. I don't want to make things worse.”

“Well think it over. She said you're welcome here anytime. If you didn't want to do a public talk, she had another idea. She said the Center would really love if you could record a video as publicity for it, just of you talking about omegas and what the Center can do for them. You'd be behind a camera so you wouldn't have to face real people.”

“I'll think about it,” Phil smiled. “Maybe we should go home so Susie can go to sleep in her own crib?”

“Home!” Danny declared suddenly, pulling on Connor’s jacket.

“Okay,” Connor smiled, scooping Danny up. “Dan, could you talk Roy?”

“Up!” Roy giggled as Dan lifted the little boy.

“Okay,” Dan nodded. “Home we go! Bye Tyler.”

“Bye,” Tyler smiled as the group left the child care area. “Take care, okay? Take care Phil, I hope to see you here again. Or maybe you'll make that video!”

“Okay,” Phil blushed. “Maybe.”

He followed Connor and Dan outside to where a cab was waiting. On the way home his mind wandered to the various things that had happened that day, and when Roy was busy looking out the window, Phil turned to Dan and kissed him unexpectedly.

“Oh!” Dan blushed. “What was that for?”

“For everything,” Phil smiled. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Dan replied. “And thank you for everything too.”

“Oh, I haven't done anything worth thanking,” Phil blushed.

“You've done so much,” Dan whispered. “And one day you'll see that again. You're a hero, Phil Lester, and if you don't think you're a hero to anyone else just know you're a hero to me. If it weren't for you I’d be rolling around someone's livingroom waiting for a belly scratch and don't you deny it. If it weren't for you, Connor would be kept at the end of a leash. If it weren't for you, Tyler could have never accepted that he likes omegas. So just know, Phil Lester, you're the most heroic person I've ever known.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you thought this was cute, if you liked it, all that good stuff. What do you think of slipping the video idea in there? Hmm? There are plans for that... Also, what did you think of finally throwing Cat in the mix? She has anxiety in real life, so I thought she could go in as the psychiatrist. 
> 
> Also... I was thinking and what would you all think of us writing a sort of essay/description of the dynamics of this universe and why we've done things the way we have? We're strongly considering it, so comment on what you think of that idea :)


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so one I apologise that this chapter is a bit late. The authors have been very busy and the election in America also delayed this a bit. Also this chapter is mostly about Phil's mental health, so sorry if it seems a bit filler-y but I think it was an important chapter to include none the less.

When the Lester family arrived home the first night of Connor’s new job, Connor had played with the children, Phil had watched with admiration, and eventually Dan coaxed Phil into bed, cuddling him gently, only to be woken several times due to Phil leaping up in bed with a nightmare, chest heaving until Dan was able to coax him back to sleep.

The following weeks were only more of the same. Connor settled into his new job quite well, Phil attended therapy sessions and toyed with the idea of working at the Center or making a video for them, and Dan spent every moment of his life taking care of the babies, keeping the family out of the public eye for the moment, and trying everything in his power to nurse Phil back into a healthier state of mind.

In short, despite Dan’s deep love for his family and determination to help them no matter what, his patience was running short and his contentment was running dry. 

“Dan? Are you alright?”

Dan jumped slightly when he heard Connor come into the kitchen, and Dan kissed the top of Susie’s head before setting her aside, forcing a false smile on his face as he turned to meet his brother.

“Yes, of course,” Dan spoke, trying to keep any frustration out of his voice.

“I… The Center has been asking me if Phil can make that video,” Connor spoke softly, chewing his lip as he approached his brother. “But that's not what's most important right now. Dan… I wanted to ask you a question. You've… Seemed tense lately?”

“Tense, why would you say that?” Dan forced his smile not to drop off, however Susie began to suddenly start wailing, and he turned to pick her up, bouncing her gently and shushing her. “Come on, it's okay, shush, shhhh, you'll wake up your father!”

“Dan, no, like this,” Connor frowned at his brother, gently taking the little girl and rocking her, snatching a bottle of formula from the fridge and holding it to her mouth. Moments later, Susie began suckling the bottle, and then she quieted, eyes falling shut. “You need to be gentle with babies.”

“I'm sorry,” Dan sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Yeah, I guess I have been a bit tense. I mean… I'm sorry, honest I am, but I can't keep this up! I'm not like you, Connor. I mean babies and cooking and housework might be alright for you, but I feel so… Trapped! I mean at least you have a job at the center, all I do is make breakfast, feed the babies, take Phil to the therapist, feed the babies, come home and make lunch, put the babies to their nap, clean a bunch, make dinner, feed the babies, and then do the whole thing again the next day! I'm sick of it!”

Susie woke up with a wail at Dan’s sharp tone, beginning to start screaming again, and Dan apologized, watching as Connor tried in vain to quiet her, however a few moments later Dan heard footsteps, and then Phil was standing in the doorway.

“Oh no,” Phil murmured. Dan watched as Phil’s eyes grew worried and soft, a common occurance these days; it seemed that despite Phil’s internal longing to be whatever he considered a ‘real’ alpha that lately he’d become more submissive than Conor, who was slowly but surely growing confidence the longer he worked at the Center. Phil, on the other hand, had lost significant amounts of any confidence he’d ever had. If it wasn't obvious enough from the way he refused to meet anyone eyes, it was obvious from the quiet, frightened way he spoke. “Susie?”

Dan watched as Phil crept forward timidly, and after a moment of hesitation, Connor handed the little girl over.

“It's alright, father is here,” Phil murmured to her, rocking her gently, and almost immediately Susie fell back asleep again, cuddling closer into the crook of Phil’s arm.

“Hi Phil,” Dan sighed as he helped the alpha over to the table. When Phil simply stood beside the chair, Dan assisted him with sitting, Dan’s eyes full of the pain he refused to let into his voice. “I'm sorry you woke up from your nap, you okay?”

“Yes,” Phil hummed, gazing peacefully down at his daughter. “I'm fine, Dan, just needed to make sure our daughter was alright… She's so perfect.”

“Yes, yes, well you should probably go back to bed, you have five more minutes for your nap,” Dan checked his watch. “Here, I’ll take her.”

“No, please, may… May I not do the last five minutes?” Phil murmured, sneaking a timid glance up at Dan, who sighed, biting his lip and shrugging his shoulders.

“If you think so, okay, whatever, it’s just that the doctor recommended you get lots of rest and- Oh shoot the vegetables are burning!” Dan rushed over, waving away a small layer of smoke that was appearing in the kitchen, Connor watching the scene with worried eyes.

“Dan… I think I need to talk to you,” Connor bit his lip. “In the other room?”

“No no, maybe later, argh come on, please? No, they’re ruined! Those were the last vegetables left! Uh, okay, what else do we have that I can make for dinner,” Dan spoke aloud, wracking his brain desperately, yet Connor spoke again, now a bit more insistently. 

“Dan, please may I talk to you?” Connor begged, placing a hand on Dan’s shoulder. “Right now, Dan, it's important.”

Dan finally turned his head, sighing deeply, however the moment he saw the indomitability in Connor’s eyes, Dan’s own gaze softened, and he nodded.

“Okay,” Dan sighed. “Phil, will you be alright?”

“I… Yes,” Phil looked up nervously, glancing between the omegas hesitantly. Connor chewed his lip as he observed the alpha, yet he pulled Dan out of the room anyway.

“This isn't working, Dan,” Connor sighed, searching Dan’s gaze for confirmation. “I know you're not happy. You told me many times how you never wanted to just be a houseomega, and yet that's what you've turned into. Dan… I'm so sorry. I never should have taken the job at the Center. If I hadn't then I would be here doing all the chores and caring for the babies. I never should have taken the job. Dan… I'm thinking of resigning.”

“What?” Dan’s jaw dropped, his voice several octaves too high. “Resigning? No! You can't quit!”

“Dan, I can see how unhappy you are,” Connor murmured gently. “I want our family to be happy, but you're not. I do like being a houseomega, and I love caring for babies. I had hoped this job would help me help others, I want to help others Dan, but our family is suffering, and it's my fault!”

“No, no it's not your fault at all,” Dan shook his head, swallowing hard. “No, no it's my fault. I should be able to be a houseomega. I mean, for years omegas managed it, and our family needs me to be able to manage it. I'll get used to it, Connor. The Center needs you. You're doing an effort to save so many omegas, to change all of England, if I took you away from that I would be defying every principal that I believe in.”

“But you being trapped here as a houseomega is also defying every principal that you believe in,” Connor murmured softly, eyes downcast.

“No I… It's only until Phil gets better,” Dan told Connor, trying to convince himself just as much as his brother. “It's sure to happen someday, right? I mean… I mean he has to get better… He just has to. It just makes me so frustrated! He deserves a better omega than me, a real omega who is caring and kind and warm and fluffy and good with babies and that could just fix everything with a wonderful pie and a hug! Instead he's stuck with me, a useless omega who can't even manage to change his own daughter’s diapers without making her cry.”

“He deserves the omega he chose,” Connor argued gently. “And he chose you. He doesn't deserve to have you questioning who you are like this. You are perfect just the way you are, and he loves your for being the way you are. If you were different, if you changed, you'd no longer be the omega he fell in love with. It would be a dishonour to yourself, and to him.”

“But… I just feel so useless,” Dan cried softly. “Surely there must be a way to fix this, but how? How can I fix him?”

“Have you ever thought that maybe he's not so helpless as you're making him out to be? You're giving him bedtimes and nap times and rules and not even letting him choose anything! Uncle… Phil maybe doesn't need that,” Connor told Dan sharply. “Maybe he needs you to let him heal himself, to grow as a person. You're babying him, acting as if he's a child.”

“But he has become a child,” Dan pointed out with a deep sigh.

“You've made him into a child, and he's so… He takes so many medicines that he doesn't realise or know how to… To be himself,” Connor suddenly grew upset, his voice sharper than what Dan was used to. “Tonight, don't force his bedtime on him, please? I… It makes me sad seeing uncle like this.”

“But the doctor said he needs lots of rest,” Dan argued.

“I know, and he does, but I doubt she means that he’s to lay around bed all day doing nothing. That's not rest, that's apathy. And it breeds more apathy. Haven't you noticed that he's getting worse, not better? He… I know what it's like to be babied, to be treated as subhuman, as a child, it deligitimacies you thinking you have independence at all. Please Dan, let him choose?”

“Okay,” Dan sighed after a moment of hesitation.

“And I'll finish making dinner if you can go check on Roy and Danny,” Connor added.

“Deal.”

After dinner that night Phil did his usual rounds of tucking in the children.

“Goodnight little one,” Phil whispered to Danny, who giggled up at him happily.

“Nigh!” Danny declared.

“Goodnight Roy, sleep tight,” Phil told the little omega, who offered Phil a tiny yawn.

“Love,” Roy murmured softly as his eyes drifted closed.

“Goodnight Susie, I love you,” Phil whispered to his daughter, kissing the top of her head tenderly, to which she giggled, reaching up a hand to wrap in a tight grip around his finger. Beaming, Phil tickled her tummy and then he headed back downstairs in his usual trance-like state.

“Bedtime?” Phil asked Dan in a small voice, yet Dan paused, swallowing hard before shaking his head.

“Whenever you feel like it,” Dan told Phil slowly. “I… If you want to stay up later, it's okay. You can sleep in tomorrow if you'd like. Um… Go to bed whenever you choose.”

“I choose?” Phil repeated in a soft voice, his eyes wide. 

“You choose,” Dan nodded gently, swallowing as Phil’s face lit up. He reached forward, and for a wonderful moment Dan thought that Phil would kiss him, but instead Phil simply took Dan's hand and squeezed it.

“I'll sleep now,” Phil spoke softly. “I choose to sleep now… Thank you. You sleep too?”

“Okay,” Dan nodded, following Phil slowly into the other room, allowing Phil to curl up beside him, his head in Dan’s lap. Soon Phil’s breaths evened out, and Dan sighed, playing lightly with Phil’s hair.

“Goodnight,” Dan whispered. “I love you.”

ABO

The next morning, Dan awoke to see that Phil was awake, gazing down at Dan lovingly.

“Good morning,” Dan yawned, blinking to try to wake himself up more.

“Morning,” Phil smiled, eyes darting about the room, and Dan noticed with a start that Phil seemed somehow more alert this morning.

“How are you feeling?” Dan asked slowly, waiting anxiously for the answer.

“I… Dan, I don't know if this is a good idea, but do you think maybe… Maybe I could make breakfast? And then do you think I could try… Try to just drive down the street? Not drive anywhere, really, just drive down the street.”

“Driving?” Dan blinked. “You want to drive.”

“Please?” Phil asked timidly. “I just want to see if I still can.”

“Well, okay, just down the street this first time,” Dan smiled, watching with awe as Phil’s face lit up.

"Thank you, Dan. Soon maybe they’ll make it so both of you can drive too. Maybe someday I can teach you, and then it will be legal. I think during one of your interviews you should rally for that…”

“One of my interviews?” Dan blinked.

“Yes, I know I am not in the right state of mind, but I am aware of how famous you've gotten us,” Phil reminded Dan. “I was just thinking… Maybe I could record the interview for the Center, too. I think I should look a bit more into current omegas rights, but I'm ready. I was hoping, though, that you could be in it with me?”

“Really?” Dan beamed. “You want to record the video? That's great! Sure, of course I'd like to be in it with you. I’ll tell Louise right away!”

“Okay,” Phil nodded. “Is there a place I could look for what kinds of things we could say?”

“Yes, look on the Center’s website, and also on places like Twitter and news sources,” Dan rambled, before turning suddenly and kissing Phil on the cheek. “Connor was right.”

“Right about what?” Phil asked softly, carefully studying Dan.

“About a lot,” was Dan’s vague reply. “Come on, we can make breakfast together, you can probably teach me a thing or two, and then, Phil, let's record a video.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what do you think of Dan's dilemma about being a 'houseomega'? And what about his method of caring for Phil? I look forward to hearing from you :)


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I skipped a week so here a bit longer chapter for you all :) A bunch of domestics at the beginning, and angst at the end! Hope you enjoy :)

“Hello Internet, this is Omega Dan-”

“And Phil Lester!”

“And today we’re going to tell the story of how the Center changed the way our family looks at the world, and we hope it can show you that there is hope.”

“Here’s hope!" 

Time had passed since Phil first got the proposition to make a video for the Center, several months in fact, and much had changed.

 Connor’s job at the Center proved to be difficult, and yet he loved every second of it, making strong bonds and connections with each of the omegas who came to him, asking to learn how to stand up for themselves. So far only four students had truly graduated his program, however he was slowly learning techniques which worked for most omegas, and he believed that soon a whole load of young omegas would be prepared to stand against any alpha voice. Seeing omegas standing against alphas, omegas whom he had taught, gave Connor a whole new outlook on life, and it was if the shy, timid omega had bloomed into a brave new person, still sensitive, and yet strong inside.

He had also continued to develop a relationship with his father, who was the happiest he'd ever been. He and Sammi had taken to loving Connor as a true son, yet neither alpha had ever interacted with Phil after that first fateful meeting. Connor hadn't given up hope that one day Phil would be able to meet Frank and perhaps even help the still very timid Sammi, yet everyone agreed that Phil mustn't be pushed into anything. Phil, however, was still highly suspicious of Frank, and so half the time Connor either saw him in secret, or just tried to emphasize that it wasn't a big deal, and so far Phil hadn't had any issues with it. 

Connor wasn’t the only one who had changed. With much help from Dan and his psychiatrist Cat, Phil was finally feeling more confident. The first time he kissed Dan, truly kissed him, made Dan beam. He didn't kiss Phil back, too afraid that he would frighten Phil off, however since that first occasion Phil and Dan had repaired their bond, Phil making steps to little by little allow Dan to touch his hair, hold his hand, even kiss his cheek. And Phil had never again hurt one of the babies.

Speaking of the babies, they'd all three grown significantly. Roy and Danny were now one and a half years old, and not only were they both learning how to toddle around, they were both speaking so that even Dan knew what they were trying to say. Phil did most of the baby rearing these days, and once Dan and Connor decided that he wouldn't accidentally hurt the babies, Dan had started helping in Connor’s class, assisting in teaching the omegas.

 Also, since he and Phil were now the spokespeople for the Center, Dan had started working on some of the Center’s business with Louise while Phil happily rolled around on the floor with the babies. Phil also now helped around the Center’s daycare when Bethany couldn't make it, and though at first several of the omegas had expressed concern that an alpha was caring for their children, after interacting Phil none of them ever expressed even the smallest complaint again.

Dan’s and Phil’s was a very unconventional relationship, and yet Dan wouldn't have it any other way.

 ABO

“Pancake day!”

“Yay! Uncle Phil! Yummy!”

Phil laughed joyfully, lifting Danny into the air as the little alpha toddled excitedly into the room. Phil gave the little boy a kiss on the cheek before placing him in a high chair. Roy followed, smiling shyly up and Phil, who kissed him on the head and placed him beside his brother. He expected that Roy had inherited his gentle nature from his father, and he was always careful of the more sensitive toddler’s feelings. It was an all too frequent occurrence that Danny would be too rough, resulting in Roy’s little crocodile tears.

Roy was nothing like Susie, who seemed to always be laughing, smiling, and happy, banging toys around her crib and squealing in glee whenever her father tickled her stomach. She was also trying to speak, which at seven months Phil thought was early. Dan could never figure out what in the world she was trying convey through her random babbles, however Phil seemed particularly in tune with whatever “aggoomathfootha” meant.

Today, Susie cheerfully crawled into the room, slow but persistent, and Phil picked her up to lift her above his head and laugh before hugging her to his chest, the little girl laughing happily the whole time.

“Hello Susie,” Phil told her, burying his face in her tangle of Shirley Temple curls. “Pancake day! Pancake! Father made pancakes!" 

Susie giggled, reaching up to yank on Phil’s hair, however he just smiled, putting her in the high chair next to Danny, tickling the alpha child once more and then watching as Susie and Danny began happily interacting while Roy happily turned his attention to the stuffed animal he'd had clutched in his little hands. 

“There they are!” Dan sighed, finally dashing into the room. “Danny was running wild and I sent them in here but I wasn't sure Danny would actually come. Connor’s all dressed and ready to see his… Friend, and since it's a Saturday Evan is coming so I've set up living room. I do have a quick spreadsheet to look over for Louise today, plus planning the speech we’re making this Wednesday to signify us officially coming back into the public eye.”

“You can think about business after breakfast, after all, I made pancakes,” Phil smiled, kissing Dan on the cheek, and Dan practically melted into Phil’s arms.

 “Okay fine,” he declared, making his way over to the table as Connor came in.

“Good morning Uncle,” Connor smiled, giving his uncle a quick hug. “Thank you for getting everyone into their high chairs.”

“Of course,” Phil smiled, dishing everything up before bringing the food over to the table. He made sure to give Susie baby food, however he did mash up a cake and into tiny pieces and cover it with fruit to soften it before placing it alongside her baby food. “There you go, sweetheart.”

“Agoo, apaptha, fafa’er!” Susie giggled happily, and though Dan dug into the food without a care in the world, both Phil and Connor froze. 

“Did… Did she just say what I think she just said?” Phil asked slowly, his eyes meeting his nephew’s, and Connor nodded in slow aww.

“What, what'd she say?” Dan asked, looking between the two. “What'd she say?!” 

“She said her first word!” Connor cried when Phil simply remained silent, a look of absolute glee in his eyes. “She said father!”

“She did?” Dan dropped his spoon in shock. It clanged loudly against the plate, which resulted in both Danny and Susie banging their own spoons happily, and Roy immediately bursting out in tears. 

“Hey hey, it's okay,” Connor reached out to kiss Roy while Phil was quick to quiet the other two babies.

“It was noisy,” Roy whimpered. “Now now I’s better cause you're here.” 

“Okay,” Connor giggled, kissing Roy on the head. 

“Anyway, she did say father, didn't she?” Dan asked in a quieter, but still excited voice.

“I can't believe it!” Phil cried in joy. “I thought babies always said their favorite thing as their first word, or just the word of their papa or mama.”

“You are her favorite thing,” Dan took Phil’s hand. “Or person, as the case is.”

“No, I'm sure she loves you or Connor best, I'm just an alpha,” Phil blushed. “But I'm very happy.”

“You're her father, and anyone can see that she loves you very much,” Connor told Phil, who blushed brightly as he took a tiny bite from his pancake.

The family finished the rest of the meal without any more big incidents, and soon Dan was off working on his spreadsheet, while Connor volunteered to do the dishes. Phil was playing peekaboo with Susie while Roy and Danny were both being memorized by Thomas the Tank Engine, when the doorbell rang.

Connor, who was clanging the dishes in the other room, didn't hear it, so that left Phil to look up curiously, wondering who it could be.

“Too early for Evan,” Phil murmured to himself, opening the door slowly, and that's when both he and the person on the other side of the door froze. 

“You,” Phil’s eyes suddenly narrowed as he opened the door, and there stood Sammi and Frank. “I told you never to come here and get involved with my family, what're you doing here?”

“Sammi, please go to the car,” Frank commanded quietly, and after a moment of hesitation, Sammi dashed away, leaving Frank sighing and running a hand down his face.

“Well?” Phil demanded, gathering every ounce of courage he had not to cower under the other alpha’s gaze.

“Look, Phil I'm sorry, Connor said you'd be busy with your friend who was coming today, and I thought it best I come to pick him up since it's a bit rainy and-” 

“Come and pick him up?” Phil screeched. “What do you mean? Connor is meeting a friend today!”

 “A friend… He's meeting me today. Phil, please hear me out, you know I won't hurt my son and-” 

“I know no such thing! Connor told me he's meeting a friend, and I commanded him to tell me every time he sees you!”

“You commanded him?” Frank asked in shock, before he growled softly, Phil suddenly backing up in fear. “You can't command my son! Nobody commands my son to do anything! And here I was thinking he was safe with you.”

“Father, stop!”

Frank stood back in shock as Connor suddenly ran between the two, his heart pounding.

“Phil, it's okay, this is the friend I was seeing. Uncle, listen, please, I know how you feel, and I almost always tell you, but I'm almost 19 years old now, and I can choose for myself when I do things. I completely understand that you want me to tell you, but sometimes I do things you don't know about, and it's okay. Right? Please Phil, I'm sorry, I always listen to your commands but I… I…” Connor hesitated as Phil’s blue eyes suddenly grew moist with tears, and he stumbled against the wall suddenly.

“I'm sorry,” Phil spoke softly. “I don't know why I reacted like that. I just… I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I didn't mean command, I just meant… I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I just want you to be safe Connor, but… But I didn't mean command. I never mean command, you know I don't mean command!”

“I know uncle,” Connor whispered, creeping forward to gently hug Phil, who relaxed into Connor’s hug immediately. Once Connor was sure that Phil would be okay, he stepped away to turn to his father, who was watching this exchange with curious eyes. “Father, maybe it's best I stay home today.”

“No, Connor, please go,” Phil spoke quickly. “I didn't mean command, never mean command, please go, you can do anything you want! Connor please?”

“You won't be happy if I go,” Connor spoke softly. 

“I won't be happy if you don't go either,” Phil whimpered, sinking into the nearest chair. Connor chewed his lip, trying to decide what to do, when Frank very slowly crept forward, his voice now quiet.

“Perhaps I could speak to Phil, please?” Frank asked slowly. “Please? Without Connor here? Phil, is that okay with you?” 

Phil hesitated, eyes flashing in fear for a moment, and Connor was about to say no, when Phil suddenly nodded. 

“Of course, Connor, you can go to the kitchen, if you want. Whatever you want.”

 Connor looked between his uncle and his father for a long moment, before he nodded, grabbing Roy and Susie and telling Danny to follow along, however he lead the three into Dan’s office instead, shutting the door behind himself.

Phil stiffened as Frank sat slowly on the couch, one hand running over his face, and though Phil watched him with absolute anxiety, he had to admit that this Frank held little resemblance to the polished young man who'd years ago been mated to Martyn.

“Well?” Phil snapped after a moment, hands twisting and wringing in his lap. 

“Phil I…. I just wanted to talk. I hadn't realized that you didn't know that Connor was seeing me as frequently as he is. I had no idea, so I want to talk to you now, to explain some things that I've never gotten the chance to. All I ask if that you hear me out just this once. And then, if you want, I’ll never come to this house again,” Frank finally spoke, his voice tired, shaking, and yet his eyes met Phil’s confidently. “I can see how much you care about him, and in these last months I've grown to care about him as well. I want what’s best for him, and I think what happens should be his choice, however I understand that you think I could be a threat to the children, to your omega, and so if you want me to never come here again, I promise to you that I won't, however I believe Connor should have a say in what happens in his life.

“But anyway, let me just start out by saying something I should have said years ago. Please, Phil, let me say I'm sorry. Please never say that you forgive me, because what I did was unforgivable. Phil, everytime I look at Sammi I just… I remember what I did, and I'm so very deeply sorry. I just want to say, though, Phil, that I hurt you in a terrible, unforgivable way, but I want you to know that I will never, ever hurt Connor, and I want you to know that I never hurt your brother. I didn't love him, I didn't care about him in the way an alpha should care about their omega, but I would never have hurt him in a thousand years. Phil, your brother was the reason why Sammi was locked away, and so when I saw him, all I could think of was Sammi being abused by my father. I couldn't love him, I just couldn't, but I never hurt him. I never hit him, pushed him, never. My crime was not intervening when my father did.

“See… My father wanted me to have an alpha heir in order to further the family line. He didn't care male or female, just an alpha. Phil, I never wanted to have a child with an omega. Ever since I was a kid I… I would look at omegas and feel nothing. You know Sammi was my father’s butler’s son. He and I grew up together. It was with him that I realised why I didn't want an omega; it was because when I look at alphas I see sparks, and when I look at omegas I feel nothing. When Sammi admitted to me how he felt about alphas, it was like suddenly everything clicked. The first time we kissed… I felt warmth and something felt perfect inside me like I’d never felt before. Suddenly, I felt right.

“When I was 19, and he was 18, we were going to finally run away together after four years of secretly dating. We had our whole future planned out. Sammi wanted to adopt a little beta and live on a little farm away from the world, away from where people could judge and mock our little family, but my father found out. And my father took Sammi away from me said I must have an alpha child with your brother. He took Sammi the night of my wedding. I knew there was no getting out of marrying your brother, so that night Sammi and I packed our bags, but my father saw us running and he stopped us! He took Sammi and put him inside his horrible brothel. Sammi was only 18! And… And the next day I married your brother and had to pretend to be happy about it! And then I was meant to bond with an omega, so I forced myself.” Frank was now crying, and he stopped to wipe at his nose, and though for a moment Phil hesitated, he eventually reached over to hand Frank a box of tissues, which the alpha accepted with a soft ‘thank you’. After blowing his nose, Frank continued his story. 

“You know… I think your brother did want an alpha. I think your brother wanted an alpha in his life, but I didn't want an omega. When I had sex with him… I rushed it. It disgusted me, not because of anything to do with your brother, but because I didn't want sex with an omega! I… The first time he seemed so confused, so hurt, and yet I just couldn't enjoy it, no matter how I tried. When I went into rut I would leave him. I never hurt him while in rut. When I was in rut I left, I'd go to a club and finally there I could be myself for just a little while, but the whole time I was wishing it was Sammi instead of some alpha I didn't know. But when I’d come home…. Martyn would be hurt! My father would hurt him when I was gone! He hurt Martyn! Martyn never deserved that, never, he was probably the best omega anyone could ever have! He never complained, he always did all the chores, he was willing to do anything, and yet my father would hurt him! Martyn and Sammi both shared that same kind heart… If I had wanted an omega, Martyn would be been a dream come true. I just didn't want an omega!

“Sometimes I would be gone for several days while in rut, and when I’d come back Martyn would look smaller… He rarely left the house, you know, and sometimes he ran out of food, but since I was gone, he just wouldn't eat. Other times my father came by and took his food, saying that he was gaining too much weight. I told him to eat or he'd lose the babies, but when I was gone sometimes he wouldn't eat or my father would keep him from eating! I tried staying during my rut once or twice… It never ended well. One of those times it was Martyn’s birthday… I don't remember everything, but I do remember one thing very clearly. You had hair like Sammi’s, and when I went into rut, I remember what I did to you… You were just a kid, and I regretted it every moment after that. You were an alpha, and I just…. Oh Phil, I'm so sorry…. I'm so, so sorry!” Frank truly broke down crying now, and Phil shifted comfortably, swallowing hard.

“Another time I tried to stay during rut, and your brother tried to help me, but he wasn't what I wanted, what I needed. My father knew it was my time for rut, and he showed up thinking I wouldn't be home. I surprised him, but he surprised me too. He walked in on me watching videos of alphas… He sent me pictures that night of what he'd done to Sammi, asking if that turned me on…. Martyn helped me when I got sick to my stomach that night. He always helped me… Another time I stayed and just stayed in bed all day, but by the time my father showed up I could hardly think anyway… I was useless when my father hurt your brother…”

“When your brother died… I knew it was wrong, but I was almost glad. He had nothing to live for, Phil, nothing except for you. I… I didn't want him in my life, but I didn't want him dead. Anyway, I got put in jail for it, even though it was my father, and while I never hurt him, I knew I deserved to be in jail, if only for what I did to you. Phil, I never stopped regretting that moment, but please, this is another moment I'll never stop regretting. Phil, I didn't want to get rid of my son. My father was the one who sold Connor. It was a punishment for him being an omega. I wanted to know my son then, but he was taken from me. I… I never wanted him in the first place, but once he was born anyway, I… I convinced myself I didn't care about him, but I did. I do care about him, Phil, and I want to know him.

“I'll never hurt him, never ever, Phil. I don't know how to be a good father, but I want to try. Phil, I want to make up for all these years. You never have to see me again, never have to speak to me again, but please, let me know my son. I know I'm not the dad he deserves, but if nothing else, do it for Sammi. Sammi always wanted to adopt a kid, let him adopt Connor. Please, Phil. We’ll never hurt him, never treat him poorly. He doesn't even need to live with us, just please, let me see him. I'm sorry… Phil… Please? If he says no, then of course we’ll go away and never be part of his life again, but please let this be his decision? Phil, let Connor have the last word.”

 Phil sat completely still for a very long minute. Frank watched him carefully, not moving a muscle, when suddenly Phil shivered and then glared at Frank.

 “Get out of my house,” Phil spoke suddenly, his voice sharp as a knife, and Frank sat back in shock.

“Excuse me?” He asked slowly.

“I said Get. Out. Of. My. House.” Phil spat. “I don't know how to make it any clearer. Leave, now. But send Sammi in, I need to talk to him.”

“Excuse me?” Frank spoke again, his voice growing shrill after his long cry. “You can't do that! You can't demand for me to send Sammi in here alone when I haven't the slightest clue what you plan to do to him! He refuses to be near any alpha except me, he could have a panic attack!”

“Sounds familiar,” Phil growled, his voice hardly recognizable. “I need to talk to him, send him in, now. If you're being earnest, if what you're saying is true, I need to speak to Sammi, because I've learned that I can't trust a thing that comes out of your mouth.”

“I won't send him in here alone,” Frank growled, staring down Phil firmly.

“Then I'll sit with him on the front porch and you can watch from the car. If he agrees to come inside, will you allow him to make that decision?” Phil spoke the last bit in an almost mocking manner.

“Fine, alright,” Frank sighed. “On the porch, unless he decides he wants to come in. Okay?”

“Okay,” Phil agreed, and then he was heading outside and watching as the tiny, dark haired alpha slowly crept up to sit beside him. They gazed at each other for several moments, neither daring to speak, until finally Phil swallowed hard and spoke.

“Hello,” Phil said softly, a tiny smile worming onto his face, and for a moment Sammi searched Phil’s eyes for any sign of aggression, of lies, and when he found none, Sammi suddenly broke into a dazzling smile.

“Hello,” was his soft reply. “My name is Sammi.”

“It's good to meet you, Sammi,” Phil murmured, jumping when Sammi’s hand slowly landed on Phil’s shoulder.

“And you as well,” Sammi murmured, before suddenly tears bubbled up into his eyes, yet a beaming smile was still upon his face. “I'm so happy to finally meet you as well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for your continued support of this doc, please tel me what you thought of this chapter! One of the reasons it was a bit late is because the authors were trying to decide how to handle the situation with Frank, please tell me what you think of what ended up happening! And do you think that Sammi and Phil can help each other? Please comment and let me know!


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay well hello again! We're finally back with a new chapter. I can't promise how I'm the dot updates will be, but hopefully we won't be doing any more disappearing, especially after the new year comes.
> 
> Important: If you haven't read Sammi's Story, a time stamp sort of thing that we posted a couple weeks ago, I recommend you do that. It explains the background of Sammi and Frank. You don't have to for this to make sense, but I recommend it. 
> 
> Anyway thanks again for all of your comment. You truly inspire us to keep on writing.

"I'm so sorry.”

Those were the first real words out of Phil’s mouth after Sammi had, with choppy, quiet sentences, explained everything that had happened between himself and Frank. Holding Sammi gently as the alpha broke down, Phil’s mind had run over everything that had happened, and somehow Sammi’s story seemed to fit exactly right, it made total sense, and yet something in Phil’s heart was still closed and terrified of Frank. He knew that, perhaps logically, it didn't make any sense to open his heart to Sammi and not Frank, and yet there was a block in the way of Frank, something cold that had settled there many years ago, and Phil didn't know if and when he could move that block. Sammi, however, had melted any possibility of ice toward this alpha, and so with a soft, hopeful noise, Phil invited Sammi inside, and Sammi accepted.

“So,” Phil spoke up once Sammi tentatively entered the living room. The house was silent, and Phil wondered where in the world Connor, Dan and the kids were holed up, but he figured he'd let them be and focus on Sammi for now.

“So,” Sammi echoed softly, brown eyes searching Phil’s nervously. It was interesting because he had the tiniest hint of an accent unfamiliar to Phil, and yet primarily Sammi sounded like a posh English gentlemen. Likely all his years around Burlington had transformed his accent, and Phil wondered what else about Sammi had changed, and what he'd been like before.

“So,” Phil cleared his throat after an awkward pause. “This is my house, obviously. What I mean to say is welcome. I mean, you've been here before, obviously, it's just that time I guess I wasn't very inviting.”

“It wasn't your fault, I've had attacks like that too,” Sammi was quick to say. “I didn't mind. It's nice, you know, knowing I'm not the only alpha of my kind.”

“Alpha of your kind?” Phil asked, inviting Sammi to sit on the sofa beside him. “What do you mean by that?”

“I mean… I mean the only alpha who is… I dunno, weak? Timid? Not like most alphas… Not that you are! I mean you’re very strong, one of the strongest alphas ever, actually, I just meant… I mean… Burlington wanted both of us, I guess, and I thought he wanted me because I'm not a true alpha, but you are a true alpha it seems to me, and yet maybe we’re not so different. I'm sorry, I'm not making any sense…”

"No, you make a lot of sense to me,” Phil spoke up quickly. “I… I've felt that way too. I mean, I like omegas, but I always thought maybe there was something wrong with me, that I'm not a true alpha. I mean, at least you've got the muscles and you look like an alpha, I've got chicken bones and I can't even use an alpha voice.”

“I suppose I may look like an alpha, and I can use an alpha voice, but I… I like alphas, so I always thought that made me… That since I like alphas I'm not a true alpha,” Sammi chewed his lip. “And Burlington wanted to… To use me like an omega. But you know, I was thinking. I was watching a program with you on it, and I was thinking. Maybe… Maybe it's not that we aren't alphas and so Burlington wanted us. I mean look, he had lots of omegas, and then he had us, maybe it doesn't matter if we’re alphas or omegas. Maybe he… Maybe he just wanted anyone, maybe he just wanted power? Maybe I'm not making any sense…”

“No, you know what, I think you could be right,” Phil chewed his lip nervously. “I mean, there were these boys in my school. Promise you won't tell anyone, not even Frank? I haven't told anyone this, except a couple people, but I want to tell you.”

"I promise,” Sammi nodded.

“Well there were these boys in my secondary school and I know they liked omegas, and yet they did things to me. I thought maybe it was because I was like an omega, not a real alpha, but… But maybe it's just that they were bullies. Maybe it's not a problem with me, or you, maybe it's a problem with them…”

“I don't think there's anything wrong with you,” Sammi was quick to shake his head.

“But I can't use an alpha voice, and I like cooking, and I like taking care of children,” Phil bit his lip.

"So? That doesn't have anything to do with if you're an alpha,” Sammi shook his head, his eyes suddenly lighting up in a way that made Phil beam. It was suddenly as if Sammi was formulating an idea so out of the ordinary, that it was an idea made of pure genius. Phil watched as Sammi went on, his face almost beaming. “You might like kids and cooking and anything, but those are just interests, don't you see? I mean… Of course maybe they're odd for an alpha, but you're still an alpha, I think. I like alphas, that makes me much less an alpha than you…” Sammi suddenly trailed off, his brightened face suddenly appearing rejected, and yet Phil shook his head.

“I don't think so. If you're right, and interests have nothing to do with it, then why would your interest in alphas make you anything less than an alpha. If you want to be an alpha, then it seems to me that you are, and nothing can take that away from you… Nothing can take that away from us,” Phil blinked slowly at Sammi for a minute, before he suddenly let out a giggle. For the first time in he wasn't sure how long, Phil genuinely laughed, and laughed, and laughed. Sammi stared at him, appearing almost nervous, and after a moment he asked in Phil was alright.

“I'm… I'm perfect,” Phil spoke suddenly, his laughs turning off like a light who's switch had been flicked. “And so are you. All this time we’ve been looking in our society for what was wrong with us, and yet it took two messed up people coming together to realise neither of us are messed up. I… I want to make a video on this!”

“A video?” Sammi echoed slowly.

"Yes I… There's this place, the Center, where abused omegas go to get better. I've agreed to make videos for them, and this one… I really want to make this one! Oh, but wait… I guess it's not really about abused omegas, is it? Well, never mind, I'll make it anyway, and I'll find a way to share it. I… I have to tell Dan. Did you meet Dan? I don't remember. Anyway, he's my omega. He's very nice, I promise. He hates kids and cooking and cleaning, even though he is an omega. He prefers numbers and bookwork and business and things like that. Anyway, would you like to meet him? And my daughter? And… And my nephews?”

“Connor?” Sammi’s eyes lit up. “I've met Connor. He's wonderful, Phil. I… He and I went shopping together, not that I much like shopping, but it was fun since he was there. He showed me his favorite store, he said that you took him there.”

"Yes, Connor is wonderful,” Phil smiled gently, deciding to ignore the fact that he had never even been slightly aware that this shopping expedition had taken place. “I don't know where they are… One moment.”

Phil headed over to Dan’s office. Once closer he heard Connor talking softly with Danny and Roy, Susie’s soft giggles and Dan’s fingers clacking over the keyboard also soft background noises. Phil knocked gently before pushing the door open to reveal Dan working hard at something for the Center, Connor bouncing Susie on his lap while reading a book to the boys. When they saw Phil, both omegas stood quickly, searching his face for any sign of trouble. When they saw none, Connor broke into a soft smile, stepping forward.

"You're okay, uncle?” Connor asked quickly. “Did… What happened to Sammi and father?”

Phil hesitated at the mention of ‘father’ however he pushed on, trying to appear unaffected.

"Frank is out in the car but I… I had a long talk with Sammi and… Well it sounds like Connor is already acquainted with him, but Dan, I'd like you to meet him.”

Dan gave Connor a look that Phil wasn't quite sure how to interpret, and then the omegas marched out to meet Sammi, whose face lit up.

“Connor!” He beamed, hugging Connor, who hugged back happily.

"Hello Sammi,” Connor beamed, as he hugged him he leaned close to whisper in Sammi’s ear. “See, I told you Phil’s nice. He's not like most alphas. I'm so glad you were able to talk.”

“Thank you,” Sammi murmured back. “From what Frank had said I wasn't sure what to think, but you were right, he's so kind. Frank hardly knows him, I think, and even if he is Martyn’s brother, he's wonderful. And you're Phil’s omega?”

"I'm Dan,” Dan nodded, flashing a grin. “It's nice to meet you. Connor was just telling me about what fun you have together, and how you and Phil could be friends. I'm glad he was right. Phil, guess what? Louise told me that she arranged for you and I to be the hosts of an upcoming talk show about omega rights! Connor can appear on it, along with loads of other people.”

“I have to see if I have time,” Conor spoke up. “I have quite a few students right now. I have Luke and Ben, and Bethany, and loads of others. I was also just given that famous omega girl who got into uni who got… Hurt at a party and then the Alpha claimed she consented due to her heat. So I have to teach her and see if I can help her court case any. But if I find time I'll come on the show.”

“So much is happening so quickly,” Phil spoke softly, flopping onto the couch. For a moment, Dan grew worried that everything was too much for Phil, yet when Phil suddenly looked up with a grin and spoke, Dan beamed. “So much is happening, and I love it. I feel like finally everything is falling into place. Dan, you finally are getting to be an independent omega, and Connor, maybe soon you'll have your own alpha!”

"Oh… Yeah,” Connor spoke up, swallowing hard. There was something a bit off in his expression that made Sammi smile knowingly, however Phil didn't linger on it and instead he simply smiled, before suddenly pulling Dan onto the couch beside him and hugging him tightly. He burrowed his head into Dan’s neck and snuggled close before softly kissing him and smiling.

“I love you,” Phil murmured.

“Phil,” Dan spoke slowly, his jaw dropping. “You… You forgot to take your suppressants, didn't you?”

“I haven't taken them for over a month,” Phil hummed. “My doctor said it’s bad for my blood pressure, and besides, I missed you.”

“You haven't taken them for a month?” Dan’s jaw dropped. “I didn't even notice!”

"Me neither!” Connor exclaimed. “There should be a personality change when you're off them, but you were the same!”

"Maybe it's because there's nothing to change in Phil’s personality,” Sammi spoke timidly. “On the TV people keep saying that suppressants make alphas kinder, but maybe it's just that kinder alphas take suppressants so that they won't do anything they later regret, whereas mean alphas don't bother with suppressants. Maybe nothing can change a person’s personality. People are people, and suppressants are just meant to suppress rut, not actual personality.”

“Right, well maybe we should ponder all this later,” Dan cleared his throat, glaring at Connor and Sammi, who laughed softly and nodded.

"Take care. We’ll be at the shopping mall,” Connor spoke up, squeezing Dan’s shoulder, and then they were gone.

“Now, Phil,” Dan turned to Phil who was nuzzling into Dan’s shoulder. “You're going into rut, which I think is really just heat for alphas, so I'm not going to take this any further if you… If you aren't completely sure. Phil? Are you sure?”

“I'm only sure because you're here,” Phil hummed into Dan’s suddenly sensitive neck. “I trust you. I know you won't hurt me. That's why I came off suppressants. Because I trust you. May I kiss you?”

“May you? Phil, I am so ready for this! Oh, how I've missed this. Come here you,” Dan laughed, before he straddled Phil and kissed him deeply, rocking into Phil with a soft moan.

"Wow,” Phil swallowed hard. “And I thought alphas were supposed to be the forward, sexual ones.”

“Who cares about supposed to,” Dan rolled his eyes. “When do we ever do as we’re supposed to? Now shush and kiss me. I thought you were going into rut.” Dan winked gently at Phil to show that he was only joking, so Phil smiled and tucked his mouth against Dan’s bonding gland, and sparks shot in front of Dan’s eyes like they hadn't for over a year. Phil bit and licked at it for long enough that Dan began little out streams of little whimpers, and Phil was quick to lean back and check Dan’s face, however when Dan nodded and smile, Phil realized they were happy whimper, not frightened noises.

Dan looked up into Phil’s deep blue, flecks of yellow spinning amongst the seas green in the iris, and Dan beamed.

"I love you so much,” Phil hummed, threading his hands through Dan’s soft, thick hair, cupping his head before holding him closely in a tight hug, and Dan knew that now, things were finally going to be alright. This is the sign that Dan had been waiting for. Phil was going to be okay.

“I love you too,” Dan replied softly, his throat closing at how tenderly Phil held him. As if they fit together so perfectly that Phil couldn't let go if he tried. And somehow, Dan hoped that was true in some small respect. He snuggled into the hug, knowing that he wouldn't be able to stand it of Phil let go. They did belong together, and now Dan was sure that nothing could change that.

“My perfect omega,” Phil murmured into Dan’s ear.

"And my perfect alpha,” Dan hummed in reply. “Perfect is subjective, but I could ask for no one better than you.”

With one more gentle kiss pressed to Dan’s bonding gland, Phil wrapped his arms around Dan, and Dan fell against the alpha’s chest. He smiled as he heard the gentle beat of Phil’s heart, his head rising and falling along with Phil’s slow breathing, and Dan was sure that he could never be happier than right now, tucked in Phil’s arms, and somehow he knew Phil felt the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, you've reached the end of the chapter and now I must ask for your help. We have a choice to make. There's more we want to have happen in the lives of the Lester family, however this story is quite long already, and Dan and Phil have kind of reached their happy ending, however there's much more to say about the family. So here is the choice. Would you perfer we continue in a story manner on here, or would you prefer we wrap this story up and continue the family's story in a time stamp manner as a series of one shots instead of chapters? 
> 
> Please tell me because your feedback matters for this decision! Again, thank you so much for all of your support. We wouldn't be at this point in the story if it weren't for all of you. So thank you
> 
> Hugs,  
> CanYourDan and EmrysBread


	55. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after much consideration I've decided that this will be the official end of the story, however we will be adding stories as ‘sequels in the series.’ What this means, for those of you who find series confusion, which is totally understandable, is that they will be separate from this story, however there will be a link at the bottom of the story to click which will take you to the next one, similar to going from one chapter to the next. If you were previously following this story in particular I suggest you now follow the ‘series’. You do this by going to the top of this page and clicking ‘series: Here’s Hope.’ And then clicking the subscribe button. 
> 
> Anyway moving on from all that… I have a lot more to say. Thank you all for following this story through to this point. To those of you who have been here since near the beginning and to those of you who joined closer to the end… Thank you. This story was something that the authors truly worked on and considered. There have been ups and downs with real life getting in the way, however this story has become very close to our hearts, and we hope that it has been close to yours as well. What started out as an alpha/omega story turned into a call for equal rights, in part due to EmrysBeard’s urging this already long story to have a deeper purpose than pure entertainment. We love you all, hugs, and may you find the same kind of solace that Phio finally has :)

* * *

 

“Thank you, Mister Franta, for that lesson in the art of adversus-alpha. And now, the Omega Rescue presents Dan and Phil with this week’s Alpha omega news!”

“Thanks so much PJ. Hello all! This is Phil-”

“And this is Dan!”

“And today we’re here with our daughter Susie. Say hello Susie.”

“...Light! Daddy!”

“Just like her father, isn't that right Phil? Aw, you're blushing!”

“Okay Susie, we can huggy and kiss later, right now we’re on TV. Aw, I love you too, sweetheart. Anyway, today we have a different flavour of news stories. Daycares and schools in England have a new law that they must abide by. No single omega parent may have their child turned away from any daycare or school! This is an incredible step.”

“Indeed. When Phil founded his daycare a couple years ago he didn't have any idea of the progress that would be made.”

“That's for certain.”

“And now… This is great. My only complaint is that this act doesn't include families with two alpha parents or two omega parents… But of course there is always more work to be done.”

“We must be thankful for what has happened, and we will continue to show people how kindness to all can bring happy change into many lives.”

“Yeah… Well, let's get ready for the fight!”

“Dan!”

“Okay, okay, like Phil said, there's lots of good work yet to be completed. The old single omega parent preschool is changing its law to include same orientation parents, as well as any other parents who want their children raised in a less conventional, more open method. Troye Sivan, the director of the preschool, says that he's excited to see what will come of these changes. Additionally, he's having his friend Tyler, a teacher at the Center, come over to teach occasional lessons to the kids.”

“Mister Troye!”

“Yes we are talking about Mister Troye, Susie.”

“Mister Troye!”

“Well, we’re going to be going on a short break and then we’ll be back for a Dan vs Phil and then some more news, just in from America!”

Once they were off the air, Dan and Phil turned to each other and smiled.

“I think it went well,” Phil beamed, kissing Dan gently. “Thanks for talking so much. Someone had to keep this one entertained.” Phil bounced Susie on his lap.

“Lovey daddy!” Susie gurgled as she turned around to hug her father, who chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

“Love you too, sweetheart. Now why don't you run along to play with Uncle Connor while papa and I have a little grown up time, okay?”

“Okay father,” Susie smiled, before toddling away into the open arms of Connor, who picked her up and tickled her belly, making Susie giggle excitedly.

“Now Dan, how're you feeling? No pains?”

“Phil, I'm hardly even pregnant at this point. Wait until I'm in the second trimester to freak out, okay?” Dan’s hands came to rest on his stomach as he smiled gently at Phil.

“I missed the last one, I'm not going to miss anything with this one,” Phil replied gently, smiling warmly at Dan’s stomach, before kissing Dan on the nose. “This pregnancy will go smoothly, we’ll make sure of it.”

“Yeah, just try not to get thrown in jail, okay?”

“Hey, same to you! I'm always worried for you on these radio programs, saying things about same orientation parents! You know how people get. Tyler and Troye still haven't come out as being partners since Troye is in charge of the preschool and he don't want any kind of negative connotation and all that. I mean Evan finally convinced his alpha to allow their daughter to go there, and there's no way Saphire would allow her daughter to go to a place run by a gay omega. Of course Sapphire won't even allow Evan to drive a car, despite that new law, so don't expect any miracles any time soon… At least she hasn't beat him recently, too scared of an abuse scandal, I think, although Evan tries to tell me otherwise.”

“Well that's why I hope minds and opinions change sooner rather than later. It's hard to remember to say friend and not partner, but whatever. Phil, do you think that Danny will be okay? I worry about the way he treats Roy, sometimes. I’m worried that his father leaked into him, and Connor is too kind a papa, never really disciplining him… And Roy doesn't even stand up for himself, he just takes it. Unlike Susie.”

“Unlike Susie,” Phil laughed in agreement. He cringed a bit when he remembered Danny trying to tell his younger cousin what to do, only to have Susie stamp on his foot and stick out her tongue at him. “Look, Connor is already working with Roy, trying to get him to stand up for himself, and you and I can start working with Danny. He’ll be okay. He's a little alpha, he's still figuring out life in this world, give him time, Dan.”

“Two minutes!”

“Oh, thanks PJ! Okay, you ready Dan?”

“I'm always ready to do things with you,” Dan hummed, letting his head fall on Phil’s chest for a moment, listening to Phil’s heartbeat and wondering over everything that had happened since he'd first met Phil. Connor, once submissive and shy, was now a successful teacher of adversus-alpha, the art of standing against alphas. Troye was now a director of a preschool and Ricky was one of the first omegas to be close to getting a college degree. What, in many ways, amazed Dan more than anything was that of the four brothers, he was the one to end up in a happy Alpha/omega relationship with kids. Always the rebel, he'd never thought he'd be the one to settle down. And yet here he was with his head against his alpha’s chest while Troye dated another omega, Ricky proclaimed he was asexual, though no one seemed quite sure what that meant yet, and meanwhile no one knew what Connor is up to.

“He needs time,” Phil always declared when asked about Connor’s love life. “Time after his last alpha. And maybe he’ll never want another alpha. It's all up to him.”

Whether Connor would ever be ready, or even wanted an alpha partner was beyond Dan, and yet the fact that Phil seemed happy to let his nephew make all the choices for himself made Dan beam with pride. Years ago, when the four brothers had been talking about if an alpha would ever truly win Dan’s heart, there was a steady consensus. As Ricky had said, any alpha who could make Dan love him or her must be a special alpha indeed. Looking at Phil, Dan knew that Ricky had been right. Phil was a very special alpha, a one of a kind, and Dan couldn't be more thankful for that.

“Okay, come on Dan, let's finish this program and then I have to get home to make dinner for the party tonight. Carrie says we’ll finally get to meet her alpha, so I want the food to be perfect. Also Louise said she can bring her daughter, so I'll need to make some Mac and cheese for the kids. Do you know yet if Sammie can make it?”

“Connor said yes, Sammie is for sure coming. Frank can go out for dinner tonight.”

“Okay,” Phil smiled, trying to suppress his sigh of relief. He always felt more comfortable at a party with alphas when Sammie was present. Phil still hadn't talked to Frank since their argument, and to be honest Phil didn't know if he'd ever be ready to talk to Frank again, however Sammie was endlessly understanding, allowing Phil the freedom to tactfully avoid the other alpha.

Now, as Phil slipped his hand into Dan’s and waited for the little red recording light to switch on, he knew that life had finally worked out correctly. Of course there would always be struggles to combat and hurdles to overcome, and yet Phil felt like he and Dan had come so far. When Phil had rescued Dan from the kennel he'd had no idea how the omega would change his life. Sometimes people talk about how one event can change all others, and Phil knew that Dan had been and would continue to be a sort of butterfly effect in Phil’s life.

Many years ago, Phil remembered watching a movie with his brother. Martyn had always loved old movies, and being the romantic that he was, the omega had always gone on about how he hoped to have a future with an alpha who would love him conditionally, an alpha who would hold him in times of sorrow, an alpha who would sweep Martyn up and carry him into the sunset. Martyn had never gotten the chance to have that fairytale ending, and yet Phil hoped with all his might that through providing such luxuries for Connor and Dan, he was honouring his brother somehow.

Whenever there was a soft breeze through the grass and trees, Phil would remember what his brother had said many years ago during their annual picnic in Hyde Park.

“Phil, life isn't perfect for me, but I hope one day it is perfect for you. If you find happiness, I'll be happy, okay? There is always hope.”

Phil gazed over at Dan, watching how the omega read over his lines about omega rights, his face determined and his shoulders set. If anyone could change the world, Phil thought, it was Dan. If anyone could fix the world for omegas, Dan could. Dan was brave, and determined, and he would never give up. Dan had more hope that most people put together.

“There is hope,” Phil whispered to himself, squeezing Dan’s hand. One person can be that butterfly. One person standing alone may seem small and insignificant, and yet their words can start a hurricane, and that hurricane can lead to a rainbow with a pot of gold at the end. Dan, and anyone like Dan, is hope.

“He is hope, Martyn,” Phil murmured. “He is hope, and you are hope, world. Be strong, because anyone can be that butterfly. Here’s hope.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, a million thank yous to all readers! There will be stories to come in this series focusing on Dan and Phil's family life, their kid(s), Connor's romantic future, and Dan and Phil's future in general (including a possible American tour ;) You'll see)
> 
> Ending this story in particular makes me feel so nostalgic. Giving up the series just doesn't seem to be a viable option, I'd miss it too much, and I'd miss all of you too much. Thanks again for carrying through this monster of a story, the authors truly appreciate it.
> 
> Anyway hugs, we love you all.  
> Until next time,  
> CanYourDan and Emrys Beard

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, those make me happy :)


End file.
